Complicated
by arannis
Summary: Mereka pikir dengan menerima perjodohan ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun siapa sangka bahwa ada masalah baru yang menanti, yang membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. AU, Friendship. Mind to RnR?
1. The Matchmaking

Disclaimer: Punya Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam nama karakter saja.

* * *

**BAB 1**

**Perjodohan**

Sakura memerhatikannya lagi seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga secara diam-diam. Memerhatikan cowok yang sedang berkutat dengan buku Fisika di mejanya, terlihat begitu serius hingga tak menghiraukan keributan di sekitarnya. Sesekali cowok itu mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku catatannya, mungkin menulis sebuah rumus. Hari ini memang ada ulangan Fisika pada jam sehabis istirahat nanti. Namun tampaknya hanya beberapa orang yang peduli dengan nilai mereka, termasuk cowok yang kini sedang diperhatikannya. Bukannya Sakura tak peduli, hanya saja ia sudah menyerah dengan rumus-rumus yang luar biasa rumit itu. Ia sudah belajar semampunya semalam. Kata guru-guru pun, otak itu jangan terlalu dipaksakan untuk berpikir jika memang sudah tidak sanggup, maka Sakura menutup bukunya dan kembali memerhatikan cowok itu seperti biasa.

Cowok itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Teman sekelas yang sudah disukai Sakura sejak mereka menjalani Ospek di sekolah baru mereka. Sakura sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia menyukainya. Sasuke memang cakep dan pintar, tapi Sakura rasa bukan karena hal itu. Sakura hanya menyukainya karena dia adalah Sasuke. Namun ia tak pernah berpikir untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Sakura merasa lebih senang jika seperti ini, tak ada yang tahu tentang perasaannya, bahkan ketiga sahabatnya pun tak ada yang tahu. Selain itu, Sakura juga hanya seorang gadis biasa. Tidak terlalu cantik, tidak terlalu pintar, dan tidak populer. Sedangkan cewek-cewek yang naksir Sasuke itu kebanyakan anak-anak populer, ia merasa minder. Lagipula setahu Sakura, Sasuke hanya menyukai satu cewek, yaitu Karin sejak mereka SMP.

Mereka jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain jika di sekolah sehingga terlihat seperti tak saling kenal. Namun mereka sering mengirim pesan satu sama lain melalui SMS atau media sosial. Terkadang Sakura yang mengirim pesan padanya lebih dulu, kadang sebaliknya. Sakura juga sering bertanya padanya soal pelajaran, terutama Fisika, Matematika, dan Kimia karena Sasuke memang ahli dalam pelajaran itu. Sakura selalu bersemangat jika ada pesan masuk dari Sasuke, selalu berusaha untuk membalasnya dengan cepat. Sakura cukup senang hanya dengan interaksi seperti itu, meskipun mungkin Sasuke juga punya teman-teman cewek lain yang tak Sakura ketahui. Biarlah, cukup dekat dengannya pun aku senang, pikirnya sering kali.

Suasana kelas seketika hening ketika Yamato Sensei melewati ambang pintu. Sakura bisa merasakan ketegangan menyelimuti mereka, menunggu Yamato Sensei bersuara. Sakura nyaris bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri saking tegangnya menjalani ulangan. Tenten di sampingnya sudah berkeringat meski cuaca dingin di awal bulan Desember. Sakura melirik Sasuke sebentar, cowok itu terlihat sangat tenang sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan menyiapkan kertas untuk jawaban, lalu memainkan pulpen di tangannya sambil menunggu.

"Siapkan kertas dua lembar," kata Yamato Sensei. "Simpan buku catatan, buku cetak, ataupun segala contekan yang sudah kalian siapkan ke dalam tas. Saya ingin kalian mengisinya dengan jujur."

Sakura segera mengeluarkan kertas yang sudah disiapkannya dari laci mejanya. Pulpen dan pensil sudah siap, buku-bukunya semua dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Sakura cukup siap, namun ia tak yakin hasilnya akan memuaskan karena dia sangat lemah dalam pelajaran hitung-hitungan. Ia lebih suka pelajaran Biologi yang menjadi alasannya masuk program Sains.

Ulangan berlangsung hening selama setengah jam. Dengan suara gesekan kertas dibalik dan pulpen yang beradu dengan kertas menjadi musik yang mengalun, sesekali suara batuk-batuk dan helaan napas terdengar. Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan soal yang ke tiga. Ternyata sangat sulit, Sakura harus memutar otak, mengingat-ingat rumus-rumus dan contoh soal yang dikerjakannya semalam. Materi tentang Fluida belum ia pahami betul-betul.

Ia melirik Tenten yang kini sedang menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking frustrasinya. Sasuke di barisan depan memijit pelipisnya sendiri, wajahnya begitu serius yang menurut Sakura membuatnya semakin tampan. Beberapa anak mengusap-usap dahi mereka yang berkeringat dengan gusar. Sakura yakin dalam hati mereka memaki-maki Yamato Sensei yang tega memberi mereka soal sesulit ini.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, Sakura menghela napas lega karena ia telah selesai mengerjakan semua soal itu. Tenten sesekali memberi kode untuk meminta jawaban dari Sakura, namun setiap kali Tenten melakukan itu, Yamato Sensei langsung menegurnya secara tidak langsung yang seketika membuat Tenten ciut.

"Kerjakan soal sendiri-sendiri!"

Tak lama kemudian..

"Waktu habis!" kata Yamato Sensei. "Jangan ada yang menulis lagi dan kumpulkan sekarang!"

Akhirnya setelah satu setengah jam yang mengerikan, Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Merasa lemas setelah melewati satu setengah jam yang melelahkan. Tenten sama lemasnya hingga tak sanggup membuka matanya. Sakura melirik ke meja depan tempat Sasuke duduk. Ia sedang mendengarkan musik dengan earphone di telinganya.

"Tuh kan, kamu ngeliatin dia lagi," kata Tenten tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura terlonjak.

"Hah? A-apa? Ngeliatin siapa?" kata Sakura agak gagap. "Aku nggak ngeliatin siapa-siapa."

"Bohong. Emang aku nggak tahu apa," kata Tenten. "Kamu suka sama Sasuke, kan? Ngaku deh,"

"Ssstt, jangan keras-keras!" bisik Sakura sambil melotot. Sudah tiada guna lagi berbohong. "Yeah, emangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa sih. Cuma, kenapa kamu bohong sama kita?" kata Tenten. "Kita udah lama curiga sama kamu. Apalagi Ino, dia udah greget banget pengen nanya ke kamu, tapi kita larang."

"Maaf," kata Sakura. "Aku cuma mikir kalo hal ini nggak penting buat diomongin, toh nggak bakal bikin Sasuke balik suka sama aku, kan? Jadi, nggak usah dibesar-besarin lah."

Belum sempat Sakura berkedip, Tenten segera menepuk kepalanya dengan kertas, "Dasar, emang kamu pikir kita nggak mau bantuin kamu apa? Kita ini sahabat, harus saling bantu."

"Eh, jangan! Nggak usah!" kata Sakura segera sebelum kekacauan terjadi. Bukannya apa-apa, Sakura hanya tak mau hubungannya dengan Sasuke merenggang jika dia mengetahui tentang ini.

"Kenapa? Kamu udah bantuin Ino jadian sama Sai, terus gara-gara ide brilian kamu juga aku baikan lagi sama Neji. Jadi, kenapa kita harus mikir-mikir lagi buat bantuin kamu?" kata Tenten.

"Eh, beneran, nggak usah! Nggak apa-apa kok!" kata Sakura meyakinkan. "Aku lebih seneng kayak gini kok. Beneran deh!"

"Ya udah, terserah kamu deh. Kita nggak bisa maksa," kata Tenten. Sakura mengehela napas lega.

"Eh, beneran, kan, guru killer itu nggak masuk? (Sakura mengangguk) Bagus! Ayo, kita ke kantin!" kata Tenten lagi sambil menarik Sakura keluar kelas.

Guru killer yang Tenten maksud adalah Tsunade Sensei. Beliau merupakan guru Kimia sekaligus Ibunya Ino. Bukan tanpa alasan Tenten dan sebagian anak-anak memanggilnya guru killer, karena beliau memang sangat galak, apalagi jika ada yang tidak mengerjakan PR atau ada yang mengobrol saat pelajarannya. Sakura sering menegur Tenten jika dia memanggil Tsunade Sensei 'guru killer' karena tak sopan. Namun hari ini Sakura terlalu malas untuk menegurnya.

Hinata dan Ino menyambut mereka ketika mereka sampai kantin. Keadaan kantin tak sepi, tapi juga tak ramai. Apa guru-guru sedang bolos masal? Atau mereka yang sengaja membolos dari pelajaran? Entahlah.

"Hai!" kata Hinata. "Nggak ada guru nih?"

Tenten mengangguk, "Tsunade Oba-san kayaknya pingsan deh ngeliat nilai-nilai kita yang parah. Makanya dia nggak masuk hari ini," katanya. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Iya, bener. Tapi nggak pingsan juga sih, cuma geleng-geleng sambil mijit pelipisnya doang," kata Ino. "Oh ya, aku sempet diem-diem ngeliat nilai kalian."

"Berapa nilai gue?" kata Tenten penasaran. Tak biasanya ia antusias seperti ini, tapi ulangan Kimia minggu lalu, Tenten memang merasa lebih percaya diri berkat les privatnya dengan salah satu senior mereka yang jenius bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"Delapan lima. Kamu juga sama, Sakura-chan," kata Ino.

"Yes!" seru Tenten kegirangan sambil ber-high five dengan Sakura. Sakura senang karena hasil belajarnya tak sia-sia. Ia juga senang Tenten mengalami peningkatan.

"Oh ya, di kelas kalian juga ada yang dapet nilai seratus!" kata Ino. "Di kelas lain malah nggak ada."

"Siapa?" kata Sakura.

"Pasti Uchiha Sasuke," kata Tenten yang langsung disetujui Ino. "Tuh kan. Dia emang pinter banget sih. Pantes aja Sakura-chan suka."

Sakura langsung melotot mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Tenten hanya menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Hah? Beneran? (Tenten mengangguk semangat) Tuh kan, prediksi aku bener," kata Hinata menggebu-gebu.

"Ssstt, jangan keras-keras, Hinata-chan!" kata Sakura.

"Emang kenapa sih kalo orang-orang tahu?" kata Hinata. "Kan biar dia sadar kalo kamu suka sama dia."

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok," kata Sakura. "Aku nggak mau kita jadi canggung gara-gara ini. Jadi, biarin aja nggak ada yang tahu."

"Iya, dia juga ngotot nggak mau kita bantuin," kata Tenten sambil mendengus.

"Hehe, udahlah, nggak apa-apa lagi. Kalian aja udah cukup kok. Nggak perlu ada pacar," kata Sakura tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Sakura-chan, aku sayang kamu!" seru Ino dan Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tak tahu apakah kata-kata itu tulus dari hatinya atau ia hanya mencoba untuk kuat. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir mana ada orang yang tak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang disukainya? Namun Sakura berpikir lagi bahwa cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia pun seharusnya sudah cukup. Apalagi sahabat-sahabatnya selalu ada untuknya, Sakura merasa tak membutuhkan apaa-apa lagi.

"Temari-nee mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Di kelas lah. Hari ini tiga jam Bahasa Inggris, tahu," kata Hinata. "Biasa, namanya juga anak kelas tiga. Sibuk banget."

"Kayaknya nanti juga dia gak bisa pulang bareng kita deh," kata Ino. "Dia ada les matematika."

Sakura menghela napas lesu. Intensitas pertemuan mereka dengan Temari semakin berkurang. Kesibukkan belajar menyita waktu mereka bertemu. Jadi, akhir-akhir ini mereka sering jalan bareng tanpa Temari.

Sakura mempunyai empat orang sahabat; Tenten, Ino, Hinata, dan Temari. Mereka bersahabat sejak SMP. Awalnya Sakura hanya bersahabat dengan Ino karena rumah mereka berdekatan dan mereka juga satu SD. Ketika masuk SMP, mereka bertemu Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari melalui kegiatan ekstrakurikuler mereka. Mereka saling cocok satu sama lain sehingga memutuskan untuk menjalin persahabatan yang erat hingga saat ini. Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten saat ini kelas dua SMA, dan Temari kelas tiga. Sakura sangat menyayangi mereka, begitupun sebaliknya. Sakura selalu berharap mereka terus bersama-sama hingga tua nanti.

Sakura bersama teman-temannya menunggu Sai yang sedang mengambil mobilnya di termpat parkir. Hari ini Ino berencana kencan dengan Sai sehingga Ino memintanya mengantar teman-temannya sekalian. Sakura yang sedang memainkan handphone-nya tersentak ketika mendengar suara klakson. Sakura mendapati Sasuke menyapanya dengan senyuman yang paling Sakura sukai.

"Duluan, ya!" kata Sasuke dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangannya. Walaupun Sakura sadar sapaannya itu tidak hanya untuk dirinya, melainkan Tenten juga. Namun tetap saja rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

"Hati-hati!" balas Sakura. Tenten kembali menyunggingkan senyuman menggodanya ke arah Sakura setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan. Di tambah Ino dan Hinata yang menyenggol-nyenggol bahunya yang membuat Sakura tambah malu dan sebal.

"Ciyee.. yang disapa sebelum pulang," kata Hinata menggoda.

"Ssstt, diem!" kata Sakura sebal. Mereka malah tertawa.

Sesaat kemudian, mobil sport milik Sai yang berwarna merah menyala datang menghampiri mereka. Keluarga Sai memang keluaraga konglomerat. Sai keluar dari kursi supir, lalu menghampiri Ino.

"Ayo," kata Sai.

Namun sebelum mereka semua masuk ke mobil, suara klakson kembali terdengar. Kali ini Uzumaki Naruto yang mengendarai motornya. Tak sengaja Sakura melirik ke arah Hinata yang kini wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab.

"Hoi, Sai!" kata Naruto. "Jadi nggak besok kita main futsal?"

"Jadi, dong!" kata Sai. "Jangan lupa jam empat!"

"Sip! Duluan, ya!" kata Naruto, lalu ia berpaling pada Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Duluan, Hinata-chan."

"Eh, i-iya," kata Hinata terlihat salah tingkah. Huh, bisa-bisanya dia ngegodain aku, padahal sendirinya juga lagi jatuh cinta –gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Ciyee.. yang disapa sebelum pulang," kata Sakura mengulangi kata-kata Hinata tadi setelah Naruto berlalu. Berniat balas dendam tentu saja.

"Sakura-chan!" kata Hinata merajuk dengan wajah makin memerah. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Andai ada Neji di sini, aku mau tahu gimana pendapat dia," kata Tenten.

"Tenten-chan, diem!" kata Hinata masih dengan nada merajuk sambil memasuki mobil dengan kesal. Mereka semua tertawa lagi.

Sakura tak diturunkan di depan rumah (ia yang meminta sendiri). Jarak dari rumah Sakura ke rumah Ino memang tak jauh sehingga ia bisa langsung melihat rumah Ino di ujung jalan. Sakura telah sampai di rumahnya. Rumah berbentuk kotak seperti model rumah-rumah di Inggris dengan kebun bunga yang cukup rindang di halamannya, dua buah mobil dan satu sepeda motor terparkir di sana. Yang bermerk Honda tentu saja milik Sang Ayah, Haruno Kizashi, namun Sakura tak mengenali mobil satunya yang bermerk Audi. Yah, mungkin itu tamu Ayah, pikirnya. Namun ia merasa familiar dengan motor itu, tapi tak ia ingat.

Sakura melepas sepatunya ketika memasuki pintu. Dari luar memang terlihat seperti rumah-rumah di Inggris, namun ketika masuk ke dalam, suasana Jepang-nya begitu terasa. Lantai kayu yang dipasang penghangat, meja-meja kecil, dan pintu geser yang khas. Ketika Sakura menggeser pintu yang terdapat di dalam untuk memasuki rumahnya, tamu-tamu pemilik mobil dan motor itu tengah duduk dengan segelas teh di depan mereka. Sakura tak bisa melihat mereka karena mereka membelakanginya.

"Sakura-chan, kamu udah pulang, sayang," kata Ibunya, Haruno Mebuki, menyambut Sakura. "Sini, duduk di sini."

Ibunya menarik Sakura untuk duduk di hadapan para tamunya itu. Seketika ia terperanjat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke pun terlihat kaget, namun tetap memasang raut datarnya. Sepertinya Sasuke langsung datang ke sini karena ia masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Ayo, beri salam," kata Ibunya. Sakura merasa seperti anak TK yang diajari sopan santun.

"Ha-halo," kata Sakura agak kikuk sambil membungkuk hormat pada dua orang dewasa di hadapannya.

"Halo, Sakura-chan. Wah, kamu udah besar, ya. Udah berapa lama, ya, sejak terakhir kita ketemu?" kata laki-laki dewasa itu, lalu ia memutuskan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "Ah, sebelas tahun kayaknya."

Sakura bingung harus bereaksi apa, maka ia hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya.

"Kamu masih inget Sasuke? Dulu kalian sering main bareng," kata wanita dewasa di sebelah laki-laki itu.

Sakura tak mengerti. Ingat Sasuke? Apa mereka pernah saling mengenal di masa lalu? Jadi, sebenarnya mereka ini siapa? –pikir Sakura penasaran. Melihat reaksi Sakura, wanita itu sepertinya mengerti.

"Jadi, kamu nggak inget sama sekali? (Sakura menggeleng, wanita itu tertawa pelan) Oke, oke, kami ingatkan. Dulu waktu kalian masih umur lima tahun, kalian sering main bareng. Di TK atau di rumah kami atau juga di rumah orang tua kamu."

"Maaf, Oba-san, tapi saya nggak inget sama sekali," kata Sakura tak enak hati.

"Nggak apa-apa, santai aja. Sasuke juga nggak inget sama kamu. Duh, anak muda jaman sekarang cepet pikun," kata wanita itu sambil tertawa.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu kayaknya kita harus memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi," kata laki-laki itu. "Aku Uchiha Fugaku, ini istriku Mikoto. Kami ini orang tua Sasuke, dan kami juga temen lama orang tua kamu waktu kuliah. Mendiang kakekmu dan kakek Sasuke juga teman karib."

Jadi, orang tua Sasuke yang Ayah maksud? –pikir Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Namun dalam hati ia merasa senang dan bangga karena keluarganya akrab dengan keluarga Sasuke. Merasa di atas angin karena belum tentu Uzumaki Karin atau cewek-cewek lain yang naksir Sasuke akrab dengan keluarganya.

"Kalian satu sekolah, kan?" tanya Ayahnya.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Kami juga sekelas."

"Wah, bagus kalo gitu. Berarti kalian udah akrab," kata Fugaku Oji-san.

Nggak akrab-akrab banget sih, pikir Sakura. Tapi Sakura masih penasaran mengapa mereka datang ke sini. Kalau hanya untuk berkunjung biasa, mengapa Sasuke juga dibawa? Dan mengapa mereka sepertinya menahannya dan Sasuke agar tidak pergi ke mana-mana? Sakura tak mengerti.

"Oke, sebaiknya kita bicarakan tujuan kami datang ke sini," kata Fugaku Oji-san setelah mereka semua berbasa-basi singkat. "Kami (tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri, istrinya, dan kedua orang tua Sakura) membuat kesepakatan untuk menjodohkan kalian. Kami sudah membicarakan ini sejak kalian baru lahir."

Sakura dan Sasuke melotot serentak. Apa? Dijodohkan? Aku dan Sasuke? Dijodohkan? –pikirnya kaget setengah mati.

"Maaf kalo sangat mengejutkan, tapi kami nggak sembarangan menjodohkan kalian, ini juga amanat dari mendiang kakek kalian."

Sakura tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Sasuke pun sama sepertinya, ia terlihat ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi tak jadi. Sakura sangat kaget, namun di sisi lain ada perasaan senang. Siapa sih yang tak senang dijodohkan dengan orang yang kita sukai? Namun Sakura menyadari dengan getir bahwa tampaknya Sasuke tak merasa begitu.

"Gimana, Sakura-chan? Sasuke-kun?" kata Ayahnya karena Sakura maupun Sasuke tak ada yang memberi tanggapan.

"Kalo itu amanat, ya aku nggak bisa nolak," gumam Sasuke. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Ia pikir Sasuke akan langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Sakura-chan?" tanya Ayahnya lagi.

"A-aku.. b-baiklah.. apa boleh buat," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Yeah, sudah kuduga mereka akan setuju, Kizashi-kun!" kata Fugaku Oji-san girang. "Ayo, kita tentukan tanggal pernikahannya!"

"Apa? Pernikahan?" sahut Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Begitu amanat kakek kalian," kata Fugaku Oji-san terkekeh. "Memang sih terlalu cepet, tapi kayak yang udah kubilang tadi, itu amanat dari kakek kalian. Menikahkan kalian ketika kalian berumur enam belas tahun."

"Tapi–" gumam Sakura sebelum dipotong oleh Fugaku Oji-san.

"Gimana jika pas libur Natal nanti? Kita nggak perlu buat pesta yang meriah karena kalian, kan masih sekolah. Jadi, nggak perlu ada yang tahu."

**-xx-**

"Nggak nyangka kita bakalan kayak gini," kata Sakura setelah keheningan yang tak nyaman menyelimuti ketika ia dan Sasuke duduk di halaman belakang rumah Sakura. Orang tua mereka memaksa mereka mengobrol berdua di sana.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sekenanya. Sakura semakin merasa tak nyaman karena sikap Sasuke, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Perdebatan akan penentuan tanggal pernikahan mereka berlangsung cukup sengit. Akhirnya Ayahnya mengusulkan sehari sebelum Natal untuk melangsungkan ikrar pernikahan, mereka juga memilih halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha sebagai tempat dilangsungkannya acara itu.

Sakura senang, tentu saja. Namun rasa jengah dan bersalah terasa lebih besar. Sasuke yang tak menunjukkan ketertarikan akan perjodohan ini yang membuat Sakura galau. Sakura takut apabila Sasuke jadi membencinya karena hal ini. Sasuke jelas tahu ini bukan salah Sakura, namun tak mungkin, kan Sasuke melampiaskannya pada orang tuanya dan orang tua Sakura, apalagi kakek-kakek mereka yang sudah meninggal, pastilah Sakura yang menjadi objek pelampiasannya. Menolak pun rasanya percuma, tanggal pernikahan mereka sudah ditentukan, dan Sakura tak bisa menolak amanat kakeknya yang sangat disayanginya.

* * *

Note: Ini fanfic Naruto pertama saya. Maaf kalo abal-abal. Sebenernya ini fanfic K-Pop RPF f(SHINee), tapi aku ganti chara-nya karena di ffn, kan dilarang pake chara RPF

Aku juga gak terlalu tahu banyak soal Naruto dan bahasa Jepang-nya. Jadi, maaf kalo aneh hehe. Maaf juga kalo OOC (duh, kebanyakan minta maaf kayak mpok Minah aja -_- /plakk/).

RnR ya ^^


	2. Confused

**BAB 2**

**Kebimbangan**

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan tak begitu mulus untuk Sakura. Pasalnya Sasuke menjadi semakin cuek padanya. SMS-nya tak pernah dibalas, meskipun Sakura bertanya tentang pelajaran. Bahkan hingga Sasuke tak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya lebih dari dua detik. Ini membuatnya frustrasi. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar dari hari ke hari.

Ternyata usaha para Ayah (Ayah Sakura dan Ayah Sasuke) dengan menyuruh mereka pulang-pergi sekolah bersama tak membawa hasil. Selama tiga hari berturut-turut Sasuke tega menurunkan Sakura di pinggir jalan yang sepi dengan alasan supaya orang-orang tidak curiga dengan hubungan mereka. Sebetulnya benar juga sih ucapan Sasuke. Kalau orang tua mereka merahasiakan pernikahan mereka, itu berarti dimaksudkan supaya orang-orang tidak tahu hubungan mereka, kan? Lalu mengapa mereka malah menyuruhnya untuk pulang-pergi sekolah bersama Sasuke? Otomatis kalau orang-orang melihat pastinya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Hal ini malah membuat Sakura sakit hati. Walaupun begitu, Sakura berusaha untuk bersabar. Mungkin Sasuke memang butuh waktu untuk menerima dengan sepenuh hati keputusan orang tua mereka ini. Baru tiga hari kok, Sakura_-chan_, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak," suara Kakashi _Sensei _yang ternyata telah tiba di kelas, ia menaruh buku-bukunya di atas meja guru. "Maaf, saya terlambat. Jalanan macet sekali karena ada kecelakaan, lalu tadi saya juga membantu seorang nenek menyebrang jalan. Jadi, ya..."

"Ah, _Sensei_ biasanya juga terlambat terus, jadi kami sih sudah biasa," celetuk Naruto yang mengundang gumaman persetujuan dari yang lainnya.

"Begitu, ya?" kata Kakashi _Sensei_, lalu terkekeh sedikit. "Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang. Masih ada waktu dua menit lagi."

Beberapa anak memutar bola matanya malas. Sakura yakin dalam hati mereka menggerutu. Dua menit lagi, mau belajar apa?

Kemudian Naruto nyeletuk lagi, "Percuma saja, _Sensei_."

"Hei, tapi waktu adalah uang. Tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu seminim apapun," kata Kakashi _Sensei_ sok bijak, padahal hanya untuk membela diri sebetulnya.

"Tiga.. dua.." kata Naruto, matanya memandang arloji di lengannya. Semua anak sekelas sudah menduga apa yang dilakukannya. "satu.."

"KRRIIINGGG!"

"Oh, sudah waktu istirahat ternyata," kata Kakashi _Sensei_ berlagak polos. "Sayang sekali kita belum bisa melanjutkan pelajaran kita minggu lalu. Baiklah, silakan istirahat."

Mereka semua keluar kelas dengan santai, sementara Kakashi _Sensei_ membereskan buku-bukunya seorang diri. Seperti itulah yang sering terjadi jika hari itu jadwal pelajaran Matematika. Kakashi _Sensei_ adalah wali kelas mereka sekaligus pengajar mata pelajaran Matematika. Kebiasaan terlambatnya ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya di kelas XI Sains 2 yang setiap jadwal Matematikanya berlangsung di jam pertama. Sewajarnya orang kalau terlambat adalah dua menit atau paling lama sepuluh menit, tetapi keterlambatan Kakashi _Sensei_ ini keterlaluan, ia bisa terlambat hingga dua jam penuh, seperti hari ini. Dan jika ini terjadi, seperti biasa Naruto yang mewakili seluruh murid untuk mengomentari keterlambatannya.

"Sakura_-chan_, mau es krim nggak?" kata Temari ketika mereka berkumpul di kantin. Ini hari pertamanya bercengkrama dengan Temari sejak terakhir kalinya mereka berkumpul dua minggu yang lalu.

"Ayo, kita beli es krim," kata Sakura, lalu berjalan sambil mendorong bahu Ino.

Setidaknya masih ada sahabat-sahabatnya yang mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sasuke. Hanya mereka yang bisa sedikit meringankan bebannya. Sakura sengaja tak memberitahu mereka perihal perjodohan itu. Bukannya tidak mau beritahu, tapi ini belum saatnya. Sakura tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir karenanya. Biarkan ini dipendamnya sendiri untuk sementara.

"Kamu beli buku apa kemarin, Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka semua duduk di kedai es krim sekolah langganan mereka.

"Cuma novel Harry Potter seri terakhir. Aku belum baca soalnya," jawab Sakura. Ia memang penggemar berat novel tersebut sejak seri pertamanya rilis.

"Huh, Harry Potter lagi," dengus Hinata. Bukannya Hinata tidak suka, hanya saja dia bosan dengan Sakura yang terlalu fanatik dengan novel karya JK Rowling itu. "Kamu nggak beli novel lain? Tentang percintaan, misalnya?"

"Di sini juga ada percintaannya kok," kata Sakura membela diri. "Tapi sedikit sih."

Hinata mendengus lagi, "Aku nggak mau yang itu, Sakura_-chan_!"

"Yaudah, beli sendiri sana," kata Sakura malas. "Emang novel nggak mahal apa."

"Udah, udah, jangan berantem, ah," kata Temari menengahi.

Dia memang yang paling dewasa di antara mereka. Bukan hanya dari segi usia, tapi juga pikiran. Mereka semua memang sahabat sejati, namun tak berarti mereka tak pernah bertengkar. Biasanya kalau Sakura dan Hinata bertengkar, penyebabnya adalah kefanatikan Sakura terhadap novel Harry Potter.

Kalau Tenten dan Ino biasanya hal yang mereka pertengkarkan adalah penampilan. Ino sering mencela penampilan Tenten yang seperti anak laki-laki dan Tenten sering membalasnya sengit dengan berkata bahwa keahlian Ino hanya bersolek dan merayu laki-laki, dan akhirnya mereka akan saling diam seharian, paling besok mereka baru berbaikan atas nasihat Temari. Itu sih belum seberapa, kadang mereka bisa saling jambak jika keduanya tiada yang mau mengalah, dan Temari akan berteriak supaya mereka berhenti. Kadang jika teriakan Temari sudah tak mempan, maka terpaksa Sakura dan Hinata harus kerepotan memisahkan mereka.

"Kalo Hinata_-chan_ mau baca, aku pinjemin kok. Aku punya beberapa novel roman yang bagus," kata Temari.

"Ya, kapan-kapan aku pinjem, _Onee-chan_," jawab Hinata meski masih mendengus pada Sakura.

Sakura mau tak mau kembali fokus pada es krimnya lagi. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa begitu gelisah. Ia merasa begitu tertekan, seakan ada sebuah batu besar yang menindih dadanya hingga napasnya sesak. Namun ia tak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang belum dituntaskannya.

Laporan tugas kelompok Biologi-nya entah sudah beres atau belum, mengingat ia satu kelompok dengan Sang Ketua _Cheerleader_ yang super judes dan sombong bernama Shion. Sakura jelas tidak menyukai orang yang punya sifat seperti itu sehingga Shion selalu sukses membuatnya tidak mood belajar Biologi jika sudah disuruh berkumpul dengannya. Kadang Sakura mengeluhkan mengapa ia harus sekelas lagi dengannya. Sudah cukup ia menahan jengkel atas tingkahnya di kelas sepuluh dulu.

Shion selalu berusaha mencari muka di depan Shizune _Sensei_–tidak, bahkan pada semua guru. Merasa paling pintar dalam segala hal. Mengkritik sesuatu yang belum tentu bisa dia pahami dan lakukan. Selalu berusaha mengambil alih pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan berkelompok, seperti proyek Biologi mereka. Sakura sebetulnya takut kalau Shion malah menghancurkan proyek mereka dengan laporan yang kadang-kadang tak masuk akal. Seringkali Sakura berdebat dengannya dalam mengerjakan proyek ini beberapa waktu lalu, dan seperti biasa Shion tak pernah mau mendengarkan pendapat orang lain, terutama Sakura yang dia anggap sebagai rival dalam pelajaran ini. Yeah, Shion memang pintar mencari muka, namun tetap saja itu tak bisa membuatnya menyingkirkan Sakura sebagai murid favorit Shizune _Sensei_.

Kemudian hal lain yang mengganggu hati dan pikirannya adalah minggu depan praktik membaca puisi dimulai. Sungguh, Sakura belum siap–tidak siap malah. Ia tak pernah berani bicara di depan umum, karena sebetulnya ia bukan orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia tak cakap berorasi, apalagi membacakan puisi di hadapan banyak orang. Ia tak pernah bisa bicara dengan benar jika puluhan pasang mata memandangnya, terlebih dalam suasana yang sangat formal dan diharuskan berbicara dengan bahasa formal.

Ia sudah bisa memprediksi akan seperti apa nanti jadinya. Lutut bergetar hebat, telapak tangan berkeringat dingin, gerakan tangan yang gemetar sudah jelas akan mengundang tertawaan, wajah pucat pasi, dan semua itu akan berujung pada satu titik. Blank. Yeah, semua persiapan yang sudah matang dalam otaknya akan tersapu bersih oleh kegugupannya sendiri. Lebih kepada takut ditertawakan sebetulnya. Jika mentalmu kuat, maka itu tak terlalu menjadi masalah. Namun jika mentalmu lemah, mungkin kau akan menangis atau pingsan di tempat.

Jantungnya menjadi berdegup kencang memikirkan hal ini. Lihat, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura merinding. Masa sih ia akan menangis atau pingsan seperti dalam bayangannya? Oh, tidak, tidak! Sakura memang merasa bermental lemah, namun ia tak boleh sampai seperti itu. _Kami-sama_, kuatkanlah aku, doanya dalam hati.

Hal lain yang ternyata mendominasi penyebab kegelisahannya adalah perjodohannya dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja, bukan karena Sakura gadis picisan seperti yang lainnya, yang hanya memikirkan laki-laki, pacar, belanja, artis idola, dan hal-hal picisan lainnya, tapi karena ini menyangkut masa depan hidupnya. Cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan segera resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Jelas ini keputusan yang sangat besar. Mungkin ini akan berjalan lebih mudah jika mereka berdua saling menyukai atau paling tidak saling menerima keputusan ini. Namun Sakura bukanlah gadis yang tidak peka dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke semenjak perjodohan itu dilaksanakan. Sasuke jelas tak menerimanya meski bibirnya berkata iya. Bahkan Sakura sudah merasakan keengganan itu dalam suaranya ketika berkata, "Kalo itu amanat, ya aku nggak bisa nolak."

Amanat. Yeah, kata itulah yang membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Dua tahun kebersamaan Sakura dan Sasuke di satu kelas, tentu saja tak pernah Sakura sia-siakan. Sakura memerhatikannya hampir setiap hari, baik secara langsung maupun melalui SMS yang mereka lakukan. Tak hanya wajahnya dan apa yang saat ini dilakukan dan dipikirkannya, tapi juga gerak-gerik dan perangainya. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang pantang menarik kata-katanya sendiri. Sasuke juga sangat menyayangi keluarganya meskipun ia kelihatan cuek dan dingin. Maka, kata 'amanat' itu menjadi skak-mat baginya. Sakura tak tahu apakah itu memang benar-benar wasiat dari mendiang kakek mereka atau hanya ditambah-tambahkan orang tua mereka sebagai senjata agar Sasuke dan Sakura tak bisa menolaknya.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat tubuhnya terasa lumpuh sebagian. Kemudian suara Ino memanggilnya beserta tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Jidat, kamu kenapa sih? Bengong terus dari tadi. Kamu sakit?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya di dahi Sakura.

Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Sekarang Sakura sadar bahwa es krimnya sudah lenyap.

"Aku nggak kenapa-napa kok," jawab Sakura bohong sambil menepis tangan Ino pelan. Maaf, teman-teman, ucapnya sedih dalam hati.

"Tuh, liat," tunjuk Ino ke sisi lain kantin.

Hati Sakura mencelos. _Kami-sama_, harusnya, kan aku udah biasa ngeliat mereka, ucap Sakura lirirh dalam hati.

Sasuke dan Karin makan bersama di satu meja yang sama. Karin sesekali menyuapkan makanan dari kotak bekalnya pada Sasuke yang disambut dengan senang hati. Sekarang Sakura menyadari seberapa dekatnya mereka. Mungkin juga Karin sudah mengenal baik Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto. Pemikiran ini membuatnya sedikit down.

"Saku_-chan_, ma-maafin aku, a-aku nggak bermaksud," kata Ino menyesal. Sepertinya ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah dan suasana hati Sakura.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Pig," kata Sakura tersenyum berusaha menormalkan suara dan ekspresinya. "Udah biasa."

Namun nampaknya Ino masih merasa bersalah. Sakura yang tak pernah ingin membuat sahabat baiknya itu khawatir, hanya balas tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Hinata kini malah menatapnya sedih, terkesan mengasihani Sakura. Ia memegang tangan Sakura yang sedikit mengepal, mencoba menabahkan hatinya.

"Hinata_-chan_, jangan ngeliatin aku kayak gitu," kata Sakura tegas.

Ia tak suka dikasihani. Hinata semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Sakura_-chan_, tolong kasih kita kesempatan buat bantuin kamu," kata Tenten menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura menggeleng mantap.

"Nggak. Aku nggak mau ngasih kesempatan itu," kata Sakura.

"Saku–"

"Aku nggak butuh bantuan kalian!" bentak Sakura.

Sebenarnya ia tak tega membentak mereka. Tapi ia harus supaya mereka tak mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Ia tak mau seperti ini. Ia tak suka sahabat-sahabatnya berbuat begini. Sakura adalah orang yang teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Maafin aku, tapi please, jangan paksa aku," kata Sakura, suaranya melunak.

Mereka mengangguk pelan. Tenten menggumamkan permintaan maafnya. Temari mengelus bahunya lembut, menenangkannya. Ia tersenyum seolah hendak menyalurkan semangat baru bagi Sakura. Kemudian mereka semua berpisah untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Udara dingin di pertengahan Desember. Salju-salju putih menyelimuti di setiap sudut jalan setapak dan taman di sekolah. Keadaan ini memunculkan sensasi yang bermacam-macam bagi Sakura.

Pelajaran seni merupakan pelajaran terakhir hari itu. Sakura tak pernah suka pelajaran ini jika sudah memasuki praktik. Imajinasinya mendadak redup jika disuruh membuat sebuah kerajinan tangan. Ia tak bisa memunculkan sesuatu yang memukau dalam karya seni rupanya. Otaknya selalu buntu jika memikirkan itu, sekeras apapun ia berpikir. Tenten pun tak membantu meski ia lebih unggul dalam hal ini. Nilai seninya tak pernah berubah, selalu di sekitar batas kelulusan.

Sakura lebih suka menulis. Membuat prosa yang bersifat fiksi. Yeah, cerpen atau fanfiksi. Walaupun tulisan-tulisannya tak sebagus penulis-penulis lain, namun ia tak pernah bosan. Ia hanya bisa menuangkan imajinasinya dalam bentuk kata-kata dan kalimat-kalimat yang akan dirangkai menjadi cerpen atau fanfiksi. Ia punya blog pribadi sebagai tempat agar orang-orang bisa membaca karyanya. Tak heran nilai bahasanya mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelasnya, bahkan di satu angkatan.

"Sakura_-san_, bagaimana karyamu ini?" suara Kotetsu _Sensei _mengalihkan pikirannya.

Apanya yang bagaimana? Tanah liatnya masih tak berbentuk sama sekali. Sakura melihat sekeliling, teman-temannya yang lain bahkan sudah ada yang mulai memperhalus permukaan keramik mereka. Kami_-sama_, bodoh banget aku, dari tadi bengong terus! –pikirnya bersungut-sungut.

"Mmm, sa-saya belum dapat ide, _Sensei_," kata Sakura seadanya. Sebenarnya Sakura malu sekali.

"Tak apa, pelan-pelan saja," kata Kotetsu _Sensei_ tersenyum. Ah, gurunya yang satu ini memang paling baik. "Kalau terburu-buru, nanti hasilnya jelek. Masih ada waktu sampai musim panas nanti."

"Ya, _Sensei_, terima kasih," kata Sakura tersenyum, berbasa-basi.

Kemudian Kotetsu _Sensei_ berlalu ke meja lain. Fyuhh, selamat aku, pikirnya lega.

"Kamu ada masalah apa sih, Sakura_-chan_?" bisik Tenten khawatir. Tanah liatnya masih mulai dibentuk.

"Nggak ada kok, beneran," jawab Sakura, menekan tombol di bawah kakinya agar mesin itu berputar.

"Bohong. Tadi istirahat kamu bengong, sekarang juga bengong. Kamu tuh terlalu banyak memendam perasaan," bisik Tenten. "Cerita dong sama kita, kamu masih anggep kita sahabat, kan?"

Sakura menatap Tenten sedetik, "Iyalah, tapi..."

"Apa? Bener, kan kamu nyembunyiin sesuatu?" kata Tenten masih menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar yang lain.

"Aku belum siap," balas Sakura. "Nanti pasti aku ceritain, tapi nggak sekarang. Maaf.."

Tenten menghela napas. Nampaknya ia mengerti situasi Sakura saat ini. Baguslah, pikirnya. Sakura enggan memikirkan itu saat ini. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka hingga bel pulang berdering.

**-xx-**

"Dah, Sakura_-chan_!" sahut teman-temannya ketika berpisah dengannya di gerbang sekolah.

Dulu–sebelum perjodohannya berlangsung–Sakura selalu pulang bersama Ino dengan menumpang mobil Sai yang rutin mengantar Ino sekolah. Namun sekarang ia harus pulang bersama Sasuke. Untung saja Ino percaya dengan kebohongan Sakura kalau ia dijemput Ayahnya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke mendahuluinya bersama motor Kawasaki Ninja-nya. Selalu seperti itu selama tiga hari ini. Sementara Sakura berjalan kaki, Sasuke akan menunggu Sakura di jalanan sepi yang biasa mereka singgahi sebentar untuk menurunkan Sakura ketika berangkat sekolah.

Sakura mengeratkan mantel bulu tebalnya. Anginnya cukup kencang dan tentu saja luar biasa dingin. Beberapa mobil dan motor terlihat berlalu lalang di jalan hari itu. Pohon-pohon Sakura yang membeku menjadi pemandangannya di sepanjang jalan. Hanya ketika musim gugur dan musim dingin yang membedakannya dengan bunga sakura. Jika musim semi tiba, maka Sakura tak ada bedanya dengan pohon-pohon itu. Rambut merah mudanya memang unik dan indah. Entah gen apa yang bisa membuat rambut seseorang berwarna merah muda.

Tak terasa jalanan sepi itu telah dekat. Sakura berlari kecil menuju ke sana. Kadang ia agak takut melewati jalan itu karena tempat itu sering menjadi tempat nongkrong anak-anak cowok bandel yang merokok, bertindik, dan bertato. Namun sejak Sasuke pertama kali menunggunya di sini sepulang sekolah, anak-anak itu tak pernah muncul. Apa karena ini musim dingin? Entahlah.

Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut raven itu. Ia duduk di jok motornya. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel tebalnya. Pandangan Sasuke terlihat sedang menerawang ke langit. Apa yang dia pikirkan, ya? –pikirnya.

"Sa-sasuke," panggil Sakura. Sial, kenapa harus gugup sih? –pikirnya sebal.

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatapnya datar. Seperti biasa.

"Ayo naik," katanya setelah ia menaiki motornya dan memakai helm.

Sakura tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya agar memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat. Jantungnya serasa hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Sial, kalau begini terus, Sasuke bisa denger suara jantung gue! –pikirnya sebal.

"Aku mau ngebut, jadi pegangan yang kenceng," katanya.

Kenapa harus ngebut? –pikirnya heran.

"Jalanan licin, jangan ngebut," kata Sakura menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku udah ahli," balasnya santai.

Sakura heran pada dirinya sendiri. Karena yang ia khawatirkan bukanlah keselamatan mereka berdua, namun jantung Sakura yang kini terasa mau meledak. Kami_-sama_, aku harus ngapain? –ucapnya.

Sakura berusaha menahan pekikan terkejutnya ketika motor Sasuke telah meluncur cepat. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari keterkejutan, Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya di punggung Sasuke yang hangat. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangnya juga terasa hangat. Oh, Kami_-sama_, ini surga, ucapnya dalam hati.

Dua menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara deru angin dan knalpot motor yang bergema. Sakura tak berniat menghentikan keheningan ini. Ia hanya ingin fokus dengan kehangatan punggung Sasuke yang kini berada di pelukannya. Sekarang Sakura nyaris tak merasakan udara musim dingin sama sekali. Mungkin ia juga tak perlu memakai mantel setebal ban mobil seperti ini lagi. Punggung Sasuke saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang karena matanya terpejam. Entah ia masih sadar atau sudah tidur. Yang pasti Sakura sekarang merasakan laju motor semakin memelan.

"Sakura..." panggil suara indah Sasuke yang entah nyata atau hanya dalam mimpinya.

"Sakura!" panggilan serta tepukan di tangannya yang memeluk Sasuke membuatnya membuka mata. "Sudah sampai."

Sakura menoleh ke sekeliling.

"E-eh," katanya gugup smabil cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya, lalu turun dari motor Sasuke. Seketika kehangatan yang ia sukai menghilang.

"Kalau Kizashi _Oji-san_ dan Mebuki _Oba-san_ menanyakanku, bilang saja aku harus pulang cepat karena ada urusan," kata Sasuke, lalu menutup kaca helm-nya.

Selalu begitu selama tiga kali mengantarnya pulang. Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tak tahu harus berkata apa menanggapinya. Jadi, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke," kata Sakura yang dibalas anggukan pemuda itu.

Kemudian motornya meluncur menjauh. Sakura terus menatap punggung pemuda itu yang tadi didekapnya sampai menghilang dari pandangan. Kini hatinya terasa campur aduk. Sakura memutuskan masuk ke rumahnya sebelum tubuhnya membeku.


	3. The Wedding

**BAB 3**

**Pernikahan**

Sakura menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Kini tubuhnya telah dibalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih panjang hingga menutupi mata kakinya, sangat cantik, ia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Rambut merah mudanya digelung ke belakang, menyisakan sedikit rambut yang membingkai wajahnya, ditambah sebuah mahkota perak kecil berhias berlian putih di puncak kepalanya. Sepasang anting-anting, sebuah kalung dan gelang berbahan emas putih bertahtakan berlian menjadi perhiasan yang mempercantiknya, dan sebuket bunga Lilac untuk pernikahan yang cantik digenggaman tangannya menambah keindahan penampilannya.

Sakura masih belum bisa memercayai bahwa hari ini adalah hari di mana ia melepas masa lajangnya. Tentu saja Sakura tak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang istri di usianya yang masih enam belas tahun. Bahkan dirinya belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali. Beruntungnya, bukan laki-laki tua botak dengan perut buncit yang akan menjadi suaminya, seperti di drama-drama televisi yang rajin Ibunya tonton. Mengingat fakta bahwa Sasuke yang saat ini pasti sudah masuk ke altar membuat Sakura sedikit ketar-ketir.

"Sakura_-chan_, tenang aja. Nggak usah takut atau gugup," kata Haruno Mebuki ketika merapikan sedikit tatanan rambut Sakura.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ udah ngomong itu delapan kali," jawab Sakura jengah.

"Ayo, sekarang giliran kamu masuk," kata Ibunya seolah tak mendengar gerutuan Sakura.

Sakura segera digiring Ibunya keluar ruang rias. Wajah Sang Ibu begitu cerah berseri-seri, secerah musim semi. Tiba-tiba hati Sakura mencelos. Sebahagia itukah perasaannya saat ini, perasaan keluarganya saat ini? Benarkah perjodohan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik? Sakura tak tahu pasti. Ia hanya berusaha membuat orang tuanya senang.

Ingatan ketika kebimbangan Sakura telah memuncak merasuki benaknya. Sakura dengan segala perasaan campur aduk yang sangat tidak menyenangkan akhirnya mencoba bicarakan kembali tentang perjodohan ini dengan Sasuke ketika mereka hendak pulang sehabis fitting baju pengantin. Saat itu Sakura meminta Sasuke mampir di sebuah kedai kopi untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

"Aku nggak mau basa-basi lagi, Sasuke," katanya mantap. "Kamu yakin sama semua ini?"

Sasuke masih tetap memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya, lalu berkata, "Apa maksud kamu?"

"Kamu tahu persis apa yang aku omongin," balas Sakura sebal.

Sasuke masih bertahan dengan posisi dan ekspresinya. Cowok itu menghela napas pelan, lalu berkata, "Sakura, udah berapa kali aku bilang, aku setuju. Kamu maunya apa sih sebenernya?"

Kedua alis Sakura mengerenyit. Jelas hatinya masih ragu. Tapi yang membuatnya semakin kesal pada Sasuke adalah sikapnya yang masa bodoh terhadap perjodohannya dengan Sakura. Ia berkata setuju, namun sikapnya sama sekali tak mendukung keputusannya sendiri. Sasuke melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura hanya jika orang tua mereka menyuruhnya, seperti pulang-pergi sekolah dan makan malam berdua yang sangat garing dan tidak asyik. Selebihnya, Sasuke terkesan tak peduli seakan tak mengenal Sakura. Sakura tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran cowok itu. Sepertinya rencana orang tua mereka ini memang ide yang sangat buruk.

"Aku cuma mau hubungan kita kayak dulu lagi," kata Sakura. "Aku nggak suka diabaikan. Kamu nggak tahu rasanya diturunin di pinggir jalan yang sepi, sendirian. Aku ngerasa kayak orang bego tahu, nggak!"

Sial, jangan nangis dong! –pikirnya sebal ketika ia merasakan matanya panas dan terdapat genangan di pelupuk matanya.

"SMS dari aku nggak pernah kamu bales kayak biasanya," lanjut Sakura sambil berusaha setengah mati menahan air matanya. "Kamu terkesan ngejauhin aku. Aku jadi makin ngerasa bersalah kalo sikap kamu kayak gitu terus."

Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat sedikit berubah meski raut datarnya masih mendominasi. Sakura mengerti tatapan itu, dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bersalah sekaligus kasihan. Entah apa yang kini cowok itu pikirkan. Sakura hanya ingin melampiaskan kekecewaannya atas sikap Sasuke.

"Jangan kasihanin aku," kata Sakura. "Aku butuhnya perubahan sikap kamu, bukan rasa kasihan.

"Kalo kamu nggak suka sama perjodohan ini, bilang ke orang tua kita. Tapi kalo kamu emang serius nerima perjodohan ini, se-nggaknya kamu bersikap kayak biasanya aja. Anggap perjodohan ini nggak ada. Aku nggak maksa kamu buat suka sama aku, aku cuma pengen hubungan kita normal kayak dulu."

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura. Sedetik kemudian dia mengubah posisi duduknya, lalu menghela napas.

"Oke, aku minta maaf kalo sikap aku bikin kamu nggak enak hati," kata Sasuke. "Aku bakalan berusaha bersikap kayak biasanya, oke. Yang jelas aku nerima perjodohan ini dengan sepenuh hati dan kesadaranku, jadi tolong jangan bahas ini lagi."

Ya Tuhan, gimana dia bisa ngejawab se-enteng itu? –pikir Sakura tak percaya. Namun meskipun jawaban itu belum sepenuhnya meyakinkan Sakura, toh akhirnya Sakura menerimanya. Setidaknya sudah berkali-kali Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia yakin dengan keputusannya. Bahwa ia benar-benar menerima perjodohan mereka dengan sepenuh hati.

Dan di sinilah Sakura, berdiri di samping pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam itu di depan pendeta. Suasana yang begitu hening dan sakral mau tak mau membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sesekali ia menelan ludah saking gugupnya. Gambaran si pemuda Uchiha yang sangat tampan dan maskulin dengan setelan tuxedo hitam berhias dasi kupu-kupu di kerahnya yang sempat nyaris membuat rahang Sakura menganga segera tersapu ke belakang otaknya, tergantikan dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Nampaknya pesan Mebuki yang telah diucapkannya sebanyak delapan kali itu tak sepenuhnya terserap ke otak Sakura.

"Saya, Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia mencintai Haruno Sakura sepenuh hati. Di saat senang maupun susah, di saat sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kami," ucap Sasuke dengan lantang tanpa cacat mengulang kata-kata pendeta.

Bersedia mencintaiku sepenuh hati? –pikir Sakura miris. Entah apa yang mendominasi perasaan Sakura saat ini. Kebahagiaan, kepahitan, atau kepasrahan yang lebih besar. Perutnya terasa mau meledak, ledakan kebahagiaan bahwa selangkah lagi Sasuke akan menjadi miliknya. Namun segera lenyap ketika mengingat kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Sakura tak yakin apakah dirinya bisa mengubah perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya dan melupakan Karin sampai ke bayangan-bayangan tersamarnya.

"Haruno Sakura, bersediakah engkau mencintai calon suamimu, Uchiha Sasuke, dengan sepenuh hati. Di saat senang maupun susah, di saat sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" kata pendeta berpaling pada Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas cukup dalam sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan itu dengan cukup lantang. Meskipun suaranya sedikit bergetar karena gugup, namun ia menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Sakura yakin ia mendengar isakkan Ibunya di belakang tempatnya berdiri.

"Sekarang kutetapkan kalian sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang sah," kata pendeta. "Mempelai pria dipersilakan mencium mempelai wanita."

Sakura menelan ludah. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Sakura belum sempat menarik napas ketika bibir dingin Sasuke menemukan bibirnya. Sakura merasa waktu seakan berhenti. Satu lumatan yang seketika membuatnya lemas. Pipinya merona merah setelah Sasuke melepasnya, cowok itu menatapnya sesaat.

Kini Sakura mendengar riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi katedral itu. Ibunya menyeka air mata kebahagiaan di pipinya dengan senyuman. Sakura baru sadar bahwa hanya beberapa orang yang hadir sebagai tamu undangannya. Semua sahabatnya tak diundang ke sini. Tentu saja karena pernikahan mereka memang harus dirahasiakan. Sakura cukup sedih sebetulnya karena tak ada mereka di hari bersejarahnya. Hari bersejarah? –pikirnya diikuti tawa miris.

Bibi Anko berada di antara para tamu undangannya. Bibi Anko merupakan adik dari Ibunya, dan Sakura baru ingat kalau Bibi Anko adalah istri dari Kakashi _Sensei_. Sakura terkejut. Kalau Kakashi _Sensei _berada di sini, otomatis dia tahu tentang pernikahannya! Kalau dia keceplosan bicara tentang pernikahannya bagaimana?

Kemudian keterkejutannya bertambah. Jiraiya_-sama _juga ada di sini! Kepala sekolah ada di sini! Ya Tuhan, apa Ayah dan Ibunyasudah gila mengundang pihak sekolah ke pernikahannya? Kalau mereka sampai mengeluarkannya dari sekolah bagaimana? Sakura tak mengurus daftar undangan sama sekali sehingga ia tak tahu siapa saja yang menjadi tamu undangannya.

"_Kaa-san_, kenapa Kepala sekolah diundang?" bisik Sakura sedikit panik.

Kini orang tuanya sedang meladeni kepala sekolah, sementara Sakura kabur begitu saja ketika berbincang dengan Bibi Anko dan Kakashi _Sensei _karena mereka tak hentinya menggoda Sakura. Di sisi lain, Sasuke beserta keluarganya tengah bercengkrama dengan kerabat mereka.

"Tenang aja, Sakura_-chan_. Kepala sekolahmu udah setuju kok buat merahasiakan pernikahan kalian dari orang-orang," jawab Ibunya sambil tersenyum. "Kami sengaja ngundang beliau, supaya kalian nggak dipersulit kalo nanti terjadi sesuatu."

Terjadi sesuatu? –pikirnya tak mengerti.

"Yakin kepala sekolah bisa jaga rahasia?" kata Sakura ragu. "Aku kok nggak yakin, _Kaa-san_."

"Percaya deh sama kami," balas Ibunya. "Udah, kamu samperin Sasuke sana. Kamu, kan belum kenalan sama kerabatnya yang lain."

Mau tak mau Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan keluarganya. Ia merasa sangat canggung. Ia orang yang cukup pemalu jika bertemu dengan orang baru sebetulnya. Sasuke sedang sibuk mencubiti pipi gembul balita di gendongan seorang wanita berambut biru sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Sakura berada di belakangnya saat ini.

"Sakura_-chan_," kata wanita berambut biru itu tersenyum menatap Sakura melewati bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, Sakura nyengir pada wanita itu, "_Ko-konnichiwa_, _Nee-san_."

Sebetulnya Sakura belum kenal dengan semua keluarga Sasuke, kecuali orang tuanya. Beberapa kali ia berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke, ia tak pernah melihat wanita itu. Dan Sakura merasa aneh ketika mendengar wanita yang belum dikenalnya menyapanya dengan akrab seperti itu.

"Nggak usah canggung begitu, adik ipar," katanya masih tetap tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan mata berwarna keemasannya. "Aku Konan, kakak ipar Sasuke. Selamat, ya atas pernikahan kalian."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya. Jujur saja, ia agak bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Ia tak bisa berlagak akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Jelas aja kamu baru liat aku. Aku dan suamiku, Itachi, tinggal di Shibuya," katanya. Ah, bahkan Sakura baru ingat pada Itachi setelah Konan menyebutnya. "Oh ya, ini anak kami, namanya Konohamaru," lanjutnya, kemudian dia meraih tangan balita mungil itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya, seakan balita itu melambai kepada Sakura, "_Konnichiwa_, _Nee-san_," suaranya seakan mewakili si kecil Konohamaru.

"_Konnichiwa_, Konohamaru_-chan_," balas Sakura tersenyum. Balita itu sungguh lucu, rambutnya yang cukup tebal berwarna hitam dengan mata keemasan seperti mata Konan.

"Ita_-kun _, kamu nggak mau nyapa adik ipar kita?" kata Konan pada suaminya yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik dan Kakashi _Sensei_. Mereka semua saling kenal? –pikir Sakura.

Kedua laki-laki itu menghampiri mereka dengan raut datar. Ya ampun, apa semua cowok Uchiha kayak gitu? –pikirnya. Tapi mengingat Paman Fugaku, tak semua laki-laki Uchiha seperti itu.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," kata Itachi, mewakili dirinya sendiri dan laki-laki di sebelahnya. Kemudian mereka berdua menjabat tangan Sakura. "Ini Obito, sepupu kami."

Tatapannya sama dinginnya seperti tatapan Sasuke. Sakura nyaris tak percaya jika Paman Fugaku orang yang sangat ramah. Trio Uchiha ini nurun siapa sih? –pikir Sakura.

"Sebenernya masih ada satu sepupu lagi, Shisui_-nii_, tapi dia nggak bisa dateng," kata Sasuke. "Dia tinggal di Amerika sama istri dan anak pertamanya, dan sekarang istrinya lagi hamil."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata keluarga Uchiha tak sesedikit yang Sakura pikirkan. Malah jumlah keluarganya sendiri lebih sedikit daripada keluarga Sasuke. Nenek dan kakek dari kedua orang tuanya sudah wafat, Ayahnya adalah anak satu-satunya seperti dirinya sehingga ia hanya punya Bibi Anko. Sakura berharap Bibi Anko dan Kakashi _Sensei_ cepat-cepat punya anak, supaya keluarga Haruno sedikit lebih ramai.

Kini hidupnya akan berubah. Setiap membuka mata di pagi hari, mata hitam kelam Sasuke yang akan menjadi pemandangannya pertama kali. Tak akan ada lagi teriakan Haruno Mebuki yang membangunkan Sakura secara membabibuta. Ia tak akan menikmati sarapan pagi bersama kedua orang tuanya lagi. Tak akan lagi mengomentari Sang Ayah yang terbiasa mencelupkan roti tawarnya ke dalam air kopinya setiap sarapan. Tak akan ada lagi kecupan di pipi dari kedua orang tuanya setiap hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Sakura pasti akan merasa sangat rindu pada mereka berdua.

**-xx-**

Suasana hening dan canggung memenuhi ruangan itu. Sangat hening hingga suara jarum jam yang bergerak dan deru napas masing-masing keduanya terdengar. Di bawah sinar lampu sebagai penerangannya, masing-masing dari mereka tak ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan itu. Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa, sedangkan Sasuke, entah apa yang cowok itu pikirkan.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di kedua ujung sisi ranjang sambil bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Di antara mereka terdapat sebuah guling yang membatasi mereka. Walaupun mereka kini sudah sah, namun tetap saja mereka masih berstatus murid sekolah menengah. Mereka msih harus menjaga diri agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang seharusnya belum terjadi.

Sakura diminta untuk tinggal di rumah Sasuke hingga liburan Natal berakhir. Sakura langsung menerimanya karena percuma saja Sakura mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak. Sementara hari ini orang tua Sakura ikut menginap untuk semalam setelah acara pernikahan yang cukup melelahkan.

"Sasuke.."

"Sakura.."

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan setelah masing-masing saling memanggil bersamaan. Mendadak Sakura merasa sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kamu duluan," kata Sakura, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Hening sesaat. Sakura menunggu Sasuke bicara.

"Kita udah nikah, jadi aku bakalan berusaha jadi suami yang baik buat kamu," kata Sasuke. "Tapi masalah perasaan, lebih baik kamu jangan banyak berharap dari aku."

Matanya memanas, hidungnya sakit, dan rasa sakit mencengkram hatinya, seperti ada tangan-tangan tak terlihat yang meremas-remasnya. Sakura sudah menduga ini sejak lama. Sakura sudah tahu sejak dulu bahwa perasaannya hanya sepihak, bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seharusnya ia sudah siap mendengarnya, seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya, namun kini rasa sakit itu terasa terlalu mendesak dan menyesakkan.

Sakura jelas tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menandingi seorang Uzumaki Karin. Gadis itu cantik, pintar, cukup populer, dan dia pandai menari. Dan satu faktor yang paling utama adalah, gadis itu mengenal Sasuke lebih dulu daripada Sakura. Sakura masih ingat kata-kata Naruto ketika hari-hari pertama di kelas sepuluh dulu bahwa Karin merupakan cinta pertama Sasuke sejak SMP. Hubungan mereka sejak SMP sering putus-nyambung. Namun perasaan mereka masing-masing tak pernah pudar.

Sejak awal Sakura mengakui perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, ia sudah tak yakin dapat membuat cowok itu berpaling kepadanya. Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala, dan juga keras hati. Tak akan mudah membuatnya berubah haluan. Nyaris sama mustahilnya seperti mengukir di atas air.

Entah apa yang Tuhan rencanakan pada hidupnya. Apa ini sebuah pertanda bahwa Sasuke memang tak ditakdirkan untuknya? Ataukah ini merupakan ujian dari Tuhan agar Sakura berusaha keras untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya? Kini setitik air mata jatuh membasahi lututnya yang menjadi tumpuan dagunya. Sakura menangis dalam diam malam itu tanpa Sasuke ketahui.

* * *

Maaf kalo lebih pendek dari bab-bab sebelumnya. Sebenernya lagi ilang mood banget buat ngelanjutin XD tapi aku masih mikirin para readers yang penasaran haha :D

Thanks buat semua reviewer yang mendukung fanfic ini. Semoga fanfic ini gak mengecewakan, ya :)


	4. Christmas

**BAB 4**

**Natal**

Kesan pertama Sakura terhadap keluarga Uchiha setelah satu hari menginap adalah keluarga ini agak kaku. Mereka bicara seperlunya, terutama para Uchiha laki-laki. Sakura sedikit heran pada sikap Sang Ayah mertua–Uchiha Fugaku karena sikapnya saat ini sangat kontras dengan sikapnya ketika pertama kali bertemu. Kendati begitu, Ayah mertuanya sangat baik terhadapnya. Begitu pun Ibu mertuanya dan Konan.

Awalnya sikap Itachi yang nampak acuh tak acuh membuat Sakura kepikiran. Apa kakak iparnya itu belum sepenuhnya menerima Sakura? Namun Sakura menjadi lega ketika Konan berkata bahwa Itachi belum terbiasa dengan Sakura yang notabene anggota baru di keluarganya.

"Lama-lama dia juga bakalan terbiasa," kata Konan ketika Sakura membantunya menyiapkan sarapan pagi. "Sikapnya yang dingin cuma sementara kok."

"Iya, _Nee-san_," balas Sakura tersenyum.

Hari ini hari Natal. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hari Natal selalu menjadi hari favorit Sakura setiap tahun. Bukan hanya karena banyak makanan dan hadiah, tetapi juga kegembiraan dan kasih sayang dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya membuat Natal menjadi momen terindah dalam hidupnya setelah hari kelahirannya. Namun tahun ini rasanya berbeda. Pasalnya tak dirayakan bersama kedua orang tuanya seperti biasa, namun dengan keluarga barunya, keluarga Sasuke.

Sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dalam cara merayakannya. Sama-sama dirayakan dengan makan bersama seluruh anggota keluarga. Namun tetap saja berbeda karena tak ada kehadiran orang tuanya, dan di sekelilingnya adalah orang baru dalam hidupnya. Meski begitu, Sakura senang karena adanya Konohamaru yang bisa diajaknya main bersama.

Ah, Sakura jadi sangat rindu pada orang tuanya. Mungkin besok ia akan meminta izin untuk singgah ke rumah orang tuanya.

Tahun ini Hinata memberinya kue cokelat–entah apa namanya–yang sangat enak. Di suratnya tertulis kalau Hinata yang membuatnya sendiri, Sakura tak menyangka. Tenten memberinya sepasang sepatu bot untuk musim dingin, yang berbahan kulit rusa (kata Tenten di dalam suratnya) berwarna hitam dengan panjang hingga mencapai lutut. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, namun Sakura memang sedang membutuhkannya karena sepatu botnya yang lama sudah rusak, dan Sakura tak sempat membeli yang baru. Kemudian hadiah yang sangat luar biasa dari Temari; dua buku terakhir karya JK Rowling yang masih berhubungan dengan novel favoritnya, Harry Potter, yaitu Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa dan _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Oh, _arigato gozaimasu, Nee-chan_, ucap Sakura dalam hati. Dan Ino memberinya syal dari wol, berwarna biru tua dengan ornamen bordiran berwarna silver berbentuk kristal es. Entah mengapa mengingatkannya akan Sasuke.

Membicarakan Sasuke, Sakura jadi teringat hadiah Natal dari cowok yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut. Apabila menurut orang lain, mungkin hadiah itu tak istimewa, namun sekuat apapun Sakura menolak, ia tetap tak bisa menampik bahwa sarung tangan darinya akan menjadi barang yang paling berharga. Dan mau tak mau hal itu membuat Sakura kembali membangun harapan kosong yang seharusnya tak boleh ia lakukan.

Kau menyedihkan, Sakura!

Sakura tak tahu sampai kapan mereka akan terus seperti ini. Selalu terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang luar biasa menyiksa. Satu pun dari mereka tak ada yang berinisiatif menghilangkan kecanggungan ini. Nampaknya Sasuke sengaja membiarkannya. Bagaimanapun Sakura mengerti hal ini dilakukannya untuk mencegah Sakura agar tak salah paham dengan perlakuannya. Sakura sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke tak pernah berniat melupakan Karin.

Seperti biasa, tak ada yang bersuara selain deru mesin mobil yang Sasuke kendarai saat ini. Hari ini Sakura hendak _hang out_ bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, dan Sasuke mengantarnya ke tempat mereka janjian bertemu. Jangan pernah berpikir Sasuke dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura. Ini semua karena suruhan mertuanya alias orang tua Sasuke.

"Pakai sarung tangan dariku. Di luar dingin," katanya dengan nada datar khas Uchiha.

Sakura perlu beberapa detik untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang Sasuke katakan bukanlah sekedar khayalannya saja.

"A-aku nggak apa-apa," kata Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hn, terserah," balasnya dengan nada mencibir yang samar-samar. Apa dia marah?

Sakura yang mendadak merasa tak enak, akhirnya menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Iya, iya, aku pakai."

Kini Sakura merasa seperti istri yang takut pada suaminya.

Ia mengeluarkan sepasang sarug tangan cantik berwarna _soft pink_ berornamen bunga sakura dari dalam tas tangannya, lalu memakainya. Sakura yakin sekali Sasuke menyeringai sangat tipis ketika dirinya melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Hari ini kamu mau ngapain?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya duluan. Sungguh Sakura membenci kecanggungan.

"Ke rumah _Dobe_," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Kemudian ia berkata, "Oh ya, _arigato gozaimasu_, Sasuke."

Cowok itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk?"

"Sarung tangannya," balas Sakura.

"Oh. Hn, sama-sama. Aku juga suka jam tangannya," katanya dengan senyum tipis yang membuat kaki Sakura kesemutan.

Di luar rasa sukanya terhadap Sasuke, entah rahasia apa yang membuat Sasuke mampu menarik perhatian cewek-cewek. Hanya senyuman nan tipis yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura panas-dingin. Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang suka tebar-tebar feromon pada setiap gadis di sekitarnya. Sesungguhnya Sakura sendiri kurang yakin dengan penyebab dirinya menyukai Sasuke, apakah karena Sasuke adalah Sasuke atau karena hal lain. Sakura sendiri benci jika harus mengakui bahwa dirinya telah terjebak dengan pesona si rambut pantat ayam itu. Ia takut jika hatinya berkata bahwa perasaannya tidak tulus terhadap Sasuke.

Sakura masih sibuk menormalkan debaran jantungnya sendiri di sepanjang jalan hingga tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Kalau mau kujemput, telepon saja," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu berkata sebelum dirinya keluar dari mobil, "_Arigato_, Sasuke."

Namun, Sasuke menahannya ketika Sakura hendak keluar.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura agak kaget.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke_-kun _," katanya dengan nada memerintah.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sakura lagi, tak mengerti.

"Supaya orang tua kita nggak curiga," seketika hati Sakura mencelos mendengarnya. "Bukannya kamu biasa manggil aku begitu di SMS?"

"Y-ya, Sasuke_-kun_," kata Sakura dengan muram, lalu keluar dari mobil.

Sakura berdiri menatap mobil Sasuke yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan. Mencoba menekan perasaannya yang tak menentu, ia bergegas masuk ke _coffee shop_ langganannya.

"Jidat, selamat Natal!" seru Ino langsung memeluk Sakura tepat setelah Sakura melangkahkan kakinya melewati ambang pintu. Seperti biasa, manusia ini kelewat hiperaktif, apalagi kalau sudah berkaitan dengan yang namanya belanja.

"Selamat Natal, _Pig_," balas Sakura berusaha tersenyum setelah Ino melepas pelukannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, makasih buat syal-nya. Aku suka."

"Sama-sama, Jidat. Aku juga suka jepit rambutnya," kata Ino, telunjuknya mengarah ke rambutnya yang dihiasi jepit rambut cantik warna ungu, hadiah Natal dari Sakura.

"Selamat Natal, Sakura_-chan_," kata Hinata yang duduk berhadapan dengan Ino. "Bukunya bagus, aku suka. _Arigato_, Sakura_-chan_."

"Sama-sama, Hinata_-chan_. Oh ya, kuenya enak banget loh. Itu serius buatan kamu?" kata Sakura, menjatuhkan bokongnya ke kursi.

"Beneran? Hehe, iya, itu buatanku," kata Hinata, pipinya bersemu merah jambu.

Nampaknya kemampuan memasak Hinata semakin meningkat. Di antara mereka berlima (Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari, dan Hinata) yang sangat suka memasak hanya Temari dan Hinata. Apabila Hinata dalam proses belajar, maka Temari sudah jago. Sedangkan Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino tak terlalu bisa memasak. Terutama Ino, memasak air saja kelupaan hingga airnya habis menjadi uap.

"Kamu kasih kue itu juga ke Naruto?" tanya Ino menggoda Hinata.

Sudah rahasia umum Hinata menyukai Namikaze Naruto. Sakura sudah mengetahuinya bahkan–mungkin–jauh sebelum Hinata sendiri menyadarinya. Bagaimana gadis berambut indigo ini bersemu merah jika berpapasan dengan Naruto. Bagaimana Hinata mendadak _kepo_ terhadap segala sesuatu yang menyinggung cowok bergurat kumis kucing itu. Nampaknya kali ini Hinata mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk mendapatkan–setidaknya–perhatian Naruto. Meskipun mereka tak tahu apakah Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Hinata atau tidak. Yah, setidaknya Hinata sudah berusaha.

Hinata semakin bersemu merah mendengar godaan Ino, "A-apaan sih? Jangan bahas itu deh.."

Keduanya tertawa. Kemudian Ino berkata, "Kayaknya habis ini Naruto langsung jatuh cinta deh sama kamu, Hinata_-chan_!"

"Ino_-chan_!" sahut Hinata malu. Kini wajah Hinata sudah memerah sepenuhnya hingga ke leher.

"Udah, udah, _Pig_, lihat tuh muka Hinata_-chan_ udah kayak mau meledak," kata Sakura.

Yeah, mau tak mau Sakura bersimpati pada Hinata yang senasib dengannya. Sama-sama memendam rasa suka pada seorang cowok. Bedanya, Hinata masih memiliki peluang lebih besar daripada Sakura yang bila dipersentase hanya kurang dari sepuluh persen. Semoga Hinata_-chan_ tak bernasib sama sepertiku, pikir Sakura miris.

"Oke, oke, _sorry_," kata Ino, beberapa kali menghela napas menahan tawanya. "Kamu sendiri kasih apa ke Sasuke, Sakura_-chan_?"

Sakura tertegun. Sakura menjadi paranoid sekali jika ada yang menyinggung Sasuke. Sakura berusaha menjawab dengan biasa, "Jam tangan."

"Wow," kata Ino takjub. "Oh ya, kalian tahu, Sai_-kun_ ngasih aku kalung! Lihat!"

Ino menunjukkan kalung perak berbandul sebuah cincin dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Cincin ini?" kata Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia bilang ini cincin buat tunangan kita nanti!" seru Ino dengan antusiasme yang kelewat luar biasa.

"Kalian bener-bener serius? Tunangan?" kata Hinata takjub. Ino mengangguk bersemangat, Sakura paranoid kalau kepala Ino akan lepas dari lehernya–oh, mungkin terlalu hiperbolis.

Sakura belum pernah melihat Ino sebahagia ini. Di antara mantan-mantan pacar Ino terdahulu, nampaknya hanya Sai yang mampu membuat Ino bertekuk lutut padanya. Apa Sai benar-benar cowok yang tepat buat Ino? Yah, semoga saja pilihan Ino tak salah. Mendadak pandangan Sakura menjadi sendu. Sungguh perbandingan yang sangat jauh antara hubungan Sai-Ino dengan hubungan Sasuke-Sakura. Sakura berpikir ia sanggup memberikan apa saja agar Sasuke bisa mencintainya seperti Sai mencintai Ino. Ya Tuhan, apa bisa?

Suara Hinata mengalihkan perhatian Sakura, "Ino_-chan_, katanya Tenten_-chan _sebentar lagi sampai, tapi mana? Nggak muncul-muncul juga dia.."

"Nggak tahu nih.. Huh, dasar," gerutu Ino, jarinya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di _handphone_-nya. Tak lama kemudian Ino berkata lagi, "Huh, katanya dia nggak bisa datang."

"Loh?" kata Sakura heran.

"Neji_-kun_ datang ke rumah, Ino _-chan_, maaf aku jadi nggak bisa datang," kata Ino menirukan suara Tenten sambil membaca SMS darinya. "Pokoknya kalo dia bilang sebentar lagi sampai, itu bohong besar," gerutu Ino lagi.

"Tapi tadi Neji_-nii_ nggak bilang apa-apa soal Tenten_-chan_," kata Hinata. "Kayaknya dia pengen bikin kejutan."

"Terus Temari_ Nee-chan_ mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia, kan emang nggak bisa datang karena mau pulang kampung," kata Ino. "Yah, kita bertiga doang dong.."

Sakura baru ingat kalau Natal tahun ini agenda keluarga Sabaku adalah pulang ke kampung halaman mereka. Temari pernah bercerita kalau keluarganya sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak pulang ke Suna. Terlebih orang tua Temari merindukan Gaara (salah satu adik Temari) yang memilih bersekolah di Suna–alih-alih di Konoha seperti Temari dan Kankurou.

"Tenten_-chan_ ketemuan sama Neji _senpai_, kamu nggak ketemuan sama Sai, Ino_-chan_?" kata Sakura.

"Dia mau ke rumah Naruto katanya," kata Ino masih dengan nada muram.

Ah, ternyata Sai juga punya acara di rumah Naruto. Mengingat Sai dan Naruto masih satu komplotan dengan Sasuke, mungkin memang ada acara para cowok di sana. Yeah, _hang out_ bertiga sepertinya tidak buruk.

**-xx-**

Kegiatan anak cowok memang tak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya makan dan _game_. Seperti sekarang ketika Sasuke dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk main ke rumah Naruto, hitung-hitung mengisi kegiatan di hari Natal.

Terlihat Sai dan Shino yang beradu jotos melalui _Playstation_-nya dalam permainan Mortal Combat. Chouji yang menonton mereka sembari melahap _snack_-nya yang Sasuke tak tahu kapan habisnya, tetapi melihat dari kemasannya yang _super_ besar, nampaknya tiga hari-tiga malam pun tak akan habis–oke, itu berlebihan. Di sisi lain, dua makhluk yang sifatnya sangat kontradiktif–Shikamaru dan Lee–sedang bermain _shogi_–Sasuke yakin Lee akan kalah telak. Dan tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada, dua orang menjengkelkan berkepala kuning dan hitam–Naruto dan Kiba–tampak saling membelalak dengan desisan tajam menyakitkan keluar dari mulut masing-masing keduanya.

Sasuke berusaha tak memedulikan keadaan sekitarnya yang cukup ribut. Ia masih fokus dengan _smartphone_-nya, berkirim pesan dengan gadis berkacamata di seberang sana. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu ketika hari terakhir sekolah sebelum memasuki libur Natal, setelah itu mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon. Sasuke tak akan punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Karin sekarang-sekarang ini. Terdengar kejam sekali jika ia bertemu dengan cewek lain di saat masih dalam suasana pengantin baru. Bagaimanapun Sasuke bukan cowok brengsek yang tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Sakura. Memikirkan gadis itu membuat perasaannya tak menentu. Kadang ia merasa menyesal menyetujui ide bodoh dua pasangan tua itu. Tentu saja ia tak hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, Sakura pun ia pikirkan. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, namun nampaknya Sakura menyukainya. Bukan rasa suka biasa, tapi lebih dari itu. Ia sudah mencurigainya sejak lama. Yeah, tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasuke sering memergoki Sakura yang tengah memerhatikannya ketika di kelas. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut dalam obrolan sahabat-sahabat Sakura ketika di kantin atau di taman sekolah–tentu saja saat Sakura tak ada.

Tetapi kemudian ia kembali meragukan hipotesisnya itu setiap melihat sikap Sakura terhadapnya yang tergolong normal–maksudnya Sakura tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda aneh sama sekali, bahkan ketika mereka sudah menikah. Sasuke malah menangkap rasa putus asa yang luar biasa di dalam mata hijau Sakura. Dan saat itu pula Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia mencoba tidak egois pada keluarganya, tapi ia egois pada Sakura di saat bersamaan. Akhirnya ia bertekad untuk bersikap adil pada Sakura. Ia berusaha bersikap 'biasa' seperti yang Sakura minta. Namun apakah hanya selesai sampai di situ? Jawabannya adalah Sasuke tidak tahu.

Pemikiran tadi membuat Sasuke tambah kalut. Wajahnya pasti sudah seperti pikirannya yang kacau saat ini. Kepalanya bertambah pening mendengar keributan antara Naruto dan Kiba yang masih belum menyelesaikan konfrontasi mereka, di mana Naruto yang mengamuk karena Kiba menghabiskan ramen favoritnya. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus rela mengorbankan telinganya yang menjadi bulan-bulanan pertengkaran mereka.

"Dasar pencuri! Seenaknya saja menghabiskan ramenku!" jerit Naruto kesal.

Sasuke nyaris melihat asap keluar dari hidungnya yang tak hentinya mendengus. Naruto dan ramen itu bisa diibaratkan seperti Kiba dan Akamaru–anjing berbulu putih milik Kiba. Tak pernah terpisahkan. Sehingga jika ada yang berani mengganggu ramennya–seperti yang Kiba lakukan, Naruto tak segan-segan mendamprat orang itu.

"Salahmu yang pelit!" balas Kiba sengit.

"Kenapa nggak beli sendiri aja, hah? Malah mencuri punyaku! Dasar pencuri ramen!"

"Pipi kumis kucing!"

"Pipi segitiga merah!"

"Rambut kuning!"

"Mata u–"

"Ya Tuhan, kalian bisa diam nggak sih!" geram Shino kesal.

Imej tenangnya hilang sudah. Semua mata tertuju pada Sang Ketua OSIS berkacamata hitam itu yang nampaknya menyerah dengan harapan bahwa salah satu dari keduanya ada yang berinisiatif mengalah. Telinga siapa pula yang tahan dengan teriakan-teriakan tajam yang saling dilontarkan masing-masing dari mereka berdua. Berkatilah Shino yang menjadi malaikat penyelamat telinga.

"Si pencuri itu yang mulai!" kata Naruto mengambinghitamkan Kiba.

Kiba yang tak terima hendak membalas, namun segera disela Shino, "Diam! Kiba, minta maaf pada Naruto sekarang, lalu belikan ramen yang baru."

Kiba membelalak kaget, "A-apa? Tapi–"

"Naruto, _stop_ menggerutu dan jangan jadi orang pelit!" sela Shino dengan suara dikeraskan.

Nampaknya aura kebijaksanaan sekaligus mematikan dari seorang Aburame Shino mampu membuat dua makhluk berpipi aneh itu tunduk. Yeah, hanya Shino yang sikapnya paling dewasa dari yang lain–bahkan Shikamaru dan Chouji yang lebih dewasa–dari segi usia.

"Yang sabar, Shino. Nanti cepat tua loh," sambung Lee berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang. "Kiba, Naruto, turutin aja apa kata ketua OSIS tercinta kita ini."

Dan akhirnya kedamaian di ruangan itu kembali. Kiba yang menuruti ucapan Shino dengan setengah hati, berjalan keluar sambil bersungut-sungut. Kini Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Pipi segitiga merah _baka_!" gumam Naruto kesal.

"Udahlah, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke datar. Sungguh, telinganya lelah mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang tak ada habisnya itu.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"SMS-an sama siapa sih, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. "Karin? Atau Sakura_-chan_?"

"Karin," jawab Sasuke. Ia sempat kaget ketika nama Sakura disebut.

"Baguslah," kata Naruto lega. "Usahakan jangan sering-sering SMS-an sama Sakura_-chan_ lagi, _Teme_, dia itu incaranku."

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kali ini jadian lagi atau tanpa status seperti biasa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kayaknya itu bukan urusanmu, _Dobe_."

Naruto mencibir karena jawaban Sasuke yang tidak memuaskan. Bukannya Sasuke tak mau menjawab, hanya saja saat ini ia sedang tidak mood membahas itu. Ia belum memberitahu siapapun tentang pernikahannya, termasuk Karin. Saat ini ia begitu kebingungan bagaimana nasib hubungannya dengan Karin ke depannya. Meskipun ia telah menikah, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan Karin begitu saja. Ia sangat mencintai gadis itu, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Apalagi kini Naruto semakin membuatnya galau. Bagaimana reaksinya jika dia tahu kalau Sakura sudah menjadi istri sahabatnya sendiri saat ini? Mungkin bukan hanya persahabatan mereka yang hancur, tetapi Naruto bisa saja membunuhnya di tempat.

Persahabatannya dengan Naruto sudah terjalin sejak mereka di TK. Kendati Sasuke bersikap cuek terhadap Naruto, namun Naruto sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri. Sasuke tak akan pernah tega menyakiti hati Naruto–oh, Sasuke terdengar sangat melankolis. Yeah, menikahi Sakura sama saja dengan menyakiti Naruto, tetapi itu bukan kemauannya, itu benar-benar di luar kuasanya. Kini rasa bersalah merambat ke hatinya.

Ingin sekali rasanya mengutuk kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Sakura serta kakek mereka karena telah membuat rencana bodoh seperti ini. Terlalu banyak orang yang akan sakit hati akibat perjodohan ini. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, frustrasi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar seruan Kiba dari arah pintu. Cowok itu menenteng sebuah kantung di tangan kanannya.

"Ini ramenmu," kata Kiba menyodorkan satu mangkuk kepada Naruto.

"Aku memaafkanmu," balas Naruto, menerima mangkuk itu dengan cengirannya. Yeah, tak ada yang bisa menebak mood Naruto yang dapat berubah secara tiba-tiba.

"Kapan aku minta maaf, _baka_?" tanya Kiba.

"Udahlah. Ayo, kita damai," kata Naruto, lalu mereka berjabat tangan pertanda perdamaian. Maka dari itu, Sasuke dan yang lainnya tak pernah terlalu khawatir dengan pertengkaran mereka karena secepatnya mereka berdua akan berbaikan lagi seperti sedia kala.

"Yo, Kiba, kamu cuma beliin ramen itu buat Naruto doang? Buat kita mana?" seru Chouji. Entah apa yang bisa membuat perut manusia ini kenyang, pikir Sasuke.

"Tenang, aku beli banyak kok!" balas Kiba, membagi-bagikan satu mangkuk kepada masing-masing dari mereka.

"_Arigato_, Kiba!" kata Lee dengan bersemangat. "Tahu aja aku lagi lapar."

Mau tak mau mereka semua menyudahi kegiatan mereka untuk makan. Kebetulan waktu memang menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Namun Sasuke merasa tak nafsu makan saat ini. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang mengganggunya.

"_Teme_, kenapa ramennya nggak dimakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak nafsu," balas Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto. Sasuke benci mengakuinya–menatap wajah Naruto hanya menambah rasa bersalah di hati Sasuke.

"Mmm, yaudah, ramennya buat aku aja, ya?" kata Naruto.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila kalo begini terus! –batin Sasuke.

**-xx-**

"Ah, capeknya..." desah Ino saat mereka sampai di cafe dekat mall yang habis mereka kunjungi.

"Kan, gara-gara kamu, Ino_-chan_," balas Sakura malas.

Mereka merasa selelah ini karena ulah Ino yang gila belanja. Dibandingkan Sakura dan Hinata yang hanya membeli beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan, Ino memborong semuanya dari baju, celana, sepatu, kosmetik, dan lain-lain hingga membuatnya kesusahan sendiri karena membawa berbelas-belas kantung belanjaan. Sakura akan heran jika otot lengan Ino tidak sekekar petinju sekarang juga.

"Kayaknya kita jangan pulang naik bis kalo bawaannya Ino_-chan_ sebanyak ini," kata Hinata.

"Oke, kalo gitu aku bakalan minta jemput sama Sai_-kun_," usul Ino sambil mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya.

Setelah mengetik sesuatu, ditempelkannya _handphone _itu ke telinganya, "_Moshi-moshi_, Sai_-kun_ ... Jemput aku dong ... (Ino tersenyum) .. Di Konoha _Plaza_ ... Iya, sekalian antar Hinata_-chan_ dan Sakura_-chan_ juga, ya ... (Ino terkikik dengan wajah memerah) .. _Arigato_, Sai_-kun_."

"Kenapa mukamu merah begitu?" tanya Sakura setelah Ino menutup teleponnya.

Ino terkikik lagi, "Nggak ada apa-apa kok."

Sakura mengangkat bahu, tak ambil pusing. Akhirnya ketiganya menunggu Sai datang. Sakura melihat langit yang kini kian gelap. Walaupun sore hari, namun tak pernah segelap ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya akan hujan salju, pikirnya.

"Kayaknya bakalan turun salju deh," kata Hinata yang sepikiran dengan Sakura.

"Iya, semoga nggak terlalu ekstrim, ya," ucap Ino. Pasti dalam hatinya mengkhawatirkan Sai yang sedang di perjalanan.

Keheningan tercipta akibat masing-masing dari ketiganya fokus menatap ke luar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan dua sahabat di hadapannya ini. Namun keheningan ini malah menuntun pikirannya ke sosok laki-laki yang kini telah menjadi suaminya itu. Apa Sasuke masih di rumah Naruto? Atau sudah pulang ke rumah?

Tetiba Sakura ingat sesuatu. Teman-temannya tak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena sekarang ia tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Kalau mereka mengantar Sakura ke rumah Sasuke, bisa-bisa mereka curiga. Sakura kini memutar otak, mencari cara untuk menghindari ajakan Ino untuk pulang dengan Sai.

"Sakura_-chan_, kamu kenapa? Kok gelisah gitu?" tanya Hinata. Sial, dia membaca gerak-gerikku, pikir Sakura.

"Mmm, itu... aku..." jawab Sakura kebingungan.

"Sai_-kun_!" seru Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah kejauhan.

Sakura masih mencari akal. Namun hingga Sai tiba di hadapan mereka, Sakura belum menemukan ide apapun.

"Ayo, cepat masuk, sepertinya akan ada badai salju," kata Sai.

"Badai salju?" tanya Hinata kaget.

Sai mengangguk, "Aku dengar dari radio cuaca tadi."

Ino dan Hinata segera memasuki mobil Sai. Ino menempati kursi penumpang di samping Sai, sedangkan Hinata di belakang. Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena telat menyadari semuanya.

"Jidat, ayo masuk!" seru Ino. "Kamu nunggu apa?"

"I-itu.." Ya Tuhan, aku bingung harus jawab apa, pikir Sakura.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Ino heran.

"A-aku lupa beli pembalut," kata Sakura spontan. Sungguh, hanya itu yang terlintas di otaknya saat ini.

"Nanti aja belinya. Sekarang cepetan masuk, bentar lagi ada badai salju, Jidat," balas Ino.

"Nggak bisa, harus sekarang. Soalnya lagi banyak-banyaknya," kata Sakura berusaha membantah Ino. Sebetulnya Sakura malu sekali membicarakan hal sensitif seperti ini di depan Sai.

"Tapi–"

"Kalian pulang duluan aja! Dah!" ujar Sakura.

Ia segera melesat ke dalam mall. Berpura-pura tak mendengar Ino dan Hinata yang memanggil-manggil di belakangnya. Sakura bersembunyi sebentar di dalam mall sampai mendapati mobil Sai yang berlalu pergi. Sakura menghela napas lega. Sekarang saatnya menelepon Sasuke.

"_Moshi-moshi_," terdengar suara suaminya di seberang sana.

"Sasuke_-kun_, bisa jemput aku? Aku di Konoha _Plaza_ sekarang," kata Sakura.

"Ada teman-temanmu di sana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak. Aku sendirian, mereka udah pulang," jawab Sakura.

"Oke. Tunggu, aku akan ke sana," kata Sasuke datar.

"_Arigato_," lalu telepon ditutup.

Sakura kembali ke cafe tadi sambil menunggu Sasuke. Udara semakin dingin. Nampaknya badai salju benar-benar akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Sakura memutuskan membeli cokelat panas di cafe itu. Sekedar menghangatkan tubuh, mantelnya tebalnya ternyata belum mampu menghalau dinginnya cuaca saat ini.

Tepat ketika butiran-butiran salju mulai berjatuhan, Sasuke tiba. Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yang menjemputnya menggunakan motor Kawasaki Ninja-nya. Apa dia gila? –batin Sakura.

"Sasuke _-kun_, kenapa naik motor? Mau ada badai salju, tahu," kata Sakura protes. "Dan apa-apaan bajumu itu? Mantelnya terlalu tipis, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar, "Hn, aku lupa naruh kunci mobil dan aku nggak sempat pakai mantel tebal."

"Tapi di luar, kan dingin banget," kata Sakura. Dia pikir dia manusia super? –pikir Sakura jengkel. "Ayo, kita beli mantel dulu."

Sadar tak sadar, Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya ke dalam mall. Sasuke berkata dengan nada ogah-ogahan, "Aku nggak apa-apa, nggak usah berlebihan deh."

"Emangnya kamu _Superman_ apa?" kata Sakura sebal. "Nanti kalo kamu sakit gimana?"

Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas, terdengar seperti, "Merepotkan."

Kini Konoha _Plaza_ semakin lenggang, tak seramai siang tadi. Nampaknya orang-orang sudah bergegas pulang dan menghangatkan diri mereka di bawah selimut. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di sana. Pohon-pohon Natal masih berjejer di setiap jarak lima meter. Ada juga tanaman mistletoe yang dipasang beberapa tempat. Ornamen-ornamen Natal yang tersaji di semua sudut ruang membuat suasana Natal begitu kental di sini.

Sakura dan Sasuke segera memasuki toko pakaian terdekat yang mereka temui. Beberapa mantel tebal musim dingin yang di pasang pada patung-patung peraga berjejer rapi. Mata Sakura meneliti semua model mantel yang terlihat di sana. Ia tak repot-repot meminta bantuan pelayan untuk mencari model yang bagus untuk Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke di belakangnya memasang wajah malas. Sakura tahu Sasuke pastilah merasa tak nyaman karena ditarik ke sana ke mari olehnya demi mencoba mantel-mantel tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah hampir setengah jam mereka mencari mantel yang pas, Sakura dan Sasuke segera menuju kasir untuk membayar.

"Biar aku aja yang bayar," kata Sasuke, lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Eh, jangan, aku aja!" sahut Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

"Tapi mantel ini, kan punyaku," balas Sasuke.

"Udah, nggak usah. Kan, aku yang maksa kamu buat beli," kata Sakura yang sekarang mengeluarkan uang tunai sebesar seribu enam ratus yen (harga mantel itu).

"Terima kasih banyak atas pembelanjaan Anda di toko kami," kata si kasir kepada mereka berdua. "Kebetulan toko kami sedang mempromosikan _launching_ produk mantel terbaru. Anda adalah pembeli yang ke lima puluh satu, dan seratus pembeli pertama akan kami berikan bonus berupa gantungan _handphone_ yang baru hari ini keluar di pasaran. Maka dari itu, silakan pilih model gantungan _handphone_ yang Anda sukai."

Sakura tersenyum senang. Jarang-jarang dapat bonus seperti ini. Sementara Sasuke di sampingnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ayo pilih mana yang kamu suka!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Hn, kamu aja yang pilih," balas Sasuke.

"Oke, kalo begitu," jawab Sakura.

Mata Sakura memindai seluruh model yang tersedia, mencari yang bagus dan cocok. Berbagai macam bentuk tersaji di sana. Namun ia agak kebingungan karena semuanya bagus.

"Kalau Anda bingung, saya bisa merekomendasikan beberapa model yang paling digemari saat ini, Nona," kata si kasir, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa sampel yang menjadi incaran kebanyakan orang.

"Wah, indah sekali," gumam Sakura memandangi semua model gantungan itu dengan mata berbinar. "Ah, aku bingung. Sasuke_-kun_, bagaimana?"

Sasuke berusaha membantu dengan melihat beberapa model gantungan yang direkomendasikan si kasir. Tak lama kemudian dia berkata, "Hn, kupikir ini bagus."

Gantungan berbentuk _cupid_ dengan panah asmaranya yang menjadi pilihan Sasuke. Sakura agak heran, beginikah selera seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Menurut Sakura terlalu _girly_.

"Atau yang ini juga bagus," lanjut Sasuke menunjukkan model lain, yaitu yang berbentuk bulan sabit. Tak buruk, pikir Sakura.

"Apabila masih bingung, saya sarankan untuk kalian model yang ini," kata si kasir mengeluarkan model lain lagi. Dua buah gantungan berbentuk hati setengah. "Ini mengandung magnet, jadi bisa disatukan."

Kasir itu menunjukkan dua buah hati setengah itu yang kini menyatu karena tarikan magnet yang terkandung.

"Tapi hanya satu, kan bonusnya?" kata Sakura.

"Oh, tak apa, Nona. Karena hari ini hari Natal, jadi saya berikan satu bonus lagi untuk pasangan seperti kalian," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mendadak pipinya menghangat. Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu, laki-laki itu hanya menatap datar si kasir.

"Baiklah, saya ambil," kata Sasuke.

"E-eh, Sasuke_-kun_?" kata Sakura heran.

"Sebentar, Tuan, akan saya kemas dulu," kata si kasir.

"Tak perlu," kata Sasuke segera menyambar salah satu gantungan itu, lalu memasangnya di _handphone_-nya sendiri.

"Sa-sasuke _-kun_?" kata Sakura lagi keheranan.

Sasuke menyodorkan gantungan satunya kepada Sakura, "Pakai."

"Ta-tapi–"

"Kunjungilah toko kami kembali, Tuan, Nona," kata si kasir. "Dan semoga malam Anda menyenangkan."

Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar dari toko itu. Sakura hanya mengikutinya karena otaknya masih sibuk mencerna kelakuan Sasuke yang sangat mengherankan itu.

"Sial, badai salju," umpat Sasuke.

Sakura segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar. Ah, benar-benar badai salju, pikirnya. Apa mereka terlalu lama berada di toko tadi? Kalau sudah begini, mereka tak akan bisa pulang dengan cepat.

"Ayo, kita terobos aja," kata Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lagi menuju ke luar. Kesadaran Sakura penuh kali ini sehingga jantungnya berdebar karena Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

Namun sebelum mereka berhasil keluar dari mall, salah petugas keamanan di sana menghampiri mereka.

"Mau ke mana kalian? Tetaplah di dalam, badai salju sedang melanda," katanya pada keduanya.

Sasuke mendengus, tapi nampaknya ia tak bisa membantah. Percuma saja jika mereka terobos, karena jalanan pun pasti ditutup ketika badai salju melanda. Maka, kini Sasuke menarik Sakura ke restoran _sushi_. Sakura merasa seperti sapi yang sedang digembalakan.

"Ini gara-gara kamu," gerutu Sasuke.

Mau tak mau Sakura jadi merasa bersalah, "I-iya maaf."

Sakura mendadak menyadari sesuatu. Ia merasa menjadi sangat lemah jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia bukanlah orang yang mudah mengalah seperti ini. Ia cenderung akan melawan apa saja yang tak sejalan dengan prinsipnya. Namun lihat sekarang, hanya masalah sepele seperti ini, bukan salah Sakura sepenuhnya hingga mereka terjebak badai salju, tapi Sakura seakan tak punya daya untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke yang memasang wajah _bete_ malah semakin membuat Sakura tidak enak. Ia ingin sekali berkata bahwa ini juga salah Sasuke yang tidak pakai mantel tebal, padahal sudah diberitahu akan ada badai salju. Tapi nampaknya itu hanya akan memeperburuk suasana sehingga Sakura memilih mengalah.

"Sasuke_-kun_, maaf," kata Sakura dengan muram. "Jangan marah, ya.."

Sasuke manatapnya malas, memutar bola matanya, lalu berkata, "Udahlah, nggak usah diperpanjang."

Sakura merasa sedikit lega. Tetapi perasaan leganya ternyata membuat lambungnya bereaksi–alias lapar. Yakiniku yang dimakannya tadi siang rasanya seperti sudah berabad-abad yang lalu.

"Sasuke_-kun_," panggilnya ragu-ragu.

"Hn?"

"Aku lapar."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Pelayan."

Seorang pelayan segera datang menghampiri meja mereka, "Anda pesan apa, Tuan?"

"_Sushi_ dan _ocha_ hangat. Sakura?"

"Sama," jawab Sakura.

"Pesanan Anda akan segera siap," kata si pelayan, kemudian berlalu.

Hening lagi. Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya tak suka banyak bicara dan Sakura yang tak suka membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Kemudian suara dering _handphone_ Sasuke terdengar. Ketika Sasuke mengangkat _handphone_-nya, gantungan miliknya yang menjadi pasangan gantungan milik Sakura terlihat. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," katanya. "... Aku di rumah ... Udah, kamu? ... Oh ... Iya ... Hn, dah.."

Sakura sebetulnya penasaran siapa yang meneleponnya, namun ia menekan rasa penasarannya itu dalam-dalam. Takut dengan kenyataan bahwa yang menelepon tadi adalah Karin.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Dan mereka makan dalam diam karena begitulah aturan yang diajarkan keluarga mereka bahwa tidak boleh bicara saat makan. Makanan terasa begitu nikmat di lidah Sakura saat ini, mungkin karena ia sedang kelaparan. Dan mungkin juga karena ia sedang kelaparan, makanan Sakura lebih dulu habis.

"Kamu beneran kelaparan, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura nyengir menanggapinya, "Nggak boleh ngomong waktu makan."

Sasuke kembali fokus ke makanannya setelah Sakura menegurnya. Sakura diam-diam memerhatikan cara makan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu makan seperti bangsawan. Anggun, rapi, dan tidak berisik. Hingga ketika makanannya habis, dia tak pernah membiarkan remah terakhir begitu saja. Yeah, Sakura baru ingat, Sasuke adalah tipe cowok yang tidak suka membuang-buang makanan.

"Udah puas memerhatikanku?" kata Sasuke membuat Sakura terlonjak.

"E-eh? I-itu.."

"Kenapa gantungannya nggak dipakai?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kalo ada yang curiga gimana?" kata Sakura.

"Nggak akan," kata Sasuke. "Udah pakai aja."

Sakura menyerah, "Ya, aku pakai."

Akhirnya atas desakan Sasuke, Sakura memasang gantungan itu di _handphone_-nya. Mungkin Sasuke ada benarnya, karena gantungan ini tak terlihat mencolok. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika pandangannya di alihkan ke jendela besar di belakang Sasuke. Sakura melihat seseorang yang tampak seperti seseorang yang Sakura kenal (tapi entah siapa) memerhatikannya. Laki-laki itu memakai jaket tebal dan kepalanya ditutupi tudung jaketnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat samar-samar. Laki-laki itu segera pergi ketika Sakura memicingkan mata memerhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, sepertinya dia menyadari ekspresi Sakura yang berubah.

"A-apa? O-oh, nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa kok," kata Sakura. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, pikir Sakura. "Sasuke_-kun_, ayo kita pulang. Kayaknya badai saljunya udah reda."

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Nampaknya keduanya tak sadar bahwa ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

* * *

Notes: Cukup atau kepanjangan nih? Maaf kalo makin gaje, aku cuma berusaha supaya tiap bab itu bertahap. Semoga suka deh sama bab ini karena aku ngerjainnya nyicil sampe pertengahan, terus sisanya dikebut langsung sampe tengah malam.

Buat makanan dan kurs Jepang (yen) aku gak terlalu banyak tahu, jadi maaf atas ketidakmaksimalannya *sembah sujud*

Oh ya, mungkin untuk bab-bab depan bakalan aku ganti rate-nya jadi M. Kenapa? Karena mungkin pembahasannya bakalan lebih berat. Bukan karena ada lemon loh, ya, karena aku gak sanggup bikin lemon! Tapi ini masih MUNGKIN, jadi liat aja nanti hihi..

Untuk balasan review buat yang login, aku agak lupa nih udah dibalas atau belum. Jadi, aku balas lagi di sini, semuanya (dari bab 1 sampe 3, dan untuk yang login maupun tidak perlu login).

**hanazono yuri**: Aku kurang paham bahasa Jepang hehe, tapi aku usahain ditingkatkan lagi kok. Udah lanjut nih..

**MahaSasuSaku**: Kamu udah cek PM? Di situ aku bilang kalo aku nggak ngerti sama maksud kamu, kan? Nah, sekarang aku ngerti maksud kamu XD Gimana, ya? Sasuke emang tsundere, tapi dia juga emang BELUM suka sama Sakura..

**anon kepo**: Udah lanjut nih..

**A'Velha Senhora**: Apa kek gitu.. masa cuma tanda tanya doang? Ngeflame juga gapapa hihi.. Palingan aku nangis bombay *waks

**Kazama Sakura**: Hehe emang pasaran banget, kan? Tapi aku usahain bikin yang agak beda walaupun aku gak yakin berhasil atau gak huhuhu.. Sasuke itu bukannya gak tegas, tapi dia masih belum nentuin ke mana pilihannya, jadi bahasa kerennya 'masih galau'

**Febri Feven**: Udah lanjut nih..

: Haha nyelekit, ya? Insya Allah nanti aku bakalan bikin Sakura rada happy deh hehe..

**Mina Jasmine**: Wow, aku dipanggil senpai XD Illfeel? Sama, saya juga XD Chara baru? Manas-manasin Sasuke? Mmm, bisa dipertimbangkan. Walaupun sebenernya di sini udah ada Naruto yang juga suka sama Sakura.. Tapi liat aja deh nanti hehe..

Thanks buat semuanya yang mendukung fanfic ini. Silent reader, reviewer, de el el. Pokoknya lop yu pul deh *tebar kiss*


	5. Obito and Rin

**BAB 5**

**Obito dan Rin**

"_Ohayou_, _Tou-san, Kaa-san_."

Keduanya menoleh ke sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang baru turun dari tangga. Setelah dua minggu lebih, rasanya senang kembali ke rumah.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Ibunya kepada Sakura yang kini duduk di hadapannya di meja makan.

"Banget," jawab Sakura. "Mungkin karena hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, _mood_-ku jadi bagus," ia menyesap susu cokelatnya.

"Tepatnya hari pertama ketemu Sasuke di sekolah setelah pernikahan kalian, begitu?" tanya Ayahnya dengan senyum jahil.

Meskipun Sakura merasa kesal mendengar ledekan Ayahnya, tetapi tetap saja pipi Sakura memanas, "Ih, _Tou-san_, apaan sih.." lalu ia memasukan potongan roti selai _cherry_-nya ke dalam mulutnya.

Mulai hari ini Sakura dan Sasuke akan menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa, seperti saat mereka belum menikah. Mereka akan tetap tinggal di rumah orang tua masing-masing hingga–mungkin–mereka lulus SMA. Sebetulnya jikalau Sakura dan Sasuke tidak protes atas keputusan sebelumnya yang menyarankan bahwa Sakura akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, mungkin saja saat ini ia masih berada di sana. Banyak alasan yang membuatnya belum ingin satu rumah dengan Sasuke. Well, tak langsung diterima juga protesan mereka, tetapi setelah perdebatan yang cukup pelik, akhirnya orang tua dari kedua belah pihak menyetujuinya.

"_Kaa-san_, masak apa sih?" tanya Sakura pada Sang Ibu yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan kompornya.

Ibunya berbalik sesaat menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Makanan buat bekalmu dan Sasuke. Nanti _Kaa-san_ titipkan ke kamu, ya, Sakura_-chan_."

Alis Sakura naik sebelah, "Sasuke_-kun_?" lalu dibalas anggukan dari Ibunya. Berpikir sesaat, kemudian Sakura berkata, "Nggak biasanya."

"Nanti bilang padanya ini buatanmu, pasti dia makan," jawab Ibunya masih dengan senyumannya.

Rasanya ingin sekali tertawa miris. Dia bakalan langsung kabur, bahkan sebelum aku ngomong apa-apa, pikirnya. Sakura menduga sikap Sasuke akan kembali lagi seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Lagipula ini juga menu baru di restoran kita. Jadi, kalian berdua adalah orang pertama yang mencicipinya!" lanjut Ibunya penuh antusias.

"Menu baru?" kata Sakura kaget. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sebetulnya ini ideku, tapi _Tou-san_-mu sedikit memodifikasinya supaya lebih sempurna," jawab Ibunya. "Dan hasilnya luar biasa!"

Sakura tak berkata lagi karena dirinya yakin menu baru itu pasti enak, tanpa harus ia cicipi. Orang tuanya adalah pengusaha restoran. Mereka mempunyai restoran besar di pusat kota Tokyo, yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan khas Jepang dan beberapa menu makanan internasional. Dan juga memiliki beberapa cabang di distrik-distrik lainnya. Ada beberapa _cafe _juga yang tersebar di Tokyo dan distrik-distrik sekitarnya. Usaha mereka sukses hingga perekonomian mereka berkecukupan.

Ya, tidak instan, tentu saja. Semuanya diawali dengan Ayahnya yang sangat menyukai kegiatan memasak. Ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang koki handal. Di SD, Kizashi sudah mahir memasak masakan rumahan sehingga seringkali Ibunya–nenek Sakura–menyerahkan tugas memasak kepadanya. Di sekolah menengah, Ayahnya mulai mempraktekan masakan-masakan yang sulit, yang biasanya dibuat oleh koki-koki terkenal di layar kaca. Dan ketika ia menolak meneruskan bisnis Sang Ayah–kakek Sakura–yang berada di bidang tekstil, ia bertekad mewujudkan impiannya sedari kecil itu. Meskipun awalnya mendapat tentangan dari kedua orang tuanya, namun ia tak patah semangat. Ia berjanji kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa mereka tak akan menyesal jika mereka merestui impiannya untuk menjadi koki. Maka, ia masuk jurusan tata boga ketika di universitas, dan di sana pulalah ia bertemu Mebuki yang memiliki _passion_ yang sama dengannya.

Kisah cinta yang sangat unik, menurut Sakura. Kizashi dan Mebuki tak pernah berkencan dengan romantis, seperti _candle light dinner_ atau sekedar jalan-jalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka malah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan duel. Oh, jangan berpikir duel yang dimaksud adalah bertarung seperti atlet _sumo_, tetapi duel yang dimaksud adalah duel memasak.

Ya, dengan tawa yang menyertai, Kizashi dan Mebuki bercerita pada Sakura bahwa mereka berduel untuk menentukan siapa yang memasak paling baik. Masakan siapa yang paling enak dan cantik akan menang, dan yang kalah akan dihukum. Tema masakan pun disepakati dahulu sebelum mereka berduel, begitupun hadiah dan hukuman apa yang diberikan. Kadang duel itu juga dijadikan sebagai penentu siapa yang paling berhak atas sesuatu yang sedang mereka perebutkan.

Dua tahun setelah lulus dari universitas, mereka menikah. Tentu saja, semua orang kaget atas keputusan mereka yang Sakura duga terlalu terburu-buru. Namun saat Sakura menyuarakan pendapatnya itu, mereka hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa semuanya sudah mereka rencanakan sejak lama, dan pastinya sudah dipikirkan matang-matang. Mereka lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen kecil yang murah–alih-alih kediaman orang tua Kizashi ataupun Mebuki. Beberapa kali ditanya perihal alasannya, mereka dengan kompak menjawab, "Kami ingin mandiri. Kami ingin membangun keluarga kecil kami dari nol."

Kizashi juga bercerita bahwa pada awalnya Fugaku, selaku sahabat karib Kizashi, menawarkan sebuah posisi yang lumayan bagus di perusahaan keluarganya, tetapi dengan lembut dan tegas Kizashi menolaknya. Begitupun teman-teman Mebuki yang menawarinya beberapa lowongan pekerjaan yang bagus, namun ia tolak. Yeah, seperti yang dikatakan mereka bahwa mereka ingin mandiri.

Bermodalkan kekuatan cinta, keyakinan dan _skill _mereka dalam bidang tata boga, pasangan baru Haruno itu merintis karir mereka dari bawah. Kizashi bekerja sebagai koki di sebuah restoran yang tak terlalu besar dan terkenal, sedangkan Mebuki membuka usaha kue kecil-kecilan di rumah dengan modal dari tabungannya selama kuliah. Mereka saling bahu membahu dalam segala hal di kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang masih seumur jagung itu.

Hidup tidak akan selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan manusia. Berbagai masalah tentu saja menjadi rintangan, seperti ketika usaha kue Mebuki yang mengalami kebangkrutan karena seseorang yang tak bertanggungjawab berhasil menipunya dan membawa lari uangnya. Juga saat Kizashi nyaris dipecat dari restoran tempatnya bekerja karena terlalu banyak meminjam uang untuk membayar hutang bank yang membengkak akibat kasus penipuan itu. Dan Sakura tercengang ketika Ibunya bercerita bahwa kehamilan pertamanya yang sangat dinanti-nantikan mengalami keguguran. Namun masalah-masalah yang menerpa rumah tangga mereka tidak meredupkan semangat dan harapan dalam hati mereka.

Hingga ketika Sakura lahir menjadi anggota keluarga Haruno yang baru, mengembalikan–bahkan menambah suka cita keluarga kecil itu. Sakura nyaris saja menitikan air matanya mendengar sumpah yang Kizashi bisikan ke telinga Sakura kecil bahwa dirinya akan selalu melindungi Sakura hingga nyawa tercabut dari tubuhnya.

Sakura sangat bersyukur lahir di keluarga ini. Keluarga yang hangat dan penuh kasih. Rasanya Sakura tak butuh apa-apa lagi dengan keluarga seperti ini, ditunjang dengan finansial yang baik. Tapi mungkin akan lebih sempurna kalau Sasuke_-kun_ mencintaiku, batin Sakura meratap.

"Sakura_-chan_, Sasuke sudah datang!" Sakura tersadar. Ia meraih tasnya, lalu beringsut dari kursinya.

**-xx-**

Salju berterbangan berputar-putar menerpa jendela kelas yang sedingin es. Badai salju pada hari Natal lalu membuat permulaan Januari menjadi lebih dingin daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sasuke mendengus karena keributan di sekitarnya. Ah, sebal juga rasanya berada di kelas yang berpredikat sebagai kelas terberisik di angkatannya. Meskipun ada beberapa di antara mereka yang cekakak-cekikik (seperti yang Naruto lakukan saat ini), namun kebanyakan topik yang dibicarakan teman-temannya di kelas pagi ini adalah nilai ujian semester.

Telinganya kembali lagi menjadi bulan-bulanan keributan. Sungguh, ia benci keributan, tak peduli sudah berapa tahun bersahabat dengan si rambut kuning jabrik terberisik di dunia–ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto. Telinganya tak pernah terbiasa dengan keributan dalam bentuk apapun. Salahkan Kakashi _Sensei_ yang tidak kunjung datang!

"Kelihatannya gusar banget sih," Sasuke melirik Kabuto yang ternyata benar bicara padanya. Tak biasanya, pikir Sasuke.

"Ah, ya, kamu memang nggak suka suara berisik," katanya lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn," hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke merogoh tas sekolahnya dalam-dalam, merasa keributan nampaknya tiada ujungnya itu. Setelah jemarinya memastikan benda dalam genggamannya, ia menarik keluar sebuah _earphone_ dari sana dan mulai mencolokannya ke _smartphone_-nya sendiri, lalu memasukan kedua _speaker_-nya ke dalam kedua lubang telinganya. Namun sebelum ibu jarinya memutuskan lagu apa yang akan disetel, Kabuto menginterupsinya.

"Menurutmu... siapa juara satu, dua, dan tiga di kelas kita?" tanyanya dengan mata menerawang, nampaknya sambil berpikir juga. "Ah, juara satunya pastilah kamu... aku lupa..."

Manusia aneh, pikir Sasuke. Ia tak pernah ingin mengobrol dengannya–bahkan berdekatan saja Sasuke berpikir puluhan kali.

"Kalo begitu, juara dua kupikir... aku? Hehehe..." ucapnya dengan terkekeh sendiri.

Sasuke tak salah kalau berpikir dia aneh. Ah, tambahkan narsis juga. Lihat saja gaya bicaranya yang dipanjang-panjangkan, sangat kentara membanggakan diri sendiri. Meskipun Sasuke akui laki-laki berkacamata bulat itu memang pintar, mungkin hampir menyamai dirinya.

Pengalaman sekelas dengannya selama satu semester saja sudah cukup untuk Sasuke mengenalnya. Yeah, tak perlu dekat-dekat amat, lagipula ia juga tak pernah sudi. Kabuto kelewat aneh baginya dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Tak pernah ada yang mengenalnya secara dekat, bahkan ia terkesan anti-sosial. Namun akhir-akhir ini–well, sejak menjelang liburan Natal tiba, Kabuto tampaknya sedang berusaha mendekatinya. Beberapa kali Sasuke memergokinya sedang berada di tempat yang sama dengannya–padahal mereka tak pernah janjian untuk pergi bersama. Sikapnya yang terlalu aneh malah membuat Sasuke jadi malas meladeninya.

"Juara ketiga... siapa menurutmu... Sasuke...?" Kabuto nampaknya tak peduli dengan ekspresi tak nyaman Sasuke saat mereka bertatapan. Entah perasaannya saja atau tidak, suara Kabuto yang dipanjang-panjangkan ketika menyebut namanya terdengar agak sadis. Ah, Ya Tuhan, apa ini efek nonton film _slasher_-nya _Dobe_ waktu itu? –batinnya.

"Pikir aja sendiri," kata Sasuke dingin. Sungguh, ia hanya menginginkan ketenangan. Setelah kejadian mengejutkan di jalan menuju sekolah tadi, Sasuke hanya ingin menyendiri.

"Yeah... memang dari tadi cuma aku, kan yang mikir? Hehehe..." balasnya dengan terkekeh lagi.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka, langkah kaki Kakashi _Sensei_ bergema. Seketika senyap dan aura ketegangan sekaligus antusiasme seakan mengurung mereka. Akhirnya datang juga, batin Sasuke lega.

"_Ohayou_,_ minna-san_!" sapanya ramah dengan lengkungan kelopak matanya yang menunjukan bahwa guru matematika bermaskernya itu tersenyum. "Maafkan saya terlambat. Tadi saya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan."

Tampak anak-anak lain yang kompak memutar bola mata mereka, malas. Apa-apaan dengan 'tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan'? Paling-paling ia hanya bangun kesiangan karena semalam suntuk membaca novel _Icha Icha Paradise_-nya itu.

Jangan sangka Sasuke tidak tahu hobi guru matematikanya itu. Ya, hanya dirinya–dan Naruto–saja yang mengetahui kebiasaan menyimpang seorang Hatake Kakashi–sekaligus wajah aslinya yang selalu ditutupi masker. Saat itu ketika Naruto menemani Sasuke mengunjungi apartemennya untuk meminta daftar persyaratan mengikuti olimpiade fisika. Naruto tak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku bersampul oranye dengan gambar yang menurut Sasuke sangat norak, berjudul _Icha Icha Paradise_ ketika Kakashi _Sensei _berada di dapur untuk membuat dua gelas _ocha_.Akhirnya karena penasaran, Naruto membaca isinya. Dan bisa langsung diprediksi reaksinya. Kakashi _Sensei _kalang kabut memergoki Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan hidungnya mimisan.

"Naruto, Sasuke, kumohon jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa soal ini, ya. Nggak boleh ada yang tahu tentang kebiasaanku ini, terutama Anko!" Kakashi _Sensei_ memohon dengan memasang wajah melasnya–ekspresi pertama yang Sasuke lihat secara eksklusif. Tapi dia tadi menyebut nama Anko–yang segera Sasuke simpulkan merupakan istrinya.

Hmm, kayaknya ini menarik, pikirnya. Sasuke yang–ia akui–berotak agak licik segera mendapat ide untuk menjadikan skandal ini ancaman bagi _Sensei_-nya agar tak macam-macam dengan mereka berdua–kendati sebetulnya Kakashi memang tak pernah membuat keduanya susah. Ia tahu mengancam seorang guru itu termasuk perbuatan kriminal, namun toh sebetulnya Sasuke tak benar-benar mengancamnya, hanya iseng saja. Melihat tampang wali kelasnya yang memprihatinkan cukup membuat batinnya tergelak.

"Udahlah, _Sensei_. Mendingan cepat umumkan nilai ujian semester kami!" kata Naruto di sampingnya, seperti biasa menjadi juru bicara yang mewakili teman-teman sekelasnya. Ketua Kelas nyaris tiada guna.

"Iya, iya, sabar. Tenang saja," balas Kakashi _Sensei_ dengan senyuman yang tak terlihat.

Pria bermasker itu memilah-milah berkas-berkas yang dibawanya. Mencari lembaran yang berisi daftar nilai ujian semester kelas XI Sains 2 yang tertumpuk bersama berkas-berkas lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mulai membacakan isi kertas yang telah berhasil ditemukannya itu.

"Saya hanya akan membacakan juara satu sampai sepuluh saja, oke. Sisanya bisa kalian lihat sendiri, nanti kertas ini akan saya tempelkan di mading kelas," katanya yang mengundang desahan kecewa dari berbagai sudut kelas. Merepotkan, pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah, akan kubacakan siapa juara ke sepuluh," lanjutnya menghentikan gerutuan murid-muridnya. "Juara kesepuluh dengan jumlah nilai seribu seratus empat puluh, diraih oleh Namikaze Naruto!"

"APA?" kata Naruto dengan keras.

"Kamu juara sepuluh, Naruto," ulang Kakashi _Sensei_ dengan sabar.

"_TEME_, AKU MASUK SEPULUH BESAR!" seru Naruto semakin kencang penuh antusiasme. Namun bukannya membuat Sasuke ikut senang atas peringkatnya, Sasuke malah mendelik menatap sahabatnya karena suaranya yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, _baka_!" desis Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto dengan brutal. Tetapi nampaknya _mood_ Naruto yang kelewat bagus membuatnya tidak kesal–atau tidak jadi kesal lebih tepatnya–atas perbuatan Sasuke terhadap kepala kuningnya.

Tak heran kalau Naruto se-_excited_ ini. Peringkat sepuluh saja sudah suatu keajaiban bagi Naruto. Bahkan 'Naruto' bila digabungkan dengan frase 'peringkat sepuluh' itu terasa sangat janggal di lidahnya. Oh, mungkin kalau Sasuke berkata demikian secara terang-terangan, ia sudah siap lahir dan batin menerima apapun dari Naruto atas reaksinya, meskipun secara brutal.

Kadang teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain heran, mengapa Naruto yang selaku sahabat karib Sasuke sekaligus teman sebangkunya tak terpengaruh dengan kecerdasan Sasuke dalam mata pelajaran. Apa mereka tak pernah belajar bersama? Atau karena Sasuke yang kelewat dingin dan _jutek _sehingga Naruto tak punya nyali hanya untuk sekedar bertanya? Sasuke yakin pasti pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang terbesit di kepala orang-orang. Namun jawabannya jika dirumuskan adalah:

Pola pikir Naruto = Pola pikir balita

Ya, hanya sesederhana itu. Terserah apa tanggapanmu tentang Sasuke ini. Orang yang kejam terhadap sahabatnya sendiri? Silakan. Ia terima dengan hati lapang.

"Sudah, sudah, kita lanjutkan ke peringkat berikutnya," kata Kakashi _Sensei_ menengahi setelah terkekeh pelan sebelumnya. Kemudian ia berdeham sebentar, lalu mulai berkata, "Juara kesembilan dengan jumlah nilai seribu seratus tujuh puluh delapan, diraih oleh Shion!"

Tepuk tangan terdengar lagi mengiringinya. Ketika Sasuke meliriknya sedetik, bukan raut senang yang terlihat di wajahnya, namun malah raut kecewa sekaligus kesal yang dikamuflase dengan senyum penuh keterpaksaan.

"Juara kedelapan dengan jumlah nilai seribu seratus delapan puluh tujuh, diraih oleh Tenten!"

Terdengar tepuk tangan disertai pekikan senang dari bangku kedua di barisan sebelah kanannya. Dua orang berambut merah muda dan coklat yang dicepol dua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura dan Tenten. Dua sahabat yang tak bisa dipisahkan–macam dirinya dan Naruto juga. Tepuk tangan dari yang lainnya–Sasuke tidak termasuk–membahana sebagai penghargaan atas pencapaiannya.

"Juara ketujuh," suara Kakashi _Sensei_ memadamkan euforia dua gadis itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Kakashi _Sensei _lamban sekali membacakannya. Lagipula Sasuke tak perlu mendengar siapa juara satunya–karena ia sudah tahu siapa. Huh, tidur aja dulu deh, pikirnya. Ia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin–tentunya dengan posisi yang tidak mencurigakan–dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Beberapa saat Sasuke mencoba terlelap. Matanya terpejam, tetapi telinganya masih menangkap suara Kakashi _Sensei_. Sasuke menggeram kesal karena tak kunjung pulas. _Kuso_! –batinnya. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan mulai memerhatikan Kakashi _Sensei _kembali.

"Juara kelima dengan jumlah nilai seribu dua ratus tiga belas, diraih oleh Haruno Sakura!"

Entah apa yang memengaruhinya, mata Sasuke refleks mencari keberadaan gadis yang sudah menjadi menantu di keluarganya itu. Senyuman terpatri di wajah Sakura, senyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan giginya. Matanya terlihat berbinar, nampak seperti melihat surga di hadapannya. Gadis itu ber_high five _dengan sahabatnya dengan raut bahagia yang tak sanggup disembunyikan.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke tak tahu apa lagi yang memengaruhinya, karena kini ujung bibirnya terasa berkedut ingin tersenyum. Apa Sakura punya ilmu hipnotis? Entahlah. Yang jelas Sasuke hanya bisa menyimpulkan dengan satu kata. Cantik.

Brengsek! –batinnya. Sasuke menepis pikirannya sendiri cepat-cepat. Berusaha tetap memasang wajah _stoic_-nya, namun ia sadar rahangnya yang mengeras pastinya nampak di penglihatan orang-orang.

"Juara kedua," suara Kakashi _Sensei _mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. Kini Sasuke sadar bahwa ia sempat tak menyimak tadi. "dengan jumlah nilai seribu tiga ratus tujuh puluh delapan, diraih oleh ... Yakushi Kabuto!"

Dugaannya tak salah. Dan omongan Kabuto beberapa menit yang lalu juga tak salah. Kabuto menyeringai samar yang mungkin orang lain tak akan sadar–kecuali Sasuke. Kemudian seringaiannya semakin terlihat ketika ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. Sasuke yang tak mudah terintimidasi tetap menatapnya dengan datar.

"Dan yang terakhir untuk juara pertama kita dengan jumlah nilai seribu tiga ratus sembilan puluh dua," kata Kakashi _Sensei _mengundang decak kagum dari yang lainnya karena nilai yang nyaris sempurna–sekaligus menghentikan aksi tatap menatap antara Sasuke dan Kabuto. "diraih oleh ... Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tepuk tangan termeriah daripada juara yang lain bergema di ruangan itu. Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dengan heboh sambil berseru, "_Teme_, selamat! Aku tahu kamu jago!"

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Bukannya sombong, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa menjadi juara satu sedari TK hingga sekarang. Tak hanya bermodalkan otak jenius secara turun temurun, namun persaingan ketat dengan Sang Kakak membuat Sasuke tak boleh berleha-leha. Ia sangat menyadari bahwa kakaknya jauh lebih hebat darinya, maka ia harus berusaha lebih keras agar–setidaknya–mendapat pengakuan Sang Ayah. Itulah mengapa Sasuke menyetujui perjodohannya dengan Sakura.

"Nah, selamat untuk kalian semua yang telah lulus ujian semester ganjil ini! Untuk yang masuk sepuluh besar, pertahankan itu atau lebih bagus ditingkatkan lagi. Dan untuk yang tidak masuk sepuluh besar, jangan berkecil hati. Belajarlah lebih tekun karena kerja keras kalian pasti akan terbayar dengan setimpal."

Kata-kata Kakashi _Sensei_ tadi mengakhiri acara pengumuman nilai ujian semester kelas XI Sains 2. Seketika suasana kembali ramai setelah Kakashi _Sensei _menghilang dari ambang pintu. Anak-anak lain berdesakkan di depan mading yang terletak di bagian belakang kelas untuk melihat hasil ujiannya. Naruto kini melenggang pergi ke bangku teman-temannya yang lain di barisan belakang untuk sekedar membanggakan peringkat sepuluhnya itu.

Mata Sasuke berpaling kembali ke arah depan sehingga membuat pandangannya hanya bayangan kabur di sepanjang perpindahan arah bola matanya. Namun kendati begitu, Sasuke sangat yakin sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya barusan tertangkap oleh Sasuke.

Karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Sasuke segera melesat keluar dari kelas tanpa menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan Naruto di belakangnya. Hari ini ia hanya ingin menemui Karin. Kangen juga tak bertemu dengannya cukup lama. Ruang kelas XI Sains 1 terletak persis di sebelah kiri kelasnya sendiri. Itu membuat mereka lebih mudah bertemu.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Baru saja Sasuke mencapai pintu ruang kelas itu, Karin sudah beranjak menuju tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu nampak bahagia, raut wajahnya cerah dan bersemangat.

"_Ranking_ berapa? Kayaknya seneng banget," tanya Sasuke sambil bersandar di dinding di belakangnya.

Karin terkikik pelan, "Tahu aja kamu. Peringkatku naik! Tahun lalu _ranking_ enam, sekarang _ranking _lima! Ah, seneng banget deh!"

"Selamat kalo gitu," ucap Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang jarang ia perlihatkan itu.

"_Arigato_, Sasuke_-kun_!" balasnya tersenyum lebar. "Kalo Sasuke_-kun _?–Eh, kamu sih nggak usah ditanya. Pasti juara satu. Ya, kan?"

Masih dengan senyum tipisnya ia menjawab, "Hn, seperti biasa."

"_Etto_, gimana kalo kita saling traktir makan siang buat merayakannya?" usul Karin dengan senyum penuh makna serta kedua alisnya yang naik-turun. "Hari ini aku nggak bawa bekal."

Huh, modus, batin Sasuke. Pasti Karin akan meminta makanan dalam porsi _jumbo_, sedangkan dirinya sendiri tak akan tekor karena Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka makan banyak–Sasuke sudah hafal taktiknya.

"Aku tahu kamu lagi kelaparan, makanya minta traktir," kata Sasuke menyindir. Sementara objek yang disindir hanya senyum-senyum. "Ayo."

**-xx-**

Keriuhan masih memenuhi ruang kelas XI Sains 2. Pasalnya pengumuman nilai ujian semester ganjil telah dilaksanakan sehingga kini murid-murid berdesakan untuk melihat nilai hasil kerja keras mereka. Namun itu tidak terjadi pada Sakura dan Tenten karena mereka berdua diumumkan masuk sepuluh besar.

Kali ini mereka berdua menunjukan peningkatan yang cukup signifikan. Semester lalu Sakura berada di peringkat tujuh, kini ia naik ke peringkat lima. Begitu pula dengan Tenten yang semester lalu peringkat sembilan, kini ia berada di peringkat delapan. Sakura yang kini mulai tenang menjadi sedikit gelisah kembali karena merasa penasaran bagaimana hasil ujian sahabatnya yang lain–Ino, Hinata, dan Temari.

"Hai, Sakura _-chan_," Sakura mendongak, menatap Naruto yang nyengir di depan bangkunya. "Selamat atas peringkatmu!"

Sakura tersenyum, "_Arigato_, Naruto! Kamu juga, selamat karena berhasil masuk sepuluh besar!"

Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar, namun kini ditambah dengan rona merah di pipinya, "Hehehe, _arigato_, Sakura_-chan_!"

"Jadi, Sakura_-chan_ doang nih yang dikasih selamat?" sindir Tenten tajam.

"Eh?" kata Naruto kaget. "_Etto_, selamat juga untukmu, Tenten!"

Tiba-tiba Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Ya ampun, Cuma bercanda, kali!"

"Eh?" kata Naruto, terkejut lagi. "Habisnya mukamu itu seram banget, Tenten!"

Tenten menanggapinya dengan tertawa semakin kencang. Sakura hanya menggeleng melihat tingkahnya itu. Dan ketika bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Tenten segera menarik tangan Sakura keluar kelas.

"Eh, nanti dulu, Tenten_-chan_. Sebentar aku mau beresin buku dulu," kata Sakura menginterupsi. Ya, meskipun sepagian ini kelas mereka tidak belajar, namun Sakura sebelumnya sempat membaca novel untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Sakura memeriksa laci mejanya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukan novelnya ke dalam tas. Kini Sakura sadar bahwa ada dua kotak bekal di dalam tasnya. Satu untuknya, dan satu lagi untuk Sasuke. Sehingga matanya langsung mencari keberadaan Sasuke di sana. Namun nihil. Cowok itu tak ada di sana. Sepertinya dugaannya benar, Sasuke kembali tidak mengacuhkannya.

Kasih atau nggak usah, ya? Tapi masa nggak dimakan sih? Ini, kan buatan _Kaa-san_. Duh, gimana, ya? –batin Sakura bimbang.

"Sakura_-chan_," panggil Tenten yang kini telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"_Etto_, Tenten_-chan_, kamu duluan aja deh. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," ucap Sakura–yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan bekal itu untuk Sasuke.

"Oh, _souka_," kata Tenten. "Nanti nyusul, ya. Kita duduk di tempat biasa!"

Sakura mengangguk cepat, lalu bernapas lega karena Tenten telah berlalu dari ambang pintu. Ia mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya, memandangnya sebentar. Sesaat batinnya mulai goyah lagi, namun dengan segera ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. maka, Sakura mulai mengetik SMS untuk Sasuke.

_**Sasuke-kun, bisa ke atap sekolah sekarang? Kaa-san bikin bekal buat kamu. Di sini nggak siapa-siapa..**_

Sakura menunggu dengan was-was sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Dua menit berlalu dan hingga saat ia tiba di atap sekolah, belum ada getaran dari _handphone_-nya. Apa kutelepon aja? –batinnya. Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Nggak, bahaya kalo ada yang curiga, pikirnya. Kejadian di jalan tadi pagi saja sudah cukup membuatnya ketar-ketir.

Ketika Sasuke menjemputnya dari rumah dengan motor Kawasaki Ninja-nya seperti biasa. Awalnya biasa saja, Sasuke yang fokus menyetir dan Sakura yang membonceng di belakangnya sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Namun ketika mereka hampir sampai ke jalanan sepi–tempat biasa Sasuke menurunkan Sakura–mereka dikejutkan dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya Ino–Matsuri, yang sepertinya kebetulan lewat sana. Gadis itu menyapa Sakura ketika mereka berpapasan. Rasanya jantung Sakura mau lepas saat Masuri dengan riangnya menyapanya. Pikiran-pikiran paranoid menjejali otaknya. Apa dia mengenali Sasuke? Apa dia sadar dengan siapa Sakura berangkat? Semoga dia tidak tahu kalau yang mneyetir itu Sasuke! Kurang-lebih seperti itulah. Dan mungkin karena kejadian itu pulalah Sasuke kembali tidak mengacuhkannya.

Sakura dikejutkan dengan getaran _handphone_-nya. Ia membuka sandi keamanan _handphone_-nya cepat-cepat ketika mendapati SMS Sasuke yang masuk.

_**Maaf, aku ada urusan.**_

Sakura mengerang kecewa dalam hati. Ia tak akan mungkin memberi bekalnya secara terang-terangan. _Mood_ makan siangnya mendadak redup, tapi ia jadi tak tega kalau teringat Ibu dan Ayahnya. Kemudian getaran _handphone_-nya terasa lagi. Kali ini dari Tenten.

_**Sakura-chan, kamu ke mana sih? Ke toilet kok lama banget?**_

Ke sana atau nggak, ya? –batin Sakura. Ia sudah terlanjur hilang _mood_, tapi kalau ia tak ke sana, Tenten malah akan semakin mendesaknya untuk cerita. Maka dari itu, kini Sakura mulai berbalik menuju pintu.

"Sakura," ia mendongakan kepalanya, lalu membelalak kaget.

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_..."

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanyanya.

Sakura menarik napas sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Nggak."

Sasuke beringsut menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat di sana. Duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, lalu terdiam. Sakura masih sibuk dengan keheranannya akan Sasuke.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu di situ?" kata Sasuke. "Sini, aku lapar."

"Tapi katanya kamu ada urusan," Sakura maju menuju kursi itu, lalu duduk.

"Urusanku udah selesai," jawabnya. "Lagipula sebetulnya aku nggak mau ke sini, tapi aku berusaha menghargai sikap baik Mebuki _Kaa-san_."

Meskipun tak sesuai yang diharapkannya, namun Sakura merasa ini lebih dari cukup. Sikap Sasuke menunjukan bahwa dia memang bertanggungjawab dan menghormati orang tua. Sudut bibirnya tersenyum bersamaan dengan nafsu makan yang kembali naik.

"_Arigato_," kata Sakura. "Ayo, kita makan."

**-xx-**

Kedatangan Shizune _Sensei_ ke kelas secara tiba-tiba untuk memberikan tugas karena ia tak bisa mengajar siang ini sempat membuat Tenten nyaris tersedak permen yang sedang ia makan saat ini. Tugas itu juga sempat mengundang beberapa tanggapan yang berbeda-beda dari seluruh anak. Ada yang mengeluh, ada yang senang, ada pula yang biasa-biasa saja. Sakura yang saat ini ber-_mood_ bagus segera mengeluarkan buku biologinya dan mulai mengerjakan. Meskipun itu termasuk materi baru, namun tak sulit bagi Sakura karena masih berhubungan dengan materi sebelumnya, ditambah Sakura sudah mempelajarinya saat liburan Natal lalu.

Sakura mengerjakan tugasnya dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut karena menahan senyum. Ia kembali mengingat momen makan siangnya dengan Sasuke tadi di atap sekolah. Peristiwa itu seakan membawa pengalaman baru baginya. Ya, jelas saja, ia tak pernah makan siang dengan Sasuke di sekolah, ditambah lagi ini pertama kalinya ia menyambangi atap sekolah. Ia baru tahu rasanya sangat menyenangkan menikmati pemandangan dari sana. Beruntung saat itu sedang tidak berangin dan tidak turun salju.

Satu jam berselang, semua anak telah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Shizune _Sensei_ sudah berpesan bahwa tugas-tugas itu dikumpulkan di meja kerjanya di ruang guru. Maka dari itu, Sakura–mungkin–akan sedikit repot karena hari ini adalah tugas piketnya sehingga ia yang bertugas mengumpulkannya ke meja Shizune _Sensei_.

"Udah terkumpul semua, Koukei_-chan_. Aku bawa setengahnya, kamu sisanya, ya," Sakura membagi dua tumpukan buku-buku tugas semua anak untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Koukei.

"Iya, Sakura_-chan_. Ayo, ke ruang guru," balas Koukei memimpin jalan.

Hening selama diperjalanan. Sakura hanya berjalan dalam diam sambil memerhatikan sekitarnya. Salju turun lagi, pikir Sakura. Ketika sampai di ruang guru, mereka langsung menemukan meja Shizune _Sensei_. Tak sulit, karena langsung terlihat begitu melewati pintu. Ruangan itu cukup sepi, hanya ada Asuma _Sensei_, Genma _Sensei_, Ebisu _Sensei_,Iruka _Sensei_, dan Kakashi _Sensei _yang sedang asyik mengobrol sambil minum kopi.

Tak sengaja Sakura melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya ketika melewati meja Kakashi _Sensei_. Jujur saja, ia jarang sekali bolak-balik ke ruang guru sehingga rasanya baru kali ini melihat meja kerja Kakashi _Sensei_. Sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya itu adalah foto tiga orang remaja; dua orang laki-laki yang mengapit satu perempuan di tengah-tengahnya; mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar. Laki-laki bermasker di sebelah kanan itu pastilah Kakashi _Sensei _sendiri, sedangkan ia tak begitu yakin dengan dua orang sisanya. Perempuan dengan pipi aneh–sungguh, Sakura tak mengenalinya sama sekali, dan laki-laki satunya yang berkacamata pelindung berwarna oranye, seperti seseorang yang Sakura kenal.

"Sakura_-chan_, kenapa?" Sakura menoleh mendapati Koukei yang menatapnya heran.

"_Ano_ ... nggak," balas Sakura menggeleng sambil nyengir.

"_Etto_, aku ada urusan sebentar di kelas Sosial. Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan balik sendiri ke kelas?" tanyanya.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa kok, aku bisa ke kelas sendiri," kata Sakura.

"Ya udah, aku duluan, ya!" lalu Koukei berlalu dari ruang guru.

Sakura kembali memandangi foto itu. Entah apa yang membuat foto itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Dan kini Sakura juga melihat satu foto lagi yang berisi foto Kakashi _Sensei_ dan Bibi Anko yang saling berangkulan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" ia terlonjak. Kakashi _Sensei _memandangnya heran. Sakura jadi malu sekali karena ketahuan.

"_A-ano_ ... _gomennasai_, _Sensei_. Saya tidak bermaksud tak sopan, sungguh," kata Sakura segera membungkuk dalam.

Anehnya, Kakashi _Sensei_ malah terkekeh, "Nggak apa-apa, Sakura_-chan_. Nggak usah seformal itu. Aku, kan pamanmu."

Sakura nyengir bersalah, "Tapi ini masih di sekolah, _Sensei_. Kita harus profesional."

Kakashi _Sensei_ menatap Sakura geli, "Kamu ini, berasa kayak di kantoran aja."

Sakura masih nyengir bersalah. Akhirnya Kakashi _Sensei _berkata lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kenapa kamu ngeliatin foto ini?"

Rasa penasaran Sakura mendadak naik ke tingkat tertinggi ketika Kakashi _Sensei_ menunjukan foto itu padanya. Mungkin ini saat yang bagus untuk bertanya.

"_Etto_ ... dua orang itu siapa?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Mereka?" kata Kakashi _Sensei_ memandang sebentar foto itu. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar. "Mereka sahabatku. Obito dan Rin."

Obito? –batin Sakura kaget. Jadi, benar bahwa orang itu seperti seseorang yang Sakura kenal. Ya, dia Obito yang Sakura kenal.

"Uchiha Obito? Sepupu Sasuke_-kun_?" bisik Sakura memastikan yang dibalas anggukan _Sensei_-nya.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar akrab?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi memastikan, dan sekali lagi pula dibalas anggukan Kakashi _Sensei_.

"Kayaknya kamu penasaran banget, Sakura_-chan_," katanya menyimpulkan.

"Ya ... begitulah, _Sensei_," jawab Sakura.

"Mau kuceritakan tentang mereka berdua?" tawar Kakashi _Sensei_.

"Eh? Apa boleh?" kata Sakura, mendadak seakan mendapat rejeki _nomplok_.

"Boleh saja, asalkan kamu mau mendengarkan," balasnya santai. "Mari, kita sambil duduk."

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Kakashi _Sensei_ menghela napas terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia mulai membuka suara dengan mata menerawang. Sakura memusatkan perhatiannya.

"Pertama kali kami bertiga ketemu itu saat di SMP, kebetulan sekali kami bertiga satu kelas. Saat itu aku kebingungan karena semua bangku sudah terisi penuh–satu bangku: tiga orang, begitu sistem tempat duduk sekolahku dulu–kecuali satu bangku yang baru diisi seorang anak perempuan–ya, itu Rin. Jadi, mau nggak mau aku duduk dengannya. Tapi ketika pelajaran dimulai, ada satu anak yang terlambat datang. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik dengan memakai kacamata pelindung seperti pilot-pilot pesawat jet tempur berwarna oranye–ya, tentu saja itu Obito. Beruntung waktu itu kami masih murid angkatan baru, jadi dimaklumi, dan bisa kamu tebak sendiri–Obito duduk denganku dan Rin."

Sungguh, kebetulan yang tak terduga, pikir Sakura.

"Awalnya aku kurang senang satu bangku dengan Obito–kalau Rin sih aku nggak masalah karena dia gadis yang baik dan pengertian. Anak itu sangat berisik dan tidak serius–perlu kamu ketahui Sakura_-chan_, dulu aku adalah orang yang sangat disiplin dan keras–seringkali kami bertengkar karena ketidakseriusannya itu. Aku menjadi kasihan pada Rin yang selalu rela bersabar menghadapi kami berdua. Seiring berjalannya waktulah yang membuat kami bertiga menjadi sangat akrab–bahkan nyaris tak terpisahkan–seperti kamu dan empat sahabatmu itu, Sakura_-chan_."

"Eh?" tukas Sakura kaget.

"Begini-begini juga aku memerhatikan murid-muridku, tahu," kata Kakashi _Sensei_.

"Kukira _Sensei_ hanya senang membaca buku oranye-mu itu," balas Sakura terkekeh.

Kakashi _Sensei_ tiba-tiba terlonjak, "Kamu tahu soal buku itu? (Sakura mengangguk) kamu tahu apa isinya?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Nggak. Emang apaan sih isinya? Kayaknya _Sensei_ hobi sekali membaca itu."

Kakashi _Sensei _bernapas lega, "Kamu nggak perlu tahu apa isinya, karena ini bacaan khusus untuk laki-laki dewasa."

Sakura menaikan alisnya, "Setahuku buku khusus anak laki-laki dewasa itu hanya majalah dewasa. Tapi buku sekecil itu mana mungkin majalah dewasa."

"Udah-udah, mau dilanjut nggak nih ceritanya?" kata Kakashi _Sensei_ mengembalikan fokus Sakura.

"Iya, iya, _Sensei_."

"Kami bersahabat terus sampai kami lulus SMP, meskipun selama SMP itu kami sempat tidak satu kelas. Persahabatan kami juga terus berlanjut sampai SMA hingga kuliah. Pokoknya benar-benar nggak bisa dipisahkan, biarpun waktu kami bersama kebanyakan diisi dengan perdebatanku dengan Obito. Sepanjang persahabatan kami, aku bahkan nggak menyadari bahwa perlahan sikap Obito menular padaku. Aku menjadi tak sedingin dulu dan hidupku menjadi sedikit lebih santai. Dan kamu tahu? Naruto dan Sasuke sangat mengingatkanku akan hubunganku dengan Obito–persis sekali. Kalau bahasa kasarnya sih Sasuke adalah jelmaanku dan Naruto adalah jelmaan Obito. Untuk jelmaan Rin, kamu boleh memasukan dirimu sendiri ke dalamnya."

Mereka tertawa terbahak–tak peduli Ebisu _Sensei_, Genma _Sensei_, Asuma _Sensei _dan Iruka _Sensei_ yang menatap mereka dengan heran. Sakura langsung membayangkan Sasuke yang mengenakan masker dan Naruto yang mengenakan kacamata pelindung sedang bertengkar sengit. Namun Sakura segera merasa heran, mengapa sekarang keduanya–Kakashi dan Obito–seakan bertukar tabiat. Kakashi _Sensei_ menjadi _pecicilan_ seperti Obito, sedangkan Obito menjadi pendiam dan dingin seperti Kakashi _Sensei_.

"Pasti kamu berpikir kami seperti bertukar roh, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

Kakashi _Sensei_ menghela napas panjang, "Sebelum-sebelumnya, masalah yang kami hadapi–apapun itu–bisa kami lalui bersama. Seperti ketika ayah yang satu-satunya Obito miliki meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan–beliau dibunuh oleh lawan bisnisnya."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan mata membelalak. Setragis itukah hidupnya? –batin Sakura.

"Hal itu sempat membuat Obito sangat _down_. Kami berdua–aku dan Rin–sepakat untuk mengembalikan keceriaan Obito seperti dulu dan juga mencari pembunuh ayahnya dibantu oleh Fugaku _Oji-san_. Dan kami sangat bersyukur Obito mampu melewati semuanya dengan tegar, ia memang bukan orang yang suka berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Namun masalah yang satu ini membuat persahabatan kami sempat retak, yaitu ketika Rin yang menyatakan cinta padaku."

Sakura membelalak, "Kenapa bisa retak?"

"Yeah, cinta segitiga. Kamu tahu maksudku, kan?"

"Obito ... dia ... mencintai Rin?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu, gimana selanjutnya?"

"Tentu saja aku menolak Rin. Di samping Obito yang mencintai Rin, aku juga tak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat–yang lebih daripada saudara. Kendati aku sebetulnya tak tega mengatakannya, tapi bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku berbohong, itu sama saja menyakitinya lebih dalam."

"Ya, _Sensei_ benar," timpal Sakura yang mendadak teringat perkataan Sasuke di malam pengantin mereka.

"Mungkin kedengarannya jahat sekali, tapi nggak ada jalan lain selain menyuruhnya untuk melupakanku. Obito juga marah pada kami berdua. Selama berbulan-bulan dia menghilang seakan ditelan bumi. Rin merasa sangat bersalah pada Obito, begitupun aku."

Pandangan Kakashi _Sensei_ menjadi sendu.

"Apa persahabatan kalian selesai sampai di situ?" tanya Sakura.

"Nggak. Obito balik lagi, tapi sikapnya berubah menjadi lebih diam. Selama hampir satu tahun itu dia pergi ke Kumo, menenangkan diri–begitu dia bilang. Aku juga nggak sangka dia bakalan maafin kita berdua secepat itu," jawab Kakashi _Sensei_.

"Bagus dong, kalo gitu," kata Sakura.

"Iya juga sih," balas Kakashi _Sensei_ terkekeh. "Tetapi kalau disuruh milih, aku lebih suka Obito yang seperti itu, daripada yang sekarang. Sikapnya yang waktu itu memang lebih pendiam, tapi setidaknya dia masih tetap Obito yang kami kenal."

"Maksudnya? _Sensei_, aku nggak ngerti," kata Sakura.

"Sebetulnya ini nggak boleh dibicarakan lagi, tapi mengingat kamu istrinya Sasuke, kayaknya kamu juga berhak tahu," kata Kakashi _Sensei_.

Dahi Sakura berkerut, "Emang apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke_-kun_? Apa ada sesuatu yang lain?"

"Ketika Obito kembali lagi, bersamaan dengan Rin yang mulai membuka hatinya untuk Obito. Dia mulai berpikir realistis bahwa udah nggak mungkin lagi mengharapkanku yang saat itu tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Bibimu, Sakura_-chan_. Obito, tentu saja merasa sangat senang. Mereka mulai menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun, lalu mereka menikah," Sakura membelalak.

"Dan bencana itu pun dimulai," Kakashi _Sensei_ kembali memandangnya dengan sendu. "Enam tahun yang lalu, Rin meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil di mana penyebabnya adalah Sasuke yang memaksakan diri menyetir."

Sakura merasa ada yang menjatuhkan batu besar ke dada dan perutnya. Sesak, Sakura sulit bernapas saking kagetnya. Sasuke penyebab Rin meninggal? Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di benaknya.

"Gi-gimana ... bisa ..." kata Sakura _shock_.

"Nggak ada yang tahu pasti," jawab Kakashi _Sensei_. "Semua orang hanya mengetahui kronologi yang dianalisis dari kepolisian. Nggak ada yang benar-benar tahu gimana kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

"Sasuke mengalami trauma berat di otaknya hingga dirinya tak ingat bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan nggak ada yang boleh mengingatkannya tentang itu atau akibatnya akan fatal–ya, kematian. Kejadian itu benar-benar membuat Obito _down_ sepenuhnya. Obito sangat–terlalu–mencintai Rin. Di saat pernikahannya yang baru setengah tahun, kematiannya benar-benar mengubah hidup Obito hingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Maka dari itu, aku sengaja mengubah sifatku menjadi lebih ceria supaya Obito bisa melupakan kesedihannya, namun nampaknya sia-sia karena dari hari ke hari sikapnya malah semakin bengis."

Ya Tuhan...

Sasuke_-kun_...

Obito_-nii_...

* * *

Notes: Yeay, akhirnya update juga ^^ Gimana, gimana? Puas? Pokoknya semoga suka bab ini. Maaf kalo banyak typo, namanya juga manusia XD Maaf atas ketidakmaksimalan dalam latar Jepangnya, dibilangin aku kurang ngerti soal Jepang, dan males banget kalo search di Google XD

Tentang trauma berat di otak Sasu yang bikin dia nggak inget tentang kecelakaannya itu terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Secret Garden (kalo yg pernah nonton pasti tau).

Saatnya balas review!

**Kazama Sakura**: Iya, Sasu akan aku eksplor lagi. Aku cuma menyesuaikan dengan jalan cerita sekaligus perasaan anak ABG pada umumnya kok hihi.. Taulah ABG kan masih jaman-jamannya ngegalau, belum bisa ngambil keputusan dengan tepat, masih plin-plan. Orang yang ngeliatin Sakura? Mmm, liat aja nanti XD

**hanazono yuri**: Iya, mungkin di bab-bab selanjutnya. Aku sih ngikutin plot aja hihi..

**Nirina-ne Bellanesia**: Hai ^^ Sip ;)

**Lynn**: Ahahaha makasih bingit ^^ Ada kok pihak ketiga dan keempat *lirik Karin-Naruto* XD Sip ;)

**Mina Jasmine**: Haha tapi bab ini belum muncul chara barunya karena aku masih ngikut alur awal yang aku buat XD mungkin bab-bab selanjutnya ada, ikutin aja terus ya ;) Makasih ^^

**Mitsuki**: Hai, salam kenal ^^ Aku juga nggak terima huhuhu tapi mau gimana lagi, harus ikutin plot huhuhu.. Belum bisa kayaknya :( Pokoknya ikutin aja deh bab-bab selanjutnya :) Aku juga cemburu huhu.. Hahaha makasih ^^

Thanks for all my lovely reviewer, silent reader, favotiter/?/, follower *peluk-cium*

Pokoknya RnR aja, karena itu yang bikin aku semangat melanjutkan fic ini ^^


	6. The Spring Ball

**BAB 6**

**Pesta Dansa Musim Semi**

Salju turun lagi di malam penghujung bulan Januari. Cukup lebat jika dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Iklim semakin tak menentu, di siang hari yang cerah–bahkan sangat cerah untuk ukuran siang di musim dingin pun orang tak akan menyangka bahwa badai salju akan mendera. Para ahli pun sering ragu-ragu memastikan perkiraan cuaca yang tahun ini cukup ekstrim. Mungkin, Sasuke berpikir, alam mulai enggan bekerja sama dengan manusia. Yah, bagaimanapun, Tuhan telah berbaik hati memberi manusia tempat untuk melangsungkan hidup mereka, berkembangbiak, dengan segala kebutuhan yang telah tersedia lengkap, namun era yang semakin maju malah semakin menambah kerusakan di bumi yang sudah kian tua ini.

Sasuke tak memungkiri bahwa dirinya juga termasuk ke dalam daftar panjang manusia penyebab kerusakan alam. Tapi, ayolah, ia tak ada waktu memikirkan itu sekarang, kan? PR-nya sedang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. _Deadline_-nya besok, apalagi jika mengingat ekspresi Kurenai _Sensei_. Bukannya Sasuke takut, tapi akan butuh waktu lama sekali untuk membuatnya berhenti mengoceh tentang betapa pentingnya mengerjakan PR.

Bukan hal sulit sebetulnya, semua soal yang di tulis di buku tugasnya bisa ia kerjakan dengan mudah. Hanya saja, ia kehilangan _mood_ secara tiba-tiba. Cuaca dingin ternyata benar-benar memengaruhi orang agar menjadi malas, dan jangan lupakan tentang meningkatnya rasa lapar.

Makan malam sudah lewat dua jam yang lalu, tapi Sasuke sudah menghabiskan beberapa bungkus _snack_-nya sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Yah, memang rutin terjadi tiap musim dingin, bobot tubuhnya akan naik beberapa kilo. Dan ketika liburan musim panas tiba, banyaknya acara di luar rumah dengan teman-temannya, otomatis akan menurunkan berat badannya kembali.

Baru saja semangat mengerjakan PR-nya kembali, dering _handphone_-nya mengganggunya. Sasuke berdecak sebal sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telepon genggamnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," kata Sasuke dengan malas.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan agak keras.

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Sasuke menggeram tertahan, ia melihat nomor kontak yang menghubunginya karena sebelumnya ia tak sempat, namun yang tertera di sana adalah nomor yang tidak dikenal. Dahinya mengerenyit. Sasuke berpikir orang ini hanya bermaksud mengerjainya–atau itu hanya salah satu penggemarnya yang entah bagaimana berhasil mendapatkan nomornya (terang saja, karena ia sering mengalaminya hingga beberapa kali mengganti nomor _handphone_). Lalu dengan segera Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sekaligus mengaturnya menjadi mode _silent_, dilemparnya _handphone_ itu ke sisi ranjang terjauh. Kemudian berusaha memfokuskan diri pada PR-nya.

Beberapa menit berkutat dengan soal-soal Bahasa dan Sastra Jepang pemberian Kurenai _Sensei_, Sasuke kini selesai mengerjakannya sekaligus membereskan buku-bukunya untuk besok pula. Ia menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi–sudah menjadi kewajiban dalam peraturan keluarganya untuk selalu menjaga kebersihan diri. Kemudian berbaring di ranjangnya sambil memeriksa _handphone_-nya kembali sebelum tidur. Ada dua SMS masuk.

_**Halo, Sasuke-kun..**_

Ternyata dari nomor tak dikenal tadi. Kemudian sebuah pesan lainnya Sasuke buka.

_**Maaf kalo ganggu. Aku cuma pengen ngobrol denganmu..**_

Cih, ternyata memang penggemarku, Sasuke membatin.

Kemudian sekilas terlihat pesan masuk terakhir dari Sakura yang berbunyi selamat tidur. Setengah sadar Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dengan sedikit paksaan untuk tak memikirkannya, Sasuke menon-aktifkan _handphone_-nya, lalu bersiap untuk tidur.

**-xx-**

"_Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, kami berangkat!"

Mungkin seharusnya sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Sakura karena setiap hari selalu merasakan aroma tubuh serta hangatnya punggung Uchiha Sasuke ketika memboncengnya, tapi jantungnya tidak. Respon yang dihasilkan Sakura setiap kali mereka melakukan _skinship_ yang sebenarnya normal–amat sangat normal–selalu sukses membuat debaran jantungnya meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Bahkan hanya sekedar tatapan lembut dengan bonus senyum tipis saja sebenarnya sudah cukup membuatnya deg-degan dan seolah-olah dirinya diguyur air es.

"Sakura, ap–hey, kamu kenapa?"

Sial, pasti Sasuke merasakan keterkejutan Sakura yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak. Ya, pasti begitu karena posisi Sakura yang sedang memeluk punggungnya. Mendadak wajahnya memanas diikuti debaran jantungnya yang semakin meningkat.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa, aku cuma kaget tadi," jawab Sakura.

"Maaf, kalo suaraku ngagetin," balas Sasuke, suaranya sedikit teredam karena tertutup _helm_.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa," kata Sakura. "Oh ya, tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?"

"Ibumu buat bekal lagi, nggak?"

"Oh, nggak. Kenapa emang?"

"Cuma tanya."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Selanjutnya, mereka kembali terdiam hingga keduanya berpisah di jalanan sepi dekat sekolah seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya sejak berminggu-minggu lalu Sakura mulai mencoba berpikir rasional dan realistis. Bahwa ketika pertama kali diberitahukannya kepada mereka berdua tentang perjodohan itu, sejak itulah Tuhan telah memberi jalan bagi Sakura. Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa dalam membolak-balikan perasaan manusia pastilah telah menentukan takdir yang indah untuknya, tinggal bagaimana Sakura menempuh segala rintangan itu untuk mencapai takdirnya.

Sakura yakin lewat pernikahan inilah Sakura dapat menemukan celah untuk memenangkan hati Sasuke. Tuhan tak pernah mengatur untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia, Sakura sangat memercayai itu. Salah satu buktinya adalah sikap Sasuke yang tak lagi dingin pada Sakura. Nampaknya Sasuke mulai mencoba menerima Sakura, walau mustahil jika berharap Sasuke membalas cinta Sakura dalam waktu dekat. Namun Sakura yakin suatu hari ia akan berhasil menggantikan Karin dalam singgasana hati Sasuke.

Bagaikan sihir, pikiran tadi dalam sekejap membuat dadanya lebih _plong_.

Seperti biasa, baru lima orang (termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke) yang datang ke kelas. Wajah-wajah yang dihapalnya setiap baru datang ke kelas. Sakura terbiasa datang pagi, biasanya dua puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Seperti Sasuke juga sehingga tak banyak kendala bagi mereka untuk berangkat bersama. Sakura kembali memeriksa PR Bahasa dan Sastra Jepang-nya setelah duduk dengan nyaman di bangkunya. Kemudian ia menarik buku harian kecil dari tasnya, melihat agenda tugas-tugas yang _deadline_-nya masih panjang.

"Ah, tembikarnya belum dilanjutin," gumamnya.

Sakura menandainya, berencana meminta bantuan Tenten untuk mengerjakannya sepulang sekolah nanti. Ia tercengang sendiri ketika melihat agenda tugas-tugas biologinya telah di-_checklist_ semua. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya apa ia betul-betul kelewat rajin jika sudah berhubungan dengan pelajaran itu.

Kemudian setelah membereskan kembali bukunya dan bingung harus melakukan apa, Sakura lantas menoleh ke arah bangku Sasuke. Cowok itu tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Entah masih ngantuk atau hanya malas menggerakan otot lehernya.

Memerhatikan Sasuke, mau tak mau Sakura jadi kembali mengingat cerita Kakashi _Sensei_ berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Apa Sasuke mengalami semacam amnesia setelah kecelakaan itu? Atau memang benar-benar murni trauma hingga sama sekali tak ingat tentangnya? Lalu bagaimana atensi Obito terhadap sepupunya itu sekarang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seakan-akan bercampur menjadi suatu gagasan mengerikan yang bahkan tak ingin Sakura pikirkan.

Sampai detik ini Sakura tak pernah membahas sedikitpun mengenai kecelakaan Sasuke pada siapapun–terutama keluarga Sasuke. Meskipun masih begitu penasaran dengan kronologi yang sebenarnya, namun Sakura membiarkan mereka tetap menganggap bahwa Sakura tak tahu apa-apa. Ia tak ingin membuka luka lama keluarga suaminya itu. Apalagi jika Obito sampai mendengarnya.

"_Teme_!"

Seruan Naruto segera saja memecahkan pemikiran-pemikiran Sakura. Teriakan itu pun membuat seluruh teman-teman yang ada terlonjak kaget.

"Naruto, berisik!" salak Atsushi, Sang Ketua Kelas XI Sains 2.

Nampaknya konsentrasi pada bukunya buyar akibat suara Naruto. Namun yang menjadi objek omelannya malah nyengir.

"_Gomen_, Atsushi," katanya.

Ia kini melihat Sasuke yang mendongakan kepalanya dengan malas ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya menyiratkan kejengahan yang luar biasa.

"Ini masih pagi, tahu!" ujarnya kesal.

"Iya, iya, maaf," balas Naruto. "Lagian pagi-pagi udah lesu. Mana semangat mudamu, Sasuke _teme_?"

Semenjak pengumuman peringkat ke sepuluhnya, Naruto jadi makin bersemangat ke sekolah. Contoh saja pagi ini, Naruto datang ke kelas lebih awal dari biasanya. Hal itu sudah dilakukannya selama berminggu-minggu. Tak hanya itu saja, Naruto juga menjadi tambah semangat dalam belajar. Peningkatan yang bagus, tentu. Ia kini tak menolak lagi jika disuruh ikut bimbingan belajar, dan ia juga jadi senang mengganggu Sakura untuk bertanya tentang pelajaran biologi. Namun yang paling menjengkelkan adalah Naruto suka sekali menggodanya.

Naruto kini berjalan menghampirinya, menyapanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura_-chan_."

"_Ohayou_, Naruto," balas Sakura.

"Semalam tidurmu nyenyak?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Jangan tanya kalo ujung-ujungnya cuma mau godain aku. _Shannaro_!"

Naruto nyengir lagi, "Nyehehehe!"

Nampaknya kalimat Sakura benar adanya. Naruto sudah melakukannya sejak dua minggu lalu ketika hari kedua mereka belajar biologi bersama. Setiap paginya ia selalu bertanya apakah tidur Sakura nyenyak dan jika disetujui Sakura, maka selanjutnya ia akan bertanya apa semalam Sakura memimpikannya, dan jelas sekali itu membuat Sakura kesal. Bagi Sakura kata-kata semacam itu sangat menyebalkan.

"_Dobe_, ayo ke kantin!" suara Sasuke menghentikan tawa Naruto.

"Sendiri aja deh, aku mau ngobrol sama Sakura _-chan_, _Teme_."

Sakura mencebik, "Siapa juga yang mau ngobrol sama kamu, Naruto."

"Sakura_-chan_..." wajah Naruto memelas.

"Mau kulaporkan ke Kushina _Ba-san_, ya?" nampaknya Sasuke tengah mengancam Naruto karena kata-kata ini membuat Naruto mendadak jadi penurut.

"Iya, iya! Rese, ah!" gerutu Naruto yang dibalas seringai kemenangan di bibir Sasuke. "Dah, Sakura_-chan_!"

Kemudian mereka berdua menghilang di balik pintu kelas. Ia menghela napas dan tiba-tiba jadi penasaran apa ancaman yang Sasuke maksud. Sekitar lima detik, Tenten dan beberapa anak lain memasuki kelas.

"Aku kesiangan, ya?" tanya Tenten setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Ia melirik jam dinding yang terdapat di depan kelas. "Gila, semalem rame banget konsernya Sakura_-chan_!"

Yang Tenten maksud adalah konser ONE OK ROCK di Tokyo Dome yang disiarkan secara _live_ di salah satu _channel_ televisi.

"Sampe jam berapa tuh?" tanya Sakura.

"Jam satu malem," balas Tenten.

"Pasti masih ngantuk. Ya, kan?"

"Lumayan sih, tapi nggak apa-apa. Terbayar dengan setimpal karena konsernya _super _keren! Apalagi pas denger suara Taka_-kun_!" lalu selanjutnya Tenten senyum-senyum sambil mengelukan nama Taka dengan suara tertahan.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan tatapan geli ditujukannya untuk Tenten. Yeah, jika menyangkut _band rock_ tersebut Tenten akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi lebih berisik. Tapi baik Sakura maupun sahabatnya yang lain mengerti bagaimana rasanya ber-_fangirling_ ria, karena masing-masing dari mereka juga memiliki idola masing-masing–mungkin kecuali Hinata, ia yang paling jarang terlihat menggemari sesuatu, meski mereka tahu Hinata juga cukup menyukai ONE OK ROCK.

"Jangan keseringan begadang, Tenten _-chan_. Nggak bagus buat kesehatan."

"Iya, Saku _-chan_, tenang aja," lalu Tenten tersenyum. "Oh ya, PR gimana? Satu soal lagi belum aku kerjain, abis bahasanya aneh. Bantuin, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Beberapa menit berlalu, tepat ketika Tenten merampungkan tugasnya, seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya telah kembali karena Asuma _Sensei_ kini memasuki kelas dan mulai melanjutkan materi Sejarah Jepang yang terakhir dibahas hari Kamis lalu.

Pelajaran berlangsung lancar hingga pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Namun beberapa menit sebelum istirahat, para anggota OSIS menginterupsi Iruka _Sensei_ yang sedang mengajar. Iruka _Sensei_ memutuskan langsung meninggalkan kelas, sementara para anggota OSIS mengumumkan perihal diadakannya Pesta Dansa Musim Semi.

Shino, selaku Ketua OSIS memberikan penjelasan garis besarnya secara singkat tentang acara ini. Tidak seperti anak perempuan lainnya yang begitu antusias menyambut acara ini, Sakura dan Tenten tidak. Sakura tak perlu menyimak dengan lengkap karena isinya kurang-lebih sama seperti tahun lalu. Lagipula ia sama sekali tak tertarik.

Bahkan sejak tahun pertamanya di sekolah ini.

"Baik, apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Sebuah tangan teracung ke udara, "_Etto_, apa daftarnya dikenakan biaya?"

Shino di depan sana menggaruk kepala dengan canggung, "Maaf, Naruto, aku lupa belum menjelaskannya tadi.

"Baiklah, (dia berdeham sesaat) acara ini diadakan bukan semata-mata untuk hiburan saja seperti tahun lalu, tetapi juga merupakan acara amal untuk menggalang dana bagi panti asuhan-panti asuhan di distrik ini. Kalian tentu masih ingat bencana Tsunami beberapa tahun lalu yang memakan banyak korban jiwa, salah satu–ah, tidak, banyak dari anak-anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tua mereka karena peristiwa itu.

"Maka dari itu, kami–melalui kesepakatan dengan seluruh panitia yang berpartisipasi, memberlakukan tiket masuk sebagai syarat agar kalian dapat mengikuti acara ini. Selain itu, sponsor kami juga akan menawarkan produk-produk mereka kepada kalian yang berniat membelinya. Uang hasil dari semua itu akan kami sumbangkan kepada panti asuhan-panti asuhan di seluruh Konoha. Untuk informasi harga tiket akan kami beritahukan besok."

Naruto mengacungkan tangan lagi, "Jadi, pendaftaran untuk ikut _band_ nggak diberlakukan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Shino. "Yang lain, ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Suara bisik-bisik dari segala penjuru kelas terdengar selama beberapa detik sebelum Shion yang kini mengangkat tangannya, "_Dresscode_ kali ini apa? Apa pakaian tradisional lagi seperti tahun lalu?"

Para anggota OSIS di depan sana berbisik-bisik sebentar, kemudian Kankuro memutuskan untuk menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Tahun ini tidak ditentukan secara spesifik untuk soal kostum. Kalian boleh memakai baju apapun yang menurut kalian cocok tentunya, asalkan tak berlebihan dan pastinya tidak melanggar norma kesopanan."

Terdengar gumaman-gumaman seperti "yes", "asyik", dan reaksi senang lainnya dari sudut-sudut kelas–yang kebanyakan dari anak-anak perempuan. Namun berkebalikan dengan Tenten yang menghela napas lesu. Yah, tak ayal sejak dulu _image_ gadis tomboy-nya selalu melekat padanya. Tenten sangat membenci _make up_, gaun, dan _high heels_ yang baginya sangat menyiksa itu. Ia jauh lebih menyukai hal-hal yang _boyish_. Kendati begitu, Sakura sangat tercengang karena saking tak percayanya ketika Tenten mengaku padanya bahwa ia tengah berpacaran dengan Neji, kakak sulung Hinata sekaligus mantan ketua OSIS tahun lalu yang kini sudah lulus dan kuliah jurusan Bahasa Inggris.

"Aku benci acara ini," gumam Tenten.

Sakura tak menanggapi. Ia sendiri dalam hati menyetujui pernyataan Tenten.

Anak-anak lain menganggap acara seperti ini merupakan ajang mencari gebetan. Mereka akan merias diri mereka sebaik mungkin, berharap bahwa incaran mereka akan terpesona dan akhirnya mereka bisa melakukan pendekatan. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka sibuk mendiskusikan gaun rancangan terbaru, dan jangan lupakan soal pasangan.

Ya Tuhan, bahkan acaranya masih lama, _shannaro_! Pikir Sakura.

Pesta dansa untuk menyambut datangnya musim semi memang seharusnya ditanggapi dengan gembira, tapi rasanya sulit sekali bagi Sakura.

Bagaimana tidak, tahun lalu ketika acara yang sama diadakan, Sakura hanya menikmatinya dengan setengah hati. Ia harus menghindar sesering mungkin agar tak dapat melihat pujaan hatinya berdansa dengan gadis lain yang membuatnya semakin sakit hati.

Ia yakin tahun ini pun akan sama saja.

Pesta bodoh, batin Sakura. Sekarang ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Entah datang dengan _fake smile_ andalannya, atau mengisolasi diri di kamar seperti orang gila yang dikurung di rumah sakit jiwa.

**-xx-**

Dalam jangka waktu kurang dari satu hari, euforia pesta dansa dengan sangat cepat merambah seluruh isi sekolah bak wabah penyakit. Di sana-sini sudah terdengar celotehan-celotehan mengenai busana apa yang akan mereka kenakan dan siapa yang akan mereka ajak sebagai pasangan di pesta nanti, terutama dari kalangan anak perempuan.

Sasuke selalu heran, mengapa anak perempuan selalu repot-repot menyiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari segala _tetek-bengek_ untuk pesta dansa yang bahkan hanya berlangsung dalam sehari. Sasuke betanya-tanya bagaimana gaun itu tidak lumutan duluan sebelum hari H.

Juga tak kalah merepotkannya bila dirinya tengah berjalan di koridor. Beberapa rombongan anak perempuan dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga berkerumun, menatapnya penuh harap, tak lupa cekikikan mereka yang membuat Sasuke jengah seketika. Ia mengutuk kebodohannya menerima ajakan Naruto untuk melewati koridor utama. Naruto yang berjalan dengan dada dibusungkan dan senyum andalannya ketika melewati rombongan gadis-gadis itu malah membuat Sasuke tambah muak.

"_Baka Dobe_! Jadi, ini alasanmu ngajak aku lewat sini!" geram Sasuke pelan.

Naruto nyengir, "Nyehehe! Nggak apa-apalah, _Teme_, itung-itung membagi kepopuleranmu ke aku. Nikmatin ajalah, mereka tuh berharap kamu ngajak mereka ke pesta."

Sasuke berdecak, "Udahlah, ayo cepetan ke kantin!" lalu menarik Naruto secepatnya. Ia mulai tak tahan dengan semua perhatian dari sekitarnya.

Lama-lama merepotkan juga memiliki banyak pengagum. Awalnya Sasuke oke-oke saja menerima kepopulerannya–terutama di kalangan gadis-gadis, dalam hati ada sedikit rasa bangga juga. Abnormal sekali jika tidak ada sedikitpun rasa bangga ketika kau terpilih menjadi siswa tertampan di SMA Konoha.

Tapi perlahan hal itu menjadi benalu dalam hidupnya. Terkadang privasinya jadi kurang terjaga. Beberapa buktinya telah dialaminya sendiri, seperti tersebarnya nomor _handphone_ oleh pihak-pihak yang tak bertanggungjawab, ada pula yang lebih parah ketika rumahnya kedatangan tamu tak diundang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya di hadapan Sang Ibu, Uchiha Mikoto. Lihat? Menyebalkan sekali, bukan?

Kendati ada kalanya ketenaran Sasuke cukup berguna. Misalnya, ketika acara pameran antarkelas musim gugur lalu. Juara pertama yang diperoleh kelas XI Sains 2 adalah berkat ketampanan dan kepopulerannya. Seumpama magnet, Sasuke dengan mudah menarik begitu banyak anak perempuan untuk singgah ke kelasnya, lalu menorehkan tanda tangan mereka untuk menambah poin bagi kelasnya agar bisa menang. Tentu saja tak sesimpel itu, teman-teman sekelasnya membuat spanduk yang bertuliskan bahwa siapa saja yang datang ke kelasnya, maka mereka dapat berfoto bersama Sasuke. Tak heran gadis-gadis dari hampir seluruh angkatan berbondong-bondong menghampiri kelasnya agar bisa mendapatkan kesempatan nan langka, satu jepretan singkat bersama Sang Pangeran Sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan yang itu belumlah sampai pada bagian terburuknya. Sasuke masih harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi para gadis beringas itu karena banyak dari mereka meminta pose yang aneh-aneh. Sasuke dengan cepat menolaknya dan mengusir mereka dengan suara _super_ datar nan dingin. Saat itu juga, antrian menjadi lebih tertib. Meskipun antusiasme tidak hilang, tapi nampaknya mereka menjadi lebih berhati-hati agar tak bernasib sama.

"Yo, Sasuke, gimana? Niat nerima salah satu dari mereka, eh?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke dan komplotannya seperti biasa berkumpul di satu meja kantin langganan mereka. Teman-temannya kini tengah mengomentari _fans_ Sasuke yang makin menjadi setelah pesta dansa diumumkan. Beberapa menit yang lalu sudah dua perempuan yang Sasuke tolak diajak pergi ke pesta bersama.

"Aku nggak brengsek kayak kamu, Kiba."

Alis Kiba naik, "Hohoho! Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa aku? Hey, nerima ajakan mereka ke pesta itu nggak sama dengan memacari mereka, loh. Di mana letak kebrengsekannya, coba?"

Sayangnya, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka bicara panjang lebar. Jadi, ia hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Jelas aja, Kiba," akhirnya Shikamaru yang mengambil alih. Laki-laki itu memang yang paling cepat tanggap. "Cewek-cewek itu pasti bakal ngerasa di atas angin kalo Sasuke nerima ajakan mereka. Selanjutnya, mereka pasti bakal gangguin Sasuke terus, dan kamu tahu sendiri apa yang akan Sasuke lakuin kalo kesabaran dia abis."

Sasuke melirik Shikamaru sekilas, memberi isyarat rasa terima kasihnya karena Shikamaru telah berbaik hati menjelaskan.

Bibir Kiba membulat, "Betul juga," lalu mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Ya, kalo kesabarannya abis, Sasuke langsung jadi lebih beringas dibanding mereka."

Mereka semua tertawa, kecuali Sasuke yang memberi Kiba pandangan mengancam dengan pipi yang sedikit merona merah jambu.

Lalu Lee menyahut, "Tapi aku yakin nggak akan seberingas cewek-cewek yang lagi gila diskon!" dan mereka semua tertawa lagi–kali ini tanpa terkecuali.

"Ya, bener, kayak Ibuku," kata Shikamaru.

"Mamaku juga. Bahkan Mamaku sering belanja bareng sama Ibunya Shika dan Ibunya Shino, apalagi kalo diskonnya besar-besaran," kata Choji sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong di mana Shino?"

"Biasa, di ruang OSIS. Sok sibuk banget dia," gerutu Kiba.

"Emang sibuk."

Sontak suara itu membuat seluruh kepala yang ada di meja itu menoleh ke arahnya. Shino yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kiba.

"Huh, ngagetin aja!" tukas Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Kiba dan otomatis membelakangi Shino.

Shino mengangkat bahu, kemudian berjalan memutari meja untuk menempati tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Ia menguap ringan sambil memijat tengkuknya sendiri.

"Capek banget, ya?" tanya Sasuke. Sebetulnya tak perlu ditanya pun sudah ketahuan dari raut wajah Shino yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Ya, gitu deh," jawabnya singkat. "OSIS lagi dalam tahap negosiasi sama pihak _management_ NICO Touches the Walls."

"APA?" jerit Naruto.

Shino segera memberi aba-aba tutup mulut, "Jangan teriak-teriak, Naruto!"

"_Gomen_, tapi tadi katamu ... NICO Touches the Walls? Kalian mau undang mereka?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Shino mengangguk.

"Serius?" kini Sai yang bersuara.

"Iya. Berapa kali sih harus diulangi?" kata Shino. "Susah juga sih. Yah, kalian tahulah mereka, kan _band_ terkenal."

"Emang sekolah sanggup bayar mereka?" tanya Sai lagi, mendadak Sasuke dan yang lainnya _sweatdrop_.

"Iya, emang sanggup?" timpal Lee. "Mereka bukan _band_ ecek-ecek, loh!"

"Tenang, tenang. Ngomongnya satu-satu dong," kata Shino, lalu ia menghela napas. "Kalian nggak nyimak penjelasanku kemarin, eh? Ini acara amal, buat menggalang dana. Jelas dong mereka nggak dibayar."

Alis Sasuke naik sebelah, "Emang mereka bersedia?"

"Salah satu anggota OSIS kita ada yang punya kakak yang temenan sama salah satu personilnya," jawab Shino.

"Wah, asyik dong, kalo gitu!" tukas Naruto. "Jadi, nggak terlalu sulit."

"Ya, untungnya begitu. Tapi tetep agak susah kalo udah berhubungan sama _management_-nya."

Mereka mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sasuke agaknya tak percaya bahwa OSIS nekat mendatangkan _band_ itu untuk _perform_ di sekolahnya. Tahun lalu mereka hanya mengandalkan _band_-_band_ dari tiap kelas untuk memeriahkan acara, tetapi tahun ini rupanya mereka hendak mencoba terobosan baru.

"Tapi buat apa kalian ngundang _band_ tenar itu segala? Emang _band_ dari tiap kelas kurang?" tanya Choji.

"Karena mereka juga ikut menyumbang sekaligus promosiin album baru mereka," jawab Shino.

"Hah, jadi nggak sabar," sahut Naruto. "Aku suka banget _genre_ mereka."

Sasuke tanpa sadar mengangguk menyetujui. Yah, sedikitnya Sasuke cukup menyukai _band _itu. Aliran musik mereka sesuai dengan selera musik Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dua orang gadis menghampiri meja mereka, nampaknya anak kelas satu. Seorang gadis di depannya terlihat cukup percaya diri, menghampiri mereka dengan senyumannya sambil menarik gadis lain di belakangnya yang terlihat canggung juga campuran antara ragu dan malu, memegangi ujung roknya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Wah, Sas, kayaknya korban baru nih," bisik Naruto dengan seringai jahil.

Sasuke berdecak. Kiba, Lee, dan Choji melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto. Sementara Sai dan Shino tetap tenang, dan Shikamaru malah menguap, lalu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, seolah menahan kantuk.

"_Etto_, Sasuke_ Senpai_, temanku mau ngomong sesuatu," kata si gadis paling depan. Kemudian gadis itu menarik tangan temannya yang di belakang dengan agak susah payah untuk maju ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn," respon Sasuke dengan malas-malasan.

"Ha-halo, Sasuke_ Senpai_," kata si gadis yang pemalu.

"Hn, cepetan mau ngomong apa?" tuntut Sasuke yang seketika membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

"_A-ano_, ma-mau nggak pergi ke pesta denganku?" akhirnya gadis itu bicara dengan lengkap.

"Hn, maaf, aku nggak bisa."

Jawaban enteng, singkat, dan padat itu pun membuat kedua gadis itu kembali terlonjak. Kemudian si gadis pemalu berkata, "Ta-tapi aku–"

"Udahlah, pergi sana," tiba-tiba Shikamaru menimpali. "Mau kamu bujuk kayak apa juga Sasuke tetep bakal nolak kamu. Daripada kamu tambah sakit hati, mending nyerah aja deh."

Gadis itu memandang Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke menghela napas. Ia mulai bingung apabila para cewek mulai mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas mereka.

Tiba-tiba Kiba bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri gadis itu, "Hey, udahlah, jangan sedih begitu. Kalo Sasuke menolakmu, masih ada aku yang bersedia."

Berkebalikan dengan Sasuke yang baru merasa mual, Naruto dan Lee malah sudah mengeluarkan isyarat muntah mereka dengan sukses karena kegombalan si cowok pecinta anjing dan wanita tersebut.

Kedua gadis yang terheran-heran menatap Lee dan Naruto segera dialihkan kembali oleh Kiba, "Jangan peduliin mereka. Oh ya, nama kamu siapa, cantik?"

Kini semuanya berjengit bersamaan. Sasuke seharusnya sudah tak heran terhadap Inuzuka Kiba dan segala rayuan mautnya itu.

"Sa-sari," jawab si gadis pemalu.

"Aku Kiba, teman si bodoh ini," kata Kiba, lalu menunjuk Sasuke.

Sialan kau, Kiba! Pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Sari, boleh pinjem _handphone_ kamu?" tanya Kiba dan dibalas anggukan gadis yang bernama Sari itu.

Kiba meraih telepon genggam yang Sari sodorkan, lalu ia mengetik sesuatu di sana, "Ini nomorku. Kalo kamu butuh teman, hubungi aku kapan aja, aku siap kok.

"Oh ya, omonganku tadi bukan main-main kok. Pikir-pikir aja dulu, kalo kamu berubah pikiran, kamu bisa langsung telepon aku," katanya sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat berbeda, senyuman yang hanya ditunjukan untuk gadis-gadis incarannya.

Sari kini terlihat lebih baik, tidak sedih seperti tadi. Nampaknya ia menerima perlakuan Kiba dengan senang hati, tapi sebaliknya bagi temannya yang memandang Kiba tajam. Rupanya temannya ini lebih pintar membaca perlakuan Kiba.

"Sari_-chan_, ayo balik. Urusanmu udah beres, kan? Sasuke _Senpai_ menolakmu, jadi nyerah aja, oke," kata temannya, lalu beralih memandang Kiba dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi, "Dan kamu, Kiba _Senpai_, jangan coba-coba merayunya lagi!

"Sari_-chan_, ayo pergi," lalu Sari berlalu karena tarikan temannya.

Kiba kembali duduk sambil senyum-senyum penuh arti menatap teman-temannya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala keheranan. Kiba berkata, "Yah, daripada dia nangis di sini, hayo? Udah bagus aku bantuin nge-_handle_ dia."

"Kiba, si Hotaru mau kamu kemanain, hah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada terheran-heran.

"Oh, dia," jawabnya menggantung, lalu memalingkan muka. "Ke laut, kali."

Choji menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, "Jadi, dia beneran main belakang, ya?"

"Sama si Utakata itu?" sambung Sasuke.

"Wah, wah, aku nggak tahu loh kalo kamu suka bergosip juga, Sas," komentar Lee.

"Diem kamu, Lee," Sasuke mencebik. "Aku pernah nggak sengaja liat dia lagi jalan berdua sama Hotaru. Kalo nggak salah pas kalian belum putus."

"Kenapa nggak ngasih tahu sih? Gue jadi ngerasa kayak orang bego, tahu, Sas!" raung Kiba yang tiba-tiba jadi emosi.

Agaknya Sasuke jadi sedikit merasa bersalah, "Iya, _sorry_, kalo aku kasih tahu waktu itu, ntar dikira perusak hubungan orang, lagi."

Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Kiba, mencoba menenangkan.

Orang mungkin berpikir Kiba adalah seorang _playboy_ yang kerjanya hanya mempermainkan perempuan, tapi sebetulnya tidak begitu. Ia masih menghargai kepercayaan dan kesetiaan dalam suatu hubungan. Ia tak akan pernah menikung dengan yang lain selagi dia masih memiliki status dengan seseorang, terlepas dari cinta atau tidaknya dia dengan orang itu.

Seketika Sasuke merasa tertampar. Ia jadi ingat mengenai dirinya sendiri. Berusaha keluar dari pemikiran memalukan itu, Sasuke menyesap kembali _cappucino_ yang sedari tadi diabaikannya itu.

"Perempuan itu merepotkan," timpal Shikamaru. "Kayaknya nanti aku nggak bakalan nikah deh."

"Hus, ngomong sembarangan aja," tukas Choji. "Ntar malah jadi senjata makan tuan loh."

Shikamaru mendengus, "Aku nggak akan datang ke pesta. Beli tiketnya aja buat nyumbang."

"Oi, Shikamaru, jangan gitu dong," tukas Naruto. "Ntar kalo Sakura nolak aku, siapa dong yang nemenin aku? _Teme_, kan pasti sama Karin (Sasuke sedikit kaget ketika mendengar nama Sakura dan Karin disebut), Sai pasti sama Ino, Kiba pasti sama cewek tadi, terus yang lain juga mungkin aja bakalan dapet cewek nanti."

Shikamaru mendengus lagi, "Mending tidur di rumahlah, kalo gitu."

"Ck, nggak asyik!" Naruto merengut.

Dan ketika bel masuk telah berbunyi, Sasuke menjadi kepikiran akan kata-kata Naruto tadi. Apa ia akan ke pesta dengan Karin lagi seperti tahun lalu? Atau... Sakura?

**-xx-**

Saat itu menjelang tengah malam dan seorang gadis berambut merah tengah terduduk sendirian di sofa tamu. Kepalanya beberapa kali tertunduk kemudian ditegakkan lagi, berusaha keras menahan kantuk yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Di atas meja di depannya terletak sekotak cokelat yang kini sudah agak meleleh akibat penghangat ruangan untuk menghalau udara dingin di ruangan itu.

Gadis itu tak peduli bahkan ketika ia menyadari bahwa telah tiga jam lamanya ia menunggu seseorang yang sebetulnya ia sendiri tak tahu akan pulang atau tidak.

"Hey."

Gadis itu segera mendongak ke arah suara yang berasal dari ambang pintu. Ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya, menyunggingkan senyum, lalu berjalan menghampiri sumber suara itu.

"_Ji-san_, akhirnya _Ji-san_ pulang juga," katanya lemah.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Paman itu menatapnya sesaat, lalu berkata, "Kenapa belum tidur? Kamu tak perlu menungguku."

Rona merah jambu menjalar di pipi gadis itu, "A-aku cuma pengen ngasih ini," ia menjulurkan kotak cokelat itu.

"Besok, kan juga bisa," kata Pamannya datar.

"Tapi aku takut besok _Ji-san_ keburu pergi."

Terdiam sejenak, Pamannya menjawab, "Ya sudah," kotak cokelat itu kini berpindah tangan, "Besok aku memang mau ke Iwa. Minggu depan baru pulang."

Raut wajah gadis itu berubah, seakan tak rela jika Pamannya pergi selama itu.

Pria itu berjalan ke dalam, melewati gadis itu yang masih diam berdiri. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu mengikutinya ke dapur. Gadis itu bertanya ketika Pamannya meneguk segelas air putih, "_Ji-san_ mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

"Tidak usah, sudah terlalu malam," jawabnya. "Lebih baik kamu langsung tidur."

Gadis itu menghela napas pasrah. Ia mulai berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya berhenti ketika Pamannya kembali memanggilnya.

"Iya, _Ji-san_?" tanyanya.

"Aku dengar di sekolahmu ada acara pesta dansa."

Alis gadis itu naik, "I-iya. Kok _Ji-san_ bisa tahu?"

"Dengarkan aku," katanya tak menghiraukan pertanyaan si gadis, "Apapun yang terjadi, tetap jalankan peranmu dengan baik. Tak peduli anak itu sudah punya istri atau tidak. Kamu harus buat anak itu pergi ke pesta bersamamu. Mengerti, Karin?"

Hening beberapa saat, nampaknya gadis itu masih berpikir sebelum akhirnya menyetujui kata-kata Sang Paman, "Aku mengerti, Tobi _Ji-san_."

* * *

Note: Halo! Maaf lama banget update-nya, mood datang dan pergi sesuka hati, jadinya fic ini agak terbengkalai deh.. Maaf banget, readers.. Oh ya, maaf lagi, karena interaksi SasuSaku di bab ini dikit banget..

Tapi tapi tapi, saya mau ngucapin selamat buat SaiIno lovers, ShikaTema lovers, NaruHina lovers, and especially buat SasuSaku lovers! (biarpun telat hehehe) Ya ampun, terharu liat mereka bersatu :')

Apalagi Sarada-chan yang kawaii bikin saya nggak sabar buat cepet-cepet munculin dia di fic ini XD (masih jauh keleusss)

Oke, oke, daripada nambah ngelantur, saya mau lanjut ke balasan review aja deh. Yang login, cek PM ^^

**Mina Jasmine**: Makasih banget udah RnR ^^ Dendam pasti ada dong :-) Mmm, mungkin iya mungkin nggak :P Pokoknya RnR terus, oke..

**Lynn**: Makasih banget udah RnR ^^ Saya usahakan happy end :-) RnR terus, oke..

**Ayumu Nakashima**: Makasih banget udah RnR ^^ Itu hanya kemungkinan, tergantung plot yang ada. Mungkin kalo cerita ini berlanjut sampe mereka udah dewasa, rate-nya akan berubah karena konflik yang akan lebih kompleks. RnR terus, oke..

**koukei-chan**: Halo, terima kasih udah RnR ^^ Hehehe, dunia itu memang sempit ternyata :D Pokoknya RnR terus, oke..

Oh ya, pengen tanya dong. Itu cewek yang sama Kiba di chapter 700 namanya siapa ya? Ada yang tahu?


	7. Identify Each Other

Halo, readers, arannis balik lagi ^^ Apa ini termasuk update kilat? Hehehe, agak susah sebenernya membangkitkan mood, tapi kali ini berhasil!

Bales review dulu ah.. Yang login, cek PM ^^

**Mina Jasmine**: Aduh, gak tau deh hahaha! Aku cuma asal ngomong doang waktu itu mah XD Tapi bisa iya, bisa nggak, tergantung endingnya di mana hihihi.. Soal chara baru, aku masih bingung mau taro dia di mana *plak XD Mmm, mungkin pas pesta dansa (kyaa! Spoiler, spoiler!) RnR terus ^^

**Lynn**: Banyak juga yg minta bahasanya diganti jadi lebih baku. Jadi, yaudah nih aku kabulin :) Emang agak aneh juga sih kalo pake bahasa sehari-hari hihi.. RnR terus ^^

Maaf jika ada typo dan **happy reading** ^^

* * *

**BAB 7**

**Mengenal Satu Sama Lain**

"_Tadaima_!"

"_Okaeri_, Sakura_-chan_!"

Mengira Sang Ibu kini tengah berada di dapur, Sakura langsung melesat setelah mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan _uwabaki_. Bau harum masakan segera menyambangi hidungnya ketika Sakura tiba di dapur. Matanya tak lepas dari meja makan yang nyaris penuh dengan berpiring-piring dan bermangkuk-mangkuk masakan.

"Wah, wah, wah, ada perayaan apa nih?" tanya Sakura.

"Nah, Saki, cepatlah duduk dan makan sebanyak yang kau mau!" kata Ibunya tersenyum.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut, "_Kaa-san_, jawab aku!"

Ibunya terkekeh pelan, "Sebentar lagi, ya. Tunggu _Tou-san_-mu bergabung dengan kita."

Dengan menekan rasa penasaran yang meningkat sampai ubun-ubun, Sakura duduk dan menunggu kedatangan Ayahnya sambil memerhatikan makanan-makanan yang ada di atas meja. Tak lama Sang Ayah kini bergabung dengan mereka. Hening beberapa saat. Dan dalam keheningan itu, Sakura sedari tadi berpikir. Apa gerangan yang membuat Ibunya memasak banyak makanan seperti ini. Apa ada sebuah kabar gembira yang patut dirayakan? Atau mungkinkah ada tamu penting?

Akhirnya Sakura memilih bertanya duluan.

"Oke, sekarang katakan padaku, ada apa ini sebenarnya, _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_? Tak biasanya seperti ini."

"Seperti biasanya kau selalu _to the point_, Sakura," komentar Ayahnya sambil terkekeh. "Begini, kami mulai berpikir untuk membuka cabang restoran kita di luar Jepang. Dan kami sudah mendapat tempat yang pas di sana. Maaf, baru memberitahumu sekarang."

"Jadi, kalian serius mau membuka cabang di Hongkong?" kata Sakura.

"Lebih tepatnya Hongkong dan Taipei."

"Wah, bagus sekali, _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_!"

Ibunya mengangguk, lalu ekspresinya sedikit berubah, "Maka dari itu, kami harus meninggalkanmu sementara."

"Berapa lama?" tanya Sakura.

"Paling cepat dua bulan," jawab Ibunya. "Kami harus mengurus gedung, surat-surat perizinan, dan lain-lain. Kau tak apa, kan kami tinggal? Lagipula kami merasa tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu lagi. Ada suami dan mertuamu yang akan menjagamu."

"Tentu saja tak apa, _Kaa-san_," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kalian tak usah merisaukan diriku. Berjuanglah demi kesuksesan restoran kita. Aku akan selalu mendukung kalian, _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_!"

Mebuki tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepala merah muda Sakura dengan sayang, "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Saki."

"Pasti," kata Sakura.

Demi Tuhan, matanya mulai memanas. Hanya dua bulan, Sakura. Jangan seperti anak cengeng! Sakura membatin.

"Nah, lebih baik kau sekarang berkemas," kata Ayahnya. "Aku sudah menghubungi Fugaku kalau kami akan berangkat sore ini."

"Sore ini? Cepat sekali," gumam Sakura. Itu berarti satu jam lagi mereka berangkat, pikirnya.

Ayahnya malah terkekeh, "Hanya dua bulan, Saki. Jangan sedih begitu."

"Aku tidak sedih," kata Sakura bohong.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Saki. Lihat, matamu berkaca-kaca," tukas Ayahnya, lalu tertawa.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Campuran antara sebal dan malu. Sebal karena dirinya yang mendadak terlalu melankolis, dan malu karena ketahuan Sang Ayah.

Sakura tak tahu harus bekspresi seperti apa sekarang ini. Orang tuanya akan pergi dua bulan lamanya. Sementara dirinya akan tinggal dengan mertuanya. Jujur saja, Sakura sedikit takut. Belum pernah ia merasakan berpisah dengan orang tua selama itu. Dan ia malah lebih mengkhawatirkan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak mudah mengadu nasib di negeri orang. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Ya Tuhan, Sakura bahkan tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya membawa sebuah koper berukuran sedang. Ia hanya membawa beberapa baju dan barang-barang penting saja, seperti perlengkapan sekolah. Walaupun sebetulnya dua bulan itu cukup lama, tapi pemikiran aneh di benaknya segera mencegahnya.

Sebuah mobil yang Sakura kenali terparkir di depan rumahnya. Bukan, itu bukan mobil Ayahnya, tapi...

"Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Selamat sore, _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_."

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan senyum tipis andalannya jika bertatap wajah dengan kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Ah, kau selalu sopan seperti biasa, Sasuke_-kun_," kata Ibunya.

"Si Fugaku itu, benar-benar," kata Ayahnya menggeleng-geleng. "Padahal biar aku saja yang mengantarnya ke sana, tak perlu dijemput segala."

"_Tou-san_ bilang aku harus mengantar kalian ke bandara dulu sebelum membawa Sakura ke rumah," timpal Sasuke.

"Eh?" Kizashi terkaget. "Ya Tuhan, memang benar-benar si Fugaku itu."

"Oh ya, Sasuke_-kun_, ini dari kami," kata Ibunya, menyodorkan dua rantang. "Sampaikan rasa terima kasih sebesar-besarnya dari kami untuk orang tuamu. Maaf, hanya bisa memberikan ini."

Jadi, makanan tadi juga untuk keluarga Sasuke, pikir Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, _Kaa-san_. Tak perlu berterimakasih, ini sudah tugas kami. Bagaimanapun, saya adalah suami Sakura, sudah sepatutnya kami menjaganya."

Mendengar ini, hati Sakura mencelos.

"Baiklah, sudah siap?" kata Sasuke dan langsung disetujui kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura selama ini berpikir bahwa ia adalah gadis yang tangguh. Ketika kecil dulu, Ibunya bilang ia tak pernah menangis. Saat jatuh dari sepeda, saat ia diganggu teman-temannya di TK, bahkan ketika neneknya meninggal dunia. Tapi sekarang entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat cengeng. Di usianya yang sekarang, berpisah dengan orang tua selama dua bulan seharusnya ia tak perlu menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini. Apalagi ada Sasuke di dekatnya.

"Ssstt, Saki, jangan menangis. Malu ada Sasuke_-kun_!" kata Ibunya yang mengusap-usap punggung Sakura yang sedang memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Kami hanya pergi dua bulan, Sakura_-chan_. Kami pasti akan pulang lagi, tenang saja," kata Ayahnya yang nampaknya mulai frustrasi dengan tingkah Sakura yang tak biasanya. "Kalau begini caranya, aku jadi tak tega meninggalkanmu."

"Ayahmu benar. Kau bilang kau akan selalu mendukung kami," sambung Ibunya.

Memang benar ucapan Ibunya. Bahkan di rumah Sakura juga bilang bahwa ia sudah besar, bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi mengapa sekarang ia malah menangis begini. Sakura sendiri tak tahu, ia hanya merasa begitu sedih. Ia hanya ingin memeluk mereka sampai rasanya melekat di otaknya.

"Maaf," kata Sakura lemah. "Biarkan aku memeluk kalian sebentar lagi."

Dan ketika waktunya telah tiba, Sakura bahkan masih belum merasa puas. Matanya kembali memanas ketika orang tuanya berpesan pada Sasuke untuk selalu menjaganya selagi mereka tak ada, dan air matanya benar-benar tumpah lagi melihat lambaian tangan mereka yang menghilang di pintu keberangkatan.

"Sudah menangisnya?" tanya Sasuke. Meskipun suaranya begitu datar, namun Sakura bisa merasakan empati Sasuke terhadapnya melalui mata _onyx_-nya. "Ayo pulang, sebentar lagi makan malam, dan kau masih harus menata baju-bajumu di lemari."

Kali ini Sakura baru memerhatikan penampilan Sasuke. _Jeans_ hitam dengan baju rajut biru tua yang dipadukan dengan_ coat_ berwarna krem, sepatu kets putih, lalu gaya rambut dan ekspresi wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaan-Mu ini! Batin Sakura berteriak.

Bahkan Sakura tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang masih bisa memikirkan ketampanan Sasuke di saat baru saja berpisah dengan orang tuanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha hanya dihabiskan dengan memandang ke luar. Sore yang cerah, dengan udara yang sedikit lebih hangat daripada bulan lalu. Ya, tentu saja karena ini bulan Februari. Bulan terakhir di musim dingin.

Dan untuk dua bulan ke depan, Sakura dan Sasuke akan selalu berada dalam radius kurang dari lima puluh meter.

**-xx-**

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_. Ah, halo, Sakura_-chan_!"

Sakura ber_ojigi_, "Halo, _Kaa-san_."

Mikoto tersenyum, "Langsung ke kamarmu saja, bereskan bawaanmu di sana."

Mulut Sakura terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi. Nampaknya gadis itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun entah bagaimana Sasuke merasa tahu apa yang ingin Sakura katakan.

"Tenang saja, kamarmu berada di kamar utama yang lain, bukan di kamarku seperti waktu itu," kata Sasuke dan Sakura kelihatan lega. "Biar kutunjukkan kamarmu. Ikut aku."

Rumah Sasuke memilki enam kamar. Empat kamar utama dan dua kamar tamu. Dengan kamar sebanyak itu, kadang Sasuke merasa rumahnya terlampau besar jika yang mengisi hanya dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya. Namun ia senang ketika rumahnya penuh oleh kakak dan sepupunya seperti saat hari pernikahannya.

"Di sini kamarmu," kata Sasuke. Dalam hati Sasuke tak tahu harus bagaimana saat menyadari Ibunya begitu pintar memilih kamar yang paling dekat dengan kamar Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu untuk memasuki kamar itu. Dengan sedikit tatapan memaksa dari Sasuke, barulah gadis itu masuk dengan mantap.

"Ini dulunya kamar Shisui_-nii_, tapi sudah tak dipakai lagi. Jadi, kau bisa menempatinya," kata Sasuke. Sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan Sakura, ia kembali berkata, "Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu, sebentar lagi makan malam. Ayahku tak suka menunggu."

"I-iya," gumam Sakura gugup.

Apa aku terlalu _jutek_? Batinnya. Sasuke selalu berusaha mencoba agar berkata dengan nada normal, namun sepertinya sia-sia saja.

Sasuke hendak menuruni tangga, tapi Sakura tiba-tiba keluar lagi. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak, aku hanya ingin ke dapur," katanya.

"Kau tidak menata barang-barangmu?"

"Nanti saja," katanya. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan Mikoto _Kaa-san_ menyiapkan makan malam sendiri."

Rajin juga dia, Sasuke membatin. Sasuke berpikir semua remaja perempuan zaman sekarang sama saja, hanya suka main dan belanja, jarang sekali membantu orang tua. Tapi nampaknya Sakura berbeda.

Tapi toh akhirnya Sasuke menjawab, "Hn, lakukan sesukamu," lalu pergi menuju halaman belakang.

Suasana tenang halaman belakang rumahnya selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya selain balkon kamarnya. Bunga-bunga _ume_, _tsubaki_, dan _fuyuzakura_ hasil tangan dingin Ibunya bermekaran indah, berwarna-warni, menyejukkan mata. Biasanya Sasuke menghabiskan waktu di sini dengan membaca buku, mengerjakan tugas, atau hanya sekedar memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin.

Waktu kecil, tempat ini juga jadi tempat bermain favoritnya dan Itachi. Mereka sering bermain bola, main catur, atau hanya sekedar tidur siang. Terkadang ketika musim semi tiba, mereka suka menjahili Ibunya hingga dimarahi karena memetiki bunga _nanohana_ atau _sakura_.

Sakura..

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya setengah gusar. Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke dibuat pening hanya karena urusan perempuan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya? Tak selamanya ia terus menerus merahasiakan ini pada semua orang, terutama Karin. Ia belum tahu bagaimana cara terbaik menyelesaikannya, dan Sasuke juga sedikit merasa... takut?

Apa yang dilakukannya ini benar?

Sesungguhnya Sasuke sendiri menjadi sedikit tidak yakin. Perjodohannya ini ia terima semata-mata hanya untuk mendapat pengakuan Sang Ayah, hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia juga bisa menjadi seperti Ayahnya kehendaki.

Selama ini ia mengira bahwa Ayahnya selalu menomorduakannnya. Sejak kecil Sasuke selalu dituntut untuk menjadi seperti Sang Kakak. Itachi yang cerdas, Itachi yang penurut, Itachi yang hebat. Itachi, Itachi, dan Itachi.

Selalu Itachi.

Sasuke merasa begitu iri pada kakaknya, namun itu tak lantas membuatnya menjadi benci pada Itachi. Sasuke menyayangi sekaligus iri di waktu yang bersamaan. Baginya Itachi itu adalah panutan yang bisa dijadikan tempatnya untuk berbagi. Jujur saja, Sasuke bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang suka curhat kepada siapapun, tapi kalau Itachi sudah ada di dekatnya, tanpa sadar mulutnya menjadi seperti ember bocor.

Dan akhir-akhir ini ia baru sadar bahwa Fugaku hanya ingin Sasuke juga sama hebatnya dengan Itachi. Pria paruh baya itu hanya menginginkan Sasuke tak tertinggal jauh di belakang kakaknya. Ayahnya tak ingin Sasuke merasa rendah diri. Uchiha Fugaku ingin ia juga bisa membanggakan Sasuke kepada semua orang, seperti ia membanggakan Itachi. Semua itu Sasuke ketahui melalui penuturan Ibunya dan kakaknya.

Itachi dan Konan pun memiliki kisah yang sama seperti dirinya dan Sakura.

Perjodohan.

Sebelumnya Itachi memiliki kekasih lain juga, sama seperti dirinya. Masih basah diingatannya bagaimana raut muram Itachi di awal pernikahannya dengan Konan. Akhirnya Itachi memilih putus dengan pacar lamanya ketika diketahui Konan tengah mengandung.

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa kisah kakaknya akan dialami juga oleh dirinya sendiri.

Dan pemikiran itu membawa suatu gagasan ke dalam otaknya. Mungkinkah selanjutnya akan tetap sama? Haruskah Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seperti kakaknya sebelum semuanya bertambah ruwet?

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun_," panggil gadis merah muda yang sedari tadi memenuhi otaknya. Sakura berkata lagi setelah Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, "makan malam sudah siap."

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "Hn, sebentar lagi aku ke sana."

"Baiklah, aku duluan," lalu Sakura berlalu dari tempatnya.

Menghela napas lagi. Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya ia menghela napas. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Berusaha mengalihkan otaknya dulu untuk makan malam. Bisa berbahaya jika Ibunya membaca gelagat anehnya. Maka, Sasuke bangkit dari kursi halaman belakang, dan melangkahkan tungkai kakinya menuju ruang makan.

Tak terasa makan malam telah berakhir. Namun tak satu pun dari empat orang yang menempati meja makan itu berniat beringsut dari sana. Sasuke perhatikan, nampaknya Sakura hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ragu.

"_Tou-san_, aku mewakili seluruh keluargaku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah berbuat begitu banyak untuk membantu kami," akhirnya gadis itu bicara juga.

Agaknya butuh beberapa waktu baginya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk sekedar bicara pada Ayahnya.

Ayahnya tersenyum tipis, khas Uchiha, "Tak perlu berterima kasih, Sakura. Kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami, jadi sudah sepantasnya."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, tapi pancaran bahagia dari matanya tak bisa disembunyikan, "Aku merasa sangat tersanjung, _Tou-san_. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera membereskan ini," kata Ibunya, bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai membereskan piring-piring.

"_Kaa-san_, biar aku membantumu," kata Sakura yang dibalas senyuman persetujuan dari Ibunya.

"Sepertinya kita tak salah memilihnya menjadi menantu, Mikoto," komentar Ayahnya yang dengan sukses membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi Sakura.

"Aku akan langsung ke kamarku," kata Sasuke.

Beberapa hari melihat Sakura di rumahnya ternyata cukup mengacaukan otaknya. Apalagi segala perhatian gadis itu terhadap dirinya, kedua orang tuanya, dan segala sesuatu yang ada di setiap sudut kediamannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura kini telah berhasil mengubah atensi Sasuke terhadapnya.

Seperti malam ini.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menuju kamar Sakura, memeriksa keberadaannya. Dan seperti mesin yang telah diprogram, absennya sosok Sakura di kamarnya membuat Sasuke secara otomatis segera mengelilingi rumah hanya untuk sekedar melihat rambut merah mudanya. Akhirnya dapur menjadi tujuan terakhirnya karena gadis merah muda itu tengah sibuk berkecimpung dengan bahan-bahan masakan serta beberapa lembar kertas resep.

Memanfaatkan ketidaksadaran Sakura akan keberadaan dirinya, Sasuke kembali bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa matanya seakan terpaku untuk terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Dan kini keinginan Sasuke bertambah.

Ia juga ingin melihat mata hijau teduh milik Sakura.

"Kau mau masak apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sudah bisa ditebak reaksi dari Sakura. Gadis itu kaget, berteriak "Ya Tuhan", dan menoleh ke belakang dengan mata terbelalak sambil memegangi dadanya. Reaksi yang anehnya Sasuke inginkan dan sukai.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanyanya masih dengan mata melotot. "Mengagetkan saja."

Sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya, Sasuke berusaha bersikap normal, "Mungkin setengah jam yang lalu. Kau sedang buat apa, Sakura?"

"Oh, ini," katanya. "Aku hanya memeriksa kelengkapan bahan-bahan masakan ini."

Sepertinya Sakura mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke padanya bahwa jawaban yang diberikannya tidak relevan dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin buat cokelat dan beberapa masakan," katanya. "Sebentar lagi _Valentine_."

Ah, _Valentine_, pikir Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura yang kelihatan bingung harus melakukan apa karena Sasuke yang tak memberi tanggapan apapun, kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada bahan-bahan di atas meja dapur, sementara Sasuke masih tetap di sana memerhatikannya.

"Apa ini memang kebiasaanmu?" tanya Sasuke spontan. Ia hanya merasa perlu menanyakan ini pada Sakura.

Sakura kembali menoleh ke arahnya, tapi kini dengan kedua alis bertaut, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau berbuat seperti ini bukan semata-mata untuk menarik perhatianku, kan?" jelas Sasuke.

Tautan alis Sakura semakin dalam, lalu seolah baru menangkap maksudnya, ia tersenyum meremehkan, "Maaf, aku bukan perempuan seperti itu. Asal kau tahu saja, Sasuke_-kun_, orang tuaku tak mendidikku untuk menjadi perempuan manja."

Nampaknya Sasuke telah menyinggung perasaannya.

"Aku tak ada maksud untuk menyinggungmu, sama sekali," kata Sasuke meluruskan. "Hanya saja... aku belum terlalu mengenalmu."

Jeda sesaat.

Pandangan Sakura melunak, "Apakah ini pengganti dari kalimat 'mari kita saling mengenal lebih dalam'?"

Ada jeda sesaat. Sasuke masih berpikir. Ia masih sedikit ragu.

Namun akhirnya ia menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalau kau beranggapan demikian."

Ekspresi datar di wajah Sakura masih belum bisa menutupi kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari kedua netra _emerald_-nya. Apakah memang ini yang gadis itu inginkan sejak lama?

Dan keheningan terasa berlangsung begitu panjang. Sakura masih berdiri dengan pinggul menyandar pada tepi meja dapur, sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri di dekat meja makan. Sasuke masih setia menatap sepasang mata Sakura yang juga balas menatapnya. Bisa Sasuke lihat kebahagiaan, kepedihan, dan kepasrahan yang bercampur jadi satu dalam keteduhan mata itu. Ah, tidak, ada sesuatu yang lain di sana. Itu seperti tatapan yang Itachi tunjukkan setiap menatap foto kekasih lamanya dulu. Itu juga seperti tatapan kedua orang tuanya satu sama lain.

Itu... cinta?

Benarkah?

Tapi Sasuke belum pernah merasakan ditatap sedalam itu oleh seorang gadis. Tidak _fans-fans_-nya, bahkan tidak juga Karin. Kalau itu memang cinta, mengapa Karin tak pernah memberinya tatapan seperti itu? Bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka berpacaran di SMP dulu.

Sasuke tak sadar bahwa kini Sakura bergerak perlahan menuju dirinya. Tangan gadis itu terulur hendak meraihnya. Dan ketika jarak mereka kini kian terkikis, Sakura berjingkat, lalu mulai menarik tengkuknya, merengkuhnya.

"Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja," ucap Sakura lirih.

Beberapa kali Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Sasuke membatin. Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantung dari dada gadis itu yang menempel dengan dadanya. Hatinya mencelos merasakan bahunya basah, dan sedetik setelahnya terdengar isakkan pilu.

Sakura... menangis?

Perasaan Sasuke kini campur aduk tak menentu. Ia tak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih besar. Sejenak ia berpikir untuk segera melepaskan rengkuhnnya, namun tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Malah kini tangannya malah bergerak sendiri untuk membalas memeluknya. Dieratkannya rengkuhan Sasuke seiring mengeratnya pelukan Sakura.

Ada apa dengannya?

Ada apa denganku?

Ada apa dengan kami?

Berulang-ulang pertanyaan itu berseliweran di kepala Sasuke. Namun otaknya seakan buntu. Saraf-saraf di otaknya seakan sengaja hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada kontak fisik mereka kali ini. Otaknya macet, tak bisa berpikir.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa pelukan Sakura bisa begitu membuat pikirannya mengabur. Sasuke yakin ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu seperti ini. Bahkan pelukan Karin yang notabene orang yang Sasuke cintai tak sampai memberikan efek seperti ini.

Pelukan yang sarat akan emosi ini berlangsung cukup lama. Sasuke kini menyerah dan hanya terus mengikuti nalurinya. Sakura terasa begitu lemah dan rapuh dalam rengkuhannya. Kemudian kini Sasuke jadi merasa tak rela jika gadis ini menangis dan terluka.

"Jangan," mendadak suara Sasuke serak. "Jangan menangis."

Dan malam itu, Sasuke tak bisa terlelap hingga fajar menjelang.

**-xx-**

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!

Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka no Sakura_?

Memeluknya? Apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana kalau dia jadi _ilfeel_ denganmu?

Sakura, kau bodoh sekali!

Ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak sejak semalam. Sakura bangun di pagi-pagi buta dan hingga matahari terbit dari ufuk timur, Sakura hanya terus memukul kepalanya sendiri atau menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Kejadian semalam benar-benar di luar kendali akal sehatnya. Sakura tak tahu apa yang membawanya hingga berbuat seperti itu pada Sasuke. Mengingatnya lagi membuat Sakura kembali merona merah sampai ke leher.

Ya Tuhan, ampuni hamba-Mu yang bodoh ini!

Lagi-lagi batinnya menjerit. Ia tak tahu apa ia sanggup bertatap muka dengan Sasuke saat ini. Apa Sasuke akan menganggap serius hal ini? Atau dia malah melupakannya begitu saja dan berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi? Entahlah. Namun bagaimanapun, Sakura yakin Sasuke tak akan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama lagi.

Dengan usaha keras untuk sejenak melupakan kebodohannya, Sakura segera melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura_-chan_," sapa Ibu mertuanya ketika Sakura menghampirinya di dapur.

"_Ohayou_, _Kaa-san_," balas Sakura. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Mikoto tersenyum, "Tak perlu, sudah selesai kok."

"Maafkan aku yang telat bangun," kata Sakura. Ah, kejadian semalam benar-benar memberikan efek dahsyat.

"Tak apa. Tapi kau bisa membantuku membangunkan Sasuke_-kun_," kata Mikoto.

Disebutnya nama cowok itu juga berefek tak biasa pada dirinya, lebih tepatnya pada jantungnya, "Ba-baiklah," lalu Sakura berbalik, berjalan menaiki tangga, dan sedikit ragu ketika tangannya terulur untuk meraih tuas pintu.

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi. Jantungnya malah berdegup semakin kencang. Ya Tuhan, apa aku sanggup? Beberapa kali pertanyaan itu bolak-balik menghampiri benaknya.

Tenanglah, Sakura. Tenang.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah mengucapkan jampi itu dalam hati. Apapun itu, ia harap ini membantu. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri membuka tuas pintu itu setelah beberapa saat ketukan pintunya tak mendapat jawaban.

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_?" panggilnya pelan.

Tak ada siapapun di sana. Tapi Sakura langsung mendapat ilham bahwa Sasuke tengah mandi saat mendengar gemericik air dari pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Sakura hampir saja tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk masuk ke kamar Sasuke, tapi begitu mengingat kelancangannya semalam, ia langsung menarik diri.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu, Sakura kembali berpikir. Apakah memeluknya semalam termasuk sebuah kelancangan? Tapi mereka, kan suami-istri. Jadi, apa salahnya? Meskipun hati kecilnya menyetujuinya, namun Sakura tak bisa memungkiri ada rasa tak enak yang muncul ketika mengingat perbuatannya semalam.

Apa itu hanya rasa ketakutan saja?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura terlonjak. Sasuke menatapnya horor, "Kenapa pintu kamarku terbuka?"

Keterkejutan ini membuat Sakura jadi agak gagap, "Ta-tadi a-aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Da-dan pintu ini memang tak terkunci."

Kini Sakura baru menyadari penampilan Sasuke saat ini. Cowok itu hanya bertelanjang dada dengan handuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah tato kecil berbentuk ular di dekat tulang selangka sebelah kirinya. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Jantungnya semakin berpacu hingga serasa ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku pergi dulu," katanya sambil menundukan kepala. Kemudian dengan secepat kilat, ia melesat meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih menatapnya horor.

Dan sepanjang perjalanannya menuju dapur, bayangan sosok Sasuke tanpa pakaian tadi terus saja mencekoki otaknya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan! Aku bisa gila!

"Sakura_-chan_, kau kenapa?" tanya Mikoto menatap Sakura aneh. Tak hanya Mikoto, Ayah mertuanya yang telah _stand by_ di meja makan pun sama-sama menatapnya dengan heran.

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, hehehe. Iya, tak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura berusaha bersikap normal.

Mikoto memandang geli ke arahnya, "Ya sudah. Sarapannya sudah siap. Oh ya, Sasuke sudah bangun, kan?"

Bayangan cowok itu lewat lagi di kepalanya, "Dia sudah pakai handuk."

Mata Sakura membelalak mendengar perkataan spontan dari mulutnya. Ia langsung saja membekap mulutnya sendiri. Apa yang kuucapkan? Batin Sakura menjerit. Kedua mertuanya menatap Sakura geli.

"Hihihi, ternyata Sasuke_-kun_ cukup terbuka denganmu, Sakura_-chan_," komentar Mikoto. "Biasanya ia tak pernah membiarkan orang lain masuk ketika dia sedang mandi. Bahkan Itachi_-kun_ pernah ditendangnya keluar karena nekat menerobos masuk."

Sakura tak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana, maka ia hanya terkekeh pelan dengan tidak tulus. Detik itu pula Sasuke sudah tiba di dapur. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa yang membuat Sakura tak pernah berhasil menebak apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

"Nah, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Jadi, _ittadakimasu_!" ucap Mikoto diikuti mereka semua.

Sakura sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa setelah kejadian semalam, tingkat kecanggungan mereka satu sama lain menjadi lebih besar dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Baik di perjalanan menuju sekolah maupun ketika tiba di sekolah. Kali ini Sakura tak akan protes dengan sikap Sasuke. Ini memang salahnya, maka ia terima konsekuensinya. Lagipula ia yakin kecanggungan ini hanya sementara.

Misi saling mengenal lebih dalam satu sama lain tak akan pupus begitu saja.

Dan kini mereka kembali makan siang bersama di atap sekolah seperti biasa. Ternyata Sasuke kini lebih bisa diajak kerjasama. Sakura merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk minta maaf padanya.

"Maaf tentang tadi malam."

Sakura tak punya cukup keberanian menatap wajahnya sehingga ia tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa artinya itu? "Kupikir itu salah satu cara untuk kita saling mengenal lebih jauh."

Sakura nyaris ternganga mendengar ini. Ia memberanikan diri memandang wajah Sasuke. Tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Sakura. Ia memantapkan hati meski sedikit ada keraguan. "Apa ini artinya kau menerimaku?"

Sasuke kini balik memandangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menjawab, "Aku tak tahu."

"Ini karena Uzumaki Karin?" Sakura berharap Sasuke tak merasa tersinggung.

Absennya jawaban Sasuke dianggap sebagai "ya" oleh Sakura. Sakit, tentu saja ia sakit, tapi inilah tembok yang harus dihancurkannya untuk mencapai Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika aku memintamu menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai suamiku dengan... meninggalkannya?"

**-xx-**

"Bagaimana jika aku memintamu menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai suamiku dengan... meninggalkannya?"

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arahnya lagi. Terkejut? Tentu saja! Inikah keagresifan seorang Haruno Sakura? Sasuke membatin.

Hatinya meradang. Ingin sekali rasanya memaki gadis merah jambu itu. Beraninya dia mengatur hidupnya seperti itu. Memintanya meninggalkan kekasihnya? Yang benar saja!

Dia pikir dia siapa?

_Dia istrimu, bodoh. Dia berhak atas dirimu!_

Sisi lain Sasuke yang berkata demikian mau tak mau menyadarkannya juga. Ya, Sakura berhak memintanya begitu. Tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan Karin begitu saja.

Gadis itu yang mengisi hari-harinya sejak dulu. Gadis itu yang menghiburnya ketika ia merasa sakit hati atas perlakuan Ayahnya yang pilih kasih. Gadis berkacamata itu yang membuatnya sembuh dari _phobia_-nya terhadap mobil. Karin yang membuatnya sadar untuk bersyukur karena memiliki orang tua yang lengkap. Gadis itu yang menyadarkan Sasuke akan segala hal dalam hidupnya. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Karin begitu mudahnya.

Namun bagaimana dengan Sakura?

* * *

Notes: Semoga suka bab ini ^^ Mulai chapter ini dan beberapa chapter ke depan, SasuSaku moment akan lebih sering ada karena mereka udah satu rumah! Semoga kali ini gak datar, ya :)

Terima kasih buat semua yang review, fave, dan follow fic saya yang masih banyak kekurangan ini ^^


	8. Brief Dispute

Hello, everyone! Arannis datang lagi!

Sumpah, seneng banget rasanya mood ngelanjutin fic ini membludak! Karena sebelumnya saya pernah hampir kena WB (makanya update-nya gak lama).

Ini tadinya dijadiin satu chapter sama chapter 9, tapi aku pisah aja deh. Bener-bener usaha keras menyelesaikan fic ini secepat mungkin. Bukan karena dikejar _deadline_, tapi takutnya ide-ide di otak saya kembali menguap tanpa sisa kalo dibiarkan aja. Makanya saya cepet-cepet tulis.

Nah, sekarang saya mau balas review. Biasa, yang login cek PM ^^

**mysaki**: Ikuti aja terus kelanjutannya ^^ Doain ya semoga romance-nya tambah banyak XD tapi mungkin jatohnya ke hurt/comfort lagi -_- untuk lemon/lime, kemungkinannya cuma 10% XD terima kasih atas reviewnya! RnR terus ya ^^

**Mina Jasmine**: Hahaha! Berarti aku berhasil dong membangkitkan feelnya :D Aku usahain update cepet.. RnR terus ya ^^

**ss**: aku usahain ya untuk update cepet dan romance sasusakunya :) RnR terus ^^

S**elamat membaca~**

* * *

**BAB 8**

**Pertengkaran Singkat**

"_Hello_, _girls_!"

Tenten segera duduk dan mulai memesan minuman langganannya.

"Sepertinya memiliki pacar yang kuliah di jurusan Bahasa Inggris cukup membawa berkah buatmu, Tenten_-chan_," komentar Ino sambil tersenyum geli.

"Tentu saja. Nilai Bahasa Inggrisku melonjak drastis," balas Tenten tersenyum bangga. "Neji_-kun_ banyak membantuku dalam banyak hal. Adakah laki-laki lain yang sesempurna dia?"

"Yeah, dan sayangnya kau tak akan bisa membawa laki-laki sempurnamu itu ke pesta dansa," kata Ino, lalu menyedot _milkshake_-nya.

Tenten mendengus, "Sayang sekali."

"Hey, hey, tak ada yang benar-benar sempurna di dunia ini," tukas Temari. "Lagipula, Tenten_-chan_, kau tak akan mati hanya karena tak punya pasangan ke pesta nanti. Masih ada aku yang akan menemanimu."

"_Nee-chan_, kau benar-benar tak akan membawa siapapun nanti?" tanya Hinata. "Masa sih kau tak punya teman laki-laki sama sekali?"

"Bukan begitu, Hinata_-chan_," kata Temari. "Aku memang sengaja menolak siapapun yang mengajakku."

Tiba-tiba Ino menghela napas, "Apa kau takut mereka akan mengganggumu terus setelahnya?"

Temari mengangguk, "Itu salah satunya. Tapi kalian tahu, kan adik bungsuku baru pindah ke sini? (mereka mengangguk) Dia belum banyak beradaptasi, jadi aku harus menemaninya."

"_Souka_," gumam Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tahu akan mengajak siapa, Hinata_-chan_?" tanya Tenten.

Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu, wajahnya merona tipis, tapi ia akhirnya berkata, "Se-sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak... Naruto_-kun_."

"Wah, bagus sekali! Aku mendukungmu sepenuhnya, Hinata_-chan_!" seru Tenten. "Perlu kubantu?"

"Tapi a-aku malu," kata Hinata pelan.

"Maka dari itu, apa perlu kubantu?" kata Tenten menegaskan. "Ayolah, jangan seperti Sakura_-chan_."

Sakura berjengit mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, "Hey, kenapa bawa-bawa aku?"

"Biar. Aku tak mau Hinata menjadi sepertimu yang memilih mencintai diam-diam," jawab Tenten. "Apalagi ini Naruto, loh. Laki-laki itu lebih mudah ketimbang si Pangeran Es itu."

"Aku setuju denganmu," sambung Ino. "Bagaimana, Hinata _-chan_?"

"_Etto_, baiklah kalau kalian memaksa," kata Hinata setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Empat hari menjelang pesta dansa, antusiasme begitu pekat terasa. Selama hari itu tak ada topik lain yang Sakura dengar selain pesta dansa, pesta dansa, dan pesta dansa. Banyak di antara teman-teman sekelasnya yang sumringah karena incaran mereka berhasil didapatkan. Namun banyak pula dari mereka tak seberuntung itu.

Tiga hari yang lalu Sakura menolak salah satu dari mereka yang mengajaknya ke pesta. Sakura berpura-pura telah memiliki pasangan agar laki-laki itu tak mengganggunya lagi. Padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah tak adanya minat dalam dirinya.

Dan sejauh ini, Sakura belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Beruntung di antara sahabat-sahabatnya tak ada yang bertanya perihal tersebut. Kalau mereka tahu–terutama Ino–Sakura yakin saat itu juga mereka akan langsung menyeretnya ke butik.

Rasanya malas sekali untuk datang karena ia tak bisa mengajak orang yang ia inginkan.

Pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke di atap sekolah beberapa minggu yang lalu masih segar terasa di ingatannya.

Sakura masih tak percaya dengan pernyataan setuju cowok itu terhadap permintaannya. Ia sebelumnya berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan menolaknya mentah-mentah, tapi tidak. Mungkin kedengarannya sangat egois meminta seseorang dengan permintaan seperti itu. Namun mengingat status mereka saat ini Sakura kembali berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah suatu hal yang salah. Sakura berhak melakukan itu. Pikir saja, siapa yang lebih berhak atas Sasuke? Karin sebagai kekasihnya atau Sakura yang merupakan istrinya?

Sudah jelas, bukan?

Yah, meskipun dalam persetujuan itu Sasuke masih mengajukan syarat. Laki-laki itu minta waktu sampai pesta dansa tiba. Itu artinya Karin yang akan mendampingi suaminya ke pesta, dan Sakura juga sudah berjanji untuk tak mengganggu mereka terlebih dahulu sampai waktunya tiba.

Awalnya Sakura hendak menolaknya karena tak ingin terlihat bodoh. Namun Sakura berpikir, mungkin Sasuke ingin memberikan kenangan indah terakhir untuk perempuan itu sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Bersabar untuk empat hari lagi, maka setelah itu Sasuke akan seutuhnya menerimanya.

Sakura bertanya-tanya ketika Naruto mengajaknya bicara empat mata sehabis pulang sekolah. Tak biasanya, pikir Sakura. Namun toh akhirnya Sakura menurutinya. Lagipula kelihatannya Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan Karin. Jadi, daripada menunggunya seperti orang kurang kerjaan, lebih baik ia meladeni Naruto.

_And here they are_.

Sakura masih terdiam menunggu Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda hendak bicara dari cowok berpipi kumis kucing itu selain helaan napas yang sedari tadi dikeluarkannya dan juga rona merah di pipinya.

Sakura mulai kehilangan kesabaran, lalu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya yang telah menunjukkan banyaknya menit yang terbuang.

"Ayolah, Naruto, cepat bicara," ucap Sakura. Ah, pasti Sasuke sedang kebingungan mencariku, pikirnya.

"Sebentar, Sakura_-chan_. Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya mengatakan ini," balas Naruto.

Sakura memutar bola mata, "Itu tanggungjawabmu. Kan, kau yang memintaku datang ke sini. Ayolah, aku harus segera pulang, Naruto."

"Baik, baik," katanya pasrah. Kemudian Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai berkata, "Sakura_-chan_–akumnyukamu."

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahi, mencoba mencerna perkataan Naruto tadi, tapi...

"Apa? Yang jelaslah kalau bicara, Naruto!" sahut Sakura setengah kesal.

Bagaimana tak kesal, coba. Bermenit-menit yang terbuang percuma dan Naruto hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas!

"AKU SUKA PADAMU, SAKURA_-CHAN_!"

Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak saking terkejutnya. Entah mana yang lebih besar antara pernyataan cintanya atau suara Naruto yang kelewat keras. Beruntung saat ini keadaan sekolah sudah sepi.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Apa?"

"Aku suka padamu _dattebayo_. Apa tadi kurang jelas?" ulang Naruto. Cowok itu menghela napas lagi, tapi kali ini kelihatan lega.

Jujur saja, Sakura tak pernah menyangka Naruto bisa menyimpan perasaan lebih padanya. Apalagi yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah fakta bahwa Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke. Sahabat suaminya.

Bagaimana kalau Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan sahabatnya?

Sakura berkata setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, "Kenapa bisa?"

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin, kan di dunia ini?" jawab Naruto. "Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini, tapi baru sekarang kesampaian. Jadi, maukah kau menerimaku?"

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar merasakan kisah cinta yang rumit seperti di novel-novel yang sering dibacanya. Sakura selalu berpikir bahwa kisah-kisah semacam itu hanya terjadi dalam drama-drama picisan, tapi ironisnya Sakura malah mengalaminya sekarang.

Dalam hal ini, tentu saja Sakura tak bisa menerima Naruto. Apalagi sahabatnya juga memiliki rasa terhadap laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Maaf, Naruto, aku tak bisa menerimamu," kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Kenapa, Sakura_-chan_? Apa karena aku bodoh? Apa karena aku selalu membuatmu kesal? Kalau begitu, maafkan aku, aku takkan mengulanginya lagi _dattebayo_!" cecar Naruto.

"Bukan itu," balas Sakura. "Ada orang lain yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya."

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sahabatku juga menyukaimu, Naruto," kata Sakura. "Hinata_-chan_, dia sangat menyukaimu."

Naruto terdiam. Raut kekecewaan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Mendadak Sakura jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kau tak perlu mengalah padanya, Sakura_-chan_," ucap Naruto kemudian. "Katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, dia pasti mengerti kalau memang dia benar-benar sahabatmu _dattebayo_."

Ya Tuhan, sepertinya dia salah paham, batinnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, _shannaro_!" kata Sakura dengan agak keras.

Haruskah? Batinnya bimbang.

Sakura sejenak merasa sangsi, tapi ide gila ini adalah satu-satunya jalan. Demi kepentingan semua orang, ia harus melakukan ini. Akhirnya Sakura menarik tangan kirinya, menunjukkan sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Aku sudah bertunangan, dan aku mencintainya," kata Sakura.

Naruto membelalak. Sakura sudah menduganya, dan ia berdoa dalam hati semoga Naruto tidak mengamuk.

"Si-siapa orang itu?" tanyanya dengan geraman tertahan.

Sejenak Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi akhirnya suatu pencerahan terlintas. Kemudian ia berkata, "Dia... dia teman lamaku, sekarang dia sedang kuliah di Inggris."

Naruto terdiam lagi, kepalanya tertunduk. Kali ini ekspresi kekecewaannya lebih dalam dan tak sanggup disembunyikan. Sakura jadi makin merasa bersalah karena membohonginya. Oh, tak mungkin, kan Sakura mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri memegang tangan Naruto, "Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku, maka kau akan mengerti posisiku, Naruto."

Laki-laki mendongak. Air mukanya mulai normal. Setelah menghela napas, ia tersenyum.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku tak akan memaksamu kok," katanya, lalu nyengir lebar.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura. Ia mendadak kagum pada Naruto yang berbesar hati menerima penolakannya. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu, ya. Karena sebenarnya ini masih dirahasiakan."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Naruto. "Baiklah, kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Kemudian ide gila lain terbesit di otak Sakura. Ini adalah kesempatannya membantu Hinata. Ia pikir yang akan ia lakukan ini benar. Pada akhirnya akan bermanfaat juga untuk keduanya. Naruto tak akan berlarut-larut pada perasaan sepihaknya terhadap Sakura dan Hinata akan mendapatkan cinta Naruto.

"Maukah kau melakukan satu hal lagi untukku?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa itu? Aku akan melakukannya sebaik yang kubisa," balasnya masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura menelan ludah sejenak, "Bisakah kau belajar membalas perasaan Hinata?"

Cengiran Naruto memudar. Sakura tak bisa mengartikan tatapan mata birunya. Beberapa saat berlalu, dan Sakura masih setia menunggu jawaban dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku tak bisa janji, Sakura_-chan_," akhirnya Naruto bicara. "Tapi... aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Walaupun hatinya tak benar-benar lega, tapi ia bersyukur dapat menyelesaikan persoalan ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto."

**-xx-**

Sasuke tak pernah merasa segelisah ini di hadapan Karin. Ucapan-ucapan menenangkan yang terlontar dari bibir gadis yang disayanginya itu ternyata tak mampu menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sedari tadi berdatangan ke kepalanya. Sasuke sendiri juga masih tak bisa terima bahwa waktu mereka tinggal empat hari lagi.

Sejenak ia merasa seperti laki-laki tolol.

Bagaimana bisa ia menuruti permintaan gadis merah jambu itu? Ia merasa ini seperti bukan dirinya saja. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bisa diatur-atur seenaknya. Apalagi oleh Sakura, orang baru dalam kehidupannya.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

Ingin sekali rasanya meneriakkan umpatan itu keras-keras. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya bisa dilakukannya dalam hati. Bodohnya Sasuke yang menyanggupi permintaan Sakura. Ternyata meninggalkan Karin tak semudah yang diucapkan.

"Sasuke_-kun_, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik," usul Karin.

Sasuke terdiam. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup menatap mata gadis ini.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Ya, Sasuke akan berusaha membuat banyak memori indah bersama Karin sebelum ia meninggalkannya.

Dan di hari itu Sasuke hanya berusaha memusatkan seluruh pikirannya untuk Karin. Sasuke tak ingin peduli dulu pada Sakura yang kini pasti tengah kebingungan mencarinya. Hari ini Sasuke hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Karin sampai ia merasa cukup puas. Membuat gadis itu senang sampai rasa bersalah dalam dadanya berkurang sebelum meninggalkannya.

Langit senja yang kemerahan menaungi dua sejoli yang kini tengah saling berangkulan. Mereka duduk di atas hamparan pasir pantai putih. Waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan cukup membuat mereka kelelahan. Pantai menjadi tujuan akhir mereka kali ini.

Sasuke merangkul bahu Karin yang juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu kanan Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun. Mereka menikmati keheningan itu. Hanya terdengar suara deburan ombak yang menenangkan.

Ketenangan dalam hati Sasuke terusik kembali ketika Karin mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Sasuke merasa ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan pernah pergi dariku, ya."

Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menitikkan air matanya. Dan ketika akhirnya ia merasa tak sanggup lagi, ia segera merengkuh Karin.

"Maaf..." ucapnya lirih. "Kumohon maafkan aku..."

"Maaf... untuk apa?" tanya Karin.

"Untuk semuanya..." balas Sasuke. "Karena segala kekuranganku."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan tak ada jawaban apapun dari Karin. Sepanjang sore itu mereka hanya saling berpelukan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke masih berusaha tak peduli pada Sakura yang kini marah-marah karena Sasuke meninggalkannya di sekolah begitu saja. Ia bisa menduga hal ini akan terjadi, maka Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Apa bersama perempuan itu membuatmu jadi lupa daratan begitu?" tanya Sakura sarkas.

'Perempuan itu'? Batin Sasuke tak percaya.

Dan kata-kata itu sudah keterlaluan bagi Sasuke. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin membentaknya, tapi apa boleh buat jika kesabarannya mulai habis.

"Kau semakin berani rupanya, Sakura," kata Sasuke dingin. "Kau pikir kau sudah di atas angin, hah?"

Sasuke semakin tak peduli meski kini mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Salahnya sendiri karena memancing emosi Sasuke.

"Kau bukan apa-apa selain istri yang tak pernah aku kehendaki!" tukas Sasuke keji. "Kau tahu, dengan sikapmu yang menyebalkan seperti ini membuatku menyesal telah menyanggupi permintaan bodohmu!"

Sasuke segera menjeblak pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan keras di depan wajah Sakura. Emosinya benar-benar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia tak menyangka Sakura bisa menjadi semenjengkelkan itu.

Kendati ia benci mengakuinya, tapi Sasuke tahu kata-katanya sudah kelewatan. Bahkan setitik rasa bersalah pada Sakura muncul dalam hatinya. Tapi berkali-kali pula ia menutupinya dengan dalih bahwa ini semua salah Sakura.

Memang benar, kan? Kalau saja dia tak marah-marah, Sasuke tak akan sampai berkata seperti itu.

Dalam usaha meredakan emosinya, Sasuke memilih langsung tidur tanpa mandi dan makan malam terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke pikir rasa bersalah itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya setelah malam berakhir, tapi sialnya ia salah. Apalagi ketika sarapan bersama pagi itu. Sasuke bisa menebak Sakura habis menangis semalaman karena matanya sembab dan memerah. Dan rasa bersalah itu seakan naik ke permukaan dan makin lama makin besar.

Sekali lagi–Sasuke sungguh benci mengatakannya–ia tahu kata-katanya semalam memang kelewatan. Namun bukankah seharusnya gadis itu juga introspeksi diri? Siapa yang memulainya? Dia sendiri, kan?

Tapi andaikan Sasuke tak langsung pergi dengan Karin begitu saja, mungkin Sakura tak akan marah-marah padanya. Dan bagaimanapun juga perkataan Sasuke memang sudah keterlaluan. Dan itu menyakiti Sakura.

Ck, _kuso_!

Namun egonya tak bisa menerima. Sasuke masih bertahan dengan pendiriannya. Sepanjang perjalanan sampai sekolah, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Bukan kecanggungan lagi yang menyelimuti mereka kali ini. Bahkan ketika pelajaran kimia yang mengharuskan mereka satu kelompok, Sasuke tak pernah mengajak Sakura bicara dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Untungnya tak ada yang menyadari tingkah aneh mereka yang saling menjauhi.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke salah lagi.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar, ya?" sahut Kabuto tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura.

"Kau dan Sakura," jawab Kabuto. "Kalian saling menghindari satu sama lain."

Sialan, dia benar-benar pintar membaca suasana, batinnya.

"Lalu apa urusanmu?" tukas Sasuke dingin.

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa..." katanya menggantung. "Ada sesuatu di antara kalian."

Jujur saja, Sasuke terkejut. Namun tak lantas membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Kemudian Sasuke menanggapi, "Terus saja berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Aku dan dia memang selalu bersikap begini."

Kabuto terkekeh ringan, tapi menyimpan penuh arti. Lalu ia berkata, "Baiklah, kalau tak mau ngaku."

Dan kini Sasuke mulai ketar-ketir. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mungkinkah Kabuto tahu yang sesungguhnya. Degupan jantungnya mulai meningkat.

Tidak, tidak mungkin dia tahu, batin Sasuke menyangkal.

Sasuke segera beranjak menjauhi Kabuto setelah Tsunade _Sensei_ berlalu dari kelas. Ia tak mau berlama-lama di dekat Kabuto, seperti biasa. Selain itu juga Sasuke merasa harus mulai berhati-hati terhadap orang itu.

**-xx-**

Air mengalir keluar dari keran dan langsung menyentuh telapak tangannya. Kemudian rasa dingin menusuk kulit wajahnya ketika Sakura menyiramkan air itu ke wajahnya. Tiga kali ia mengulang aktivitas itu, sambil terus berpikir dan bergumam.

Haruskah aku minta maaf?

Haruskah?

Tidak! Dia juga salah dalam hal ini karena meninggalkanku di sekolah begitu saja sementara dia asyik bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya!

Benar, ini semua karena Sasuke. Dia yang seharusnya berhutang maaf padaku!

Sakura mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tisu. Perasaannya begitu gusar sejak semalam. Perkataan menyakitkan dari mulut Sasuke terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Kata-katanya seolah-olah Sasuke tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Seakan Sakura hanya parasit dalam hidupnya.

_Hello_! Lalu siapa yang dulu berjanji akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik?

Dan apa-apaan itu yang dia bilang bahwa permintaan Sakura adalah permintaan bodoh? Apa dia mendadak jadi bego jika menyangkut Karin? Tak tahukah dia bahwa Sakura sedang berusaha untuk menjalin hubungan yang semestinya dengannya? Semua itu takkan terwujud kalau Sasuke masih belum memutuskan hubungannya dengan pacarnya.

Tak perlu ia jelaskan bagaimana sakit hatinya. Sesakit apapun itu, sesulit apapun, Sakura tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin saja perkataan Sasuke semalam hanyalah emosi sesaat. Dan setelah beberapa waktu terlewat, mereka akan kembali baik seperti sedia kala.

Sayangnya di saat-saat seperti ini, ia tak bisa curhat dengan siapapun. Ia sangat membutuhkan saran yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan ini. Sakura tak akan mungkin bercerita kepada orang tua dan mertuanya karena nampaknya mereka mengira hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Selain itu, sepertinya mertuanya tak tahu kalau Sasuke mempunyai kekasih lain.

Dan sekarang Sakura jadi sangat merindukan Ibunya. Merindukan pelukan menenangkan dari sosoknya.

"_Kaa-san_, aku kangen," gumamnya lirih.

Tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kegalauannya, Sakura segera beranjak dari toilet. Keadaan sekolah sudah semakin sepi. Pasti Sasuke mencarinya. Sejenak ia merasa begitu ingin membalas dendam dengan membiarkan Sasuke kebingungan mencarinya. Tapi saat ini ia enggan memperkeruh suasana. Ia tak ingin terus-terusan marah pada cowok itu.

Biarlah dirinya yang sedikit menurunkan gengsinya karena Sakura tahu betapa tingginya harga diri seorang Uchiha.

Benar saja, saat Sakura telah sampai di parkiran, ia masih mendapati motor Sasuke terparkir di sana. SMS yang Sasuke kirimkan padanya setengah jam yang lalu tak dibalasnya. Dan sepertinya saat ini Sasuke tengah keliling sekolah untuk mencari sosoknya.

_**Aku ada di parkiran. Kita langsung saja, sekolah sudah sepi.**_

Kemudian sebelum menekan _send_, Sakura sejenak berpikir. Lalu kembali mengedit isi pesannya.

_**Aku di parkiran. Bisa antar aku ke suatu tempat?**_

Beberapa saat setelah pesannya terkirim, muncul balasan dari Sasuke.

_**Hn.**_

Sakura memutar bola mata. Kata-kata pamungkas yang kini sudah dimengertinya.

Sakura sedikit tak percaya bahwa beberapa jam sebelumnya mereka saling menghindar dan tak saling bicara. Karena sekarang Sakura malah meminta pendapatnya tentang sepatu apa yang cocok untuk Sakura pakai ke pesta. Dan sekarang Sakura benar-benar yakin bahwa kata-katanya semalam memang hanya emosi sesaat.

Tanpa ada kata-kata maaf, mereka kembali baik seperti semula.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti soal _fashion_ wanita," jawab Sasuke. "Tapi..."

Sedetik kemudian Sakura dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang menariknya ke sebuah kursi, lalu mendudukannya di sana. Sasuke berjongkok di hadapannya, menarik sepatu sekolahnya dan kaus kakinya hingga lepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura terheran-heran.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak begitu mengerti, makanya aku mencoba mencocokkannya dengan kakimu," balas Sasuke. Sejenak Sasuke memerhatikan kaki Sakura, lalu ia berkata lagi, "Kulitmu terlalu putih, mungkin akan cocok dengan warna-warna cerah atau lembut."

Sasuke lantas berdiri, berjalan menuju salah satu rak sepatu. Wajahnya terlihat serius meneliti satu per satu sepatu-sepatu berbagai model dan warna di sana. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu sepatu model _stilleto_ berwarna biru dengan ornamen _bling bling_ di seluruh hampir permukaan sepatu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke segera memakaikan sepatu itu ke kaki Sakura. Sejenak Sakura menjadi agak malu dan tak enak.

Sasuke memerhatikan kaki Sakura, lalu ia bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

Namun bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah merasa terganggu dengan bisik-bisik dan cekikikan beberapa remaja perempuan yang tengah memerhatikan mereka.

"Wah, beruntungnya gadis itu."

"Lihatlah, pacarnya begitu tampan."

"Ah, andaikan aku punya laki-laki yang senang hati memakaikan sepatu untukku."

Mau tak mau Sakura jadi malu juga. Semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua belas pipinya. Tapi kemudian Sasuke kembali menyadarkannya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka," kata Sasuke. "Bagaimana menurutmu, sepatu ini?"

Sakura memerhatikan sepatu yang terpasang di kakinya. Indah. Tapi tak akan cocok dengan gaunnya yang berwarna hijau.

"Gaunku warna hijau, tak akan cocok dengan sepatu ini," kata Sakura pelan. "Lagipula haknya terlalu tinggi."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tanya aku tadi?" sahut Sasuke menuntut. "Tapi, ya sudahlah."

Sasuke mencopot sepatu tadi, lalu mengembalikan sepatu itu ke tempatnya semula. Kemudian ia meneliti sepatu-sepatu lain di rak sebelahnya yang kebanyakan memiliki hak yang tak terlalu tinggi.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya bergetar dalam saku rok sekolahnya. Ia menariknya, lalu menjawab telepon itu tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang menelepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_," kata Sakura.

"Sakura_-chan_, kau di mana?" tanya suara yang dikenalnya di seberang sana.

"Ah, Ino_-chan_. Aku di toko sepatu langganan kita. Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

"Kau di sana? Wah, kebetulan sekali! Aku juga sedang di dekat sana. Kita ketemu di sana, ya."

"APA?"

Sakura refleks menutup mulutnya karena suara keras yang dikeluarkannya menarik perhatian dari beberapa pengunjung.

Ia ber_ojigi_ sambil berkata beberapa kali kepada para pengunjung di sana, "_Summimasen_."

"Sakura_-chan_, kok kaget begitu sih?" tanya Ino di teleponnya. Namun tak sempat dijawab Sakura karena Ino langsung memotong, "Ah, sudah, ya. Aku sudah sampai di pintu nih."

Lalu telepon ditutup. Dan seketika Sakura bergerak cepat menuju Sasuke yang masih sibuk meneliti sepatu-sepatu tanpa memedulikan sebelah kakinya yang masih _nyeker_. Ia segera mendorong Sasuke ke pojok ruangan yang cukup tersembunyi dari pandangan orang-orang. Sasuke melotot karena terkejut atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"He-hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ada Ino!" sahut Sakura dengan suara tertahan. "Cepat sembunyi, Sasuke_-kun_!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke segera menyembunyikan dirinya di sana. Sakura kembali ke tempatnya semula, dengan tergesa ia memakai kaus kaki dan sepatunya kembali. Tepat setelah ia selesai, Ino datang.

"Halo, Jidat!" panggil Ino. "Kau sendirian ke sini?"

"I-iya," jawabnya kikuk. Jantungnya yang berdegup kencang membuatnya bicara dengan hati-hati.

"Tak biasanya. Padahal kau bisa memintaku menemanimu ke sini, Jidat," balas Ino. "Oh ya, kau sedang beli sepatu untuk pesta?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Napasnya masih memburu akibat keterkejutannya.

"Kau baru menyiapkannya sekarang? Ya ampun, Jidat, aku bahkan sudah menyiapkannya dari sebulan yang lalu!"

Kini Sakura merasa bisa menjawabnya dengan normal, "Itu, kan kau, _Pig_."

Ino terkekeh, "Sudahlah, mau kubantu memilihkan? Kupikir seleramu tak lebih baik dariku."

Sakura mendengus, "Terserah kau saja, _Pig_."

Selanjutnya Sakura sama sekali tak menghiraukan celotehan Ino mengenai _tetek-bengek_ model-model sepatu yang tak banyak Sakura mengerti. Yang di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah keadaan Sasuke di pojok sana. Kasihan sekali, pasti Sasuke tengah kebosanan karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya di sana.

"Sakura_-chan_, kau mendengarku, tidak sih?" sahut Ino agak jengkel.

"E-eh? A-apa?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi tidak fokus. Kau bertemu Sasuke, ya tadi?" kata Ino yang segera membuat Sakura kembali terkaget.

"A-apa?" Sakura melotot. Berbagai spekulasi mengerikan ber-_seliweran _di otaknya.

"Di parkiran ada motornya," kata Ino. "Dia benar-benar ada di sini, ya?"

"A-apa?" lagi-lagi Sakura mengucapkan kata itu karena dirinya memang masih kebingungan sekaligus ketakutan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ih, kau ini, dari tadi apa apa terus!" seru Ino tambah kesal. "Aku jadi semakin yakin cowok itu bertemu denganmu sampai-sampai membuat otakmu jadi kacau begini!"

Sakura terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau ke sini dengannya, ya? Makanya di telepon tadi kau terkejut karena aku mau ke sini? Ya, kan? Ngaku saja!" tuntut Ino.

Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Batinnya frustrasi.

"A-apa?" respon Sakura sekali lagi. "A-aku tidak–"

"Ino, Sakura," suara berat yang sangat familiar menyapa mereka.

Sakura melotot hingga rasanya matanya bisa saja keluar dari tempatnya. Ya ampun, Sasuke_-kun_ ngapain ke sini? Jeritnya dalam hati. Sakura berigidik, tapi Sasuke menatapnya selagi Ino melihat ke arah lain, seakan memberinya kode untuk diam saja.

"Eh, Sasuke?" kata Ino. "Kau bersama Sakura_-chan_ ke sini?"

Wajah Sasuke masih datar, "Hn, tidak."

Ino kelihatan kurang percaya. Gadis pirang itu memberi tatapan menyelidik secara bergantian kepadanya dan Sasuke.

"Kalian benar-benar tak ke sini bersama?" tanya Ino sekali lagi. Sakura sudah tahu, akan sulit sekali membohongi Ino.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku bersamanya ke sini?" kata Sasuke. _Baka _Sasuke! Apa yang kau katakan? Teriak Sakura dalam hati. Namun Sakura sedikit merasa lega ketika mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Sasuke, "Aku dan dia memang melewati pintu bersama."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino lagi dengan penuh selidik. "Aku tak semudah itu dibodohi."

"Terserah saja kalau tak percaya," jawab Sasuke santai. "Lagipula, aku sudah mau pulang sekarang. Aku sudah mendapatkan yang kuinginkan."

Sasuke menunjukkan sepasang sepatu model _ankle strap_ berwarna _silver_ dengan tinggi hak kira-kira lima senti. Kemudian cowok itu berkata lagi, "Sampai jumpa," lalu dia berjalan menuju kasir dan setelahnya menghilang dari pintu keluar.

"Huh, jadi kalian memang tidak bersama," gerutu Ino. "Padahal aku sudah mengira kalau kalian jadian diam-diam."

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lalu ia hanya tersenyum miring. Dalam hatinya ia bergumam, "Kau akan lebih kaget lagi jika tahu yang sebenarnya, _Pig_."

Sakura kini bingung hendak berbuat apa. Ino sedang berkutat dengan telepon genggamnya. Tak lama kemudian Ino berkata, "Jidat, kau tak apa, kan kutinggal? Sai_-kun_ sudah menungguku di _caffe_ sebelah."

Dan kini Sakura benar-benar bisa bernapas dengan lega, "Ya sudahlah. Sana, temui Sai."

Oh ya, sepertinya Sakura sudah mendapatkan sepatu untuk pesta nanti.

* * *

Notes: Sepertinya, fic ini harus diubah menjadi rate M karena konflik yang makin kompleks. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

Terima kasih untuk semua yang membaca, mereview, memfavorit, dan memfollow fic yang masih banya kekurangan ini :) Love you *peluk-cium*


	9. At the Ball

**BAB 9**

**Di Pesta**

Sasuke beberapa kali memeriksa penampilannya. Dimulai dari kemeja, dasi, _blazer_, celana, riasan wajah, hingga tatanan rambutnya. Ia kembali menyemprotkan sedikit parfum aroma kayu pinus kesukaannya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia melirik ke arah pintu di sebelah kamarnya. Sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan keluar dari sana. Maka dari itu, Sasuke memilih turun terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Setibanya di sana, Sasuke mendapat sapaan dari orang tua, kakak, dan kakak iparnya yang tengah berkumpul di meja makan.

"Wah, tampan sekali anakku," komentar Ibunya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tak menampik bahwa kini suhu pipinya sedikit meningkat. Kemudian ia berkata dengan antusias, "_Nii-san _di sini?"

Yeah, Sasuke selalu antusias jika menyangkut kakaknya.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri, _baka otouto_," balas Itachi meledek.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, lalu beralih kepada Konan, "Halo, _Nee-san_. Konohamaru ke mana?"

Konan tersenyum, "Dia sedang main di halaman belakang dengan Sakura_-chan_."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, "Jadi, dia sudah siap sejak tadi?"

Konan mengangguk, lalu tersenyum menggoda, "Kau harus lihat dia, Sasuke_-kun_. Dia sungguh menawan."

Mau tak mau Sasuke jadi penasaran juga bagaimana penampilan Sakura kali ini. Sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu sejak Sasuke melihatnya berdandan saat hari pernikahan mereka.

Sasuke bergumam, "Padahal aku sudah sengaja berlama-lama supaya tak kebosanan menunggu dia."

"Sudah sana, cepat pergi. Biar kau bisa cepat-cepat berdansa dengan Sakura," kata Itachi.

Sasuke sedikit berjengit. Walaupun sebetulnya tak perlu heran karena hobi Itachi hanya empat; mengganggu Sasuke, meledek Sasuke, menggoda Sasuke, dan menjitak dahi Sasuke.

Lihat? Betapa sayangnya Itachi kepadanya.

Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju halaman belakang. Sosok berkepala _pink_ tengah membelakanginya, tubuhnya berbalut gaun hijau muda model _empire waist dress_ yang di tutupi mantel bulu setengah badan berwarna putih. Tak lupa sepatu yang Sasuke pilih dan belikan yang terpasang apik di kedua kakinya.

Sasuke tak menyangkal bahwa saat ini Sakura begitu menawan–seperti yang kakak iparnya katakan–ketika gadis itu berpaling ke arahnya. Riasannya tipis, membuatnya terlihat natural. Sederhana, namun luar biasa dipandang mata.

Bahkan kini Sasuke baru saja menyadari bahwa dengan atau tanpa berdandan pun Sakura tetap terlihat cantik.

Gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke sambil menggendong Konohamaru di dadanya. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika saat ia menatap Sasuke.

"Kau sudah siap?" kata Sakura datar, lalu ditanggapi anggukan Sasuke. "Ayo berangkat."

Setelah berpamitan singkat dan usaha keras untuk tidak sebal dan malu akibat godaan-godaan dari seluruh anggota keluarganya yang ada di sana, kecuali Konohamaru yang hanya tertawa lucu (padahal Sasuke yakin seratus persen Konohamaru tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang ditertawakannya), mereka memasuki mobil Audi R8 yang bukan miliknya. Mobil itu milik Itachi, tapi Sasuke sudah lelah menolak paksaan kakaknya yang bersikeras meminjamkan mobilnya pada Sasuke.

Dan jika kau menyangka bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura akan pergi ke pesta bersama, kau salah besar.

Sasuke hanya mengantar Sakura sampai rumah orang tua Sakura. Gadis itu sudah janjian pergi dengan Ino dan Tenten yang akan menumpang di mobil Sai. Kemudian Sasuke akan meluncur menuju apartemen Karin untuk menjemputnya.

Sasuke tahu pasti Sakura sebetulnya sebal. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya karena ini adalah kesepakatan mereka.

Sesampainya ia di depan apartemen Karin, Sasuke terperangah. Gadisnya kini begitu cantik dengan gaun jenis _bodycon dress_ warna ungu muda, rambut panjangnya digelung indah menyisakan sedikit rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Kemudian beberapa aksesori dan sepatu model _d'orsay_ warna hitam berhak setinggi tujuh senti mempercantik penampilannya.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Karin kelihatan tidak begitu _pede_.

"Tidak. Aku suka," jawabnya. Jujur saja, Sasuke tak pandai memuji seseorang secara blak-blakan.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi," lalu Karin menyambut tangan Sasuke, mereka berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke dan terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

Sasuke dan Karin berjalan berdampingan bersama beberapa rombongan anak-anak lain di depan dan di belakang mereka. Melalui jalan berkarpet merah yang telah disediakan panitia dari parkiran sampai aula karena jalan lain diblokir. Sepanjang jalan itu, terdapat tanaman rambat hijau dan berbagai hiasan khas musim semi lainnya di setiap sudut yang dapat dijangkau oleh penglihatan Sasuke.

Sejenak ia merasa risih pada salah satu juru foto perempuan yang memotretnya terlalu banyak, padahal itu, kan hanya untuk dokumentasi kegiatan, bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau yang terlalu tampan, Sasuke_-kun_," komentar Karin sambil terkekeh.

Nampaknya mereka dituntut untuk terus berjalan hingga memasuki aula karena ada beberapa anak ditegur oleh panitia yang sekiranya tengah menunggu pasangannya di sisi jalan. Dan suasana musim semi semakin kental terasa ketika mereka sudah memasuki aula. Bunga-bunga khas musim semi seperti _sakura _ dan _nanohana _terlihat hampir di setiap sudut aula. Melihat bunga-bunga itu yang tak pernah absen menghampiri penglihatannya, Sasuke jadi teringat rumahnya.

Aula besar sekolah mereka memiliki dinding pembatas yang dapat dibuka di setiap sisinya sehingga kini terlihat seperti pesta kebun. Mereka dapat melihat panggung, kursi-kursi, beberapa _stand_ penjual makanan dan minuman, dan taman sekolah yang cukup luas secara keseluruhan. Dan sejauh ini, ia belum menemukan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Apa kau lapar? Acaranya masih lima belas menit lagi," kata Karin.

"Aku tidak. Memangnya kau ingin makan dulu?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan Karin. "Ya sudah, ayo pergi ke salah satu _stand_ di sini."

Namun sebelum Sasuke menarik Karin pergi, suara Naruto terdengar memanggilnya. Dan Karin menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri Naruto saja, sedangkan dia akan pergi sendiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Karin terkekeh pelan, "Aku bukan anak kecil, Sasuke_-kun_," lalu gadis itu berjalan menjauh.

"Oi, Sasuke _teme_!" ditepuknya bahu Sasuke oleh Naruto.

Sasuke tercengang ketika mendapati gadis yang Naruto bawa.

"Hinata," gumam Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lembut membalas sapaan Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah sambil sesekali melirik ke arah tangannya yang digenggam Naruto.

"Nyehehe," respon Naruto sambil nyengir. "Kau pergi dengan Karin lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Dia sedang beli makanan. Ngomong-ngomong, mana yang lainnya?"

"Baru Kiba saja yang kutemui," jawab Naruto. "Dia sedang bersama para gadis di sana," tunjuk Naruto ke arah depan dekat panggung. "Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu dengan sangat baik sebelum gadis itu datang."

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu, gadis yang waktu itu ditolakmu," kata Naruto. "Siapa itu namanya... (Naruto berpikir sejenak) Sari! Ya, Sari."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Kupikir dia akan mau repot-repot menjemputnya."

"Itu sudah jadi prinsipnya jika ia tak serius dengan seseorang," balas Naruto. "Lagipula gadis itu memang bukan pacarnya."

"Aku hanya tak sangka, seseorang seperti Kiba bisa diselingkuhi juga," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk setuju, "Kadang aku kasihan padanya."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Kalau dia mendengar ini, kau akan langsung dihajarnya."

Naruto tergelak, "Maka dari itu, aku selalu berusaha tak ngomong macam-macam kalau di depannya."

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan terkekeh. Naruto berkata lagi dengan nada geli, "Tapi dari itu semua, aku lebih berhati-hati padamu, _Teme_."

"Ya, kalau kau macam-macam denganku, _Dobe_, akan kupastikan kepala kuningmu itu lepas dari lehernya," balas Sasuke dengan nada sama, tapi disisipi nada mengancam juga.

"Kau tahu, aku lebih takut dengan nada bicaramu daripada bentuk ancamanmu," cibir Naruto yang hanya dibalas kekehan Sasuke.

Sampai ketika Naruto dan Hinata memisahkan diri darinya, lalu Karin yang telah kembali dari acara makan paginya, dan tiba saatnya acara dimulai, Sasuke belum menemukan sosok berambut merah jambu itu. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih memfokuskan dirinya agar kakinya tak menginjak kaki Karin.

Apabila tahun lalu gerakannya masih kaku, tapi sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik. Mereka berputar pelan di tempat, lalu kaki mereka bergerak sesuai irama. Sasuke mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Karin ketika tiba gerakannya untuk mengangkat tubuh Karin. Sasuke begitu menikmati dansanya dengan Karin kali ini. Bahkan ia sampai terlupa apa yang akan terjadi setelah semua ini selesai.

**-xx-**

Sungguh mengenaskan. Dua tahun berturut-turut hanya duduk termenung memerhatikan anak-anak lain yang berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Jujur saja, Sakura merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri, lebih-lebih pada orang-orang yang begitu tega bertanya padanya tentang alasan mengapa ia tak berdansa.

Tenten di sampingnya yang bernasib sama–namun tidak semengenaskan dirinya–ternyata tak mampu membuat Sakura lebih bersemangat. Ia merasa ingin sekali mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

"Saku_-chan_, jangan lesu begitu dong," kata Tenten berusaha menyemangatinya yang sepertinya dia sudah tahu akan sia-sia.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sakura kembali menyedot cokelatnya dengan lemas. Buat apa aku datang ke sini kalau hanya berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini, Sakura membatin.

"Tenten_-chan_, kau mau ikut aku? Aku ingin cari makan saja," ajak Sakura. Mungkin dengan makan sambil menghirup udara segar musim semi cukup membantu.

Sakura tak menyesal ketika ia keluar dari aula terbuka. Banyak juga anak-anak yang bernasib sama sepertinya dan Tenten. Dan melihat itu membuat Sakura mengurangi senewen yang dirasakannya. Hal itu berdampak cukup baik untuknya, terbukti dengan Sakura yang kini benar-benar bernafsu untuk makan, lalu setelahnya mengajak Tenten bercerita.

"Bagaimana kabar Neji _Senpai_?" tanya Sakura memulai obrolan ringan mereka.

"Dia baik. Hubungan kami juga baik-baik saja," jawab Tenten. "Terlalu baik hingga rasanya sedikit hambar."

Kedua alisnya bertaut, "Loh? Baik-baik saja, tapi..."

"Bukan berarti rasa cinta kami sudah hilang satu sama lain," Tenten langsung menyela. "Aku hanya merasa hubungan kami kurang menantang."

Jujur saja, Sakura belum mengerti bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan datar-datar saja, mengingat begitu banyak peristiwa yang telah dilaluinya sejauh ini. Kadang Sakura ingin merasakan hidup bahagia dan damai. Benar-benar damai, tanpa adanya masalah yang membuat kepala pening.

"Kupikir seharusnya kau bersyukur karena hubungan kalian selalu baik," kata Sakura.

"Yah, memang seharusnya begitu," balas Tenten tersenyum. "Aku ini aneh, ya. Di saat banyak orang yang berdoa mati-matian agar masalah dalam hidupnya menghilang, aku malah minta masalah itu datang padaku."

"Kau tidak aneh, Tenten_-chan_, hanya saja kau memang pecinta tantangan. Makanya kau jadi tomboy begini," kata Sakura diikuti tawa pelan mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama hening lagi, Sakura baru sadar bahwa acara dansa telah berakhir. Kini waktunya penampilan _band_ untuk tiap-tiap perwakilan kelas.

"Saku_-chan_, mau ke dalam?" tanya Tenten yang sudah beringsut dari duduknya.

"Aku di sini saja deh. Kalau kau mau ke dalam, silakan saja," balas Sakura.

"Tak apa kutinggal?"

"Iya. Tak akan ada yang menculikku," lalu Tenten terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, ya," pamitnya, lalu Tenten menghilang di antara kerumunan anak-anak.

Sakura kembali terdiam dalam duduknya. Tak ada yang ingin dipikirkannya saat ini. Ia tak ingin mengusik ketenangannya sendiri dengan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak enak. Terutama pemikiran tentang suaminya yang kini tengah bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain. Dan sialnya, usahanya ini malah membuatnya bertambah rindu kepada kedua orang tuanya yang berada sangat jauh darinya.

"Permisi."

Suara itu menghampiri pendengarannya. Sakura belum mau menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ia hanya merasa sangsi, apakah sapaan tadi untuknya atau untuk orang lain yang kebetulan berada pada jarak dengar Sakura?

Namun ketika sekali lagi sapaan itu diucapkan, Sakura menoleh. Nampaknya benar bahwa sapaan itu ditujukan untuknya. Berasal dari seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam tebal di kedua matanya, dan tato bertuliskan '_ai_' dalam huruf _kanji_. Laki-laki itu menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau teman _Nee-san_, ya?" tanyanya.

"_Nee-san_? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sakura balik tak mengerti.

"Temari," jawabnya.

"Ah, kau pasti adik bungsunya itu, ya?" kali ini Sakura mengerti, apalagi setelah laki-laki berambut merah itu mengangguk. "Gaara, kan? Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku teman kakakmu?"

"Ya," katanya. "Aku pernah melihat fotomu bersama _Nee-san _dan teman-temannya yang lain."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Sakura mengerti. "Kau tak berdansa?"

"Aku capek," katanya.

Sakura yang kehilangan kata-kata untuk menanggapi anak ini menjadi canggung. Maka, Sakura terdiam lagi. Dalam otaknya mencari-cari topik untuk dibicarakan, tapi rasanya tak ada topik yang pas.

"Rambutmu unik," kata Gaara tiba-tiba. "Aku suka."

Sakura tertawa dengan tidak sepenuh hati. Baru pertama kalinya ada yang bilang hal positif tentang rambutnya. Biasanya orang-orang yang pertama kali melihat rambutnya akan berkomentar, "Rambutmu aneh," atau, "Kepalamu kena tumpahan cat tembok?"

Ada pula yang salah paham, "Cat rambutnya terlihat sangat alami," dan ada pula yang berkomentar ilmiah, "Apa kau terkena radiasi sinar _gamma _saat masih dalam kandungan?" dan lain-lain.

"Rambutmu juga," balas Sakura mencoba mengakrabkan diri. Bagaimanapun bergelut dalam kecanggungan itu lebih menyiksa dibanding apapun. "Dan matamu."

"Aku mendapatkan mata ini sejak lahir," gumamnya. "Dan kau bisa lihat, aku tak punya alis."

Dan Sakura baru menyadarinya setelah anak itu memberitahu. Aneh juga adiknya Temari_-nee_, pikirnya. Sakura juga mulai menangkap kesan bahwa Gaara terlalu jujur.

"Aku tak lihat kau berdansa tadi," katanya.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin berdansa,"–karena tak ingin melihat si _baka_ Sasuke itu! Ingin sekali Sakura meneriakkan keras-keras kalimat tadi, tapi tak mungkin, kan ia lakukan?

Sakura yang sangat membenci kecanggungan cepat-cepat memutar otak untuk mencari lagi topik pembicaraan. Akhirnya ia jadi kesal sendiri karena tampaknya Gaara begitu menikmati keheningan ini, berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang merasa canggung. Karena jujur saja, Sakura selalu merasa canggung dengan orang baru.

Kemudian Sakura bertanya dengan spontan, "Bagaimana menurutmu, sekolah ini?"

"Tenang," jawabnya singkat.

"Tenang?" tanya Sakura. "Apa artinya itu?"

"Iya, menenangkan," jawabnya. "Di sini hijau. Tidak seperti di Suna."

"Begitu," gumam Sakura.

Yeah, Sakura sedikit tahu tentang Suna dari Temari yang berkata bahwa Suna begitu tandus. Hanya ada lautan pasir, dan ketika musim panas tiba, tak akan ada yang berani berlama-lama di luar karena panasnya sangat menyengat kulit.

"Oh ya," kata Gaara. "Salam kenal, Sakura_-san_."

"Eh?" Sakura terkaget sedikit. "Padahal aku belum beritahu namaku, loh."

Gaara tersenyum, "Aku sering mendengar nama Sakura disebut-sebut oleh _Nee-san_, dan ketika aku melihat fotonya bersama teman-temannya, aku langsung menduga bahwa gadis berambut merah jambu di sanalah yang bernama Sakura."

"Ah, hahaha, begitu," balas Sakura tertawa. "Terkadang aku juga merasa rambutku ini membawa keberuntungan sekaligus kesialan."

Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Beruntung, karena rambut ini membuatku cepat diingat sehingga hampir seluruh teman SD dan SMP-ku tak ada yang melupakanku. Hihihi," jawab Sakura terkekeh.

"Lalu kesialannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Waktu aku masih berumur empat tahun, orang tuaku bercerita bahwa aku pernah hampir diculik, dan beberapa kali penculik itu berhasil menemukanku lagi karena warna rambutku yang mencolok ini."

"Tapi bisa saja penculik itu masih mengincarmu sekarang, dan sewaktu-waktu kau bisa ditangkap," kata Gaara.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Tak akan. Penculik itu ternyata sakit jiwa, dan sekarang pasti dia masih berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Jadi, untuk sekarang aku aman, kecuali kalau dia berhasil kabur dari sana."

"Kalau dia bebas?"

"Kalau dia bebas, itu artinya dia sudah sembuh, dan tak mungkin dia akan mencariku lagi."

"Ah, benar juga," gumam Gaara. "Tapi kalau dia benar-benar berhasil kabur?"

"Ayahku sudah menyiapkan rumah lain untuk kutinggali sementara waktu jika orang tak waras itu kabur dan mencariku lagi."

"Jadi, keamananmu sekitar sembilan puluh persen," katanya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," Sakura mengangguk kecil. Kemudian Sakura bertanya, "Oh ya, Temari _Nee-san_ masih di dalam?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Sepertinya dia sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan seseorang."

Mata Sakura membelalak, "Benarkah? Siapa orang itu?"

"Tak tahu. Dia kelihatannya seorang laki-laki pemalas," jawabnya mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula aku, kan masih baru di sini. Mana kutahu siapa dia."

Kemudian tiba-tiba Gaara bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura menengadah menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Gaara berkata sambil tersenyum, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura_-san_. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik," lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Kini Sakura merasa begitu ingin pulang ke rumah ketika menyadari tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya di tempat ini. Sahabat-sahabatnya tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke yang juga sama saja, sibuk dengan dunianya dan Karin. Sakura merasa kesepian dan bingung. Akhirnya ia memilih berjalan menjauh dari keramaian pesta, mencari tempat sepi yang Sakura pikir dapat membuatnya tenang. Melihat anak-anak lain yang tengah bercengkrama begitu hangatnya, perut Sakura terasa diaduk-aduk.

"Sepertinya kau berniat balas dendam padaku, ya," suara menyebalkan dari orang terakhir yang paling ingin Sakura temui mengusik ketenangan yang baru saja Sakura dapatkan kembali.

Sakura menoleh jengkel pada Sasuke, "Apa sih maksudmu?"

"Hn, si rambut merah tadi," kata Sasuke.

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura mendapat sebuah gagasan menggelikan. Ia tersenyum sinis, "Kau kira aku sama denganmu?"

"Kedengarannya seperti aku yang paling brengsek di sini," katanya lagi.

Saking bertambah kesalnya karena dituduh yang tidak-tidak, tanpa ragu Sakura mencebik, "Memang."

"Kau akan menyadari betapa konyolnya dirimu sekarang setelah semua ini selesai," tukas Sasuke.

Dibilang seperti itu oleh cowok menyebalkan di sampingnya ini, membuat Sakura nyaris mengeluarkan asap dari kedua lubang hidung dan telinganya.

"Diamlah!" sahutnya keras. "Kau membuat _mood_-ku tambah hancur."

Mereka terdiam. Sakura masih dalam usaha meredakan kejengkelannya. Sebetulnya Sakura bisa saja mengusir Sasuke atau ia sendiri yang pergi dari sana. Namun entah mengapa meskipun ia merasa begitu kesal, ia tak ingin Sasuke jauh darinya.

Benar juga sih. Sakura akan lebih kesal lagi jika Sasuke kembali menghampiri Karin.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura jadi penasaran mengapa Sasuke ada di sini. Sakura akan sangat tercengang jika benar Sasuke sengaja meninggalkan Karin sebentar untuk menengoknya.

"Lagipula, ngapain ke sini?" tanya Sakura agak gengsi. "Kalau cuma untuk mengasihaniku, lebih baik pergi saja."

"Aku hanya mencoba berlaku adil," jawabnya santai. "Selain itu, tadinya aku ingin minta maaf, tapi melihat responmu... sepertinya sia-sia saja."

Sakura nyaris ternganga. Bersikap adil katanya? Mendengar perkataannya tadi Sakura sekarang jadi merasa seperti istri kedua Sasuke. Dan yang lebih membuatnya tak percaya adalah Sasuke berniat minta maaf padanya.

Minta maaf untuk yang mana? Untuk pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari lalu? Atau untuk saat ini?

Kemudian Sakura berkata dengan nada tak percaya, "Apa?"

Cowok itu memutar bola matanya. Sedetik kemudian Sakura lebih tak bisa percaya lagi terhadap apa yang kini dilakukan suami menyebalkannya itu. Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura, lalu dengan sigap menangkap pinggangnya dengan tangan kanan laki-laki itu. Mata Sasuke menatap lurus ke matanya. Sakura menahan napas karena wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Ka-kau ma-mau apa?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Minta maaf," jawabnya singkat.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus begini?"

Cowok itu memutar bola matanya lagi, "Ini bentuk permintaan maafku, _baka_."

Baru saja Sakura hendak membalas perkataannya, Sasuke segera menggerakan badannya, membawa tubuh Sakura ikut berdansa bersamanya. Terasa sangat aneh karena musik yang terdengar dari kejauhan seakan pengiring dansa mereka adalah musik ber_genre_ _rock hardcore_.

Namun dibanding itu semua, yang paling Sakura khawatirkan adalah adanya orang lain yang bisa saja melihat mereka sewaktu-waktu.

Seakan mampu membaca pikirannya, Sasuke berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Tempat ini jarang dimasuki orang."

Kadang Sakura merasa begitu benci karena Sasuke selalu bisa dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang ada di otaknya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri sama sekali tak mampu melakukan hal yang sama terhadap cowok di hadapannya ini, bahkan hanya menebaknya dengan asal pun tidak bisa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura masih kurang percaya karena ia sendiri baru tahu bahwa tempat ini ada di lingkungan sekolahnya.

"Ya," jawabnya, lalu Sasuke melanjutkan dengan nada yang membuat Sakura merinding, "Maka dari itu, tempat ini sering dijadikan tempat _make out _yang paling aman."

Sakura berigidik. Bulu roma di tengkuknya meremang setelah mendengar ucapan _vulgar _Sasuke yang juga membuatnya tak sengaja menginjak kaki Sasuke. Agaknya Sakura masih tak percaya, tapi mengingat tempat ini memang sangat tersembunyi, siapapun bisa melakukan apa saja di sini.

Sasuke menggerak-gerakan jarinya yang berada di pinggang Sakura sehingga membuatnya sedikit kegelian. Sial, sepertinya laki-laki ini sengaja, Sakura membatin dengan kesal sekaligus malu.

"Kau takut?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar meledek Sakura sehingga membuatnya kembali bertambah kesal.

"_Urusai_!" desisnya tajam. "Dan berhenti mengelitiki pinggangku!"

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan. Beruntung Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Sasuke masih terus mengarahkan tubuh Sakura dalam dansanya. Sasuke mengangkat pinggang Sakura, lalu mereka berputar pelan. Kini Sakura benar-benar bisa merasakan dan menikmati bagaimana rasanya berdansa. Apalagi dengan cowok ini, orang yang sejak tahun lalu ia inginkan menjadi pasangan dansa.

Tiba-tiba Sakura jadi ingin jujur pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin jujur padamu," kata Sakura sedikit hati-hati.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih terus menggerakkan badan mereka.

"Aku telah mendambakan ini sejak pesta dansa tahun lalu."

Sasuke tak berkata apapun. Badannya masih terus membawa tubuh Sakura. Apalagi kini lagu yang dinyanyikan di aula berganti menjadi lagu _mellow_ yang Sakura ketahui berjudul '_Almost is Never Enough_' milik Ariana Grande. Lagu yang tentunya lebih cocok untuk mengiringi dansa mereka sekarang ketimbang lagu sebelumnya.

Perlahan tanpa sadar, gerakan mereka mengikuti irama lagu tersebut.

"Sasuke_-kun_, sekarang giliranmu untuk jujur padaku," kata Sakura lagi. Kendati ia tak yakin Sasuke mau menurutinya. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu mendapat keberanian dari mana untuk menuntut kejujuran dari Sasuke. Sakura hanya merasa... penasaran, mungkin?

"Kita tak bersepakat tentang itu sebelumnya," balasnya. Sakura yakin Sasuke mampu mendengar dengusan sebalnya. Sasuke berkata lagi, "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?"

"Semuanya," kata Sakura terlalu cepat. "Maksudku, setidaknya apa yang kau rasakan tentangku saat ini."

Ada jeda lima detik sebelum Sasuke membalas, "Yang kurasakan tentangmu?" jeda lagi dengan Sakura masih terus setia menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya, "Aku... tidak tahu."

Tidak tahu? Batin Sakura tak mengerti. Kata-kata itu terlampau ambigu untuk menggambarkan sebuah perasaan.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Benar-benar tidak tahu, ya? Batin Sakura. Memang sih, Sakura sebagai perempuan juga sebetulnya mengerti. Terkadang orang tak selalu mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan memanglah sesuatu yang abstrak. Sesuatu yang terkadang tidak jelas untuk dikatakan. Kadang juga terlampau tidak jelas untuk digambarkan.

Sakura menduga, sepertinya Sasuke tengah terjebak dalam perasaan tak menentu.

**-xx-**

Sasuke merasa bimbang sekarang. Keheningan yang melanda setelah ia memberi jawaban terakhirnya pada Sakura membuatnya terus menerus berpikir. Pemikiran yang percuma, tanpa memberikan hasil apapun karena otak dan hatinya tidak dalam keadaan yang sinkron. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Mungkin dulu terasa lebih mudah karena Sakura belum berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

Yeah, sejujurnya kini Sakura telah berhasil membuat dirinya masuk ke dalam hati dan pikiran Sasuke. Mengacaukannya, dan membuatnya seolah-olah dirinyalah yang paling egois karena menginginkan dua hal yang jelas sangat mustahil untuk disatukan. Di satu sisi ia masih mencintai Karin yang telah memberikannya banyak pelajaran tentang kehidupan. Tapi di sisi lain Sasuke mulai mengizinkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, tak hanya menerima statusnya sebagai istri sahnya, namun juga menerima perannya sebagai pendamping hidup yang sudah pasti memiliki hak untuk mencintai dan dicintai olehnya.

Maka ketika Sakura bertanya apa yang ia rasakan tentangnya saat ini, sangatlah tepat bila Sasuke menjawabnya dengan kalimat 'aku tidak tahu'. Sebab sesungguhnya Sasuke pun bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah acara ini selesai, ia harus menunaikan janjinya pada Sakura bahwa ia harus segera memutuskan hubungannya dengan Karin, meskipun Sasuke masih belum rela.

"Aku belum bilang kalau aku memaafkanmu," kata Sakura tiba-tiba di tengah dansa mereka.

Tak perlu mengucapkannya pun Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa Sakura telah memaafkannya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Sakura akan bicara selembut ini padanya. Lagipula Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat cerminan perasaan Sakura lewat mata hijaunya. Sangat jelas, sejelas refleksi dalam cermin.

"Aku sudah tahu," balas Sasuke. "Pikiranmu itu bisa kubaca dengan jelas seperti buku yang terbuka."

Sakura nampak tertegun dalam dekapan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku selalu benci karena aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu," kata Sakura terdengar merajuk.

Mereka masih terus berdansa hingga lagu berganti lagi. Setelah menyadari bahwa Sasuke meninggalkan Karin terlalu lama, ia segera menghentikan tubuhnya. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama di sini," kata Sasuke, dalam hatinya berusaha keras menekan rasa bersalahnya dalam-dalam. "Ka–dia mungkin sudah mencariku."

Sasuke dengan cepat meralatnya karena berpikir bahwa Sakura mungkin akan menjadi kesal lagi jika Sasuke menyebut-nyebut nama Karin di depan hidungnya.

Raut wajah Sakura sedikit berubah, "Pergilah," lalu gadis itu memalingkan muka.

Sasuke tak bisa memastikan alasan yang sesungguhnya sehingga ia mengucapkan kata maaf lagi untuk Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Perutnya terasa bergolak seperti air yang mendidih ketika menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura telah menghilang dari sana.

Choji menyapanya dengan mulut penuh bolu cokelat ketika Sasuke baru memasuki aula kembali, "Dwari mwana haja kau?" katanya dengan tidak jelas.

Sasuke sedikit berjengit, "Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara."

Choji dengan susah payah mengunyah bolu di mulutnya, lalu menelannya dengan cepat, "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Hn, dari toilet," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Yang lain ke mana?"

"Itulah maksudku," kata Choji. "Yang lain sibuk berdansa, jadi aku sendirian di sini. Makanya temani aku makan, aku tak suka makan sendirian."

Pandangan Sasuke mengitari seluruh aula yang dapat dijangkaunya. Berharap dapat menemukan sosok teman-temannya atau Karin di lantai dansa. Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan Lee yang ternyata sedang berdansa dengan Tenten, lalu Naruto dengan Hinata yang tak jauh dari mereka. Kemudian di sisi lain ada Kiba yang kini sudah berganti pasangan dansa (Sasuke menggeleng keheranan), lalu ada Sai dengan Ino, dan Sasuke tak bisa memercayai matanya sendiri bahwa tak jauh dari tempat Sai dan Ino, sosok Shikamaru begitu menikmati dansanya dengan seorang gadis berambut kuning yang dikuncir empat (Sasuke menduga gadis itu juga anak kelas akhir).

Dan Sasuke tak perlu susah-susah mencari di mana Shino karena laki-laki itu pasti sedang sibuk di belakang panggung mengingat dialah penanggung jawab acara ini.

"Kau sudah lihat Shika?" tanya Choji dengan suara geli. "Kupikir dia sudah tahu cara yang benar menikmati hidup."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Kupikir tak ada yang tertarik dengan pemalas seperti dia."

Choji hanya tersenyum geli sambil memasukan lagi satu potong bolu cokelat ke dalam mulutnya yang sedikit belepotan krim.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya makan terus? Berdansalah dengan seseorang. Siapa tahu kau bisa dapat pacar dan badanmu bisa sedikit kurus," kata Sasuke menyikut siku Choji.

"Pacarku hanya makanan-makanan enak," katanya sambil tersenyum penuh pemujaan kepada bolu cokelat di tangannya.

Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya. Ia sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan orang-orang idiot macam mereka. Naruto yang bodoh, berisik, dan agak mesum. Kiba yang berisik dan seorang _player_. Sai si muka palsu. Shikamaru yang jenius, tapi pemalas. Choji si tukang makan. Kemudian Lee yang kadang semangat mudanya kelewatan. Sasuke sedikit bersyukur karena setidaknya Shino tidak seidiot yang lain.

Kemudian ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini pasti Sakura sendirian karena keempat sahabatnya kini tengah asyik berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing, Sasuke jadi makin merasa tak enak karena meninggalkannya. Terlebih dugaannya salah saat ia mendapati dari kejauhan Karin yang tengah berdansa bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Kini Sasuke benar-benar merasa ingin muntah.

Apa ia kembali ke Sakura saja? Kasihan, gadis itu pasti sendirian.

"Aku mau ke toilet," kata Sasuke pelan, lalu segera pergi dari sana, tak peduli Choji yang memanggil-manggil.

Sasuke tak yakin terhadap apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Ia hanya merasa aneh dan bingung akan menjawab apa jika Sakura bertanya padanya mengapa ia kembali lagi. Apa mungkin ia merasa malu jika Sakura tahu dugaan bahwa Karin mungkin mencari-carinya adalah salah? Entahlah.

Sasuke kini bisa melihat Sakura dari kejauhan. Gadis itu tengah duduk di atas rumput sambil menyesap minumannya. Ia ragu harus mendatangi gadis itu atau tidak. Sasuke masih memerhatikannya hingga gadis itu membuang gelas minumannya ke tempat sampah. Sasuke sedikit terlonjak saat Sakura berbalik badan dan memergokinya berdiri memerhatikannya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, namun sedetik kemudian Sakura kelihatan tak ingin ambil pusing. Gadis merah jambu tersebut berjalan ke arahnya, tapi bukan untuk menghampirinya, melainkan hanya melewatinya untuk masuk ke aula.

Sejenak Sasuke merasa kesal dan segera berganti menjadi merasa bodoh sekali. Memang apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke? Gadis itu menghampirimu dan mengajakmu mengobrol, begitu? Ck, pemikiran konyol.

Tentu saja mereka tak boleh mengobrol sembarangan di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini.

Pesta masih terus berlangsung. Riuh antusiasme anak-anak masih memenuhi setiap sudut aula. Semua terlihat masih begitu bersemangat meskipun sudah belasan lagu terlewat. Puncaknya adalah ketika NICO Touches the Walls tampil di penghujung acara. Mereka berdansa tanpa kenal lelah, seakan tak ada hari esok. Sasuke sendiri memilih duduk di kursi di sisi aula.

Sebentar lagi.

Batinnya mendadak tidak tenang setelah menyadari fakta ini. Jujur saja, Sasuke masih sedikit tak rela. Bayangkan saja bagaimana kau memiliki seseorang yang sudah berada dalam kehidupanmu cukup lama, lalu tiba-tiba saja dalam sekejap kau harus melepaskan orang itu pergi.

Sejenak Sasuke merasa marah pada keadaan. Mengapa Sakura? Mengapa bukan Karin saja yang dijodohkan dengannya? Mengapa Sakura yang harus menjadi istrinya? Mengapa bukan Karin saja? Mengapa? Keadaan, sialan!

Mengeluh dan mengumpat pun tiada gunanya.

Dan kini Sasuke harus segera menyiapkan mentalnya saat acara telah berakhir dan Karin telah menghampirinya dengan wajah memerah bersama keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Gadis itu terlihat kelelahan, ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang mengkilap karena peluh.

"Huh, panas sekali, ya," katanya sambil tersenyum, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu. Sasuke hampir tidak berani memandangnya sekarang karena pemikirannya beberapa saat yang lalu. "_Ne, _Sasuke_-kun_, kau terlihat masih segar. Kau duduk saja sedari tadi?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Karin mendadak kelihatan merasa bersalah, "Ah, apa karena aku? Sasuke_-kun_, maaf, ya, aku keasyikan dengan teman-temanku sampai melupakanmu, maafkan aku, ya."

Sasuke berusaha tersenyum tipis seperti biasa, tapi saat ini rasanya sulit sekali, "Tak apa."

Tapi nampaknya Karin masih belum lega, "Sasuke_-kun_, kalau kau marah, marah saja padaku. Aku memang bersalah kok."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak apa-apa, Karin," ulang Sasuke menegas. Sikap Karin yang seperti ini malah membuatnya tambah merasa seperti laki-laki jahat. "Kalau sudah tak ada yang ingin dilakukan di sini, lebih baik kita langsung pulang."

Karin menghela napas, "Baiklah."

Sasuke merasa ingin sekali waktu berjalan lambat. Saking inginnya, ia sampai mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan dua puluh kilometer per jam. Sasuke bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya kepada Karin. Mendadak ia merasa semuanya terlalu cepat. Terlalu singkat. Untuk ukuran orang yang jarang mengungkapkan isi hatinya, mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada Karin itu sama sulitnya dengan mengatakan cinta pada Karin dulu.

Kemudian tiba saatnya di mana Sasuke harus mengatakannya. Di depan apartemen Karin, di hadapan gadisnya–tidak, mungkin seharusnya gadis itu. Sasuke masih belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sampai Karin bertanya padanya apakah ia ingin mampir sebentar.

"Karin," kata Sasuke akhirnya dengan susah payah.

"Ya?" sambut Karin. Pandangannya terhadap Sasuke berubah. Mungkinkah dia menangkap ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke?

Sungguh, Sasuke ingin sekali membanting sesuatu untuk melampiaskan perasaannya saat ini. Sedetik ia merasa begitu marah dan bodoh karena menuruti permintaan Sakura. Namun segera ia mengingat ucapan gadis itu dua minggu yang lalu saat mereka kembali terlibat dalam pertengkaran.

"Jangan kau pikir aku hanya memikirkan diriku saja, tapi ini juga demi kebaikan Karin juga, Sasuke!" kata Sakura keras, menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Demi Karin katamu?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Omong kosong."

"Kalau kau masih tetap mempertahankannya, itu akan menyakitinya!" ucapan Sakura ini segera membuatya tertegun. "Bagaimanapun aku dan dia sama-sama seorang wanita, dan aku mengerti perasaannya."

Sasuke tak tahu harus berkata apa. Diamnya ini membuat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, "Bagaimana kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya? Itu akan membuatnya merasa dikhianati. Itu juga akan membuatnya merasa seperti perempuan tak tahu diri. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Jadi, akan jauh lebih baik kalau kau melepaskannya dari sekarang. Biarkan dia menemukan pengganti yang lebih baik."

Kata-kata itu mau tak mau membuatnya merasa tertampar. Walaupun egonya berkali-kali menepis, tapi tetap saja perkataan Sakura benar adanya. Dalam hal ini hanya dua pilihan yang ada di kedua tangannya; melepaskan Karin dengan rasa sakit sementara yang mengikuti, atau mempertahankannya sambil terus menyakitinya seumur hidup.

Sasuke menarik napas seraya memantapkan hatinya, lalu ia mulai berkata dengan berusaha menyembunyikan kegetirannya, "Lebih baik kita akhiri saja."

* * *

Notes: Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^ Maaf, kalo ada yang merasa alurnya datar. Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin memperbaiki alurnya dengan tidak mengubah cerita yang sudah saya buat. Dan untuk kesalahan-kesalahan di bab kemarin yang poin-poinnya melenceng dari bab-bab awal, semuanya sudah saya usahakan perbaiki :)

Maaf lagi, karena kali ini saya gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Saya sangat senang karena review di bab kemarin melonjak naik. Sungguh, saya sangat menghargainya :)

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang masih sudi menantikan fiksi karya saya yang masih sangat banyak kekurangan ini. Peluk dan cium dari saya untuk anda semua :)


	10. One Question, One Answer

**BAB 10**

**Satu Pertanyaan, Satu Jawaban**

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan anak-anak kelas XI Sains 2 untuk menunggu kedatangan Kakashi _Sensei_ yang selalu berlangganan terlambat, selain tetap di dalam kelas. Mengobrol atau melakukan suatu permainan selalu menjadi dua hal yang tak pernah absen dalam kegiatan anak sekolah di jam kosong. Ah, mungkin menjahili anak-anak perempuan juga termasuk. Menakut-nakuti mereka dengan seekor kecoa atau laba-laba hingga mereka lari terbirit-birit atau yang lebih parah hingga menangis. Kekanakkan sekali memang.

Tak terkecuali untuk Naruto yang–yah, kau tahu sendiri kelakuannya seperti apa. Laki-laki itu dengan penuh rasa puas menakut-nakuti anak-anak perempuan dengan seekor siput yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Anak laki-laki pun sesekali menjadi sasarannya, terutama untuk si culun Daichi yang selalu menjadi sasaran favoritnya. Sasuke yang memberikan pandangan merendahkan atas tingkah Naruto pun kadang dijadikan sasarannya juga.

Seperti saat ini. Namun berkatilah Yamato _Sensei _yang keburu memanggilnya keluar kelas sehingga ia tak harus buang-buang energi untuk memarahi Naruto. Sasuke tak tahu apa gerangan yang membuatnya dipanggil oleh guru fisika itu. Apa ini tentang olimpiade?

"Nah, Sasuke, saya hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa kau mendapat juara satu untuk olimpiade fisika kemarin," kata Yamato _Sensei_.

Ada secercah rasa terkejut dan bangga, tapi tak lantas membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan ekspresinya. Karena sejujurnya ia sudah menduga sebelumnya. Waktu itu sehabis melaksanakan olimpiadenya, Yamato _Sensei_ memberikan soal-soal olimpiade yang baru saja ia kerjakan, dan Sasuke kembali mengerjakannya dengan bantuan buku panduan. Hanya ingin memastikan apakah jawabannya benar atau tidak. Dan _bingo_! Dari delapan soal nan singkat namun rumit itu, Sasuke berhasil mengerjakan lima soal dengan benar.

Sinar matahari yang hangat menemani Sasuke di perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan. Setelah percakapan singkat dengan guru fisikanya, Sasuke merasa butuh ketenangan yang sesungguhnya. Dan saat ini, perpustakaan tampak menjadi tempat yang paling tepat. Sasuke berjalan pelan menyeberangi taman sekolah menuju perpustakaan. Masih terlihat bekas-bekas salju yang mencair membuat sepatunya basah. Sejenak Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Hari itu di depan apartemen Karin. Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang melanggar janjinya sendiri waktu mereka baru jadian dulu. "Lebih baik kita akhiri saja."

Sasuke bahkan tak sanggup menatap wajahnya lagi. Apalagi ketika gadis itu bertanya apa alasannya dan Sasuke terpaksa menjawabnya dengan kata-kata paling keji yang pernah ia ucapkan. "Aku sudah bosan dengan hubungan ini. Denganmu. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi."

Ia benar-benar merasa seperti laki-laki jahat. Dan ketika ia melihat air mata Karin jatuh untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk sekalian saja menjadi orang jahat bagi Karin. Agar gadis itu membencinya dan cepat melupakannya. Meskipun mungkin butuh seumur hidup bagi Sasuke melupakannya. Melupakan rasa cintanya dan... melupakan rasa bersalahnya. Sasuke tak tahu.

Dan setelah hari-hari berlalu, Sasuke masih belum bisa memutuskan kapan ia memulai memperhatikan Sakura lagi. Keterpurukannya akan perpisahannya dengan Karin tak boleh berlarut terus menerus. Sakura sudah cukup berbaik hati memberi waktu untuknya. Kini Sasuke harus benar-benar fokus untuk belajar menerima Sakura–atau mungkin seharusnya belajar menyukainya juga.

Sasuke menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang sembari sesekali tersenyum geli mendengar lelucon yang Lee ceritakan–atau sesekali juga mencuri pandang ke arah meja gadis merah muda di seberang sana yang sedang tertawa akibat percakapannya dengan Ino.

"Oi, Shikamaru, bagaimana gadis itu, eh?" Kiba bertanya dengan senyum menggoda, sementara yang ditanya hanya bergumam sambil menguap, membuat si penanya jengkel. "Jangan pura-pura bego deh!"

"Bagaimana apanya?" kata Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak ada apa-apa dengannya."

Kiba mendengus, "Kau tak bisa membodohiku. Wajahmu merona sepanjang waktu di pesta."

"Hah, hanya perasaanmu saja," balas Shikamaru. "Di tengah kerumunan orang seperti itu bagaimana tidak panas."

Kemudian Sasuke segera ingat sesuatu. Ia melirik lagi sekilas ke meja Sakura, gadis berkuncir empat yang duduk di sebelahnya itulah yang berdansa dengan Shikamaru di pesta.

"Kubilang jangan membodohiku!" Kiba mencebik. "Aku tahu perbedaan mana wajah yang memerah karena sedang kasmaran dan mana yang karena kepanasan–hah, atau kepanasan yang kau maksud tadi sebetulnya karena hal lain. Ya, kan?"

Shikamaru berjengit, pipinya merona sedikit, "A-apa sih yang kau bicarakan, Kiba?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berlagak bodoh! Otakmu itu kelewat jenius untuk sekedar mengerti perkataanku," tukas Kiba, lalu ia menyeringai penuh arti, "Aku yakin kalian sudah dekat sejak lama, dan aku pun juga yakin kau pernah bermimpi basah tentangnya–setidaknya satu kali. Benar, kan yang kuucapkan?"

"Kau ketularan Naruto sepertinya, Kiba," gumam Sai.

Sasuke tak memedulikan geraman kesal Naruto pada Sai. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin–entah ingin melihat siapa. Tapi ia segera menyadari ketika tak mendapati sosok Karin di mana pun. Sasuke meringis pelan. Ia menekan dalam-dalam perasaan ingin tahunya tentang keadaan Karin yang sudah dua hari tidak masuk sekolah.

Tidak. Ia tak boleh memedulikannya lagi. Biarkan gadis itu membencinya, sebenci-bencinya.

"_Daijobu_, Sasuke?" Lee menepuk bahunya.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Aku balik duluan, ya," gumam Sasuke, lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Bukan, bukan ke kelas. Ia merasa atap sekolah cukup menenangkan untuknya yang memang mencintai ketenangan. Dan mungkin tempat itu memang jauh lebih baik daripada perpustakaan. Sasuke memandang jauh ke arah bangunan-bangunan yang menjadi pemandangannya dari atas atap. Semilir angin yang hangat menerpa kulit tubuhnya, menerbangkan rambutnya. Sasuke berharap angin yang berhembus juga mampu membawa pergi kegundahannya.

Setelah pernikahannya, tempat ini menjadi tempat yang rutin dikunjunginya untuk sekedar makan siang bersama Sakura. Bekal makanan buatan Ibu mertuanya sudah menjadi salah satu menu favoritnya selain makanan buatan Mikoto. Pernah suatu hari Sakura yang membuatkan bekal untuknya. Enak, tapi belum bisa mengalahkan para Ibu. Memikirkannya membuat sesuatu mengganjal hatinya. Ia tak tahu pasti apa perasaan itu, tapi Sasuke bergumam dalam hatinya... ia ingin bertemu Sakura.

Seakan angin menyampaikan keinginan hatinya, Sasuke kini melihatnya. Saat ia berbalik ke arah pintu, di sanalah gadis itu berdiri. Dengan sebuah buku di pelukannya, Sasuke kali ini tak bisa membaca arti tatapan Sakura. Bahkan saat Sasuke masih menatapnya yang kini telah mengambil posisi di sampingnya.

"Entah bagaimana, tapi aku merasa kau memang ke sini," kata Sakura seraya menatap ke pemandangan di kejauhan.

"Untuk apa ke sini?" tanya Sasuke, mengingkari hatinya sendiri. Ia tak mungkin berkata 'kebetulan, aku juga ingin bertemu'. Oh, itu sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Hanya ingin bertemu," balasnya. Sekarang Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura memanglah gadis yang cukup agresif. "Aku tak tahu kau ingin bertemu denganku juga atau tidak, tapi pastinya kau takkan mengusirku, kan?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit, lalu ia hanya bergumam, "Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Maaf, kalau kau tak ingin membahasnya, tapi aku hanya merasa khawatir padamu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, "Aku... yah, cukup baik," seketika ia merasa bahwa kali ini ia harus lebih jujur dan terbuka sedikit pada Sakura.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu," kata Sakura. Walaupun Sasuke kurang yakin, tapi ia masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sakura, "Ya, ini memang sedikit berbeda, tapi masih dalam konteks patah hati, kan. Aku tak akan bicara panjang-panjang, hanya cukup kau katakan padaku tentang apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan untuk–setidaknya–sedikit menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu."

Sasuke tertegun. Apa maksud Sakura dengan 'sedikit berbeda'? Dan bagaimana gadis itu bisa bicara sesantai itu?

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya padamu," kata Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'sedikit berbeda' tadi?"

Sakura mengendikkan kepalanya sedikit ke arahnya, tapi tidak menatapnya. Kemudian Sasuke bisa mendengar gumamannya, "Kau seharusnya sudah mengerti, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia belum cukup berani mengakui hipotesis yang selama ini tersimpan di benaknya cukup lama. Namun sekarang nampaknya ia harus benar-benar mengakuinya. Sakura dengan wajah memerah melirik ke arahnya, mungkin ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksinya. Sasuke tak tahu harus merasa senang atau tidak.

Sasuke tahu perlahan-lahan, setelah berminggu-minggu yang mereka lewati, ia mulai menaruh empati pada gadis itu. Semua perhatian Sakura padanya dan keluarganya serta merta mengharuskan perasaan peduli itu muncul. Apalagi setelah peristiwa malam itu––ketika Sakura memeluknya... dengan air mata––Sasuke masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Dan ia juga tak pernah–tak akan pernah bisa melupakan perasaan ketika gadis itu memeluknya. Begitu berbeda... seakan perasaan itulah yang mampu mengisi kekosongan di sudut hatinya yang selama ini ia cari.

Sasuke memang tak tahu apakah ia bisa melupakan Karin dengan cepat, namun yang pasti saat ini ia hanya ingin memantapkan hatinya untuk Sakura. Istrinya. Teman seumur hidupnya.

"Sakura," gadis itu menatap Sasuke, rona di pipinya mulai menipis. "Bisakah kau membuatku melupakan Karin?"

Sakura tertegun. Raut keterkejutan yang luar biasa terpatri di wajahnya. Sasuke masih bisa melihat keraguan di matanya, tapi Sakura segera mengulum senyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Pasti, Sasuke_-kun_," kata Sakura pelan. "Asalkan kau mau bekerjasama."

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Dan ketika gadis itu berucap terima kasih karena telah memberinya kesempatan, Sasuke berdoa dalam hati... semoga ini yang terbaik.

**-xx-**

"Sakura_-chan_, kau baik-baik saja, kan di sana?" tanya suara Haruno Mebuki yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku sangat baik di sini. Kalian bagaimana? Tak ada masalah, kan?" kini Sakura yang balik bertanya.

"Kami baik-baik saja di sini," katanya. "Semua hampir beres, hanya tinggal menunggu perizinannya keluar. Mungkin awal April kami sudah sampai Jepang."

Sakura tersenyum, "Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar rindu kalian."

"Kami juga, sayang. Kami lebih merindukanmu," kata Ibunya. "Oh ya, maafkan kami tak ada di sampingmu saat ulang tahunmu nanti, Sakura_-chan_."

Ah, sekarang Sakura baru ingat ulang tahunnya sendiri yang tinggal menghitung hari. Ia tak menampik ada rasa kecewa dalam hatinya, tapi hal itu sungguh tidak tepat untuk dipikirkan saat ini.

"Tak apa, _Kaa-san_, aku mengerti," kata Sakura tersenyum meski Ibunya tak bisa melihat senyumannya. "Cepatlah kembali bersama _Tou-san_."

Ibunya tertawa, "Tentu saja, masa Ibu meninggalkannya di Taipei. Sudah dulu, ya, kami ingin jalan-jalan berdua."

"Ya, gunakanlah waktunya untuk bulan madu kedua kalian," kata Sakura seraya tertawa.

Setelah saling mengucapkan sampai jumpa, Sakura menutup teleponnya. Kemudian ia berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya di akhir pekan seperti ini. Rumah Uchiha kali ini sepi. Mertuanya sedang ada perjalanan bisnis sejak kemarin ke negara tetangga, Korea Selatan. Jadi, hanya ia dan Sasuke saja yang tersisa.

Pagi itu Sakura hanya berolahraga sebentar, lalu mandi, membangunkan Sasuke, kemudian membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Setelah selesai berbincang dengan Ibunya di telepon tadi, Sakura belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Dan sialnya, Sasuke juga tak memberi ide apapun selain jalan-jalan.

"Kau bisa bersih-bersih rumah, misalnya," usul Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

Sakura merengut, "Kau tak lihat kemarin aku bersih-bersih dan mencuci juga? Coba ide yang lain, selain jalan-jalan. Aku sedang malas keluar nih."

"Berkebun? Akhir-akhir ini Ibuku belum sempat merawat tanaman," usul Sasuke lagi.

Sakura meringis. Agak malu mengakuinya, tapi jujur saja, "Aku tak tahu cara berkebun."

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu bergumam, "Aku juga tak pandai sebetulnya."

Sakura tercenung. Ia tak bisa memutuskan ingin melakukan apa. Ia terlalu bosan untuk memasak. Akhir-akhir ini ia begitu sebal melihat dapur, mengingat dua hari yang lalu punggung telapak tangannya melepuh kena cipratan minyak goreng panas. Ya, Sakura meminta kursus privat memasak pada Ibu mertuanya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Akibatnya, ia jadi bosan dengan suasana dapur.

Kemudian satu-satunya yang terlintas di otak Sakura hanyalah... bermain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" usul Sakura. Kendati sebetulnya ia belum tahu akan melakukan permainan apa.

"_Playstation_?" tanya Sasuke meminta kejelasan.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Aku tak pandai memainkannya."

"Tak pandai?" kata Sasuke sambil memandangnya rendah.

Sakura berdecak, "Ck, memainkan itu juga butuh keterampilan, Sasuke_-kun_. Lagipula aku cukup pandai dalam permainan _Super Mario_."

Sasuke terbahak, "_Super Mario_, katamu?"

Sialan, dia menghinaku, Sakura membatin kesal.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" tukas Sakura sebal. "Bagaimana kalau _Truth or Dare_?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia berpikir sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Tidak mau. Lebih baik satu pertanyaan untuk satu jawaban, bagaimana?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Satu pertanyaan untuk satu jawaban? Itu sih sama saja seperti _Truth or Dare_, hanya saja tanpa _Dare_. Tapi Sakura merasa permainan ini cukup menarik, maka akhirnya Sakura menerima usulan Sasuke.

"Kita main _janken_ dulu untuk menentukan siapa yang bertanya pertama," kata Sasuke yang langsung disetujui Sakura.

Kemudian kemenangan berada di pihak Sakura ketika Sakura mengeluarkan batu, sedangkan Sasuke mengeluarkan gunting.

"_Yes_! Aku dulu," kata Sakura kegirangan. Sejenak ia berpikir pertanyaan apa yang sebaiknya ia tanyakan. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk mengetahui seluk-beluk Sasuke. Lalu ia berkata, "Umur berapa kau berhenti mengompol?"

Sakura tahu ini sungguh pertanyaan yang konyol, tapi hal-hal kecil terkadang sangat penting untuk diketahui.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Pertanyaanmu konyol, tapi baiklah. Aku tidak terlalu ingat, mungkin ketika aku mulai masuk TK."

Hmm, itu berarti saat umurnya lima tahun. Sakura membandingkannya dengan dirinya sendiri–ah, bahkan Sasuke lebih cepat dari Sakura yang baru berhenti mengompol waktu umur enam tahun.

"Sekarang giliranku," kata Sasuke. "Siapa nama lengkap cinta pertamamu?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tak begitu yakin sebetulnya, tapi akhirnya Sakura menjawab, "Morino Idate."

"Hn, kukira aku kenal orang itu. Dia... yang mewakili lomba lari marathon sekolah kita SMP dulu, kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Simpan itu untuk pertanyaanmu selanjutnya," sahut Sakura, lalu dengan cepat melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum Sasuke memprotes lebih lanjut, "Kenapa kau sangat membenci sesuatu yang manis?"

Sakura berusaha untuk tak bertanya sesuatu yang menyangkut Karin, makanya ia bertanya hal-hal yang umum saja.

"Karena lidahku memang tidak berselera dengan rasa manis," jawabnya. "Soal Morino tadi kuganti–siapa pacar pertamamu?"

Sakura tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke selalu bertanya tentang hal-hal seperti itu pada Sakura, tapi toh Sakura tetap menjawabnya, "Kau–oh, mungkin tidak ada karena kita sudah menikah."

"Heh, aku tak percaya kau belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun," katanya seraya tersenyum miring.

"Giliranku," tukas Sakura cepat, dan ia juga langsung bertanya tanpa pikir panjang, "Berapa kali kau berciuman? Dengan siapa saja?"

Sasuke berjengit sesaat, lalu menyeringai, "Wow, wow, semakin seru sepertinya."

Dan Sakura tak tahu harus menyesali ucapannya atau tidak. Sekaligus berharap semoga Sasuke tak kembali kepikiran tentang Karin, meskipun nampaknya mustahil.

Sasuke berkata lagi, "Satu kali. Dan simpan yang kedua untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, Sakura."

Apa katanya? Batin Sakura.

"Satu?" tanya Sakura yang kini mulai tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kubilang simpan untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya," ulang Sasuke mendesis. "Aku akan berikan pertanyaan yang sama padamu. Berapa kali kau pernah berciuman?"

Sakura mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah akibat keterkejutannya tadi, "Satu. Dengan siapa, Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Kau. Dengan siapa?" kata Sasuke cepat.

"Kau. Aku?"

"Sudah kuduga. Ya. Siapa si rambut merah waktu itu?"

"Karin tak pernah menciummu?" oh, matilah kau, Sakura, karena tak bisa menjaga mulutmu.

Rahang Sasuke mulai mengeras. Sial, aku akan benar-benar tamat setelah ini! Sakura membatin ngeri.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura," kata Sasuke terlihat masih mencoba bersabar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Namanya Sabaku Gaara," jawab Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke_-kun_, tapi giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

Sasuke menghela napas. Sakura menunggu dengan was-was. Campuran antara penasaran dan takut. Entah mana yang lebih besar.

"Tidak pernah, hanya kau saat pernikahan kita," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

Sakura tak bisa percaya kalau Sasuke tak murka karena pertanyaannya. Sakura sangat lega, jujur saja. Lega karena Sasuke tak marah, dan juga... karena mereka yang memberikan ciuman pertama bagi satu sama lain. Tidak, kalau yang itu rasanya lega sekaligus bahagia.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau serius?" tanya Sakura lagi memastikan.

"Hey, seharusnya tadi giliranku bertanya," kata Sasuke. "Ah, permainan ini jadi tidak asyik lagi."

"_Gomennasai_, Sasuke_-kun_," gumam Sakura.

Sesaat berlalu. Sakura berkata lagi, "Ya sudah, mau dilanjutkan tidak?"

Sasuke menatapnya sejenak. Namun sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, bel berbunyi. Sakura menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu, dan ternyata Obito yang datang dengan membawa bungkusan dalam plastik. Sakura mempersilakannya masuk dan langsung mengambil alih kantung plastik itu, lalu membawanya ke dapur, sementara Obito mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Obito _Nii-san_," kata Sasuke yang juga menyusul mereka ke dapur.

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun_," katanya datar. "Ini aku bawakan sedikit cemilan sebagai oleh-oleh. Kemarin aku baru pulang dari Hokkaido."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang telah mengambil tempat di hadapan Obito.

"Aku mendengar dari Itachi_-kun_ kalau Paman dan Bibi pergi ke Korea," kata Obito. "Jadi, kupikir sebaiknya aku mengunjungi kalian supaya ada yang menjaga kalian."

"Ah, seharusnya tak perlu repot-repot begini, _Nii-san_," kata Sakura. "Lagipula kami juga sudah besar, tak perlu dijaga seperti itu kok–maksudku, kau pasti masih lelah sepulang perjalananmu dari Hokkaido. Bukankah sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di rumah?"

Obito tersenyum tipis, "Tak masalah. Sekalian aku juga berkunjung ke sini setelah dua bulan."

"Ah, begitu," kata Sakura kikuk. Jujur saja, ia masih belum terlalu akrab dengan Obito, apalagi begitu jarangnya laki-laki itu berkunjung ke sini. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu, _Nii-san_? Aku akan menyiapkannya."

"Tak perlu, Sakura," jawabnya. "Aku sudah makan sebelum menuju ke sini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku ingin menyimpan cemilan-cemilan ini ke kulkas," kata Sakura. Obito dan Sasuke bersamaan meninggalkan meja makan.

Kunjungan Obito ke rumah mereka diisi dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan antara Obito dan Sasuke yang Sakura dengar berupa dengungan-dengungan tidak jelas mengingat posisi mereka yang berjauhan. Kemudian Sakura hanya bisa menghidangkan cemilan dan jus tomat untuk mereka berdua yang sedang sibuk bermain _playstation_ bersama. Setelahnya Sakura hanya memainkan _smartphone_-nya di ruang tamu, mengingat tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan Sakura sebagai pasanganmu," Sakura bisa mendengar ucapan Obito dari ruang tengah. Mendadak pipinya menghangat.

Entah Sasuke memberi tanggapan seperti apa, Sakura hanya bisa mendengar suara Obito yang cukup keras, "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan sangat menyesal jika suatu hari harus meninggalkannya hanya karena perempuan lain, bukan begitu, Sasuke_-kun_? Tapi aku yakin kau tak akan berbuat tindakan bodoh seperti itu," lalu Obito tertawa.

Sakura meringis sedikit karena langsung teringat Karin, namun segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Hari itu Obito menghabiskan siangnya bersama mereka, dan ketika senja tiba, Obito berpamitan pada mereka. Akhirnya rumah mereka kembali sepi.

Setelah membereskan bekas kegiatan suami dan sepupunya, Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke apakah ia ingin makan malam atau tidak.

"Kita pesan dari luar saja," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, baiklah. Bahan-bahan makanan juga mau habis. Lebih baik kita pakai itu untuk sarapan besok."

Akhirnya setelah memesan dan makanan itu datang, mereka makan dalam diam. Kemudian Sakura terbenam dalam pikirannya selama sesaat. Kesempatan yang Sasuke berikan untuknya benar-benar hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Ia kini baru merasakan kedamaian yang diimpikannya. Kedamaian yang juga mampu membuat Tenten bosan. Tapi Sakura rasa ia tak akan merasa bosan. Karena ada Sasuke di hidupnya, Sakura merasa tak akan pernah bosan.

"Sakura, mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Sasuke setelah keheningan panjang sehabis makan malam mereka selesai.

"Oh, baiklah," gumam Sakura yang menyetujui tak adanya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan selain ini.

"Masih ingat pertanyaanmu tadi? (Sakura mengangguk) Ya, aku serius," kata Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling. "Kenapa kau tak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?"

Sakura masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya akan fakta bahwa Sasuke belum pernah berciuman dengan Karin sebelumnya. Namun ia segera sadar, "Itu... Aku hanya tak tahu siapa yang ingin aku pacari."

Yeah, kali ini Sakura benar-benar ingin jujur sepenuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Itu saja? Oh, maksudku, giliranmu," kata Sasuke segera meralat.

"Kenapa kalian tak pernah berciuman?" Demi Tuhan, Sakura tak ingin peduli dulu untuk menjaga ucapannya. Ia hanya ingin rasa penasarannya benar-benar terjawab.

Sasuke menghela napas setelah tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak, "Aku hanya menghormatinya sebagai perempuan bermoral yang belum terikat hubungan yang sah denganku."

Memangnya berciuman itu suatu hal yang melanggar norma? Pikir Sakura heran. Bukankah di negara ini berciuman sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah? Dan Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah 'terikat hubungan yang sah' yang Sasuke maksud adalah menikah?

Walaupun Sakura tak terlalu percaya, tapi ia mencoba memercayainya.

Kemudian hening. Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan–seperti biasa. Sakura tak bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke tak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, melainkan ia tenggelam dalam tatapannya. Ini aneh. Sakura malah bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu.

Sakura mencoba menghentikan keheningan ini,"Sasuke_-kun_, kau–"

"Giliranku," ucap Sasuke cepat masih dengan menatap lekat-lekat pada Sakura. "Kau ingin merasakannya lagi, Sakura?"

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti. Baik terhadap tatapannya, maupun ucapannya saat ini. "Hah?"

Sejenak Sasuke masih belum menjawab. Ia masih menatap Sakura lekat.

"Kau ingin berciuman denganku, Sakura?" Sasuke menegaskan.

Sakura terkejut, "A-ap–hmmpp"

Dengan mata membelalak Sakura benar-benar tak bisa percaya apa yang kini terjadi padanya dan Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke menciumnya!

Sasuke menekan kepala Sakura yang bersandar di sandaran sofa, mengecup bibirnya perlahan dengan _intense_. Sakura masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya ketika Sasuke mulai melumat bibirnya dengan membabibuta. Sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya, seakan sesuatu hendak meledak dalam perutnya. Sakura masih terus merapatkan bibirnya, tak membiarkan sesuatu yang lebih terjadi. Sakura hanya merasa... takut. Ini pertama kali baginya. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya bagaimana Sasuke–yang tidak mempunyai pengalaman seperti ini–mampu melakukan ciuman seperti ini, seolah-olah ia seorang pencium yang andal.

"Sasu–"

Pada akhirnya, pertahanan Sakura runtuh ketika tangan Sasuke merayapi sisi tubuh dan punggungnya yang membuat Sakura melenguh dan memberi kesempatan bagi lidah Sasuke untuk memasuki mulutnya. Sakura menahan napas, jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Kini Sakura benar-benar tak sanggup berpikir. Otaknya seolah mati. Sentuhan Sasuke–sentuhan tangannya... bibir dan lidahnya... hembusan napasnya–sungguh memabukkan. Begitu memabukkan hingga rasanya segala kekuatannya untuk bertahan juga ikut melebur bersama akal sehatnya.

Sakura bahkan tak menyadari tangannya telah bergerak sendiri memeluk leher pemuda itu. Jemarinya menyusup ke rambut _raven_-nya, menariknya lebih dekat. Sial, Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Ia telah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Sasuke masih gencar menginvasi mulutnya–dengan lidahnya, dan tubuh Sakura–dengan tangannya.

Pandangan dan pikirannya semakin mengabur.

Kemudian tangan Sasuke naik menangkap kedua pipinya. Jari-jarinya menyusuri leher dan tengkuknya. Napas Sasuke terdengar kian berat seiring diperdalamnya ciuman mereka. Sakura tahu oksigen dalam paru-parunya kian menipis, namun kebutuhan akan kontak fisik itu tak berkurang sama sekali. Sakura belum ingin ciuman itu berakhir.

Tidak–

Sakura tak ingin ciuman itu berakhir.

Sasuke menjilat bibir Sakura sekilas sebelum melepaskannya untuk mengambil napas. Entah Sakura harus merasa lega atau kecewa. Sasuke menatapnya dalam dengan napas terengah. Sakura pun demikian, dan kini ia benar-benar dapat berpikir jernih.

"Apa yang–"

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke dengan penuh penyesalan. "Aku hanya ingin... meyakinkan diriku sekali lagi."

Jantung Sakura mencelos.

"Aku tahu," gumam Sakura. "Jadi, tak perlu minta maaf."

Sasuke kembali menatapnya. Masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Mereka bertatapan lebih lama dari biasanya. Sakura masih tak mampu menerka apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu saat ini.

Sakura baru menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya saat hembusan napas Sasuke menyentuh kulit wajahnya lagi. Dan sekarang Sakura benar-benar menerima perlakuan pemuda itu sepenuhnya.

Terasa seperti _déjá vu_ ketika bibir Sasuke kembali mengecup bibirnya–dengan lembut. Tapi memang bukan, karena ciuman seperti inilah yang Sasuke berikan padanya di hari pernikahan mereka. Walaupun perbedaannya begitu terasa–kali ini Sasuke menciumnya dengan perasaan, tidak seperti saat pernikahan mereka dulu. Dan kali ini tak hanya menerima, Sakura juga membalas mencium Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup ujung bibir Sakura sekilas, lalu menarik kepalanya lagi. Ia berkata, "Tidurlah. _Oyasumi_."

Meskipun Sakura menuruti ucapan Sasuke, namun pada kenyataannya ia tak bisa terlelap malam itu.

* * *

Notes: Maaf, saya gak sempet baca review. Jadi, belum bisa balas review lagi :(

Semoga bab ini gak mengecewakan, dan terima kasih untuk semua yang masih sudi (lagi) mendukung fanfiksi aneh ini hahaha! Salam cinta dari saya untuk kalian semua ^^

Sampai ketemu di bab selanjutnya!


	11. New Problem

**BAB 11**

**Masalah Baru**

Hujan gerimis rintik-rintik kecil. Sakura berjingkat setiap kali melewati genangan air, berusaha agar meminimalisir rembesan air yang masuk ke sepatunya. Ia mengumpat pelan ketika kehilangan kendali atas dirinya hingga ujung sepatunya tak sengaja menginjak tanah basah yang lembek.

Hujan yang turun secara tiba-tiba di tengah hari begini memang selalu sukses membuat Sakura kesal. Apa lagi kalau bukan menghambat aktivitasnya? Dan lebih sialnya, ia ditugaskan membawa tumpukkan buku tugas untuk dikumpulkan di meja Asuma _Sensei_. Artinya, suka tidak suka Sakura harus kerepotan karena berkonsentrasi memilih tempat pijakan yang bagus sekaligus berkonsentrasi melindungi tumpukkan buku di tangannya agar tak kebasahan. Tadinya ia ingin menunggu sebentar lagi sampai hujannya benar-benar reda, tapi sebetulnya ini pun sudah terlalu lama menunggu sejak hujan deras satu jam sebelumnya.

Sedetik sebelum Sakura mengumpat lagi karena ia mulai merasakan rasa dingin menyergap ujung-ujung jemari kakinya, suara panggilan seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sakura_-san_!"

"Oh, Gaara_-san_," balas Sakura seraya menahan kekesalannya akan sepatunya.

Gaara memerhatikannya sesaat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Butuh bantuan? Kelihatannya kau kerepotan sekali."

Ingin sekali Sakura menjawabnya dengan persetujuan bahwa ia benar-benar kerepotan. Tapi kemudian Sakura menjawab sambil mengusap kening lebarnya yang basah karena gerimis, "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok."

Alih-alih mendengarkan ucapannya, Gaara malah merebut setengah buku dari tangan Sakura dan berjalan mendahuluinya tanpa merespon satu pun dari panggilan-panggilan Sakura di belakangnya. Mau tak mau Sakura menyusulnya dengan perasaan sedikit tidak enak hati.

Kemudian setelah mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka di ruang guru, Sakura berjalan pelan di koridor menuju lokernya untuk mengganti sepatu dan kaos kakinya yang basah. Dalam hatinya senang sekali karena tak harus menyebrangi halaman sehingga ia tak perlu lagi bersentuhan dengan air hujan. Sakura bahkan baru menyadari Gaara masih mengikutinya sampai ketika ia membuka pintu lokernya.

"Loh, Gaara_-san_, kau tak kembali ke kelasmu?"

"Kelasku sedang jam kosong, tidak ada guru," jawabnya dengan posisi bersandar di loker sebelah kiri Sakura.

Sakura bertanya-tanya mengapa Gaara mau repot-repot menunggunya mengganti sepatu, sedangkan Sakura sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk bercengkrama dengannya. Sakura mengangkat bahu, tak ambil pusing dengan adik kelasnya itu yang masih berdiri bersandar pada loker sambil memerhatikannya mengganti sepatu. Yah, mungkin dia memang belum memiliki teman dekat di kelasnya.

"Baiklah, mau ke perpustakaan bersama?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan pelan dengan Gaara di sampingnya.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu, tapi wajahnya masih tetap datar seperti sebelumnya.

Sakura mendadak tergelak, "Tentu saja! Memang kau pikir aku akan mengusirmu, begitu?"

"Err, baiklah," kata Gaara. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," jawab Sakura. "Tapi aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar, ya."

Gaara mengangguk. Sakura meninggalkannya di depan pintu toilet wanita untuk membilas sepatu dan kaos kakinya yang agak kotor tadi. Setelah memeras kaos kakinya kuat-kuat, Sakura memasukkan keduanya ke dalam kantong plastik, lalu dimasukkan lagi ke lokernya untuk nanti dibawa pulang dan dicuci di rumah.

Sakura lalu membawa Gaara ke perpustakaan bersamanya. Kebetulan ia juga sedang berada di jam kosong. Iruka _Sensei_ sedang absen untuk menghadiri pernikahan kerabatnya. Tujuan Sakura ke perpustakaan pun karena ia sedang mencari bahan untuk karya ilmiahnya. Di perjalanan mereka, pikiran Sakura menerawang beberapa saat.

Sejak Sasuke menciumnya satu minggu yang lalu, sikap Sasuke padanya berubah. Sasuke menjadi lebih perhatian padanya–lebih perhatian dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia sering mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan ke taman kota atau toko buku, yang diam-diam Sakura anggap sebagai kencan terselubung mereka. Meskipun kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya terkesan dingin, namun Sakura bisa merasakan ketulusan di sana.

Sakura tahu Sasuke bukanlah orang yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Ia lebih banyak bertindak ketimbang ucapan-ucapan manis yang malah terdengar seperti gombalan tak bermakna. Dan Sakura sangat menyukai itu. Sasuke yang terkadang _overprotective_ terhadapnya, atau ada saat ketika laki-laki itu sangat egois, suka memerintah dan tidak pernah ingin mendengarkan penolakan, entah mengapa Sakura sangat menyukainya.

Kemudian ia juga ingat saat ulang tahunnya. Sasuke memberikannya sebuah blus cantik berwarna hijau muda. Sakura bertanya mengapa dia memilih warna hijau muda dan Sakura mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Aku hanya sangat suka melihatmu memakai warna hijau. Seperti warna gaunmu di pesta kemarin, dan juga... warna matamu."

Mengingat kata-kata itu, Sakura bisa merasakan suhu wajahnya naik sekarang. Sakura berusaha menormalkan dirinya ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Oh, tentu saja harus, akan sangat memalukan jika Gaara melihatnya seperti ini.

Perpustakaan nampak sangat sepi. Sakura hanya melihat satu anak yang tengah membaca di sana. Sakura menyapa Ayame yang bertugas menjadi penjaga perpustakaan hari itu. Dia seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang paling Sakura sukai. Wanita itu cantik, perangainya juga ramah. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan yang satunya, Mizuki. Pria itu sangat tempramen, wajahnya selalu masam hingga Sakura jengah melihatnya walau hanya dua detik saja.

"Kau suka baca buku, kan?" tanya Sakura, ia berjalan pelan melewati rak-rak buku yang menjulang.

"Ya, aku suka membaca," jawab Gaara. "Aku suka buku-buku sastra lama. Kau suka?"

Sakura agak ragu menjawabnya, "Mmm, tidak juga sih. Tapi aku cukup menyukai karya-karya Shakespeare."

Gaara tak menanggapi. Ia mengambil tempat di pojokkan rak ketika ia telah menemukan buku untuk dibacanya. Sementara Sakura masih tetap mencari-cari buku rujukan yang tepat. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mencari dengan susah payah, Sakura menemukannya. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Gaara, dan mulai menelusuri isi buku incarannya.

Lama hening. Sakura masih berkonsentrasi menyusun materi karya ilmiahnya. Ia sudah membuat latar belakang dan tujuannya, dan saat ini ia hendak menyelesaikan landasan teorinya. Beberapa menit berlalu, konsentrasinya terinterupsi dengan suara kikikan pelan dari orang di hadapannya.

Kepala Sakura mendongak, "Kenapa tertawa?"

Gaara menghela napas untuk mengontrol tawanya, "Kau lucu."

Sebelah alis Sakura naik, "Lucu? Apanya yang lucu?"

Gaara tersenyum. Kini ia telah menghentikan tawanya, "Ekspresimu ketika berpikir, menurutku itu lucu."

"Oh," responnya seraya tersenyum. Jujur saja, ia agak bingung bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Apa kau terbiasa seperti itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya. Aku tidak pernah sadar membuat ekspresi-ekspresi itu ketika sedang berkonsentrasi–tentu saja," jawab Sakura.

Belasan menit kemudian setelah Sakura kembali menekuni buku tulisnya, ia telah menyelesaikan landasan teorinya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menyimpan kembali buku tersebut ke raknya, lalu kembali ke mejanya. Sambil membereskan alat tulisnya, Sakura mendengarkan Gaara bicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun."

Sakura mendongak, lalu tersenyum menatapnya, "Kau tahu ulang tahunku? Wah, terima kasih, ya."

Gaara mengangguk, "Maaf, tak bisa memberi kado."

Sakura menggeleng-geleng, "Tak usah dipikirkan. Kau mengucapkan selamat padaku juga itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Hmm, lain kali aku akan beri hadiah," katanya.

"Kutunggu," jawab Sakura, lalu dengan segera menyunggingkan cengirannya. "Hehe, hanya bercanda!"

Gaara terkekeh, "Tapi aku tidak bercanda."

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu saja," balas Sakura tersenyum. "Ayo kita kembali."

"Sebentar," ucap Gaara cepat menahan Sakura. Gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Sakura yang memandangnya bingung, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, itu... cincin apa?"

Sakura terkejut hingga napasnya tertahan. Ia memandang jari manis tangan kirinya. Ah, sial, aku lupa menyimpannya! Batin Sakura. Namun sedikitnya ia merasa beruntung karena bukan Tenten ataupun sahabatnya yang lain, yang memergoki cincinnya. Tapi bagaimanapun saat ini Sakura sedikit kalang kabut, bingung menjawab apa.

Sakura menarik napasnya samar-samar, lalu berusaha menjawabnya dengan biasa, "O-oh, ini... i-ini cincin biasa kok. Yeah, cincin biasa."

Sakura makin ketar-ketir karena mendapati Gaara yang tampak tidak percaya.

"Tapi itu kelihatan berbeda," kata Gaara, raut wajahnya nampak sangat penasaran.

Sakura mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hatinya atas kecerobohannya. Berharap-harap cemas semoga ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini. Sakura berpikir keras, mencari-cari ide untuk Membuat perhatian Gaara teralih dari cincinnya. Berbohong itu memang sangat tidak meng-enak-kan. Kau harus berbohong lagi dan lagi untuk menutupi kebohongan yang sebelumnya. Ia sudah berbohong pada Naruto dan Ino, lalu sekarang ia juga harus berbohong lagi pada Gaara.

Sakura mengumpat lagi dalam hati.

"Y-yeah–terkadang ada beberapa cincin yang terlihat aneh, tapi sebetulnya biasa saja," kata Sakura pelan. Semoga usahanya ini membuahkan hasil.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Sakura_-san_," katanya tiba-tiba dengan wajah menyesal. "Seharusnya aku tak mendesakmu seperti itu. Maaf, ya."

Nampaknya sekarang Sakura bisa menghela napas lega.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, "Y-ya, tak masalah," lalu hening selama beberapa saat. Sakura melanjutkan, "Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Sakura benar-benar merasa lega ketika akhirnya berpisah dengan Gaara di tikungan untuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Walaupun Sakura tahu bahwa sepandai-pandainya menyimpan bangkai, pasti suatu hari akan tercium baunya. Namun ia tak ingin dipusingkan dulu dengan itu.

Sekolah telah usai. Sakura menyampirkan tali tas ranselnya di kedua bahunya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Tadi Tenten bercerita padanya bahwa sepulang sekolah Neji mengajaknya pergi kencan setelah hampir dua bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya. Sedikitnya kagum karena hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja walau jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Sakura berharap hubungan keduanya terus langgeng hingga ke pernikahan.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sebelum ia melangkah keluar kelas. Cowok itu masih membereskan buku-bukunya sambil sesekali menanggapi ocehan Naruto di sebelahnya. Seketika perasaan aneh menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini sering datang setiap kali memandang Sasuke. Perasaan yang entah apa nama dan penyebabnya. Sakura tak tahu dan tak mengerti. Ia tak bisa menggambarkan perasaan itu dengan jelas karena terlampau abstrak.

Sakura akhirnya bisa mengendalikan perasaan aneh itu setelah beberapa lama melakukan pengaturan napas. Ia berpisah dengan teman-temannya di gerbang sekolah dan mulai berjalan ke tempat langganannya menunggu Sasuke. Jalanan masih becek akibat hujan beberapa jam yang lalu, dan seketika ia ingat pada sepatu basahnya yang tertinggal di loker. Sakura mengumpat pelan dan berbalik arah menuju sekolahnya lagi.

Ia melirik arloji dan _handphone-_nya sesekali. Berharap semoga Sasuke tak menunggunya lama. Sekolah telah dalam keadaan sepi, semua anak nampaknya sudah keluar dari sini. Sakura sedikit takut ketika melewati koridor kelas yang sangat sepi, ditambah langit yang masih mendung membuat suasananya semakin mencekam. Ia jalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju lokernya. Setelah sukses mengambil kantong plastik berisi sepatunya, Sakura kembali buru-buru berjalan keluar sekolah.

Sakura terperanjat ketika melewati toilet anak perempuan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tubuhnya berigidik. Ia setengah tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Suara tangisan pilu seorang perempuan dari arah dalam toilet, sepertinya akan benar-benar mengubah pandangannya tentang mitos yang selama ini tak pernah dipercayainya. Ia bertanya-tanya sekaligus berharap bahwa yang didengarnya ini hanyalah halusinasinya semata. Namun dengan rasa penasarannya yang naik hingga ke level maksimum, Sakura mendekatkan dirinya ke arah pintu toilet yang dimasukinya beberapa jam lalu. Suara itu semakin nyaring, yang dapat Sakura simpulkan bahwa itu bukanlah halusinasi saja. Penasaran bercampur takut, Sakura membuka pintu itu dengan sekali dorong.

Sakura terkejut, lalu sedetik kemudian merasa sedikit lega. Ternyata memang bukan yang ada di pikirannya–bukan hantu atau semacamnya. Tapi Sakura tak tahu ini lebih buruk atau tidak karena sosok yang menangis itu adalah Uzumaki Karin.

Karin membelalak mendapati Sakura menatapnya penasaran. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar, lalu kelihatan berusaha bersikap biasa. Sakura masih belum ingin membuka suara. Kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa Karin melepas kacamatnya dan memutar keran westafel di hadapannya, lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir itu.

Kini Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Karin mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan tisu. Ia terlihat enggan menjawab, tapi akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya yang agak serak dan berdengung, "A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura bukanlah orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Namun jika ini menyangkut Sasuke, Sakura tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia memang tak tahu apa alasan yang sebenarnya Karin menangis pilu seperti tadi, tapi ia tak bisa menekan dugaannya bahwa ini menyangkut Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa menahan gagasan bahwa gadis itu menangis karena Sasuke. Bahkan walaupun Sasuke telah memutuskan hubungan dengan gadis itu sejak lama.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau butuh teman curhat," tawar Sakura dengan hati-hati. Ia tak tahu dapat keberanian dari mana bicara seperti itu kepada orang yang bahkan baru pertama kali berbicara dengannya.

Karin terdiam. Sejenak kemudian ia menjawab dengan dingin, "Tidak perlu. Jangan pedulikan aku," lalu gadis itu dengan secepat kilat melewati Sakura, keluar dari toilet dan menjauh.

"Hey! Jangan pergi!" teriak Sakura berusaha mengejar Karin yang kini telah berlari. "Tunggu, Uzumaki_-san_!"

Sakura cukup kelelahan mengejarnya. Sialnya lagi, ia juga sudah kehilangan jejaknya. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa gerangan yang membuatnya seperti itu? Dan lagi-lagi membuatnya memunculkan spekulasi tadi. Apa benar ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke_-kun_? Sakura membatin.

Dan spekulasi tadi malah menumbuhkan spekulasi lain yang lebih mengkhawatirkan. Jangan-jangan Sasuke belum benar-benar memutuskan hubungannya dengan Karin. Jangan-jangan Karin sudah tahu kalau Sasuke telah menikah dengannya. Dugaan-dugaan tersebut seakan naik dengan cepat ke permukaan otaknya.

Seketika Sakura merasa pusing. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Ia memeriksa arlojinya lagi, segera menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama di sini. Benar saja, dering _handphone-_nya berbunyi, Sasuke meneleponnya. Ia mengangkatnya dan langsung saja dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang di mana keberadaannya saat ini.

"Maaf, aku ketinggalan sesuatu tadi, makanya aku balik lagi," kata Sakura pelan, menahan sakit di kepalanya. "Kau tunggu saja di sana, aku sebentar lagi sampai."

Sakura menutup teleponnya, langsung beringsut keluar dari area sekolah secepatnya. Ia sangat tahu Sasuke paling benci dengan yang namanya menunggu. Persis seperti Ayahnya. Sakura kembali memikirkan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Mau tak mau Sakura gelisah dengan gagasan-gagasan yang berterbangan di dalam benaknya. Sampai tiba saatnya ia menemukan Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah datar–namun ada sebersit kecemasan di sana, Sakura merasa harus meluruskan semuanya agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi.

"Cepat naik, kau membuang waktuku, tahu," katanya setengah kesal.

Sakura sedikitnya tahu Sasuke berbohong. Sasuke jelas mencemaskannya meski ditutupi dengan alasan membuang waktu. Sakura segera menahannya ketika Sasuke sudah menduduki motornya dan mulai memakai _helm_.

"Apa?" tanyanya ogah-ogahan.

Sakura segera mengutarakan maksudnya sebelum keraguan menyergapnya, "Kau benar-benar menyudahi hubunganmu dengan Karin, kan?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Sakura tahu bahwa ia baru saja menyulut api emosi suaminya itu. Tapi–oh, demi Tuhan, Sakura sedang tak ingin peduli dulu dengan itu. Ia hanya tak ingin salah paham lagi pada Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin benar-benar memercayai suaminya.

"Kau tahu aku tak ingin kau membahasnya lagi," desis Sasuke menunjukkan keberatan.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku sekali lagi, Sasuke_-kun_," tukas Sakura, mengulangi persis perkataan Sasuke di malam mereka berciuman waktu itu.

Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat. Meskipun Sakura tak bisa membaca mata itu, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke sedikit putus asa. Putus asa karena Sakura belum percaya padanya sepenuhnya, mungkin?

Sakura merasa tak ada waktu baginya untuk terkejut ketika Sasuke menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Hangat. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di puncak kepalanya. Sakura selalu suka ketika mereka berpelukan. Ketika Sakura memeluknya, atau ketika Sakura dipeluk olehnya.

"Aku milikmu, Sakura," gumam Sasuke agak kikuk, tapi bisa terdengar jelas keseriusannya.

Mendadak Sakura ingin tertawa. Entahlah, tapi kata-kata itu terdengar lucu di telinganya. Uchiha Sasuke dan segala gengsinya. Yeah, Sakura yakin Sasuke tak akan sudi begitu saja mempertaruhkan harga dirinya yang selangit hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak serius. Apalagi mengingat perangai Sasuke yang memang tak pandai bermain kata-kata.

Sakura membalas, "Benarkah?" hanya untuk mengetes saja sebetulnya.

"Tak ada siaran ulang," ucapnya cuek. Dasar _tsundere_, begitu pikir Sakura sambil menahan senyum.

Sakura mendengus, "Kau tahu, aku ingin selalu percaya kepadamu. Jadi, jangan merusaknya, ya."

"Aku tak mau berjanji," kata Sasuke. "Tapi aku akan berusaha membuktikannya padamu."

Dan kata-kata itu segera saja melunturkan segala keraguan dan ketakutan dalam hatinya. Sasuke telah berucap, maka ia pasti tak akan mengingkarinya. Sakura percaya itu. Dugaan-dugaan penyebab Karin menangis yang sebelumnya berseliweran di otaknya lenyap sudah.

Mendadak pening di kepalanya langsung sembuh.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Sasuke setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Eh?" Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Mendung seperti ini? Kalau di tengah jalan hujan, bagaimana?"

"Ya kita berteduh. Gampang, kan?" katanya santai.

"Tapi, kan udaranya juga dingin, Sasuke_-kun_," gumam Sakura. Dalam hati merasa tidak enak karena tingkahnya yang menunjukkan penolakan atas ajakan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa pakai jaketku," kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Tapi nanti kau yang kedinginan," tukas Sakura lagi.

"Kan, ada kau yang memeluk punggungku," jawabnya.

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas sambil menggerutu dalam hatinya lantaran Sasuke yang benar-benar sulit dibantah. Walaupun begitu, sejenak Sakura mengira ucapan Sasuke hanyalah gombalan semata, tapi perkiraannya salah karena Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar.

"Kata orang, berkencan sambil hujan-hujanan itu romantis," katanya dengan wajah datar, tetapi pandangannya menerawang ke langit. "Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama, lalu tiba-tiba kehujanan di perjalanan pulang, dan akhirnya terpaksa berteduh di bawah halte sepi. Dan ... kau bisa bayangkan yang selanjutnya, Sakura."

"A-apa?" Sakura yakin wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat. Ia tak pernah menyangka Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, otomatis Sakura bergerak mundur perlahan.

"Kau tidak mau merasakannya?"

Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ck," Sasuke mendecak pelan seraya memundurkan wajahnya lagi, "katanya kau mau membuatku melupakan Karin. Mana usahamu?"

Sakura mendelik, "Enak saja. Jadi, yang kemarin-kemarin itu kau anggap apa?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Ya sudah, mau atau tidak?"

Sakura mendengus pelan, "Menolak pun kau akan tetap memaksa."

"Anak pintar," Sasuke mengacak rambut merah jambunya dengan gemas.

Sakura segera menaiki jok belakang motor Sasuke. Kemudian mereka meluncur menuju tempat tujuan yang bahkan Sakura belum tahu Sasuke akan membawanya ke mana. Namun seiring mereka meluncur membelah jalanan distrik Konoha, Sakura segera mengetahui akan ke mana mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau juga suka taman hiburan," kata Sakura setelah mereka memasuki area taman hiburan, Konoha _Land_.

"Memang kau pikir aku suka apa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Hmm, aku berpikir kalau kau hanya menyukai tempat yang tenang. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin 'whuzzz' saja," jawab Sakura sambil memeragakan gelombang angin yang lembut.

Sasuke terkikik, "Bukannya bunyinya 'fyuuuhhh', ya?"

Sakura tertawa, "Hahaha! Ya, ya, ya, itu terdengar lebih masuk akal, Sasuke_-kun_. Suara anginku malah terdengar seperti angin puyuh."

Mereka tertawa. Rasa hangat kini menyelimuti hati Sakura. Melihat Sasuke tertawa karenanya, benar-benar membuat perasaannya tentram. Sakura sekarang bisa dengan benar melihat sisi lain dalam diri Sasuke. Bukan lagi Sasuke yang seperti dipenglihatan orang-orang. Bukan lagi Sasuke yang dingin, cuek, irit suara, dan sedikit angkuh. Ia sekarang benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya jugalah bagian dari cowok itu.

Teringat ucapan Itachi beberapa waktu lalu, Sasuke akan menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya hanya kepada orang-orang tertentu yang ia anggap istimewa di hatinya.

Dan Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya sudah termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang istimewa itu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang. Wahana demi wahana telah mereka coba. Sakura tak tahu–tak ingin tahu sebetulnya–berapa jam yang telah mereka habiskan di sana. Langit yang semakin gelap pun tak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk mencoba setiap wahana yang ada di sana.

"Sakura, aku ingin menantangmu," kata Sasuke setelah mereka turun dari salah satu wahana.

Sakura hanya memberi isyarat bertanya dengan tatapan mata karena dirinya sedang minum air.

"Kita naik _roller coaster_," kata Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengusap mulutnya denga tisu, lalu ia menjawab, "Tadi, kan sudah. Masa naik lagi?"

Sasuke menggeleng tak setuju, "Kita naik berkali-kali sampai siapa yang akhirnya menyerah duluan."

Sakura sontak melotot, "Apa? Tidak mau!"

"Berarti kau pengecut," tukas Sasuke dengan memberi penekanan pada kata pengecut.

Sakura mendadak geram. Ia tak suka direndahkan.

"Baiklah, aku terima!" katanya keras tanpa pikir panjang. Tentu saja, Sakura lebih memilih menyanggupinya daripada disebut pengecut.

"Apa imbalannya jika aku menang?" lanjut Sakura dengan nada menantang.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Sejenak Sakura menduga Sasuke hanya membodohinya.

"Kelihatannya kau yakin sekali akan menang, Sakura," kata Sasuke merendahkan.

Sialan, batin Sakura.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Tuan Muda Uchiha," desis Sakura.

Seringaian Sasuke melebar, "Baiklah. Kalau kau menang, kau boleh minta apa saja padaku," Sakura tersenyum senang, namun segera lenyap ketika mendengar lanjutan kalimat Sasuke, "tapi hanya berlaku satu kali."

"Apa? Satu? Apa-apaan itu!" Sakura protes.

Jelas sekali tidak adil menurutnya. Bayangkan saja, naik _roller coaster_ berkali-kali sampai mual, tapi hanya diberi imbalan sesepele itu? Oh, bahkan anak _playgroup_ pun mengerti kalau mereka hanya dibodohi.

Sasuke mendesah tidak sabar, "Baiklah, baiklah. Satu permintaan setiap enam jam dalam waktu lima hari. Bagaimana?"

Mau tak mau Sakura berpikir dulu untuk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke yang terlalu cepat. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Empat permintaan dalam satu hari setiap enam jamnya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau dibalik?" kata Sakura, mencoba bernegosiasi.

Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya, "Perempuan memang suka menawar, ya. Oke, enam permintaan dalam satu hari. Deal!"

Lelang ditutup. Sakura tersenyum menang meski dalam hati sedikit ketakutan terhadap apa yang akan dihadapinya sebentar lagi.

"Jangan sok tersenyum menantang begitu kalau sebenarnya dalam hatimu berkebalikan, Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Nampaknya Sasuke hanya berusaha membuatnya _down. _Sakura tak menjawab, melainkan mengabaikannya sekaligus mensugesti pikirannya bahwa ia bisa melewatinya. Ya, aku bisa! Sakura membatin dalam hati. Ia tak boleh kalah dari Sasuke. Tak boleh. Ia pasti menang.

Kau dengar itu, Sasuke_-kun_? Aku pasti menang!

Antrian dalam loket wahana _roller coaster_ tak sepanjang siang tadi sehingga kini tiba giliran Sakura dan Sasuke menaikinya. Oh, astaga, sekarang Sakura benar-benar tak tahu akan berhasil atau tidak karena ia dan Sasuke mendapat tempat paling depan. Meskipun jantungnya berdegup dengan normal, namun ketika melihat ke pemandangan rel yang menjulang tinggi, menukik tajam, berkelok-kelok, serta bergulung, mau tak mau membuat kepalanya mulai pening.

"Mulai pusing, Sakura?" suara Sasuke di sebelahnya benar-benar membuat Sakura kembali melontarkan ketakutan itu jauh-jauh dari hatinya.

Fokus, Sakura. Jangan takut! Sekali lagi Sakura mensugesti pikirannya sendiri.

Sakura menggenggam bantalan pelindung di depan tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia mulai menggumamkan doa-doa dalam hati ketika kereta mulai berjalan naik dengan perlahan. Angin senja yang dingin berhembus menerpa kulit wajahnya. Sakura bisa melihat keseluruhan Konoha _Land_ dari puncak rel. Kemudian sensasi itu terasa lagi. Kereta turun menukik dengan kecepatan luar biasa hingga Sakura merasa bahwa nyawanya masih tertinggal di atas sana. Perutnya tergelitik, wajahnya mulai kebas bergesekkan dengan udara dingin di sekitarnya. Berkebalikan dengan sebelumnya, jantungnya kini berdegup kencang secara mendadak.

Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di sepanjang _roller coaster_ bergerak secepat pesawat jet, walaupun sesungguhnya ia belum pernah naik pesawat jet. Sakura tak berani membuka matanya, selain karena takut, ia juga tak mau kelilipan.

Ia bisa mendengar teriakan Sasuke di sebelahnya, juga jeritan penumpang di belakang mereka. Jeritan antara ketakutan dan kesenangan akan adrenalin yang terpacu. Ketika kereta mulai bergulung, Sakura menahan badannya agar terus menempel pada kursi, bahkan ia juga terlalu takut untuk bernapas. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menggenggam tangannya erat.

Tangan Sasuke.

Sakura baru bisa menoleh, melihat tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya ketika kereta sudah bergerak di rel mendatar. Meskipun tangan Sasuke juga dingin, tapi terasa hangat dalam hatinya. Bak sihir di dunia Harry Potter yang digemarinya, tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya mampu membuat ketakutan yang dirasakannya berkurang drastis–tidak hilang, tentu saja.

Setelah tiga putaran yang sungguh menegangkan berlangsung, _roller coaster_ berhenti untuk mengambil kloter penumpang selanjutnya. Sakura turun dari sana dengan kaki seakan berubah menjadi agar-agar, sama seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke masih menggenggam tangannya, menopang tubuhnya agar tidak limbung.

"Kau berkeringat dingin, Sakura," kata Sasuke seraya memberikan air minum untuknya.

Sakura menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia minum dengan perlahan, takut tersedak. Ia melirik Sasuke sesaat, cowok itu sejenak memasang raut khawatir. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat setelah menyelesaikan acara minum airnya. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat.

"Belum menyerah?" tanya Sasuke dengan tangan bersidekap.

Sakura bingung. Menyerah atau tidak? Ternyata memang lebih sulit dihadapi. Sugesti-sugesti yang mati-matian ia jejalkan ke kepalanya ternyata tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali. Tapi ia tak mau menarik kata-katanya sendiri, apalagi melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tidak," kata Sakura akhirnya mengambil keputusan. "Kita lanjutkan. Aku belum menyerah."

Sasuke memandangnya tidak yakin, "Tak usah dipaksakan, Sakura."

"Aku masih mau lanjut," kata Sakura keras kepala.

Ia tetap tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Ini baru satu kali–oh, mungkin dua jika yang sebelumnya juga dihitung. Kendati ia sedikit pesimis bisa mengalahkan Sasuke, melihat cowok itu yang masih tegap berdiri setelah beberapa detik turun dari kereta itu.

Tak ingin buang-buang waktu, Sakura segera bangkit menuju antrian loket _roller coaster_ kembali. Lagi dan lagi. Ia tak peduli meski petugas loket sudah hafal pada wajahnya karena sudah tiga kali mengantri. Ia juga tak peduli walau sensasi mengerikan itu terasa lagi. Ia hanya merasa belum boleh menyerah.

**-xx-**

"Sakura, sudahlah, jangan paksakan dirimu."

Sasuke duduk di samping gadis itu yang masih keras kepala untuk mengalahkannya. Ini sudah yang keenam kalinya mereka naik. Jujur saja, Sasuke sudah mulai ingin muntah, tapi gadis keras kepala itu masih belum ingin berhenti juga, padahal dia sudah dua kali muntah.

"Sakura, sungguh," kata Sasuke. Ia sejenak merasa tidak rela, tapi mau tak mau ia salut atas kekeras-kepalaan Sakura yang tidak mau menyerah. "Aku kalah."

Sakura dengan wajah pucat pasi menatapnya kaget, "Apa? Tidak mungkin. Kau bahkan tidak terlihat mual, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Iya, aku mual. Sungguh, aku ingin muntah," kata Sasuke tak sabar. "Tapi tantangan ini bukan untuk menentukan siapa yang muntah duluan, kan?"

Sakura terdiam. Nampaknya ia baru ingat. "Jadi ... aku menang?"

"Dengan terpaksa kukatakan," Sasuke menatap Sakura, "ya."

Sasuke merasakan perutnya jumpalitan.

"Kau tidak sedang membodohiku, kan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku membodohimu?" kata Sasuke dengan menahan gejolak di perutnya.

"Mungkin saja karena kau hanya kasihan padaku," jawab Sakura.

Lambungnya terasa diaduk-aduk dengan brutal. Oh, Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sung–hoekk!"

Sasuke menempatkan dirinya di dekat selokan. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan semua yang ada di perutnya keluar. Oh, Ya Tuhan, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak! Sasuke merasakan tengkuknya dipijit lembut. Semua makan siangnya akhirnya berhasil dikeluarkan. Sakura menyodorkan air minum untuknya yang langsung disambar dan diteguknya dengan rakus. Rasa muntahan benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sakura. "Maaf, aku mengajakmu bicara terus."

"Tak masalah. Begini lebih baik," gumam Sasuke. Yeah, lebih baik dikeluarkan daripada ditahan.

Sekarang ia sadar bahwa hari sudah malam, dan mereka belum makan malam sama sekali. Huh, apa bisa makan malam jika perutnya sedang tidak enak begini?

"Sudah malam," kata Sasuke. "Kita juga belum makan malam. Kau bisa makan sekarang?"

"Ya, kupikir aku sudah lebih baik," jawab Sakura. "Bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya tidak nyaman kalau langsung makan sehabis muntah begitu."

Sasuke mendesah pelan, "Bagaimana pun perut tetap harus diisi pada waktunya. Ayo kita cari makan."

Sakura memegang tangannya, berusaha membantunya berjalan. Sasuke merasa seperti kakek-kakek jompo yang dibantu berjalan oleh susternya.

"Sakura, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke seraya menepis pelan tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura pasrah, melepas pegangannya.

Mereka keluar dari Konoha _Land_, menuju parkiran yang sudah nampak sepi. Sasuke melepas jaketnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya tajam saat melihat gelagat penolakan dari gadis itu, suka tidak suka Sakura menerimanya. Mereka langsung meluncur menuju restoran terdekat.

"Eh, Sakura_-chan_?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah sumber seruan itu ketika mereka hendak memasuki restoran. Ia sekarang yakin bahwa wajahnya pasti terlihat seperti orang mulas.

_WHAT THE FUCK_!

Tenten ada di sini! Bersama Neji, seniornya dulu saat Sasuke masih kelas sepuluh. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sama-sama terlihat terkejut. Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum pada sahabat dan laki-laki yang bersamanya, meski akhirnya jadi terlihat aneh.

"T-Tenten_-chan_, ka-kau dan Neji _Senpai_ ke sini?" ucap Sakura gagap.

Sialan, pasti ketahuan kalau begini caranya, Sasuke membatin.

Tenten menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus curiga. Ia berkata, "Kalian ... sedang apa di sini?"

"O-oh, te-tentu saja makan, Tenten_-chan_!" sahut Sakura.

Tinggal tunggu waktu dan semuanya akan terbongkar.

Tenten, yang masih terdiam kebingungan, akhirnya memberi Neji kesempatan untuk bicara. Nampaknya berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Mmm, bagaimana kalau kita duduk bersama saja?"

Sasuke masih berusaha mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya meski dalam hati ketar-ketir, "Baiklah."

Akhirnya mereka duduk terdiam di satu meja yang sama dengan pandangan aneh. Tenten masih menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Bingung dan curiga. Sasuke berpikir, kalau begini caranya, maka tak ada celah lagi bagi mereka untuk mengelak. Ini berbeda dengan kejadian di toko sepatu dulu.

"Lebih baik kita pesan sesuatu terlebih dahulu," Neji bersuara karena sedari tadi mereka hanya diam.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Kemudian setelah mereka semua memesan menu masing-masing dan pesanan itu juga telah datang, Sasuke hanya menunggu sampai Tenten melontarkan pertanyaan menjebak untuk mereka berdua.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

Akhirnya Tenten mengeluarkannya juga, batin Sasuke. Ia tak bisa serta merta menjawabnya langsung sebelum meminta kesediaan Sakura. Maka dari itu, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang juga balik meliriknya dengan pandangan 'apa-yang-harus-kita-lakukan-?'

Sasuke mencoba memberi isyarat pada Sakura tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Nampaknya Sakura mengerti sekaligus tidak yakin. Kemudian Sakura mulai bicara.

"Tenten_-chan_, a-aku minta maaf sebelumnya," kata Sakura kikuk.

Tenten nampak mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sakura meliriknya lagi sekilas, Sasuke hanya bisa memberi pandangan 'tak-ada-pilihan-lain'. Sakura menarik napasnya perlahan.

"Ka-kami," Sakura mulai bicara, "aku dan Sasuke_-kun_, sudah menikah."

Tenten terlihat tidak terlalu terkejut. Mungkinkah dia sudah tahu sebelumnya?

"Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu di antara kalian," Tenten berkata kemudian. "Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau hubungan kalian sudah sejauh ini."

"Maafkan aku karena menyembunyikannya darimu dan yang lain," kata Sakura dengan wajah menyesal. "Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan antara keluargaku dan keluarga Sasuke_-kun_."

Tenten terdiam, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu, Sakura_-chan_. Aku mengerti, bahkan jika hanya Ino yang mengetahuinya, kita bisa prediksi seluruh sekolah akan tahu dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam."

Ternyata predikat 'Ratu Gosip' yang melekat pada Ino memang bukanlah hisapan jempol belaka, batin Sasuke.

Sakura terkikik, "Ya, kau benar, Tenten_-chan_. _Arigato_ (Tenten mengangguk lembut). Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kami?"

Kini giliran Tenten yang terkikik, "Aku curiga karena kalian sering menghilang bersamaan di sekolah. Apalagi waktu kau bilang orang tuamu ke luar negeri, aku mencium banyak kejanggalan dari sana."

Sasuke membuang muka ketika Tenten meliriknya dengan pandangan aneh. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya, memang apa yang Sakura katakan pada mereka saat ia tinggal di rumahnya?

"Kau bilang," Tenten melanjutkan, "kau datang dan pulang sekolah bersama Kakashi _Sensei_, dan aku jelas tahu kau berbohong. Aku tak tahu kau berangkat dan pulang bersama siapa sebetulnya, tapi kalau benar itu Kakashi _Sensei_, seharusnya setiap hari kau telat. Namun nyatanya?"

Sakura tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sasuke mencibir dalam hati, gadis itu benar-benar payah.

"Aku memang tak pandai berbohong," gumam Sakura. "Mmm, Tenten_-chan_, hanya kau saja, kan yang tahu? Maksudku, Hinata, Ino, dan Temari _-nee_ tidak tahu tentang ini, kan?"

"Hinata tidak, tapi Temari_-nee_ iya," jawab Tenten. "Dia memiliki kecurigaan yang sama sepertiku. Sebetulnya Ino juga mulai curiga, dia bilang pernah bertemu kalian berdua di toko sepatu langganannya."

Sakura mengangguk lemah, "Ya, aku terpaksa bohong padanya. Apakah Ino masih curiga?"

"Awalnya dia memang curiga, tapi aku tetap tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ino selanjutnya. Mungkin masih, tapi dia hanya menyimpannya sendiri sampai dia tahu kebenarannya," jawabnya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Sasuke, "Teman-temanmu ada yang tahu tentang ini, Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

"Benar-benar terencana, ya," Tenten tersenyum. "Kalau boleh tahu, kapan kalian menikah?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas. Kemudian Sakura menjawab, "Libur Natal kemarin."

"Wah," Tenten terlihat sulit berkata-kata. "Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana reaksi Ino dan Hinata jika mendengar ini."

Sakura melotot, Tenten segera menyela sambil tertawa, "Tentu saja tak akan kulakukan, Sakura_-chan_. Jangan paranoid begitu."

Kemudian mereka makan malam dengan tenang, lalu sesekali berbincang. Sasuke cukup mengenal Neji, mengingat dulu saat Neji masih menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS dan Sasuke menjadi anggota dalam organisasi itu. Walaupun tak terlalu akrab, tapi Sasuke cukup menikmati berbincang dengannya. Perbincangan dengannya sedikit-banyak membuatnya teralihkan dari ketegangan kecil beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pada akhirnya, ketika mereka menyelesaikan acara makan malam bersama (atau jika lebih tepatnya disebut _double date _dadakan) dan Sasuke pulang bersama Sakura dengan perasaan sedikit gundah, Sasuke berpikir. Yah, bertambah satu–dua orang yang tahu tak akan menjadi masalah yang berarti, asalkan mereka bisa tutup mulut hingga waktu yang tepat. Tak usah terlalu dicemaskan.

Sasuke merasa bahwa ia baru boleh khawatir jika saatnya Naruto untuk tahu.

Esok harinya dan seterusnya berjalan seperti biasa. Namun sedikit berubah karena mulai mendekati awal April. Di antaranya, jam pelajaran makin diperpanjang, Kakashi _Sensei _juga mengurangi durasi telat masuk kelasnya, PR-PR yang diberikan kali ini berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dibanding sebelumnya, tetapi yang paling menyeramkan adalah Tsunade _Sensei_ yang menjadi jauh lebih bengis dalam mengajar. Ia sendiri, Sasuke, yang biasanya selalu bersikap tenang (bahkan dengan guru tergalak seantero sekolah seperti Tsunade _Sensei_) pun dibuat tegang olehnya.

"Halaman dua ratus tiga puluh lima," katanya dengan mendesis. "Hukum-hukum tentang gas."

Naruto di sampingnya membuka halaman tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa, wajahnya menyiratkan kengerian yang luar biasa. Entah mana yang lebih besar, keganasan Tsunade _Sensei_ atau materi yang mulai mereka pelajari.

"Baca, pelajari, lalu buat esai tentang Hipotesis Avogadro dan Hukum Gas Ideal beserta rumusnya."

Sasuke kini merasa boleh bernapas lega. Cukup mudah menurutnya.

"Buat dengan benar," kata Tsunade _Sensei_ menegaskan. "Aku tak mau kalian hanya mengumpulkan sampah ke mejaku."

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar gemetar di kursinya. Kasihan sekali. Sepertinya kali ini Sasuke harus benar-benar membantunya belajar. Kemudian ia melirik ke meja Sakura, gadis itu kelihatan sedikit cemas juga.

"Aku akan tahu," Tsunade _Sensei_ melanjutkan, "siapa yang mengerjakan dengan jujur dan tidak jujur."

Menjelang ujian kenaikan kelas benar-benar menguras tenaga layaknya ujian akhir kelulusan. Yah, murid pintar seperti dirinya juga tentu merasa terbebani. Keluhan-keluhan bisa Sasuke dengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas dan kantin saat ia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?" desah Naruto sambil memakan ramennya dengan lemas. "Gambar sistem saraf-ku masih setengahnya, karya ilmiah malah belum kusentuh sama sekali, dan sekarang esai hukum gas! Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar akan mati!"

Shikamaru menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya, "Itu sih belum seberapa dibanding anak kelas akhir."

Lihat? Bahkan si jenius Shikamaru juga mengeluh.

"Sudahlah, jangan suntuk begitu," kata Kiba. "Lebih baik kita cari hiburan."

Shino mencibir, "Ujian kenaikan sebentar lagi, Kiba, tapi hanya kesenangan saja yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku tahu, tapi jangan sampai jadi stres begitu, kan?" balas Kiba. "Hidup ini sudah susah, jadi jangan ditambahkan dengan keluhan-keluhan kalian. Alangkah lebih baik mencari penghiburan di tengah-tengah kesuraman seperti ini."

"Sejak kapan kata-katamu jadi sebijak ini, eh?" Sasuke menyambung.

"Itu sih kau saja yang baru tahu, Sasuke," kata Kiba. "Dari dulu aku sudah bijaksana kok."

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sasuke_-san_!"

Mereka semua menoleh mendengar seruan nama Sasuke dari sudut lain kantin. Sontak Sasuke terperanjat sekaligus bingung.

"Ada apa?" kata Sasuke pada Tayuya (teman sebangku Karin), sosok yang memanggilnya, yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Gadis itu menghela napas sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Karin sudah berakhir, tapi ... apa kau tahu dia kenapa?"

Mendadak jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, alisnya bertaut tak mengerti, "Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Karin ... akhir-akhir ini dia aneh sekali," kata Tayuya dengan raut cemas. "Beberapa kali dia tak masuk sekolah tanpa alasan. Bahkan setelah kalian putus, Karin sudah mulai berlaku aneh."

Sasuke tertegun.

"Aku mulai putus asa setelah," lanjut Tayuya, wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kecemasan, "beberapa kali aku datangi apartemennya yang ternyata kosong. Aku tak tahu harus minta bantuan pada siapa lagi selain kau, Sasuke_-san_."

Sasuke masih tertegun. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Bayang-bayang Karin berseliweran di kepalanya bersamaan dengan rasa takut dan khawatir yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Karin. Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

Kemudian seharian ini Sasuke menjadi kepikiran tentang Karin. Sasuke memijat keningnya perlahan. Dirinya tak menampik bahwa kini ia mencemaskan keadaan gadis itu, apalagi setelah mendengar penuturan Tayuya yang notabene adalah teman terdekat Karin. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres hingga sahabat terdekatnya sendiri putus asa dan memohon bantuan Sasuke untuk menemukan Karin. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya sepulang sekolah.

_**Sakura, kau bisa pulang sendiri naik bus, kan? Aku ada urusan dengan Choji. Jadi, mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat. Maaf, ya..**_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu pada Sakura, ia segera melesat menuju apartemen Karin. Sasuke tahu ia tak boleh memedulikan Karin lagi, tapi ia merasa masalah ini cukup serius. Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak turun tangan. Apalagi gadis itu tak memiliki siapa-siapa setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya, selain paman angkatnya, Tobi, yang sangat jarang berada di Jepang.

Sasuke menekan tombol bel di depan pintu apartemen Karin beberapa kali. Namun tak ada jawaban. Mulutnya memanggil nama Karin berkali-kali, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Sasuke tak mengetahui nomor pin apartemen Karin sehingga ia tak bisa masuk ke sana. Ia mulai putus asa. Kemudian Sasuke menarik keluar _handphone_ dari kantung celana sekolahnya. Ia menekan nomor Karin yang sudah dihafalnya dengan terburu-buru, tetapi sebelum Sasuke menekan tombol _call_, telepon genggamnya berdering.

Sasuke mengangkatnya cepat-cepat karena ternyata Karin yang–entah suatu kebetulan atau tidak–meneleponnya.

"Karin, kau di mana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan membabibuta. "Aku sedang di depan apartemenmu sekarang. Kau di dalam, kan? Cepat buka pintunya!"

Sasuke tak mengerti karena yang terdengar di sana hanyalah suara tidak jelas dengan sesekali terdengar ringisan. Sasuke mulai panik.

"Karin, kau dengar aku? Cepat buka pin–"

"Sa-Sasuke ... _kun_ ... kumohon ..."

"Karin, kau kenapa? Cepat buka pintunya supaya aku bisa menemukanmu! Karin!"

"Satu ..." suara Karin terdengar semakin lemah. Nampaknya Karin hendak menyebutkan nomor pin apartemennya, "nol ... dua ... nol ... delapan ..."

Sasuke segera masuk ke sana setelah nomor pinnya berhasil dimasukan. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, berharap menemukan Karin. Sasuke benar-benar panik ketika menemukan Karin yang pingsan di lantai kamar tidurnya dengan berbutir-butir obat yang berserakan keluar dari botolnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia segera membawanya ke rumah sakit yang dapat ditemuinya.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Perasaannya campur aduk antara panik, bingung, dan bersalah yang menggelegak dalam dadanya. Terlebih Sasuke tak tahu harus bagaimana ketika mendengar penuturan dokter yang menangani Karin.

"Saya sungguh berat mengatakannya, tapi Uzumaki_-san_ mengidap kanker perut stadium lanjut. Nampaknya dia telah mengetahuinya sejak lama dan telah menjalani pengobatan karena saya bisa mendeteksi adanya zat-zat kimia dalam darahnya hasil dari kemoterapi."

Rahangnya mengeras. Jantungnya mencelos. Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dengan susah payah, "Kanker perut ... stadium lanjut?"


	12. Make a Choice

Wah, wah, wah, banyak yang ngamuk ternyata :D *dilempar kursi*

Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena terkesan mengabaikan kalian, readers :( Bukannya saya tidak menghargai kalian–beneran saya nggak berniat begitu sama sekali. Ini gara-gara krisis pulsa, makanya saya susah banget buat bales review Anda-Anda semua :(

Chapter kemarin juga saya upload lewat tablet yang jaringannya lemot abis. Tadinya mau saya upload+balesin review di warnet, tapi komputer warnet nggak bisa buka ffn -_- biasa, internet positif. Jadi, sekali lagi maafkan saya yang sebesar-besarnya *sembah sujud*

Saya kaget banget waktu bacain review di chapter 11 kemarin malam, kebanyakan pada kecewa, ya sama bagian penyakit Karin ketahuan :( Oke deh, untuk yang mau denger (red: baca) penjelasan saya, saya akan jelasin nanti di bawah. Mungkin sekalian bales review juga (untuk yang login maupun tidak) Karena–kalau nggak salah–saya belum bales review dari bab 8 hehehe *nyengir*

Sekarang saya kasih warning deh..

* * *

**Warning: AU, super duper OOC, alur lambat, SasuKarin, super duper aneh, dll.**

* * *

**BAB 12**

**Menentukan Pilihan**

Sakura sedang duduk di atas kursi meja belajarnya dengan _laptop_ di hadapannya. Kata demi kata tertoreh di layar monitor akibat ulah jari-jarinya yang mengetik _keyboard_ dengan tergesa. Sesekali ia mendesah sambil menekan tombol _backspace_ dengan membabibuta. Sakura memaksakan diri mengerjakan karya ilmiahnya meski perasaannya sedang tidak tenang sehingga konsentrasinya terpecah.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak tadi sore, setelah Sasuke sampai rumah lebih tepatnya, laki-laki itu bertingkah aneh. Padahal sepanjang waktu mereka bertemu di sekolah, Sasuke masih baik-baik saja. Masih seperti biasanya: _poker face_, irit bicara, dan juga masih mampu menjawab soal-soal yang guru berikan di papan tulis dengan lancar; Sakura mulai merasakan ada kejanggalan pada tingkah Sasuke sejak ia melihatnya tiba di rumah petang tadi.

Wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi, kini terlihat gurat murung samar-samar. Mulutnya yang jarang bersuara untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting, sekarang malah tambah membisu. Ia bahkan menolak menu makan malam favoritnya dan lebih memilih langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Satu yang paling meyakinkan Sakura adalah Sasuke yang selalu menghindari menatap matanya.

Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sebelumnya? Apa urusannya dengan Choji mengalami masalah? Jujur saja, Sakura belum pernah melihat Sasuke semuram ini, bahkan ketika ia memintanya meninggalkan Karin dulu.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Sakura membenahi alat-alat sekolahnya, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya lain kali–setidaknya sampai perasaannya lebih baik. Namun nampaknya kekuatirannya masih akan bertahan cukup lama. Akhirnya, bingung karena belum bisa mengatasinya, Sakura memilih membawa kegelisahannya ke dalam tidurnya. Berharap esok hari akan menjadi lebih baik, meskipun kenyataan tak sesuai harapan.

Sasuke masih terlihat tidak baik-baik saja sejauh Sakura memerhatikan. Masih tetap enggan menatap Sakura ketika dirinya mengajaknya bicara. Kunjungan Itachi beserta istri dan anaknya pun ternyata tak mampu membuat Sasuke–setidaknya–mengulum senyum tipis. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng lemah menanggapi pertanyaan Itachi melalui isyarat matanya. Di sekolah pun tak jauh berbeda, bahkan sekarang Sasuke terkesan menjauhinya–mengingatkannya akan interaksi mereka dulu yang tidak seperti layaknya interaksi antarmanusia normal. Hanya saja kali ini Sasuke masih bisa menyajikan materi dengan lancar pada diskusi kelompok tentang Hukum Archimedes di kelas.

Sejenak Sakura berpikir untuk menanyakannya tentang ini, tapi ia rasa Sasuke masih butuh waktu.

"Teman-teman, aku ingin ke toilet dulu, ya," Sakura berpamitan dengan teman-temannya ketika mereka selesai makan siang di kantin sekolah.

Tiba-tiba Tenten berdiri, "Biar kutemani, Sakura_-chan_."

Sakura bisa menangkap maksud yang sebenarnya dari mata Tenten ketika mereka bertatapan. Sakura menghela napas, tak punya pilihan, lalu mengangguk setuju. Dan benar saja dugaannya; ketika Sakura telah selesai buang air kecil, Tenten segera menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah Sakura prediksi.

"Kalian bertengkar? Kulihat Sasuke jadi lebih menyeramkan dibanding biasanya dan dia juga menghindarimu terus!"

"Kami tidak bertengkar sama sekali," jawab Sakura seraya membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran di hadapannya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja dia seperti itu."

"Tiba-tiba?" kata Tenten yang dibalas anggukan lemah Sakura.

"Sejak kemarin dia seperti itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku khawatir padanya," kata Sakura.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura_-chan_," Tenten menepuk pelan bahunya. "Mungkin kau harus menanyakannya."

"Tadinya aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi kau lihat sendiri, kan sikapnya bagaimana padaku?" tukas Sakura. "Aku akan memberikannya waktu sendirian dulu, setelah dia membaik aku akan coba menanyakannya."

"Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja," ucap Tenten simpati.

Sakura hanya terdiam; dalam hatinya ia mengamini ucapan Tenten.

Sepanjang hari itu hingga sekolah berakhir, Sakura hanya berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sasuke dengan sibuk membaca buku atau mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Walaupun sekarang nampaknya akan terasa semakin sulit tatkala Sasuke kembali beralasan bahwa ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikannya sehingga ia akan pulang terlambat lagi. Sakura jadi semakin tak mampu membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Kau tidak pulang, Jidat?" tanya Ino ketika mereka hampir sampai di gerbang. "Kulihat tadi Kakashi _Sensei_ sudah jalan duluan."

Sakura memutar otak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kakashi _Sensei_ harus pulang cepat karena ada sesuatu yang harus diurusnya dengan Anko _Ba-san_, sedangkan aku hari ini mau pergi ke perpustakaan di pusat distrik."

"Kau tak apa pergi sendiri?" tanya Ino. "Aku bisa menemanimu ke sana, Jidat, atau Hinata juga bisa menemanimu. Iya, kan, Hinata_-chan_?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya, Sakura_-chan_. Kita bisa pergi bersama."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak usah. Aku tahu kalian punya urusan lain, jadi kalian selesaikan saja."

Ino menghela napas, "Ya sudah, hati-hatilah di jalan. Jangan sampai pulang malam, ya."

Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan serta senyum. Kemudian mereka berpisah di gerbang dan Sakura mulai berjalan menuju halte bersama murid-murid SMA Konoha yang lain; lagi-lagi Sakura kepikiran Sasuke di tengah heningnya hingga ia tiba di tempat tujuan.

Sakura mengambil beberapa buku yang menurutnya dapat mendukung karya ilmiahnya, juga sebuah novel untuk pengisi waktu luangnya. Perpustakaan besar di pusat distrik Konoha ini memang membolehkan seseorang meminjam beberapa buku secara gratis dalam jangka waktu tertentu, asalkan memiliki _ID card_ sebagai tanda bahwa ia merupakan _member_ yang telah terdaftar sebelumnya. Akhirnya Sakura bisa membawa pulang buku-buku tersebut setelah cukup lama mengantri di meja pustakawan. Yah, menjelang akhir tahun ajaran sudah tak mengherankan jika perpustakaan lebih padat dari biasanya.

Sebelum pulang, Sakura mampir terlebih dahulu ke kedai kopi yang paling dekat dengan perpustakaan. Ia berpikir, segelas _moccacino_ dingin bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

**-xx-**

"Kau bodoh, Karin."

Sasuke meremas jemarinya sendiri seraya menatap gadis berkacamata yang terbaring di ranjang pasien itu. Karin hanya diam; ia memalingkan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Hari ini Sasuke baru bisa mengajaknya bicara sebab kemarin Karin masih belum siuman. Sasuke tak bisa menahan kekesalan atas kebodohan gadis itu karena telah menyembunyikannya selama ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Kau anggap aku apa selama ini, hah?" suara Sasuke meninggi. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkanku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kau pikir kau malaikat?"

Napas Sasuke memburu, menahan ledakan kemarahannya. Tak hanya terhadap kebodohan Karin, tapi juga reaksi gadis itu yang masih saja memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap Sasuke.

Ingatan tentang ucapan dokter yang menangani Karin kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

"_Kanker perut atau yang lebih spesifik disebut kanker lambung memang memiliki gejala yang samar-samar sehingga biasanya orang yang sudah terdiagnosa, kankernya telah mencapai stadium lanjut, seperti kasus Uzumaki-san._

"_Saya perkirakan Uzumaki-san telah menjalani kemoterapinya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun sepertinya, Uzumaki-san juga telah melewatkan kemotrapinya selama beberapa kali secara berturut-turut, yang saya takutkan adalah kankernya akan menjadi lebih kebal terhadap kemoterapi maupun obat-obatan."_

Sasuke menggeram dalam hatinya. Apalagi kini Karin yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tak mengucapkan apapun atau–setidaknya–kata-kata penyesalan karena telah berbohong padanya. Berbohong dan juga seenaknya menghakimi dirinya sendiri dengan menghentikan pengobatannya begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku ..." Karin akhirnya bersuara dengan lirih. "Aku hanya ... tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Aku tidak sanggup jika kau tahu tentang ini. Kau adalah salah satu alasanku tetap hidup selain pengorbanan orang tuaku, Sasuke_-kun_ ..."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak mampu bereaksi apa-apa, masih terus mendengarkan ucapan Karin dengan seksama.

"Enam bulan ini," Karin meneruskan, "aku berusaha melawan penyakitku melalui kemoterapi dan obat-obatan. Aku bertahan dengan rasa sakit itu, berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti dokter menyatakanku sembuh dan bisa melewati hari-hari bahagia bersamamu lagi sebagai orang yang sehat.

"Tapi waktu kau bilang kalau kau tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi, aku merasa ... inilah akhirnya. Walaupun sempat terlintas di benakku untuk memberitahumu tentang kanker ini agar kau tetap tinggal, tapi aku tetap tak bisa menahanmu jika kau memang sudah tak menginginkanku lagi di sisimu," Karin terisak pelan. "Kau, penyemangat hidupku, telah pergi meninggalkanku dan kurasa ... aku juga merindukan Ayah dan Ibuku. Jadi, kupikir tak ada alasan lagi untukku bertahan."

Sasuke mendekat ke arah ranjang pasien. Kini ia bisa melihat perubahan fisik gadis itu. Pipinya lebih tirus daripada yang Sasuke bayangkan selama ini. Ia sekarang juga mengerti alasan Karin mengubah gaya rambutnya secara tiba-tiba (Sasuke melihat rambut Karin menjadi lebih pendek dan tipis beberapa hari setelah pesta dansa; setelah Sasuke memutuskannya).

Sasuke kini merasa tak sanggup bernapas. Hatinya sungguh tertohok. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi sebrengsek ini? Ia tak menyangka, bisa-bisanya ia berbahagia (anggaplah seperti itu) dengan orang lain, sementara gadis malang ini–yang masih sangat ia cintai dan ia tinggalkan dengan tega–merana seorang diri. Sekarang ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Ia bimbang. Lagi.

Sungguh, Sasuke belum pernah dihadapkan dengan masalah seperti ini. Oh, ayolah, ia masih enam belas tahun! Belum banyak pengalaman yang ia dapatkan selama enam belas tahun hidupnya. Jika ia memilih Karin, ia jadi terkesan mempermainkan Sakura. Namun jika ia memilih Sakura, siapa yang akan merawat Karin?

Sasuke marah.

Tetapi ia harus marah pada siapa? Siapa yang harus ia salahkan? Dirinya sendiri? Orang tuanya yang telah menjodohkannya dengan Sakura? Atau Tuhan yang berkuasa mendalangi semua ini?

"Ck, sial!"

**-xx-**

"Hai."

Sakura mendongak dan langsung mendapati Gaara tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Otomatis, Sakura balik membalas senyumnya.

"Hai, sedang apa di sini?"

"Tentu saja ingin beli kopi," balasnya. Gaara lalu duduk di kursi menghadap Sakura. "Kebetulan sekali, ya–ah, atau mungkin ini takdir."

Sakura tertawa geli, "Takdir? Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara menyeringai, "Tidak, hanya bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong, kau habis pinjam buku dari perpustakaan?"

"Oh, ya, begitulah," balas Sakura. "Untuk rujukan karya ilmiahku. Apa kau barusan dari sana juga?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Gaara. "Kalau tahu kau akan ke sini juga, seharusnya kita pergi bersama saja."

"Yah, mungkin lebih baik begitu," kata Sakura, lalu tertawa. "Coba saja kalau tadi kau meneleponku dulu."

"Ah, aku jadi ingat kalau kita belum bertukar nomor telepon sejak pertama pertemuan kita, Sakura_-san_."

"Oh, begitukah?" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

Gaara menyambar _handphone_ Sakura yang terletak di atas meja, lalu mengetik sesuatu di sana dan menunggu sesaat. Bunyi dering ponsel lain terdengar; Gaara segera mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari kantung celana sekolahnya dan mengutak-atik miliknya sendiri.

"Simpan nomorku," kata Gaara, menyerahkan ponsel Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Sakura teringat sesuatu; ia berkata, "Temari_-nee_ tak pulang bersamamu? Apa dia pulang dengan Kankuro_-san_?"

"Tidak, dia sedang kencan dengan seseorang yang bernama Nara Shikamaru," jawabnya.

Sakura terkejut. Nara Shikamaru? Bukankah dia orang yang sama, yang pernah menjadi guru les dadakan Tenten? Dan orang yang juga adalah teman baik Sasuke?

"Maksudmu anak kelas XII Sains 3 itu? Yang berdansa dengan kakakmu itu, kan?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Sakura terperangah. Jadi, mereka benar-benar berkencan? Padahal Temari selalu mengelak jika disinggung tentang itu. Dalam hati Sakura ikut bahagia mendengarnya.

"Sudah lama aku tak mendengar Temari_-nee_ dekat dengan seorang cowok," kata Sakura.

"Ya, dia terlalu sibuk belajar dan mengurus Kankuro yang agak liar itu," jawab Gaara. "Jadi, mana sempat pacaran?"

Sakura terkikik sambil mengangguk. Kemudian Sakura nyeletuk, hanya berniat menggoda Gaara saja, "Kau sudah ada pacar? Menurutku dengan wajah seperti itu tak akan sulit menarik gadis-gadis."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tidak. Namun sepertinya ada seseorang yang kusukai."

"Wah, benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Sakura tersenyum.

"Kukira kau mengenalnya," jawab Gaara.

"Masa sih? Hmm, siapa, ya?" Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Jangan bilang kalau itu salah satu sahabatku. Mereka sudah ada yang punya loh–mungkin kecuali Hinata."

Gaara menyeringai. Sekarang Sakura merasa seringaiannya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika orang itu ada di depanku?" katanya.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut. Di depannya? Itu berarti ... Sakura membelalak seketika, baru menyadari apa maksud cowok rambut merah di hadapannya itu.

"Ya, kau," kata Gaara santai.

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar terkejut; pipinya memanas. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Dan akhirnya Sakura hanya berusaha menganggapnya sebagai lelucon.

"Leluconmu lucu sekali, Gaara_-san_!" tukas Sakura, tertawa keras sambil memukul pelan bahu Gaara. Ia tak peduli meski pengunjung yang lain menatap heran padanya.

Gaara tersenyum miring, lalu berkata, "Lucu sekali, kan? Yah, yang tadi itu memang hanya lelucon saja. Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah aku tidak menyukaimu; aku mencintaimu, Sakura_-san_."

Tawa Sakura seketika memudar. Gaara menatapnya lekat; Sakura sedikit salah tingkah karena ditatap seperti itu. Nampaknya ia harus meralat bagian mana yang paling membuatnya terkejut. Ya, bagian inilah yang terlalu mengejutkan.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang ada dalam dirinya sehingga Gaara bisa menyu–oh, salah, mencintainya begini. Bahkan mereka jarang bertemu! Jadi, bagaimana bisa?

Sakura menghela napas. Cowok yang satu-satunya ia cintai hanya Sasuke. Maka dari itu, Sakura harus tetap menolaknya. Walaupun ia sendiri bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Err, Gaara_-san_, aku tidak–"

"Tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," potong Gaara. "Aku mengerti ini sangat mengejutkan. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu, Gaara_-san_," kata Sakura cepat-cepat. "Aku ... sudah punya orang lain yang kusukai."

Gaara terlihat terkejut sedikit, tapi ia tersenyum, "Tak masalah. Aku hanya tinggal membuatmu beralih menyukaiku saja."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ternyata sekarang terasa lebih sulit daripada Naruto dulu. Ia tak ingin gegabah dengan menunjukkan cincin kawinnya lagi. Semakin banyak yang tahu, semakin berbahaya. Lagipula Sakura sudah pernah berbohong padanya tentang cincin itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura_-san_," kata Gaara tiba-tiba dengan wajah paling serius yang pernah diperlihatkannya pada Sakura. "Apapun alasan yang akan kau berikan untuk menolakku, aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja."

Sekarang Sakura tak bisa memastikan apakah ia sedang dalam masalah besar atau tidak.

**-xx-**

Sasuke berjalan pelan dari garasi menuju pintu utama kediaman Uchiha. Wajahnya tak pernah terasa sekaku ini, selain karena angin yang membuat wajahnya kebas, pikirannya yang kusut juga ambil andil. Sasuke bahkan sampai susah menggerakkan mulutnya sendiri ketika hendak membalas sapaan Obito yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan setapak menuju pintu utama. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum di sudut bibirnya melihat tingkahnya; Sasuke tak terlalu peduli. Ia langsung melihat Itachi dan Sang Ayah setelah melewati pintu. Mereka berdua tengah berbincang mengenai–sejauh yang ia dengar–perusahaan dengan secangkir teh di atas meja yang uapnya masih mengepul. Seluruh perhatian langsung tertuju padanya; Sasuke bergumam aku pulang, ber_-ojigi_ pada keduanya cepat, lalu segera melesat menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan badannya ke atas ranjang besar yang telah menjadi alas tidurnya sejak ia berumur tiga belas tahun. Menghela napas panjang beberapa kali, berharap semoga pikirannya menjadi lebih jernih–walaupun ia tahu itu percuma. Wajah Karin, Sakura, Itachi, dan kedua orang tuanya berseliweran di benaknya beserta bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang suatu saat bisa saja terjadi.

Selagi ia menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dari ambang pintu. Sasuke segera menutupi wajahnya menggunakan bantal. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit waswas, kalau-kalau Itachi hendak menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia hindari. Kemudian Sasuke bisa menebak Itachi telah berada di dekatnya; ia bisa mengendus parfum Itachi.

"Hey, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Tuh, kan! Sasuke membatin. Sekarang Sasuke tak tahu apakah bisa mengelak atau tidak.

"Hn, tak ada apa-apa," setidaknya ini pertahanan awal, meskipun Sasuke tahu–

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Sasuke,"–percuma saja.

Sasuke enggan menimpali lagi, itu bisa memancing pertanyaan-pertanyaan mendesak lain keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Walaupun sebetulnya ia juga tahu, diam ataupun bicara tak akan ada bedanya. Itachi tetap akan bertanya sampai Sasuke mau buka mulut.

Sasuke kini merasakan tekanan di sisi lain kasur, pertanda Itachi telah menempatkan dirinya di sana. Ia sebal karena Itachi merenggut bantal dari wajahnya dengan paksa.

"Apaan sih, _Nii-san_!" tukasnya kesal.

"Kau yang apaan, Sasuke. Sejak pagi kau bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya," balas Itachi.

"Memang biasanya aku bagaimana? Aku memang begitu dari dulu," Sasuke kembali mencoba mengelak dengan tetap memasang tampang datarnya seperti biasa.

Itachi mendecak pelan, "Kau kira kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, hah? Jangan harap kau bisa membodohi kakakmu."

Ya, aku tahu itu, _baka aniki_! Sasuke tak pernah berniat membodohi atau membohonginya. Sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya butuh–sedikit–waktu untuk merenung. Merenungi segala konsekuensi yang akan ia tanggung nanti.

Keheningan melanda. Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati karena kakaknya tak mendesaknya lagi untuk bicara. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Sasuke tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana dan bagaimana mengatakannya. Ia tak tahu apakah Itachi akan mendukungnya atau tidak.

"_Nii-san_," gumam Sasuke kemudian. Ia tak akan tahu sebelum ia mencoba.

"Hn?" balas Itachi. Laki-laki itu kelihatan penasaran sekali, tetapi enggan mendesaknya.

"Kalau aku berbuat kesalahan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke berkata dengan hati-hati. Ia masih bingung memulai dari mana sehingga kalimat itulah yang bisa ia suarakan saat ini. Selain itu, ia juga penasaran pada jawaban Itachi.

Itachi memandang penuh selidik padanya, tapi ia menjawab, "Tentu membantumu memperbaikinya."

"Kalau aku tidak berniat memperbaikinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sekarang Itachi mengerutkan dahinya samar. Nampaknya keheranannya bertambah besar. Kendati begitu, Sasuke tetap menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya dengan sabar sekaligus waswas.

"Aku akan membencimu," jawab Itachi setelah beberapa saat.

Sasuke menegang dalam diamnya. Namun ia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi wajah dan posisi tubuhnya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan jawaban kakaknya. Apa Itachi akan benar-benar membencinya jika suatu saat Sasuke berbuat kesalahan fatal? Apa Sasuke akan kehilangan kakak yang disayanginya jika nanti pilihannya jatuh pada Karin? Apa ia siap dibenci Itachi dan–mungkin–juga keluarga besarnya?

Sasuke merasa perutnya mual.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang," balas Sasuke pelan, kepalanya ia tundukkan.

Itachi juga memiliki kisah yang sama sepertinya. Awalnya Sasuke pikir semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja, tapi nasib baik enggan berpihak padanya. Ia kembali memikirkan segalanya. Ia sekarang baru menyadari bahwa tak semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Ia dan Itachi berbeda. Sakura bukanlah Konan, dan Karin bukanlah Inuzuka Hana.

Dan ketika ia mendapati Itachi keluar dari kamarnya dalam diam, Sasuke sadar bahwa akhir kisah mereka juga berbeda.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke juga harus mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri. Namun bukan seperti yang kakaknya lakukan, Sasuke tak seberuntung itu. Maka dari itu, Sasuke harus melakukannya, dan ia harus siap menanggung segala konsekuensinya. Sakura pastilah membencinya, begitu pula kedua orang tua Sakura. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan orang tuanya dan Itachi juga membencinya, tapi Sasuke yakin suatu saat mereka pasti mengerti posisinya.

Malam itu, Sasuke telah mengambil keputusan bahwa ia akan merawat Karin sampai sembuh.

Maafkan aku...

Sakura...

**-xx-**

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Ia mendapati semua anggota keluarga telah duduk di kursi masing-masing untuk sarapan–kecuali Sasuke. Menoleh ke belakang sejenak, ke arah tangga yang lenggang tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda Sasuke akan melewatinya. Sedetik Sakura berpikir untuk memanggilnya, tapi ia urungkan. Akhirnya ia memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"_Ohayou_, _minna-san_!" sapa Sakura sambil mengambil tempat.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura_-chan_," balas Ibu mertua dan kakak iparnya, sedangkan Ayah mertua dan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis.

Aneh. Sudah lima menit berlalu, yang Sakura lewati dengan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Itachi dan Mikoto mengenai Sasuke yang tak kunjung turun dari kamarnya. Sejujurnya, Sakura telah merasa tidak tenang sejak ia bangun tidur. Awalnya ia pikir itu hanya karena mimpi buruknya semalam, tapi mengetahui Sasuke tak memunculkan batang hidungnya hingga saat ini, Sakura menjadi tambah gelisah. Apa mimpi buruknya semalam berhubungan dengan ini?

"Biar kucoba tengok dia di kamarnya," ujar Itachi mengambil tindakan. Wajahnya terlihat mengeras dan kaku, seakan merasakan kejanggalan yang sama seperti Sakura.

Namun baru saja Itachi melancarkan satu langkah setelah bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke muncul. Ekspresinya masih sama seperti kemarin, tapi Sakura tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tidak memakai seragam sekolah.

"Kau tidak pergi sekolah?" tanya Itachi. "Dan untuk apa koper itu?"

Sakura segera mengalihkan fokusnya ke koper sedang yang berada di sebelah kaki Sasuke. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Sakura bertanya-tanya dengan cemas.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Sakura bertanya, ia berusaha menekan nada penasaran yang bisa saja keluar dari pita suaranya tanpa terkendali.

Sakura sekarang merasakan hawa tegang yang melanda ruangan itu. Sasuke telah menempati kursinya, duduk dengan kaku seraya menatap semua orang yang ada di sana, kecuali dirinya. Kecurigaan Sakura sejak kemarin kini bertambah besar. Mikoto dan Konan menatap bingung sekaligus khawatir–kurang-lebih sama seperti Sakura. Berbeda dengan mereka, Fugaku dan Itachi menatap tajam Sasuke, menuntut penjelasan.

"Jelaskan ada apa ini sebenarnya, Sasuke," suara tegas dari sang kepala keluarga memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku ingin menyudahi pernikahanku dengan Sakura."

Sakura merasa seperti dirinya disambar petir. Jantungnya terasa berhenti dua detik, lalu berdegup lagi dengan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura, masih tetap berusaha mengendalikan nada bicaranya. "Jangan melawak di hari sepagi ini."

Nampaknya yang lain memutuskan diam, menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke, meskipun Ibu mertuanya menutup mulut dengan tangannya karena _shock_.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu terlambat dan mengejutkan untuk kalian, tapi ..." Sakura melihat Sasuke mengerlingnya selama setengah detik, "... aku punya kekasih lain dan setelah sejauh ini, aku sadar aku tak bisa meninggalkannya."

Sakura tak sanggup berkata-kata, bahkan bernapas pun rasanya sulit sekali. Jadi, selama ini Sasuke membohonginya? Sakura langsung merasakan matanya memanas. Ia tak tahu–dan tak ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi yang lain atas pernyataan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau katakan, anak bodoh?" seru Itachi. Sakura bisa merasakan kemarahannya, meski ekspresinya datar seperti biasa.

"Aku telah bersamanya sejak lama. Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada kalian," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan begitu enteng.

Sakura benar-benar tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya di saat begitu banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hendak ia lontarkan. Lebih dari itu, ia malah tak bisa menahan lelehan air matanya. Sasuke hanya mempermainkannyakah? Kata-katanya selama ini bahwa ia akan berusaha menerima Sakura sepenuhnya hanyalah omong kosong? Atau Sasuke memang tak pernah memutuskan Karin sejak awal?

Ini terlalu mengejutkan hingga Sakura pun tak mampu mengeluarkan kemarahannya.

"Sasuke, kau tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan ini?" kini Fugaku mengeluarkan tanggapannya. Pria itu menatap Sasuke semakin tajam.

"Aku tahu persis apa yang sedang kubicarakan ini, _Tou-san_," jawab Sasuke tanpa gentar.

Laki-laki bodoh! Tahukah kau betapa hancurnya aku? Sakura membatin pilu seraya menahan isakkannya. Ia bahkan baru menyadari Konan yang tengah menggendong Konohamaru sudah berada di belakangnya, mengusap-usap punggung dan pundaknya.

"Konan, temani Sakura ke kamarnya, biar aku dan Fugaku yang menyelesaikan ini," Ibu mertuanya berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi," ujar Konan menariknya bangkit.

Sakura hanya mengikutinya dengan hampa. Badannya sudah lemas, ia hampir tak sanggup berdiri. Hanya sakit di dadanya yang terasa sampai menusuk sendi-sendi tulangnya. Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan isakkannya yang semakin mendesak sehingga ia mengeluarkannya saat itu juga. Di dalam kamarnya. Di pelukan Konan. Konohamaru pun ikut menangis, seakan mengerti terhadap situasi saat ini.

**-xx-**

"Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang setelah semuanya terjadi?" Ayahnya berkata tajam yang langsung menusuk hati Sasuke.

"Aku berencana mengenalkan Karin pada kalian saat aku sudah tujuh belas tahun ..."

Sasuke bisa mendengar kakaknya mendengus sambil bergumam, "Jadi, namanya Karin."

"... dan sekaligus mengajaknya bertunangan, tapi aku tak pernah menduga perjodohan itu akan terjadi," lanjut Sasuke lantang. Ia tidak boleh dan tidak akan ragu lagi.

"Apa kau tak memikirkan Sakura, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Ibunya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Dia sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, _Kaa-san_."

"Apa?" kata Ibunya tak percaya.

"Bahkan sebelum perjodohan ini diberitahukan," lanjut Sasuke. "Aku memang bersalah karena telah menyakiti Sakura, tapi aku tak punya pilihan."

"Oh, tentu kau punya pilihan," sahut Itachi. "Putuskan dia, minta maaflah pada Sakura!"

"Tidak bisa, _Nii-san_!" seru Sasuke.

"Kakakmu bisa. Kenapa kau tidak?" tukas Ayahnya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan _Nii-san_!"

"Jangan berteriak pada Ayahmu, Sasuke!" tegur Ibunya.

Oke, kali ini Sasuke khilaf. Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berucap lagi.

"Dia sakit," kata Sasuke. Ia memberikan jeda sejenak, tapi Itachi maupun kedua orang tuanya tak menyela. Jadi, ia melanjutkan, "kanker lambung stadium lanjut."

Semuanya membisu. Nampaknya hal ini menjadi _skak mat_ bagi ketiganya. Uchiha memang terkenal dingin dan minim ekspresi, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Karena semuanya diam, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "Aku juga baru mengetahuinya kemarin dan itu membuatku putus asa."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Ayahnya. "Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya yang anaknya kau sakiti?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," jawab Sasuke. "Sakura sehat dan ada orang tua yang menjaganya. Aku pun siap jika mereka membenciku."

"Bukan hanya kau saja, tapi juga kami yang akan mereka benci, Sasuke," balas Ayahnya.

"Persahabatan kalian tak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku dan Sakura," kata Sasuke. "Aku akan menjelaskannya pada mereka."

Itachi mendecih pelan, "Kau mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah," lalu berlalu dari sana dengan gusar.

Pandangan Ayahnya teralihkan ke koper yang ia bawa. Kemudian Ayahnya berkata, "Jadi, kau mau pergi dari sini?"

"Itu yang kupikir terbaik untuk saat ini," jawabnya. "Karin yatim piatu. Hanya aku yang bisa diandalkannya."

Ibunya segera menyambung, "Sasuke_-kun_, jangan pergi!"

"Pergilah kalau kau ingin pergi," kata Ayahnya segera.

"Apa?" Ibunya memandang Ayahnya tak percaya. "Tidak, Sasuke tidak boleh pergi!"

"Tapi selesaikan urusanmu dengan Sakura," sambung Ayahnya. "Jangan hanya meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti laki-laki pengecut."

Sasuke menelan ludah, "Sakura akan menjadi urusanku, tapi biarkan dia tinggal di sini selama orang tuanya belum kembali."

"Tentu saja," balas Ayahnya. "Dan kekasihmu itu sepenuhnya tanggungjawabmu. Jangan pernah berharap aku mau membantu pengobatannya."

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak. Memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang untuk pengobatan Karin jika sewaktu-waktu jatah yang diberikan paman angkat Karin habis. Namun akhirnya Sasuke menjawab, "Ya. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri," meskipun sebetulnya ia belum punya rencana apa-apa tentang itu.

Sasuke sedikit tak tega melihat Ibunya meraung atas kepergiannya. Tapi ia harus. Beruntung Ayahnya masih membolehkannya membawa motornya. Dan hal yang harus dipikirkannya saat ini adalah cara bagaimana mendapatkan uang untuk pengobatan Karin sekaligus untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

Oh, mungkin permasalahannya dengan Sakura juga patut dipirikan.

**-xx-**

Beberapa belas meter dari jalan raya yang Sasuke lalui, tampak seorang laki-laki berjaket hitam yang kepalanya ditutupi tudung jaketnya, memerhatikannya sambil menyeringai.

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, hendak menelepon seseorang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sukses," jawab laki-laki itu senang, seringaiannya lebih lebar dan nampak jahat.

"Awasi terus sampai tiba saatnya aku yang ambil peran," perintah seseorang itu lagi.

"Tentu."

* * *

A/N:

Oke, kita mulai...

Kebanyakan pada minta saya buat bikin Sasuke cemburu geliat Sakura sama cowok lain, tapi sebetulnya saya nggak ada rencana buat itu di fic ini. Terus juga banyak yang minta saya buat nonjolin chara lain, tapi sekali lagi, saya nggak ada rencana buat itu. Dan lagi, banyak yang beranggapan kalau "rumit/complicated" itu harus melibatkan banyak chara, tapi menurut saya tidak.

Karena apa?

Sasuke itu–jelas–masih mencintai Karin. Jadi, saya nggak akan bikin Sasuke semudah itu berpaling ke Sakura, apalagi di sini SasuKarin udah bersama sejak lama, dan pribadi Karin yang saya buat–dengan usaha keras–dewasa pasti mau nggak mau membuat Sasuke klepek-klepek sama dia *ceileh* Meskipun sekarang Sasuke udah mulai ada rasa simpati dan rasa ingin melindungi ke Sakura, tapi tetep aja, kan, yang namanya cinta pertama susah dilupakan?

Saya tahu Sasuke terkesan plin-plan di sini–saya akui itu. Tapi saya berpikir kalo itu wajar untuk anak16 tahun. Enam belas tahun, pengalaman apa yang mereka dapet di umur segitu? Palingan cuma pacaran, main, belajar, sahabat, dihukum guru, dll. Yah, meskipun karakter Sasuke di Naruto Shippuden itu memang dewasa (terlalu dewasa malah), tapi kembali ke genre fic ini, AU. **Alternate Universe**. Kalian pasti menganggap Sasuke saya buat OOC (ya, memang bener), tapi pikirkan lagi apa yang akan anak ABG (seperti Sasuke di fic ini, dan mungkin seperti readers juga) pikirkan dan lakukan jika dihadapkan dengan persoalan yang seharusnya terjadi pada orang dewasa seperti konfilk fic ini? Saya membuat fic ini lebih real (seperti kehidupan nyata sehari-hari), makanya saya gak akan bikin protagonis saya–siapapun itu charanya menjadi mary sue/gary stu, cerita/konfliknya pun gak akan saya buat super rumit kayak sinetron.

Sasuke akan tetap saya buat seperti ini, dingin, irit bicara, pemikir, tapi cepat goyah kalo berhubungan dengan orang-orang penting dalam hidupnya. Dan Sakura juga tetap seperti yang saya buat. Tapi tenang aja, saya nggak akan bikin Sakura jadi cewek lemah yang hanya bisa meratap :) Dan juga, saya mau coba buat plot twist yang bagus dan mengejutkan. Doakan saya semoga berhasil ^^

Oh ya, banyak juga yang pada minta saya bikin Sasuke menderita sebagai balasan atas sakit hati Sakura :D Menurut saya nggak perlulah karena Sasuke juga udah sangat pusing dan menderita mikirin Karin dan Sakura yang nggak bisa dia tinggalkan begitu saja XD

Kemudian soal chara lain yang dituntut untuk saya tonjolkan lebih lanjut. Sebetulnya saya kurang tahu "chara lain" yang kalian maksud itu siapa. Apakah Karin dan Gaara? Atau Obito? Atau siapa? *sorry, gagal paham* Tapi siapapun itu, saya sebetulnya gak mau buat itu karena di sini saya pakai 3rd POV tunggal (Sasuke dan Sakura). Saya memfokuskan pada sudut pandang orang ketiga/pengarang **HANYA** pada seluruh indera, perasaan, dan pikiran Sasuke/Sakura saja. Walaupun di bab 7 ada satu scene tentang Karin dan Tobi, tapi itu hanya sebagai clue kecil aja kok, sedikit petunjuk untuk konflik utama di bab-bab akhir nanti. Jadi, jelas dong, Sasuke/Sakura nggak akan tahu kejadian lain, **SELAIN** yang mereka lihat, dengar, dan ketahui. POV yang aku pake ini terinspirasi dari novel Harry Potter ^^

Lalu untuk soal "rumit/complicated" seperti judul fic ini. Menurutku kerumitan suatu konflik dalam cerita nggak harus selalu melibatkan banyak chara. Lihat? Hanya SasuSakuKarin aja menurutku udah cukup. Aku gak mau cerita ini berasa kayak sinetron-sinetron yang plot awalnya aja yang bagus, tapi ke sananya nambah nggak jelas -_- Mungkin suatu saat ada yang bilang Gaara hanya menjadi "peran nggak kepake" di sini, tapi nggak akan kok karena saya **berniat** bikin sequel fic ini, dan fokus triangle love di sana adalah SasuSakuGaa. Baru niat loh, walaupun saya sudah punya gambaran ceritanya XD

Dan untuk yang bilang kalo saya ini **SUPER KARIN CENTRIC**, maaf saja, saya **BUKAN** fans Karin kok, saya fans trio Sharingan: Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Itachi! *hebring sendiri XD*

Oh ya, banyak yang nanya juga sampe berapa chapter fic ini. Saya nggak tahu tepatnya, tapi **mungkin** nggak akan lebih dari dua puluh chapter kok :) Kebanyakan menebak fic ini bakalan sampai lebih dari dua puluh chapter, malahan ada loh yang bilang seratus XD Mungkin karena saya membuat alurnya lambat. Bosenin, ya? Yah, terserah sih. Saya akan tetap konsisten dengan jalan cerita dan plot seperti ini, apalagi chapternya udah sejauh ini. Dan sekali lagi, saya nggak ada niat mengabaikan review kalian, saya sangat menghargai itu. Sejauh ini pun saya sudah berusaha memperbaiki beberapa hal yang saya rasa perlu diperbaiki. Maaf (lagi) kalo masih jauh dari harapan *sembah sujud lagi*

Saya membuat dan melanjutkan fic ini sampai tamat nanti atas keinginan dalam hati saya dengan bonusnya keinginan readers yang masih sudi mendukung kelanjutan fic ini ^^ Kalo nggak suka, monggo klik back or close di laman browser Anda ^^

Nah, sekarang ngerti, kan? Kalo mau ngerti, ya alhamdulillah. Kalo nggak mau, ya no problem :) Saya serahkan kepada Anda semua ^^ Saya nggak merasa benar, tapi saya memang nggak salah kok hahaha :D

Ngomong-ngomong, ini A/N terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis hihihi :D

* * *

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, dan juga semoga feelnya dapet karena sebenernya saya kurang jago mengungkapkan perasaan yang campur aduk ke dalam kata-kata ^^

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang memuji dan masih mendukung cerita aneh ini *tebar kiss* Maaf juga karena balesan reviewnya gak nyebutin username/penname kalian masing-masing. Tapi semua yang saya tulis di atas sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian, kan?

Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan ^^


	13. Their Plan

**BAB 13**

**Rencana mereka**

Kantin rumah sakit lenggang. Tentu saja, semua pegawai tengah menjalankan tugas mereka dan berapa banyak orang yang mau menjenguk pasien sepagi ini? Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, beberapa meter di depannya terdapat _vending machine_ yang menampung berkaleng-kaleng minuman soda. Sejenak ada keinginan untuk minum itu, tapi ia urungkan.

Sasuke baru ingat ia belum sarapan. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di ruang makan membuatnya tak bernafsu makan. Ia pikir dengan tak memandang wajah Sakura bisa membuatnya sedikit ... err ... ah, sudahlah. Kenyataannya rasa tak nyaman yang menyergap relungnya tetap terasa menyesakkan. Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Ia yakin seratus persen perasaannya pada Sakura tak lebih dari sekedar rasa peduli. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghalau pemikiran tak logis tadi. Ini pasti hanya rasa bersalah.

Ya, hanya rasa bersalah.

Lalu, untuk apa ia ke sini? Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia beralasan ke kantin untuk sarapan, tapi ternyata tak ada keinginan sama sekali memasukkan sebutir nasi pun ke dalam lambungnya.

Naruto mengiriminya pesan ketika Sasuke memeriksa ponselnya. Si rambut kuning itu menanyakan alasannya tak masuk sekolah. Namun sayangnya, Sasuke tak berniat membalas pesan sahabatnya itu. Ia tak menampik bahwa ia menjadi tambah kepikiran Sakura saat Naruto bilang Sakura juga tak masuk. Saking kepikirannya, ia tak menghiraukan poin tentang tumbuhnya kecurigaan Naruto terhadap keduanya.

Sakura...

Sial, Karin dan penyakitnya masih lebih penting untuk dipikirkan sekarang! Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Meskipun Sasuke tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa melupakan isakkan gadis itu waktu Sasuke mengutarakan keputusannya. Dan–lagi–Sasuke merasakan dadanya seperti diremas dengan kuat.

Sakit.

Seperti inikah yang dirasakannya juga? Sasuke bergumam sendiri.

Sepanjang pagi itu Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga mengesampingkan perasaannya sekaligus memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Ia bahkan baru memikirkan tentang akan tinggal di mana ia selanjutnya. Sasuke tak yakin uang tabungannya cukup untuk menyewa kamar hotel dan biaya hidup kesehariannya.

"Uzumaki_-san_ sudah bisa pulang sore ini," kata dokter sambil tersenyum. "Minggu depan Anda bisa membawanya ke sini lagi untuk melaksanakan kemoterapinya."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke berpikir apakah ia bisa menginap di apartemen Karin malam ini. Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin, sanggahnya dalam hati cepat-cepat. Karin tidak tahu kalau ia kabur dari rumah–dan Sasuke tak akan pernah memberitahunya. Itu akan membuatnya kepikiran, Sasuke takut Karin stres yang dapat menghambat kesembuhannya. Sehingga Sasuke hanya beralasan bolos ketika Karin menanyakan alasannya tidak pergi sekolah. Dan beruntung, Karin tak menunjukkan gelagat curiga.

"Omong-omong, Sasuke_-kun_," ujar Karin, "aku jadi kangen sekolah. Sudah berapa hari, ya aku tidak masuk? Aku bosan mendekam di sini."

"Sore ini, kan kau bisa pulang," kata Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh sekolah juga?" tanya Karin.

"Makanya, makan dan istirahatlah yang benar," sarannya, "supaya besok bisa sekolah."

Karin mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Rasanya sudah lama tak melihatnya sesemangat itu. Sekarang barulah Sasuke benar-benar mengerti arti dirinya di sisi gadis itu. Semangat yang tumbuh dalam diri Karin itulah obat yang paling mujarab, dan Sasuke adalah pemicunya. Satu-satunya yang diinginkan Sasuke adalah kesembuhan Karin, maka ia harus tetap berada di sisi Karin agar keinginannya tercapai.

**-xx-**

Sakura mendapat tiga pesan dari teman-temannya di _handphone_-nya. Masing-masing dari Temari, Hinata, dan Ino, menanyakan keadaannya. Entah bagaimana, tapi pastilah ini ulah Tenten yang melapor pada mereka bahwa Sakura tak masuk sekolah. Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas pesan ketiganya dengan jawaban yang sama: aku baik-baik saja.

Kemarahannya masih meletup-letup meski sudah berhenti menangis dua jam yang lalu. Sasuke bodoh! Sialan! Brengsek! Sakura mengumpat keras-keras dalam hati. Ingin sekali rasanya meninju wajah dinginnya itu. Ia menjadikan benda-benda di sekitarnya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Dipukulnya bantal dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Digigit, dibanting, dilempar, diinjak, dan segala macam. Namun sungguh–sialan–sayang, itu semua tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Sakura merasakan dadanya mau meledak, ia hampir tak sanggup, dan akhirnya menangis lagi.

Sasuke sialan! Kau menipuku!

Sakura terisak-isak. Kilasan-kilasan memori kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke menyeruak ke kepalanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka Sasuke begitu tega memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia tak pernah tahu apa penyebab Sasuke sehingga ingin kembali pada Karin. Ia tak ingin tahu. Enggan mendengar sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih sakit.

Sakura kembali kepada pikiran jernihnya setelah emosi menguasai seluruh saraf di tubuhnya yang membuatnya bertingkah anarkis. Otak logisnya memerintahkannya untuk tenang; menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi mengingat-ingat si rambut pantat–brengsek–ayam itu. Sakura lelah menangis, itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Sakura," suara lembut dari balik pintu memanggilnya.

Sakura menghela napas, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Suara itu memanggilnya lagi karena tak mendapat jawaban darinya. Sakura bangkit dan membuka pintu. Mikoto memandangnya penuh rasa iba dan bersalah. Sakura mendadak jadi tidak enak hati.

Mikoto mengusap kepala merah jambunya dengan sayang. Sentuhannya mengingatkannya pada Ibunya. Mikoto kemudian memeluknya dan Sakura segera mendengarnya menangis sedu.

"Maafkan aku, Nak," ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_," jawab Sakura cepat. "Bukan salahmu ... kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Aku berjanji padamu akan membawa Sasuke kembali," katanya lagi.

Sakura terdiam. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Sakura tak menganggap itu sebuah janji–terlebih janji untuk mengembalikan Sasuke ke sisinya jika itu yang Ibu mertuanya maksudkan. Sakura benar-benar tak mampu berharap lagi. Harapan-harapan itulah yang membuatnya terluka. Ia takut untuk kembali berharap.

Pukul tiga sore, langit masih cerah. Sakura berjalan pelan di salah satu taman umum Konoha. Ramai orang berlalu-lalang, diantaranya anak-anak kecil yang bermain bersama orang tua mereka, dan muda-mudi yang berangkulan mesra. Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku, diam-diam memerhatikan mereka untuk sekedar mengusir kebosanan, tetapi sebetulnya hal itu dilakukannya hanya supaya otaknya tak lagi memikirkan Sasuke yang membuat hatinya tambah sakit.

Alasannya berada di sini karena Tenten mengajaknya bertemu. Sakura pikir ini memang ide yang tidak buruk. Ia memang butuh seseorang yang dapat menghiburnya karena hanya bersama sahabatnya Sakura bisa melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Tapi Tenten belum muncul juga. Entah karena Sakura yang terlalu cepat datang atau Tenten yang telat.

"Sakura_-chan_!"

Panjang umur, pikir Sakura. Tenten berjalan cepat ke arahnya, di tangan gadis itu terdapat sebungkus plastik putih, entah berisi apa.

"Kau sudah lama di sini?" tanyanya sambil mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku habis beli ini dulu," dia menunjukkan bungkusan di tangannya yang ternyata berisi _cookies_ cokelat dan dua gelas _milkshake_.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura mencengkram gelas _milkshake_-nya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun meneguk isinya. Sakura sejenak berpikir mengapa Tenten tak langsung membicarakan alasannya mengajak Sakura bertemu. Dua tahun mengenalnya, Tenten adalah orang paling blak-blakan yang pernah dikenalnya. Gadis bercepol dua itu tak akan ragu mengutarakan isi hatinya, terlebih pada Sakura yang berstatus sahabat dekatnya.

"Ceritakanlah apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, Sakura_-chan_," ujar Tenten tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura tertegun.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti–lebih tepatnya pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kukira kau belum siap menceritakannya, tapi bukankah berbagi kesedihan dengan sahabatmu dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura sekarang menyadari pembicaraan ini mengarah ke mana. Sakura sedikitnya terkejut atas kepekaan Tenten yang luar biasa. Sakura menghela napas, memang tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Dan Sakura sekarang benar-benar merasakan kebutuhan akan seseorang yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, yang berada di pihaknya.

"Kau benar, aku memang sedang ada masalah," jawab Sakura.

Tenten tersenyum tipis, "Jadi, maukah kau membaginya dengan sahabatmu?"

Suara gemerisik daun yang saling bergesekkan dengan angin mengiringi cerita Sakura serta tangisannya. Tenten mendengarkannya dengan seksama seraya mengusap bahunya penuh simpati. Benar bahwa membagi kesedihan kita pada orang lain yang peduli itu jauh lebih baik daripada dipendam sendiri. Di akhir ceritanya, Sakura merasa beban berat di dadanya meringan, menghilang bersama tiupan angin.

Di tengah usahanya meredakan tangisannya, Sakura terkesiap. Terasa di tubuhnya pelukkan hangat dari belakang dan beberapa suara penuh empati dari orang-orang yang Sakura kenali.

"Ino? Hinata?" ucap Sakura bersamaan dengan munculnya Temari ke hadapannya. "_Nee-chan_?"

"Sakura, aku tak tahu hidupmu sesulit ini," kata Temari, menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Kenapa tak pernah kau ceritakan pada kami?"

Sakura menunduk, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia tahu, ia salah. Sejak awal perjodohannya, tak pernah sekalipun Sakura menceritakannya pada mereka.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Jidat!" Ino melepas pelukannya, lalu berlutut di hadapan Sakura –menyamakan tinggi mereka. Sakura terkejut dengan lelehan air mata Ino. "Bagaimana bisa kau pasrah saja diperlakukan seenaknya oleh manusia es itu, hah? Aku tidak terima sahabatku dibegitukan!"

"Aku tidak pasrah begitu saja, _Pig_!" bantah Sakura. "Aku hanya ..."

"Hanya apa?" cecar Ino. "Dengarkan aku, Haruno Sakura. Pokoknya kau harus membalas laki-laki sialan itu."

Balas dendam? Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sejenak ia berpikir begitu, tapi Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, _Pig_," Sakura segera melanjutkan sebelum Ino kembali memprotes, "Aku sama brengseknya dengan dia, kalau begitu."

Ino sejenak berpikir, lalu kembali menginterupsi, "Tapi–"

"Sakura_-chan_ benar, Ino_-chan_," Hinata segera memotong. "Kupikir sebaiknya Sakura_-chan_ memikirkan langkah selanjutnya dengan kepala dingin dan pikiran jernih. Lagipula mendengar cerita tadi, kita tidak tahu, kan penyebab Sasuke_-san_ pergi?"

Dalam hati Sakura membenarkan ucapan Hinata. Sebelumnya ia hanya berpikir Sasuke pergi karena ia hanya mempermainkannya. Namun setelah mendengarkan perkataan Hinata, pasti di balik itu semua ada alasan lain hingga mengharuskan Sasuke angkat kaki dari rumahnya sendiri.

Tapi apa?

"Itulah yang harus Sakura_-chan_ selidiki," kata Hinata seakan menjawab pertanyaan di dalam kepala Sakura.

"Tidak," tukas Ino. Semuanya memandang Ino dengan pandangan bertanya sekaligus heran. "Bukan hanya Sakura, tapi kita semua juga harus menyelidikinya."

Tenten langsung menyahut dengan bersemangat, "Aku setuju!" lalu diikuti anggukan Hinata dan Temari.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman," ucap Sakura penuh syukur. Sakura sumpah, sangat bersyukur memiliki mereka.

Mereka semua nyengir, memberinya semangat. Tak disangka bahwa beberapa menit sebelumnya mereka begitu melankolis.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya kita bersenang-senang!"

**-xx-**

"Sasuke_-kun_, apa kau tidak dimarahi nanti?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Karin.

"Sepanjang hari kau di sini," ujar Karin memperjelas. "Kalau orang tuamu tahu kau bolos bagaimana?"

"Tak usah dipikirkan," jawab Sasuke. "Sekarang cepat ganti baju, aku akan membantumu berkemas."

Karin hanya menurut. Ia memasuki kamar mandi dalam diam, sementara Sasuke menjejalkan beberapa baju milik Karin ke dalam sebuah tas berukuran sedang. Otaknya kembali memikirkan di mana ia akan tidur malam ini. Daftar nama-nama orang yang sekiranya bisa menampungnya malam ini tergambar di benaknya.

Naruto? Ah, tidak, tidak. Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Semua hal yang selama ini ditutup-tutupinya akan terbongkar. Selain itu, mulutnya terlalu berisik untuk menyimpan rahasia. Coret!

Kiba? Dia sama saja. Lagipula Sasuke agak muak melihat dinding kamarnya yang setengahnya berisi poster-poster gadis berbikini. Coret.

Sai? Dia kelewat polos. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak bisa menjaga mulutnya di depan Tsunade _Sensei_. Coret, coret!

Shino? Huh, dia malah akan menceramahinya panjang lebar. Coret.

Shikamaru? Nampaknya bisa dipertimbangkan. Shikamaru terlalu pemalas untuk mengurusi hal-hal yang merepotkan–seperti masalahnya saat ini. Di samping itu, otaknya bekerja lebih cepat daripada mulutnya. Ya, ya. Sasuke telah menemukan tujuannya. _Checklist_.

Tepat setelahnya, Karin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan busana yang berbeda. Bukan pakaian pasien lagi. Mereka segera keluar dari rumah sakit setelah memastikan semuanya telah beres dan sedikit basa-basi dengan dokter dan perawat Karin.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen Karin, Sasuke kembali memikirkan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini–terutama setelah malam ini. Tak mungkin, kan ia menginap di tempat Shikamaru terus-terusan? Dan juga, tentu saja konfrontasinya dengan Sakura.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang," kata Sasuke setelah beberapa jam ia bertandang di apartemen Karin. "Jangan telat makan dan minum obat, istirahat yang cukup."

Kemudian ia kembali bercengkrama dengan sang motor. Membelah jalanan di malam musim semi yang dingin. Ia berhenti sejenak di kedai _yakiniku_ murah untuk makan malam. Sejujurnya Sasuke belum pernah makan di kedai kecil pinggir jalan seperti ini. Bukannya tidak suka; Ibunya yang melarang. Tidak higienis, katanya. Tapi untuk saat ini apa boleh buat? Sasuke harus berhemat, menyesuaikan harga makanan dengan uang jajan dan tabungan yang ia punya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mengetik pesan pada Shikamaru sebagai pemilik kasur yang akan ditumpanginya malam ini. Sasuke terlonjak di tengah makan tenangnya ketika ia merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya keras. Sejenak hampir saja tersedak daging sapi yang sedang dikunyahnya. Ia segera menoleh dengan mata berkilat berbahaya dan langsung mendapati Kabuto di belakangnya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Halo, Sasuke," sapanya, lalu langsung duduk menghadapnya. "Sendirian saja?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan. _Mood_-nya langsung hancur akibat tepukan keras tadi.

"Apa aku terlalu keras tadi?" tanyanya. Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Maaf," tapi Kabuto tak menunjukkan indikasi penyesalan sama sekali.

Kabuto menyerukan pesanannya pada pelayan dengan akrab dan dibalas akrab pula oleh sang pelayan. Nampaknya Kabuto pelanggan tetap di sini.

"Pertama kali makan di sini, ya?" tanyanya sambil menuangkan _sake_ ke dalam gelas kecil di depannya. Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah laki-laki itu sudah cukup umur untuk meminumnya?

"Aku sudah tujuh belas kok," ujar Kabuto lagi. Sepertinya dia memergoki Sasuke yang memerhatikannya minum _sake_. "Aku langganan makan di sini karena aku tinggal tak jauh dari sini, dan aku baru pertama kali melihatmu makan di tempat ini."

"Hn," balasnya singkat. Betul dugaannya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya di mana Kabuto tinggal. Sasuke segera merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia jadi memerhatikan Kabuto begini? Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan hati tak nyaman. Entahlah, namun aura Kabuto selalu membuatnya tak enak.

"Kedai ini memang kecil dan murahan, tapi kualitas makanannya tidak murahan," kata Kabuto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya diam-diam, ia jadi menyesali keputusannya makan di sini. Ia terlihat seperti membenci Kabuto, tapi sebetulnya tidak. Ia hanya membenci cara bicara laki-laki itu.

"Nah, ini dia," suara pelayan perempuan paruh baya menghampirinya dengan membawa pesanan Kabuto.

"Terima kasih, Bi," kata Kabuto tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, ini temanmu, Kabuto?" tanya sang pelayan. Sasuke segera mendongak; merasakan dirinya disinggung.

"Iya, ini Sasuke," jawab Kabuto ringan. Sasuke kesal karena mereka terkesan seperti teman akrab yang sedang makan malam bersama.

"Halo, Nak," sapanya yang Sasuke balas senyum tipis dan membungkuk kecil. Bagaimanapun ia harus berlaku sopan pada orang tua. "Saya harap Anda bersedia makan di sini lagi."

"Hn," gumamnya. Ia masih enggan melanggar peraturan tak tertulis dalam keluarganya bahwa bicara adalah hal terlarang di tengah-tengah acara makan.

"Kabuto, Bibi jarang melihat kakakmu makan di sini lagi," kata pelayan. "Apa dia sesibuk itu?"

Kabuto tersenyum di satu sisi wajahnya, kelihatan lebih mirip seringai, "Ya, _Nii-san_ memang sedang sibuk sekali. Ada proyek besar yang sedang ditanganinya."

"Ah, begitu rupanya," balas si pelayan. "Tapi sesekali nasehatilah dia supaya jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Dia sudah sangat sukses kok."

Kabuto terkikik, "Kali ini proyeknya berbeda, Bi. Jadi, dia harus mengerjakannya dengan hati-hati."

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo, ayo, lanjutkan makan kalian. Maaf, aku jadi mengganggu. Permisi," katanya dengan raut sesal. Membungkuk singkat, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan meja Sasuke.

"Ini menjadi tempat makan malam langgananku jika tidak masak di rumah. Ah, bahkan aku tidak akan menyesal makan malam terus di sini sepanjang hidupku," katanya di tengah makannya.

Kali ini Sasuke menatapnya heran. Terlalu banyak keheranan yang dirasakannya terhadap laki-laki di depannya. Ia sampai tak tahu mana yang lebih dominan.

"Loh, kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya. Sepertinya dia menangkap keheranan Sasuke. "Keputusan apapun harus dipertimbangkan dengan matang agar tidak menyesal di kemudian hari, bahkan untuk urusan makan. Begitu, kan?"

Kemudian Sasuke akhirnya bisa bernapas sedikit lega karena Kabuto tak memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi. Kabuto memakan makanannya sama tenangnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yakin ia tak salah lihat, Kabuto mengerlingnya beberapa kali sambil menyeringai tipis nan samar. Rasa tak nyaman semakin menggunung di perutnya.

Sialan, umpatnya dalam hati. Sasuke segera mempercepat makannya agar cepat-cepat terbebas dari orang ini.

Sasuke segera–dengan secepat kilat–bangkit dari duduknya setelah suapan terakhirnya. Membayar tagihan, lalu keluar dari kedai itu tanpa berpamitan atau apalah itu pada Kabuto. Menaiki motornya lagi dan bergerak lagi menuju tempat penitipan barang di mana ia menitipkan kopernya, lalu kediaman keluarga Nara. Sebelumnya ia telah mendapat persetujuan Shikamaru untuk menginap.

"_Konbanwa, Ba-san_," Sasuke ber-_ojigi_ setelah ketukannya mendapat respon dari Ibu Shikamaru.

"Ah, Sasuke," balasnya ramah. "Mari masuk."

Sasuke masuk dengan tetap menjaga sopan santunnya. Ibu Shikamaru berteriak memanggil anaknya, memberitahu bahwa Sasuke telah datang. Ayah Shikamaru terlihat tengah menonton acara di televisi. Sasuke membungkuk singkat ketika bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Oi, Sasuke, langsung naik ke kamarku saja," kata Shikamaru dari arah tangga. Tuh kan, dia bahkan tak ada inisiatif membawakan kopernya ke atas. Bagaimanapun ia, kan tetap tamu di sini. Sasuke mendecak dalam hati.

"Sasuke, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Ibu Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah makan malam, _Ba-san_. Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke dan segera berlalu ke tangga yang mengantarkannya ke kamar Shikamaru.

Sasuke sudah hafal letak kamar Shikamaru. Begitu pula dengan kamar tidur teman-temannya yang lain. Ia segera masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hey, seharusnya kau bantu aku bawa koper naik ke tangga tadi," sembur Sasuke segera. Ia mendengus melihat Shikamaru yang hanya menguap.

Sasuke selalu heran mengapa Shikamaru suka sekali memandang langit. Di malam yang dingin begini pun dia masih sanggup menahan angin malam demi memandangi langit yang bahkan bintangnya cuma sedikit.

"Bisakah jendelanya ditutup? Dingin, tahu," Sasuke protes lagi. Entah mengapa hari ini ia terlalu banyak bicara.

"Kau ini hanya tamu, tapi banyak protes," balas Shikamaru. Sasuke mendengus lagi.

Hening beberapa saat. Sasuke malah jadi menikmati memandang langit malam. Entah bagaimana; melakukan ini membuatnya lebih relaks. Ia jadi tak terlalu kepikiran dengan masalah yang membelitnya saat ini. Inikah alasan mengapa Shikamaru tak pernah terlihat tegang di setiap kesempatan?

"Apa masalahmu sampai-sampai menginap di kamarku segala?" tanya Shikamaru beberapa saat kemudian.

"Masalah yang sangat merepotkan," jawabnya.

"Huh, merepotkan," kata Shikamaru sambil mendengus. "Soal keluarga?"

"Lebih dari itu," jawabnya lagi.

"Huh, pasti lebih merepotkan lagi," ujar Shikamaru. "Kalau tak mau cerita tak apa, tapi kupikir aku bisa membantu sedikit."

Sasuke mendecak, "Bahkan aku tidak yakin kau bisa membantuku, walaupun sedikit."

"Memang semerepotkan itu, ya?" tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke menagngguk. "Maka dari itu, kau perlu bantuan, _baka_."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Benarkah Shikamaru dapat membantunya? Masalah ini memang pelik, apalagi antara dirinya dan Sakura. Mungkin ini ide bagus.

"Aku punya istri," Sasuke mulai bicara. Bisa ditebak, Shikamaru langsung terlonjak bangkit dari pembaringannya. Menatap Sasuke kaget. "Namanya Haruno Sakura."

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Melalui perjodohan, tentu saja," ujar Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Sialnya, aku sudah punya kekasih lain."

Shikamaru tak bicara lagi. Menandakan bahwa Sasuke bisa melanjutkan ceritanya sampai habis. Ia hanya menceritakan garis besarnya tanpa memberitahu perasaan aneh pada Sakura yang tidak ia mengerti. Mendengar ceritanya sendiri, ia jadi semakin sadar pada fakta bahwa ia sangatlah plin-plan.

"Ini benar-benar rumit, Sasuke," Shikamaru menanggapi. "Aku kasihan padamu."

Sasuke mendengus sambil menahan malu, "Aku tak butuh kasihanmu."

"Oke, oke, maaf," Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kalau begini caranya, kau harus benar-benar melepaskan Sakura."

"Ya, aku memang sudah melakukannya," kata Sasuke. Namun ia merasa tak rela di sudut hatinya. "Apa itu artinya kami sudah cerai?"

"Tentu saja," balas Shikamaru. "Beruntungnya kalian hanya menikah secara agama. Jadi, tak perlu proses panjang untuk berpisah."

Ia tak yakin itu suatu keberuntungan atau bukan. Seharusnya Sasuke lega. Ya, seharusnya, tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu dan Sasuke benar-benar benci mengakuinya.

"Omong-omong, apa kalian pernah melakukan...?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah sedikit horor.

"Apa? Melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Ia tak yakin soalnya apa yang Shikamaru maksud.

"Ck, kenapa kau membuatku harus mengulangnya lagi sih?" katanya sebal.

"Memangnya apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti!" seru Sasuke.

"Ck, kau tak menyimpan perasaan apapun, kan pada Sakura?" tanyanya. Sasuke mengira pertanyaan ini berbeda dari yang tadi. "Dan kalian belum pernah melakukan malam pertama, kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan terakhir, seketika membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit gugup. Ingatan ciuman mereka di malam hari itu segera saja terpampang jelas dalam benaknya. Sial, jantungnya jadi berdegup kencang.

"A-aku," sial, suaranya jadi gagap, "tidak ada perasaan apapun padanya. Dan, ya, kami tak pernah melaksanakan malam pertama."

Sialan! Sialan! Mengapa bayangan di otaknya semakin tak terkendali? Sasuke jadi membayangkan jika bibir Sakura berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Napas gadis itu yang memberat. Kemudian tangannya yang masih bisa merasakan lembutnya kulit Sakura. Tangan yang juga merengkuh pinggangnya dan menjelajahi punggungnya.

Sialan! Berhenti, otak sialan!

"Oi, kau kenapa?"

Dalam sekejap panggilan itu mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Terpujilah engkau, Nara Shikamaru. Sasuke menormalkan pernapasannya sekaligus degup jantungnya.

"Hey, hey, kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Shikamaru berkata lagi seraya mengguncang bahunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke. Bersyukur suaranya kembali normal. Ia berharap wajahnya tidak memerah.

Shikamaru terlihat menelan ludah, "Lebih baik kau tidur saja. _Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_."

**-xx-**

Sakura sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Posisinya terbalik sehingga kakinya bertumpu pada kepala ranjang. Memikirkan rencana-rencana yang ia serta teman-temannya susun, tentang bagaimana menyelidiki Sasuke. Ia sekaligus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal mengenai alasan Sasuke meninggalkannya. Sakura yakin kedua mertua dan kakak iparnya telah mengetahui alasan itu, tapi enggan memberitahu Sakura. Dan Sakura memilih mencari tahu sendiri.

Ponselnya berdering. Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. Ternyata Gaara yang menelepon. Ada apa, ya? Tanyanya dalam hati. Sakura harus mempersiapkan dirinya beberapa saat sebelum menjawab telepon itu, mengingat segala yang terjadi antara ia dan Gaara kemarin.

"_Moshi-moshi_," kata Sakura.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara. Suaranya terdengar khawatir bercampur marah?

"Ya, aku baik,"–tak terlalu baik sebetulnya. "Ada apa meneleponku?"

"Apakah ingin tahu keadaanmu adalah hal terlarang?" katanya kesal. Loh, kenapa dia jadi kesal?

"Maaf, bukan maksudku begitu," sanggah Sakura. "Tak biasanya kau begini."

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar napas Gaara di sana.

"Gaara_-san_?" panggil Sakura.

"Besok kita makan siang bersama. Bisakah?" tawarnya, tapi lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk, "Mmm, baiklah."

"Terima kasih, tidurlah yang nyenyak," kata Gaara. "_Oyasumi_."

"Sama-sama. _Oyasumi_."

Sambungan terputus dan Sakura masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Gaara. Suaranya tadi terdengar menahan marah. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia ngajak makan siang bersama. Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Atau dia mengetahui masalah Sakura? Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin.

Sakura jadi sedikit merasa tak enak karena Gaara sepertinya serius akan perkataannya kemarin. Gaara terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkannya tadi. Namun sayangnya, Sakura tak bisa membalas perasaannya.

Perhatiannya teralihkan pada suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Itachi berdiri di sana dengan wajah datar dan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya, _Nii-san_?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Itachi.

Satu hari ini ia banyak mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Seolah perpisahannya dengan Sasuke mampu menjungkir-balikkan dunia. Wajah Itachi yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke segera saja menumbuhkan perasaan tak nyaman di hatinya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, _Nii-san_. Tak perlu mencemaskanku," jawab Sakura pelan.

Itachi berjalan masuk, menutup pintu sejenak, lalu berhenti di hadapannya. Masih hening, Sakura masih terus menunggu kata-kata keluar dari mulut kakak iparnya. Sakura terhenyak saat Itachi menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kepala merah jambunya. Menepuknya lembut.

"Maafkan anak bodoh itu, meskipun sulit," katanya kemudian, sarat akan penyesalan.

Sakura terdiam. Tak tahu kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya. Sakura bukanlah seorang pendendam, tentu. Namun untuk saat ini ia masih merasa marah.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi," kata Itachi masih dengan penuh sesal. "Jadi, hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan. Istirahatlah. _Oyasumi_."

Sakura masih diam sampai Itachi menghilang dari balik pintu. Matanya menangkap foto berfigura besar di dinding bagian atas sejajar dengan kepala ranjangnya. Foto pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Hatinya perih lagi saat itu juga. Ia membawa tangisannya ke dalam tidurnya, berharap esok tak akan menangis lagi.

Besoknya Sakura terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak, ditambah dengan mimpinya semalam. Entah sebuah mimpi indah atau bukan, memimpikan Sasuke kembali lagi padanya, sementara ia melihat pusara Karin. Sakura sendiri kaget ketika teringat mimpinya. Apa ia sesadis itu? Sakura berigidik.

Kemudian pagi ini, ketika ia sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah, Sakura mendadak merasa canggung terhadap semua orang di rumah ini. Sasuke pergi, sementara dirinya yang mungkin sekarang bisa dibilang 'orang luar' masih tetap tinggal. Untuk apa aku di sini? Pikirnya miris. Seketika ia ingin menelepon orang tuanya agar cepat pulang.

Itachi menawarkan diri mengantarnya ke sekolah. Katanya sekalian ia pulang ke Shibuya, dan Sakura hanya nurut saja. Omong-omong, Itachi tak membawa serta istri dan anaknya, entah mengapa. Sakura terlihat seperti anak TK karena Itachi memaksa mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang.

Sakura malu sekali. Lebih memalukan–sekaligus menjengkelkan–lagi, teman-teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan lewat langsung merapat ke arahnya dan tanya-tanya soal Itachi karena wajahnya yang tampan.

"Dia sudah punya anak dan istri, tahu," sentak Sakura jengkel.

"Hah? Masa? Yah ..." Kyoko lemas.

"Tapi, tapi, kok aku merasa familiar, ya, dengan wajahnya? Mirip siapa ... gitu." kata Akiko.

"Ah, ya, ya, betul!" Kyoko menyetujui. "Tapi siapa?"

Sakura masih jengkel dan tak mau ambil pusing. Duh, kapan sih mereka menjauh? Batinnya.

"Sasuke!" jerit Yuzuko tiba-tiba, sontak membuat mereka sekaligus orang-orang di sekitarnya terkejut.

"Aduh, jangan teriak-teriak dong!" Sakura menjadi tambah jengkel, tapi sayangnya tak ada yang dengar.

"Hah? Uh–oh, ya! Benar, benar! Sasuke!" Kyoko ikut menjerit. "Kok mereka mirip, ya?"

Sakura tanpa pikir panjang–karena hanya memikirkan cara supaya tiga cewek berisik di sekelilingnya ini cepat minggat–segera menjawab dengan sentakan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, "Jelaslah, mereka adik-kakak!"

"Yang benar?" tanya Kyoko dengan mata berbinar. "Wah, pantas saja ..."

"Uh, beruntungnya perempuan yang jadi istrinya ..." Akiko meratap.

"Tapi, tunggu," Yuzuko menginterupsi, mereka semua memandang Yuzuko penuh tanya–Sakura tidak termasuk, tentu. "Apa hubunganmu dengan si ganteng itu? Kok dia mengantarmu sekolah–sampai ikut ke gerbang pula."

Sakura tertegun, refleks menutup mulutnya yang entah kenapa mendadak seperti ember bocor.

"Apa kau dan dia punya hubungan?" cecar Kyoko selanjutnya.

Sakura was-was.

"Atau malah kau yang punya hubungan dengan Sasuke?"

Kewaspadaannya berubah menjadi panik. Seketika pusing menderanya.

"Mereka siapamu? Kau siapa mereka?"

Sakura semakin panik, kepalanya bertambah pening, dan sekarang napasnya mulai sesak.

"Sakura, jawab aku!"

"_STOP_!" raung Sakura galak. Kali ini bukan hanya mereka dan murid-murid di sekitar mereka yang menatapnya, tapi juga petugas keamanan dan guru-guru yang lewat. "Jangan ada yang bicara lagi, dan biarkan aku lewat!"

Dalam sekejap Kyoko, Akiko, dan Yuzuko langsung menyingkir, memberinya ruang untuk lewat. Sakura tak peduli mereka dan semua orang menatapnya horor. Ia hanya ingin bernapas dengan bebas dan membangun _mood_-nya kembali yang sebelumnya baru setengah terbangun, namun runtuh akibat tiga cewek itu.

"Sial, hampir saja tadi ketahuan," gumamnya di tengah perjalanan menuju kelas. Perasaan campur aduk antara kesal, panik, lelah, dan sebagainya sampai membuatnya terlupa bahwa hari ini ia akan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke untuk yang pertama kali sejak insiden kemarin.

Ia memilih mendengarkan musik dari _I-Pod_-nya sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha merelakskan diri. Dari banyak cara yang pernah dicobanya, mendengarkan musiklah yang paling mujarab. Sakura tak menghitung berapa buah lagu yang telah ia dengarkan, tapi ia segera membuka mata ketika merasakan seseorang menyikutnya.

"Tsunade_ Sensei_," bisik Tenten, dagunya menunjuk-nunjuk ke depan.

Begitu ia melihat ke depan, ia merasa seakan sedang ditodong pedang akibat tatapan tajam dari guru kimianya itu. Cepat-cepat ia mematikan musik, lalu melepas _earphone_-nya serta mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

Kelas masih mempelajari tentang Avogadro dan hukum gas ideal. Tetap tegang seperti biasa, dengan Tsunade _Sensei_ yang terus menyinggung-nyinggung rangkuman yang ditugaskan dan ujian semester yang tak lama lagi.

Matanya tak sengaja dan sungguh tak terduga menangkap sosok itu. Si brengsek yang sangat dirindukannya hingga terbawa mimpi. Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak bisa Sakura percaya, Sasuke sempat memandanginya sebelum akhirnya tertangkap basah olehnya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya cepat-cepat.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Sasuke_-kun_?

**-xx-**

Sial, apa itu tadi?

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus memandangnya lagi? Sasuke bertanya sendiri, namun tak pernah ia menemukan jawabannya. Setelah beberapa hari ia berusaha keras tidak menatapnya, ia tak menyangka bisa kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Sasuke merasakan dorongan kuat dalam dirinya agar menatap mata hijau itu lagi, tapi itu tidak seharusnya menjadi alibi. Sebab ia seharusnya tak boleh, terlarang, dan ... tak pantas.

Sasuke mencoba fokus pada pelajaran kimianya lagi. sesekali mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar karena bayangan Sakura enggan pergi. Ia tak mengacuhkan bisikkan-bisikkan Naruto yang penasaran dengan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia segera merasa butuh mencuci muka dengan air dingin.

Namun hingga istirahat makan siang, Sasuke tidak menunaikannya.

Sasuke segera keluar kelas secepat kilat. Ia kembali tak menghiraukan Naruto yang memanggil-manggilnya di belakang. Sasuke hanya tak ingin berlama-lama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Sakura–kecuali saat pelajaran saja.

Hari ini Karin masih belum masuk karena dia berubah pikiran sehingga memilih istirahat. Jadi, Sasuke makan siang dengan teman-temannya seperti biasa. Di sana baru terlihat Lee dan Choji yang tengah melahap makanannya dengan nikmat, dan ada Kankuro juga (teman sekelas Lee).

"Oi, Lee, Choji!" sapa Naruto ketika mereka mendekat. "Ada Kankuro juga."

Kankuro nyengir, "Aku gabung, ya."

"Silakan, silakan," kata Naruto. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang kosong. "Oi, Choji, mana Shikamaru?"

"Dwia seddang 'da uwusan 'ngan pacall'na," jawab Choji, berlomba dengan kunyahannya.

Melihatnya, Sasuke mencebik, "Kebiasaan."

Sasuke maupun teman-temannya yang lain sebetulnya tak tahu persis apakah Shikamaru dan Temari sudah jadian. Yah, orang macam Shikamaru mana mau repot-repot bercerita. Kendati begitu, mereka sepakat menganggap Temari adalah pacar Shikamaru.

"Oh ya," kata Choji setelah menelan makanannya dengan benar, "omong-omong, pacarnya Shikamaru itu kakakmu, kan, Kankuro?"

"Ya," jawab Kankuro agak tidak rela. "Walaupun aku belum kasih restu."

"Sudah, kasih saja," Naruto menyahut. "Kelihatannya Temari orang yang rajin dan bersemangat. Kan, lumayan biar Shikamaru sedikit tertolong."

Mereka tertawa, tetapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli. Lalu Kiba datang bersama Shino.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Kiba. "Kalian menertawakanku, ya?"

"Nah, dialah yang sudah tidak tertolong," tukas Naruto ngedumel. "Kenarsisannya sudah mendarah-daging."

Kiba membalas setelah ia duduk, "Narsis adalah nama tengahku," sambil tersenyum bangga. Naruto dan Lee memasang ekspresi jijik, sedangkan Shino terbatuk-batuk. "Sudahlah, kalian tadi membicarakan siapa?"

"Hanya membicarakan Shikamaru dan pacarnya," Choji yang menjawab.

Kemudian Sai dan Shikamaru datang bersamaan, tetapi dari arah berbeda. Shikamaru tetap dengan wajah malasnya seperti biasa, namun Sai hari ini terlihat murung. Sasuke memberikan tatapan bertanya ketika mereka bertemu pandang.

"Ino_-chan_ bertingkah aneh," katanya mulai bercerita. Oh, masalah pacar, pikirnya. Semuanya diam, menunggu kelanjutan cerita. "Wajahnya masam dan galak sekali. Aku tidak mengerti dia kenapa."

"Mungkin dia menginginkan sesuatu, tapi tidak kau kasih," Kiba berspekulasi. "Aku sih biasanya begitu."

"Tapi Ino_-chan_ tidak minta apapun hari ini," kata Sai. "Kalaupun seperti itu, dia pasti mengatakannya terang-terangan."

"Hm, kalau begitu, sepertinya dia sedang PMS," kini Naruto yang berspekulasi. "Ibuku suka marah-marah tidak jelas soalnya kalau sedang datang bulan, dan aku yang jadi korban," lanjutnya dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Itu seharusnya sebab yang paling terakhir disebutkan setelah sebab-sebab lain tidak terbukti," tukas Shikamaru. "Coba kau pikirkan lagi, Sai, kira-kira apa yang membuatnya begitu."

"Apa, ya?" Sai menerawang. "Aku sedikit-sedikit mendengarnya menggumam kesal. Pokoknya terdengar seperti temanmu ... temannya ... brengsek–sialan, begitu."

Semuanya nampak berpikir. Sementara Sasuke mulai merasakan keanehan. Otaknya langsung bergerak pada fakta bahwa Ino adalah sahabat Sakura. Apa mungkin ...? Kemudian Sasuke menangkap tatapan Shikamaru padanya, ia semakin yakin bahwa ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Sakura dan tentunya juga dirinya.

Di tengah pemikirannya itu Sasuke tak sengaja menangkap teman-teman Sakura di meja yang cukup jauh dari mereka, tetapi tak nampak Sakura di antara mereka. Terlihat Ino duduk di sebelah Hinata, berceloteh sambil sesekali melirik ke arah dirinya, menatapnya tajam penuh emosi. Kemudian seketika ia tersadar pada tingkah aneh Tenten di kelas yang begitu ketus padanya ketika mereka belajar kelompok saat pelajaran sejarah.

"Aku ingin ke toilet," ujar Sasuke cepat. Bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan pergi setelah sebelumnya berkata lagi, "Aku mungkin akan langsung kembali ke kelas."

Kini ia akhirnya melaksanakan keinginannya membasuh muka dengan air dingin–tapi nyatanya tidak terlalu dingin.

Teman-teman Sakura nampaknya sudah tahu segalanya. Mereka terlihat sangat marah, terutama Ino dan Tenten. Hingga Sai yang tidak tahu apa-apa sempat menjadi korban. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sasuke menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Matanya sedikit berkantung dan menghitam. Jujur saja, semalam ia tidak tidur. Otaknya terus memikirkan berbagai hal. Kali ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan ketenangan agar dapat berpikir jernih. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah atap sekolah.

Namun–entah sebuah kesialan atau bukan–ternyata gadis rambut _pink_ itu di sana. Menatapnya kaget ketika melihatnya membuka pintu. Sasuke kali ini tak bisa menghindar lagi. Tatapan itu masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin: penuh cinta dan kerinduan, tapi sekarang bercampur marah dan sedih.

Seharusnya Sasuke segera pergi dari situ, tetapi ia tidak mau menjadi pengecut. Jadi, ia terus berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca. Ia berhenti di samping gadis itu. Diam tanpa tahu ingin bicara apa. Lidahnya kelu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lirih. Sasuke tetap diam. "Kenapa kau begini? Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya, "Maaf."

"Aku tidak butuh itu sekarang!" Sakura berteriak. "Aku ingin tahu alasannya!"

"Karin membutuhkanku," jawabnya.

Sakura menghela napas pendek. Hening beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Kalau aku bilang aku membutuhkanmu juga, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkannya," jawabnya.

Biarlah Sakura membencinya.

"Karin sakit kanker lambung stadium empat, kalau kau ingin tahu," kata Sasuke lagi. "Itulah mengapa aku harus tetap di sisinya."

Sakura kelihatan _shock_. Ia berkata, "Lalu kenapa tidak dari dulu kau tolak perjodohan ini?"

"Maaf, aku baru mengetahuinya kemarin," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya padanya. Sasuke memang yang bertanggungjawab penuh atas semua yang terjadi.

"Apa kau sungguh mencintainya, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke terkejut atas pertanyaan ini. Ia sejenak ragu karena takut menghancurkan Sakura lebih dalam, namun akhirnya, "Ya."

Sasuke yakin Sakura benar-benar menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. Sakura kembali bertanya, "Lalu selama kita bersama, pernahkah kau mencintaiku meski sedikit?"

Sasuke tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Cinta? Apa perasaan aneh itu dikategorikan cinta? Entahlah, Sasuke tak pernah mengerti. Namun ia tahu jika ia diam, maka Sakura akan merasa memiliki setitik harapan kepadanya, dan Sasuke enggan memberinya harapan kosong itu lagi. Ia tak mau melukai hati Sakura lebih dalam lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Ini yang keempat kalinya Sasuke mendengar Sakura menangis. Yang pertama adalah ketika malam pernikahan mereka (waktu itu Sasuke hanya pura-pura tidur saat Sakura menangis). Yang kedua ketika Sakura memeluknya. Lalu yang ketiga adalah ketika Sasuke pergi dari rumah. Rasa ingin melindungi itu menyeruak lagi di hatinya. Sesungguhnya Sasuke sangat ingin memeluk gadis itu sekarang juga, tapi apa daya.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke dikagetkan dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang. Lalu muncullah orang itu dari pintu. Laki-laki rambut merah. Sasuke ingat, cowok itulah yang sempat membuatnya kesal karena mendekati Sakura.

Sabaku Gaara.

Mau apa dia di sini?

Sasuke memandangnya datar, berbeda dengan dia yang memandangnya garang. Omong-omong sudah berapa banyak orang yang memandang penuh kemarahan padanya hari ini? Namun belum sempat Sasuke menghitung dalam otaknya, Gaara sudah menerjangnya. Kemudian yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah nyeri yang luar biasa di pipi kirinya serta keterkejutan.

"Keparat!"

* * *

A/N:

Halo~

Ternyata masih pada ngeributin pairing, ya. Saya gak tau mau ngomong apa, jadi saya cuma bisa bilang, ini cerita **SASUSAKU** bukan yang lain.

Dan soal sequel, saya sekarang jadi bingung karena tiba-tiba ada ide lain yang ngalir begitu saja di otak saya tentang ending fanfic ini. Jadi ada dua cabang yang saya belum tahu mau pake yang mana. Karena dua ending ini bisa mempengaruhi adanya sequel atau tidak. Saya bingung, readers :(

Saya udah membalas review-review untuk para reviewer yang login, sedangkan yang tidak, saya balas di sini ^^ (harap dibaca semuanya karena cukup banyak penjelasan)

**philaniachen**: Saya terima masukkannya ^^ Bukan apa-apa, cuma mungkin saya orangnya agak paranoid-an :( Jadi, kritik-saran yang masuk dianggap seperti tuntutan dan cukup jadi beban buat saya :'( Saya gak bisa jamin update cepet. Palingan 10-14 hari hehehe.. Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya ^^

**chiha**: Sasusaku pasti bersatu kok :) Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya ^^ RnR lagi, ya :)

**yumi-chan**: Ikuti terus aja hihihi, sedikit-sedikit akan keliatan kok petunjuknya (walaupun saya gak begitu jago bikin misteri model begini XD) Mmm, pura-pura gak ya? XD Pokoknya ikuti aja terus, ya ^^ Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya ^^

**NN**: Karena soal pairing sudah dijelaskan di atas, maka saya hanya bisa bilang Terima kasih banyak atas waktunya untuk repot-repot membaca dan mereview fanfic ini ^^ Saya sangat menghargai itu dan tentunya tidak akan patah semangat :)

**Ai**: Saya sangat berterima kasih atas kritik-saran kamu ^^ Sumpah, saya sangat mengerti dan cukup mempertimbangkan review kamu kok, tapi karena ini menyangkut jalan cerita, saya rasa semuanya tetap kembali pada saya sendiri selaku penulis ^^ Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi ^^

**Uchiha SS**: Permintaan kamu udah saya kabulkan ^^ Untuk ending saya akan pastikan ini jadinya sasusaku kok, walaupun kemungkinan ada sequel terlebih dahulu *ditendang* Terima kasih banyak atas dua jempolnya ^^ Saya yang nulis juga merasa teraduk-aduk karena kisah ini :') Ya, saya akan pertimbangkan soal ending :) Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya ^^

**Akira Fly No Login**: Sabar, sabar XD Aduh, saya bingung mau bilang apa. Saya gak pilih kasih sama chara siapapun kok, semua saya kasih porsi masing-masing sesuai cerita. Dan soal Sasuke, mmm ... gimana ya ... saya bingung jelasinnya. Sorry, karena saya gak bisa jelasin detil karena ini menyangkut jalan cerita yang mutlak di tangan penulis, jadi saya cuma akan bilang terima kasih banyak karena telah repot-repot mereview fanfic gak banget ini ^^ Jujur, saya memang masih harus banyak belajar karakterisasi :)

**Ayuzawa Hikari**: Untuk saat ini emang masih payah :P Summary kayaknya gak akan saya ganti deh hahaha (soalnya bingung) Saya memang udah gak mencantumkan romance kok. Saya akan kasih warning SasuKarin-nya kok :) Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya ^^

**Guest**: Usahain kalo tiap baca fanfic ini, sedia obat sakit kepala XD Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya ^^

**Lynn**: Tuh, ribet banget kan? Apalagi otak saya yang bikin, lebih ribet XD Hahaha tadinya saya kepikiran bikin SasuKarin pernah ehem-eheman tapi gak ah, gak rela XD Jadi, saya bikin Karin sakit aja hahaha Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya ^^

Oke, saya tahu kalo chapter ini sedikit ... err ... kurang mungkin, ya (atau malah sangat) :(

Saya minta maaf untuk itu dan juga subjudul yang kurang nyambung *dilempar* Tapi, saya tetep berharap chapter ini tidak–terlalu–mengecewakan :') Jujur aja, saya memang masih perlu banyak belajar soal karakterisasi :')

Terima kasih untuk anda semua yang masih setia sama fanfic gaje ini :') Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo masih jauh dari harapan..


	14. Cold War

Halo, saya kembali!

Maaf update lama. Lagi banyak krisis (biasanya juga krisis terus sih). Semoga bab ini memuaskan atau setidaknya 'tidak mengecewakan'. Saya baca semua review bab lalu, tapi sorry gak bisa bales :(

Oh ya, setelah berpikir keras, saya kira Karin gak perlu di cantumin dalam tag main cast, jadi saya hapus lagi. Dan sekedar pemberitahuan kalo sepertinya fic ini akan mencapai 20 bab atau lebih (tergantung pada pengembangan alur sih). Yang jelas gak akan sampai 30 bab kok :D

Yah, cukup dulu deh. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang read, review, fave, follow. Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

**Warning: AU, super duper OOC, alur lambat, SasuKarin-GaaSaku, super duper aneh, dll.**

* * *

**BAB 14**

**Perang Dingin**

"Keparat!"

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur dengan rasa sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya: pipi kirinya, tulang panggul sebelah kanannya, dan telapak tangannya terasa terbakar. Sasuke tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi karena kini Gaara merenggut kerah seragam sekolahnya, memaksanya bangkit.

"Bangun kau, pengecut!" Gaara kembali meraung, dan seketika itu juga Sasuke marah.

Sasuke segera melancarkan pukulan balasan padanya. Sasuke mendengar Sakura berteriak. Sebetulnya Sasuke sangat ingin memberinya beberapa tonjokan lagi karena telah berani menyebutnya pengecut, tetapi ia urungkan. Namun sayangnya, hal itu malah memberi Gaara kesempatan untuk menendang perutnya. Sasuke tak mau berpikir lagi di tengah napasnya yang tersengal; cecurut merah itu memang ingin mencari gara-gara dengannya, dan Sasuke akan meladeninya dengan senang hati.

Emosi yang memimpin gerak tubuh membuat serangan mereka berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat. Ada lebih banyak pukulan lagi yang saling mereka hujamkan. Sasuke tak memedulikan seluruh tubuhnya yang berdenyut sakit maupun teriakan Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku, brengsek!" sembur Sasuke sambil meninju perut Gaara.

Gaara terbatuk, matanya masih memandang Sasuke penuh kemurkaan, dia membalasnya dengan memelintir tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di dekat perutnya, "Kau memang bajingan kecil pengecut!"

Sasuke berputar ke depan dengan cepat, lalu menyikut wajah Gaara keras-keras, Sasuke tak tahu sikutannya mengenai bagian wajah Gaara yang mana. Tangan kanannya kini telah terbebas. Sasuke hendak memberi Gaara satu pukulan lagi ketika dia sedang berusaha mewaraskan dirinya, tetapi badannya telah terdorong menjauh secara tiba-tiba.

"Berhenti!"

Sakura memandangnya marah, terengah-engah dengan air mata masih bercucuran. Sasuke sedikit tak percaya terhadap apa yang dilihatnya saat ini: Sakura berdiri di depan tubuh Gaara seakan melindunginya dari Sasuke. Sakura yang memandangnya tajam dengan sikap defensif seperti ini entah bagaimana membuatnya lupa pada sakit di seluruh badannya.

"Kalian sungguh konyol!" teriak Sakura. "Aku tidak mengharapkan kalian bertingkah seperti berandalan!"

Sasuke memalingkan muka. Ia masih merasa marah, namun konyol di saat bersamaan. Tapi siapa yang mulai duluan? Lagipula, apa motif cecurut merah itu menyerang Sasuke? Sasuke merasa tak pernah punya masalah dengannya. Namun Sasuke segera menyadari sesuatu.

Apa cecurut itu menaruh hati pada Sakura? Dugaannya ini membuat kadar ketidaksukaannya pada Gaara meningkat menjadi benci.

Sudah kuduga, batin Sasuke sarkas.

Kemudian Sasuke beranjak pergi. Melihat Sakura begini lama-lama membuat sesuatu menggeliat tak nyaman dalam perutnya. Meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menonjok sekali lagi wajah cecurut merah itu ketika mendapatinya menatap Sasuke tajam disertai jari tengahnya teracung.

_Fuck you too, bastard!_ Batinnya membalas.

Kemarahannya masih bergejolak di sepanjang perjalanannya. Ia sekarang baru ingat wajahnya babak belur saat melihat anak-anak lain yang lalu lalang melewatinya menatapnya dengan heran. Sasuke berusaha menebalkan wajahnya untuk sepuluh detik lagi sampai ia tiba di kelas.

Entah sebuah keberuntung atau bukan, tak lama setelah Sasuke duduk di kursinya, Yamato _Sensei_ telah tiba di kelas sehingga Naruto dan anak-anak lain tak lagi bertanya-tanya padanya perihal wajah bonyoknya.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Sasuke?" sesuai dugaannya diikuti tatapan penasaran dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Ada insiden kecil tadi," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau berkelahi, ya?" tanyanya lagi, garis-garis keras di wajahnya semakin nampak, tatapan matanya bertambah tajam.

"Hn, tapi bukan masalah besar kok," jawab Sasuke. Dalam hatinya berdoa semoga ia tak mendapat masalah setelah ini.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik segera ke UKS, obati lukamu," perintah Yamato _Sensei_ setelah menghela napas panjang. Kelihatannya guru fisika itu enggan darah tinggi.

Naruto kemudian bangkit dengan tergesa, "_Sensei_, biar saya yang menemaninya!"

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Pasti ini akan jadi kesempatan untuk Naruto menginterogasinya, dan nampaknya Sasuke tak akan bisa mengelak lagi. Badannya terasa lebih berat ketika Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar kelas bersama Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar berantem? Dengan siapa sih?" cecar Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus, belum tahu harus mulai dari mana. "_Teme_, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan dariku? Ayo cepat ja–eh, Sakura_-chan_?"

Sasuke langsung mendongak. Sakura menatap Naruto kikuk, seakan berhati-hati agar tidak refleks menatap Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Bekas air mata masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"A-aku ke kelas dulu," kata Sakura cepat-cepat dan langsung berlalu melewati mereka.

"Sakura_-chan_ kenapa, ya? Aneh," kata Naruto, bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Oh ya, Sasuke, cepat jawab aku. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Ck, nanti saja di UKS," jawab Sasuke sebal.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. Pada akhirnya Naruto juga akan tahu yang sebenarnya. Tepat ketika mereka melewati ambang pintu UKS yang sepi, Naruto segera mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi.

"Ck, biarkan aku mengobati wajahku dulu, _Dobe_," tukas Sasuke sambil mengambil alkohol dan kapas dari kotak obat.

Ia menempelkan segumpal kecil kapas pada alkohol yang telah dituangkan di dalam baskom kecil, lalu ditepuk-tepuk sedikit pada luka di sudut bibir kirinya dan di hidung serta pelipisnya. Ia memilih mengobati lukanya sendiri dan Naruto yang bersikeras ingin membantu akhirnya disuruh memegangi cermin untuk Sasuke berkaca. Cermin yang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kacau dengan ruam-ruam merah serta lecet dan berdarah di bagian wajah sebelah kiri.

"Sasuke, ayo ceritakan sekarang ada apa sebenarnya," kata Naruto di sela-sela ringisan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas, "Aku berantem dengan Sabaku Gaara."

"Sabaku Gaara?" kata Naruto terkejut. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memang kau kenal juga?"

"Tentu saja, dia itu calon _keeper_ baru di tim futsal-ku, lagipula bukankah dia adiknya Kankuro?" kata Naruto, terdengar lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi–tapi," Naruto segera meneruskan, "bagaimana kau bisa berkelahi dengannya? Kalian punya masalah apa?"

"Aku berpikir sepertinya dia menyukai Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto segera memandangnya heran, "Memang apa hubungannya denganmu?"

Kegiatan Sasuke yang hendak menempelkan plester di lukanya terhenti. Ia bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, maka hanya, "Ceritanya panjang," yang bisa ia katakan.

"Aku punya banyak waktu mendengarkan _dattebayo_," kata Naruto bersidekap.

"Tapi aku malas," kata Sasuke. Ia jujur bahwa ia sedang malas bicara panjang lebar. Rahangnya yang sakit lebih mendominasi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" tukas Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke yang membuatnya langsung meringis.

"Sakit, tahu!" sembur Sasuke mengusap-usap bahunya.

"Makanya cepat ceritakan _dattebayo_!"

"Tanya Shikamaru saja," jawab Sasuke. "Dia tahu semuanya."

"APA?" Naruto melotot terkejut. "Ja-jadi, Shikamaru sudah tahu? Argh, _Teme_! Bagaimana bisa kau menceritakan pada Shikamaru, tapi padaku tidak? Aku juga sahabatmu _dattebayo_!"

"Maaf, maaf," gumam Sasuke. "Itu juga terpaksa aku memberitahunya. Sudahlah, pokoknya tanya saja padanya."

Kemudian geraman-geraman lain keluar dari mulut Naruto yang tak Sasuke hiraukan. Nampaknya beberapa jam ke depan lagi, teman-temannya akan segera tahu semuanya. Meskipun tidak sebesar dulu, tetapi ia tetap merasa khawatir apakah Naruto akan marah padanya atau tidak. Lalu, apakah ia siap jika nanti teman-temannya ikut memojokkannya seperti orang tua dan kakaknya serta teman-teman Sakura?

Hari itu berjalan dengan tidak nyaman untuk Sasuke. Setelah Yamato _Sensei_, Asuma _Sensei_ ikut-ikutan penasaran terhadap wajahnya. Tak lupa bisik-bisik di kanan-kirinya ketika Sasuke berjalan di koridor bersama Naruto sepulang sekolah. Kendati luka-lukanya telah ditutupi plester, tapi ruam-ruam merah di beberapa bagian wajahnya tetap saja masih mengundang lirikkan dan bisikkan penasaran dari anak-anak yang melihatnya. Naruto di sampingnya jadi ikut dongkol melihat anak-anak lain menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mereka, namun sayangnya dia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto ketika mereka tiba di parkiran.

"Hn?"

Naruto terlihat menimbang-nimbang, lalu berkata, "Kau benar-benar malas atau memang belum ingin menceritakannya padaku?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

Naruto mendesis pelan, "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh membolehkan Shikamaru menceritakan semuanya padaku–pada yang lain juga?"

Oh, masalah itu, batin Sasuke. Bukannya tidak ingin, hanya saja Sasuke merasa belum siap menerima reaksi Naruto jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Naruto menyukai Sakura yang ternyata menyukainya. Pasti sangat menyakitkan dan sekarang Sasuke seolah merasakan sakitnya juga–ugh, begitukah rasanya jika mengetahui sahabatmu memiliki cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Sialan, pantas saja Tenten dan Ino begitu sinis padaku, batinnya.

Sasuke segera disadarkan oleh guncangan ringan di pundaknya. Ia memandang Naruto yang masih menatapnya seperti tadi: harap-harap cemas bercampur penasaran.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu," Sasuke menatapnya, "aku yang akan menceritakannya, tapi nanti. Kuharap kau mau bersabar sedikit lagi."

Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto jauh ke dalam parkiran untuk mengambil motornya. Setelah ini ia akan ke apartemen Karin, memastikan apakah dia makan dan istirahat dengan benar. Ya, lagipula memang tak ada tujuan lain, kan? Namun baru saja Sasuke hendak memakai helm-nya, ponselnya berdering.

_**Obito Nii-san is calling**_

Sasuke segera mengangkatnya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya; tak biasanya dia menelepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sasuke," kata Obito di seberang.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"_Etto_, bisa kita bertemu?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mereka sepakat. Kemudian ia segera menulis pesan untuk Karin bahwa ia akan tiba di sana satu jam lagi. Sasuke mulai menjalankan motornya menuju tempat pertemuannya, sekaligus memikirkan apa yang membuat Obito memintanya bertemu. Sejenak Sasuke berpikir apakah Obito sudah mengetahui kepergiannya dari rumah? Dan ia tahu pertanyaannya akan segera terjawab setelah ia duduk di hadapan Obito.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum–terlihat tidak tulus seperti yang biasa Sasuke saksikan. Segelas _café breve_ dengan uap mengepul berada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana harimu, Sasuke?" tanyanya membuka percakapan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" sambar Sasuke.

Obito terkekeh pelan seakan baru menyadari kekhilafannya bahwa Sasuke tidak suka basa-basi yang tidak bermutu.

"Setidaknya pesanlah sesuatu terlebih dahulu," ucap Obito setelah menyelesaikan tawanya.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama," tolak Sasuke.

Obito menyeringai, "Hm, kau memang tak bisa dipaksa. Baiklah, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Itachi."

_Bingo_, tentu saja masalah itu, batin Sasuke. Meskipun ia masih belum bisa memprediksi tujuan Obito yang sebenarnya.

"Yah, aku tak bisa bilang perbuatanmu itu benar," kata Obito lagi, "tapi itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

Sasuke semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Sasuke tetap diam, menunggu Obito bicara lagi.

"Baiklah, kupikir langsung saja–aku tahu kau sedang kesulitan," Obito menyesap minumannya. "Memikirkan bagaimana membiayai pengobatan pacarmu sekaligus biaya hidupmu. Aku tidak akan bersikap sama seperti orang tua dan kakakmu, itu artinya," Obito menaikkan kedua alisnya, "aku memihakmu."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, ayolah, aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku, Sasuke," kata Obito tidak sabar.

Jadi, apa sebetulnya yang ingin dia lakukan? Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Membicarakan kesulitan finansialnya dan berkata bahwa dia memihaknya. Apa itu maksudnya dia berniat membantu keuangannya, begitu?

Obito masih menatapnya, masih dengan kedua alis terangkat. Kemudian dia mengangguk perlahan, seolah mengetahui apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, "Ya, aku akan membantumu."

Hah? Serius? Batinnya. "Tapi–"

Kelanjutan kata-katanya kembali ditelan karena Obito segera menyela, "Aku tahu ayahmu tak memberikan uang sepeser pun, selain uang jajanmu minggu ini dan tabunganmu. Jadi, terima saja karena aku benar-benar bersimpati padamu."

Sasuke sedikit kaget sekalius heran. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia menjawab, "Maaf, _Nii-san_, aku tidak bisa."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma, Sasuke," tukas Obito.

"Bukan begitu," Sasuke menegaskan. "Aku tidak ingin melibatkan lebih banyak orang lagi ke dalam kekacauan yang aku buat."

Obito terdiam, seakan membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. Tetapi kemudian ia bicara, "Aku hanya ingin membantumu, itu saja."

"Aku sangat menghargainya," kata Sasuke, "tapi maaf, aku tetap tak bisa menerimanya."

**-xx-**

"Kau yakin lukamu akan baik-baik saja, Gaara_-san_?"

"Iya, aku bisa jamin besok sembuh dan bekasnya akan menghilang beberapa hari lagi. Jadi, cukup, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Gaara menegaskan.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Sakura.

Ia memandang jemari tangannya yang tertaut di pangkuannya. Sungguh, ia merasa malu dan bersalah sekali, sampai-sampai ia tak cukup berani menatap matanya. Meskipun pada awalnya ia juga marah pada Gaara yang seolah ikut campur dan malah memperkeruh suasana, tetapi sekaligus ia berpikir kembali pada alasan Gaara melakukan hal seperti ini.

Tentu saja ini semua karenanya.

"Bukan salahmu," balas Gaara pelan. Gaara terlihat menahan dirinya untuk sesuatu, lalu kemudian ia berkata, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sakura segera mendongak, menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia masih memikirkan orang lain, sementara wajahnya sendiri babak belur? Namun sedetik kemudian Sakura menjawab, "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik,"

–Tapi bohong.

Sakura hanya berusaha agar Gaara berhenti mencemaskannya, yang membuat rasa bersalah semakin mendesaknya. Gaara di hadapannya hanya memandangnya datar seakan mengetahui sandiwara Sakura tentang keadaannya saat ini–tapi Sakura enggan peduli.

"Hah, aku butuh angin segar," kata Gaara sambil menghela napas dan memalingkan muka ke luar jendela _café_, lalu kembali menatapnya, "mau jalan-jalan?"

Sakura langsung menyetujuinya. Mengingat pada kejadian yang telah terjadi, Sakura merasa harus menuruti apapun keinginan Gaara saat ini agar suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik–atau sebetulnya agar suasana hatinya sendiri menjadi lebih baik.

Apapun itu, Sakura hanya sedang butuh penghiburan saat ini.

Sore itu dihabiskan dengan jalan-jalan di taman. Melihat-lihat pemandangan orang-orang berlalu-lalang yang bisa mereka jangkau. Kemudian menonton pertunjukkan _break dance_ pinggir jalan yang menakjubkan. Gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan sang penari benar-benar membuat Sakura bertepuk tangan takjub, begitupula halnya dengan penonton yang lain, bahkan ada di antaranya yang merekam dengan kamera ponsel. Seruan "wow" dan "wah" bersahut-sahutan disertai riuh tepuk tangan ketika sang penari mengakhiri tariannya. Penonton membubarkan diri setelah sebelumnya melemparkan uang koin maupun kertas ke arah sang penari yang masih tersenyum seraya membungkuk hormat. Sakura dan Gaara pun akhirnya berlalu dari sana.

"Sumpah, tadi itu bagus sekali!" seru Sakura yang masih belum melupakan kekagumannya akan pertunjukkan tadi.

Mereka melihat penjual es krim keliling dan segera saja Sakura langsung menghampirinya. Setelah membeli es krim rasa _strawberry_ dan rasa cokelat untuk Gaara, mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka.

"Kau percaya tidak kalau aku juga bisa melakukan yang seperti tadi?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, "Yang benar?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Biar kutunjukkan," dia menyodorkan es krimnya pada Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

Kemudian Gaara mundur menjauh beberapa langkah dan mulai melakukan tarian yang mirip seperti salah satu gerakan di pertunjukkan tadi. Gaara membuat gerakan _waving hands_ dengan indah seakan dia seorang penari profesional. Sakura terkesima.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan _break dance_, tapi _poppin' dance_," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum agak malu.

Gaara kini beralih pada gerakan lain yang lebih keren, yang tak sanggup Sakura jelaskan. Beberapa orang yang lewat mulai menaruh perhatian mereka pada gerakan Gaara. Sakura terpana, dan kini ia mulai bertepuk tangan sekaligus menahan pekikan takjubnya. Gaara melakukan gerakan-gerakannya dengan sangat bagus. Sakura sekarang benar-benar berpikir apakah dia seorang yang profesional dalam tarian?

Kemudian Gaara sampai pada gerakan tersulit yang pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya, di mana Gaara menggerakan telapak kakinya cepat dengan bertumpu pada kekuatan jari kaki dan tumitnya. Sekarang Sakura baru menyadari bahwa semakin banyak orang yang memerhatikan tarian Gaara. Penonton ber-ooohh dan aaahh, tak jarang pula gadis-gadis seumurannya yang masih berseragam sekolah berteriak–nyaris–histeris melihat Gaara. Sakura yakin yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah cowok ganteng yang jago menari itu sungguh keren. Ya, meskipun wajahnya penuh luka, tapi Sakura akui bahwa ketampanan Gaara sama sekali tak berkurang.

Lalu Gaara mulai berganti gerakan menjadi _moonwalk dance_ yang dipopulerkan oleh Michael Jackson, lalu berputar kembali ke tempat semula. Sakura tak bisa lebih tercengang lagi karena ia benar-benar mengakui bahwa Gaara adalah seorang penari yang baik. Kemudian tarian Gaara diakhiri dengan gerakan ala robot, yaitu memutarkan telapak kaki terlebih dahulu ke kanan, lalu dilanjutkan dengan paha dan panggul, lalu diteruskan lagi ke tubuh bagian atas, lalu terakhir kepalanya.

Tepuk tangan yang riuh rendah mengiringinya. Gaara membungkuk kecil pada para penonton dengan senyum bangga bercampur malu terpatri di wajahnya. Dia berbalik menatap Sakura dengan menggantikan senyumannya menjadi seringaian penuh kebanggaan. Sakura membalasnya dengan mengangguk beserta senyuman pengakuannya pada _skill _menari Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menari sekeren itu, Gaara_-san_," kata Sakura setelah mereka berhasil membubarkan para penonton.

Gaara menjawab sehabis menjilat es krim cokelatnya, "Sejak umur sepuluh tahun aku sudah mulai belajar menari."

"Apa kau bercita-cita menjadi penari profesional?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya hobi saja," Gaara tersenyum. "Karena pada akhirnya aku akan tetap jadi pengusaha."

"Aaahh," Sakura mengerang, tersadar akan sesuatu, "menjadi penerus ayahmu, kan?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Itu karena Kankuro yang lebih memilih menjadi tukang kayu ketimbang pengusaha sehingga aku yang harus menanggung."

"Tukang kayu?" dahi Sakura mengerut. Tukang kayu apa maksudnya? Tukang kayu sungguhan? Masa orang macam Kankuro mau sih hidup susah dengan menjadi tukang kayu begitu? Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Gaara terkekeh pelan, "Maksudku pemahat kayu. Yah, senimanlah bahasa kerennya."

"Ahahaha, begitu," Sakura tertawa setelah menyadarinya. "Aku kira tukang kayu beneran."

Sejenak Sakura hendak bertanya bagaimana dengan Temari yang merupakan anak sulung. Namun ia segera teringat bahwa Temari tidak terlalu menyukai menjadi wanita karir. Mimpinya adalah menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mau bekerja di luar, hanya saja Temari lebih mengutamakan perannya di rumah sebagai istri dan ibu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura_-san_?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Aku? Aku sih selalu berpikir untuk jadi dokter sejak kecil," jawabnya tersenyum. "Tapi kadang aku bingung karena orang tuaku memiliki restoran yang cukup besar, ditambah lagi aku adalah anak satu-satunya di keluargaku. Kalau nanti aku jadi dokter, siapa yang akan mengurus restoran nanti?"

"Hm, benar juga," kata Gaara. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu, cari saja laki-laki biasa yang bisa mengurus restoranmu, lalu jadikan suami. Hahahaha!"

Sakura segera menoleh, menatapnya tak percaya, "Laki-laki biasa seperti apa maksudmu? Yang tidak tampan, tidak pintar, dan tidak berpendidikan maksudmu?"

"Yah, kalau definisimu tentang pria biasa seperti itu, apa boleh buat?" balas Gaara dengan pandangan jahil.

Sakura meninju bahu Gaara pelan, "Enak saja. Aku tidak akan mau dengan cowok macam begitu."

"Akh, pukulanmu keras juga, ya," Gaara meringis pelan, memegangi bahunya.

"Hah? Masa sih? Aku menonjoknya pelan kok," Sakura segera memijat bahu yang ia tinju tadi dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Hihihi, aku bercanda!" ujar Gaara seraya membuat isyaratdamai dengan jarinya.

Sakura segera melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Gaara sambil merepet pelan, "Bagaimana jika aku memukulnya lagi dengan seluruh tenagaku?"

"Ugh, aku akan benar-benar masuk rumah sakit," Gaara berlagak kesakitan. Sakura mencibir lagi.

Setelah es krim habis, Gaara mengajaknya duduk di atas rumput taman. Katanya dia lelah berkeliling, apalagi setelah sebelumnya menari. Langit kini semakin teduh karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima. Taman yang sebelumnya penuh dengan anak-anak kini telah menyepi, didominasi oleh remaja-dewasa.

"Langit dan udaranya lebih adem," kata Gaara. Kedua kakinya yang panjang diselonjorkan, badannya bertumpu pada kedua tangan di belakangnya.

Sakura enggan menjawab. Ia melipat kakinya, memeluk lututnya dengan kepala menengadah ke atas, memandang langit yang saat siang tidak sanggup dipandangnya.

"Kita seperti sedang kencan," kata-kata itu seketika membuat Sakura terlonjak. Gaara kini menatapnya, "Apa kau keberatan jika aku menganggap ini adalah sebuah kencan?"

Apa? Sakura seakan tak mampu berkata-kata. Gaara serius? Rasa tak nyaman itu naik lagi ke permukaan. Apa hal itu tak terlalu mengejutkan di situasi seperti ini? Bagaimana jika Gaara benar-benar menganggapnya begitu? Perasaan tak enak itu kini benar-benar menyeruak keluar.

Pandangan Gaara berubah. Laki-laki itu kini menatapnya penuh sesal, nampaknya dia mengetahui apa yang Sakura pikirkan–atau setidaknya menyadari bahwa pembicaraan ini sangatlah tidak tepat.

"Maaf–lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi," kata Gaara meralat.

Sakura terdiam. Bersyukur karena Gaara benar-benar khilaf atas ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" usul Sakura.

Suasana semakin canggung dan Sakura benar-benar benci berada di dalamnya. Ia tahu sikapnya yang minta pulang malah semakin memperburuk suasana–lebih tepatnya membuat seolah-olah Gaara yang salah di sini. Namun sungguh, Sakura tak berpikir seperti itu. Ia mengakui semua yang terjadi hari ini adalah karena dirinya. Karena masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Dan Sakura tidak mau–bahkan tak ada niat sedikitpun–melibatkan Gaara lebih jauh.

Berusaha memperbaiki suasana mereka saat itu, akhirnya Sakura mengizinkan Gaara mengantarnya sampai depan rumah (yang bahkan Sakura sendiri tak ingat bahwa ini adalah rumah Sasuke). Namun Sakura harus benar-benar menjelaskannya pada Gaara. Gaara sangat membantunya hari ini, Sakura sangat bersyukur karena ajakan _hang out_ Gaara membuatnya melupakan masalahnya–tentu saja Sasuke termasuk–sejenak. Ia berharap setelah hari ini, ia bisa membereskan masalahnya dengan Sasuke sampai tuntas tanpa perlu melibatkan Gaara lagi. Sudah cukup Gaara babak belur karena membelanya.

Tapi, memangnya apa lagi yang harus dibereskan, Sakura sayang? Bukankah semuanya sudah selesai? Sasuke sudah membuangmu, apa lagi yang perlu dituntaskan? Pikirnya sambil tertawa miris dalam hati.

"Aku harap kau mendukung keputusanku, Gaara_-san_," kata Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Kau tahu," kata Gaara setelah terdiam beberapa saat, "aku hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau cari bila kau dalam masalah. Kau juga tahu kalau aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja, apalagi setelah aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Uchiha itu melukaimu."

Sakura terdiam. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup berucap.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku berdiam diri, Sakura_-san_? Biarkan aku membantumu melewatinya. Kau akan tahu kalau aku masih jauh lebih bisa diandalkan dibanding Uchiha Sasuke."

Sungguh, Sakura enggan melanjutkan ini. Ia tidak bisa, ia masih belum ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke kembali ke sisinya, tapi–

"_Ya, aku mencintainya. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."_

Ya Tuhan, mengapa terasa sakit sekali? Sakura memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam, mati-matian menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes. Ia tidak mau menangis di depan orang lain lagi. Sakura tahu ia tak sekuat itu, tapi ia tetap benci terlihat lemah. Dan ia sudah cukup mengutuki kelemahannya setiap berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura membuka mata dan menarik napas dalam sebelum berkata, "Aku tak pernah melarangmu jika kau memang belum mau menyerah, tapi aku hanya memintamu untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalahku dan Sasuke seperti kejadian tadi siang. Kumohon."

Sakura pasti terlihat jahat sekali sekarang, tapi ia tak peduli. Sakura masih bisa melihat dengan jelas gelagat penolakan Gaara, tetapi setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Gaara mengangguk singkat.

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu," kata Gaara, "tapi jangan lagi sembunyikan masalahmu karena aku pasti akan segera mengetahuinya, Sakura_-san_."

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura sambil menunduk.

Kemudian yang ia lihat kini hanyalah punggung berbalut kemeja sekolah yang menjauhi gerbang tempatnya berdiri. Memerhatikannya dengan pandangan hampa sampai punggung itu menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatannya, lalu ia masuk ke rumah dengan langkah gontai.

**-xx-**

Insiden perkelahian Sasuke dan Gaara telah berhari-hari berlalu. Hari-hari itu pula Ibunya sering meneleponnya, menanyakan keadaannya sekaligus menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah. Kemudian Naruto juga mulai kehilangan kesabaran akan cerita Sasuke yang telah lama dinantikannya. Diikuti dengan Obito yang masih setia menawarkan bantuannya. Lalu dimulainya kemoterapi Karin yang terjadwal setiap dua minggu sekali. Terakhir, perang dingin telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

Hari-hari itu Sasuke lalui dengan sekolah, merawat Karin, belajar, tidur di rumah Shikamaru, sekolah, merawat Karin, belajar, tidur di rumah Shikamaru, dan terus begitu hingga tak terhitung. Saking tak terhitung, Karin dan orang tua Shikamaru mulai curiga.

"Aku sudah memerhatikan sejak lama," kata Karin ketika Sasuke sedang memeriksa infusnya, "kita sangat-amat-sering bertemu, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke menoleh. Ia begitu mengerti maksud pembicaraan Karin dan ia langsung teringat perkataan Shikamaru tempo hari.

"Ibuku mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa kau menginap terus di rumahku," katanya sambil mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingking.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku bilang saja kami punya proyek besar untuk nilai kenaikan kelas nanti dan Ibuku tidak bertanya lagi," jawabnya enteng.

Itulah mengapa Sasuke sangat mengandalkannya. Namun untuk Karin kali ini, Sasuke tak tahu harus menjawab apa sehingga, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kita sering bertemu."

Karin mengerjap beberapa kali, "Maksudku–kau sering sekali mengunjungku, baik di rumah ataupun di rumah sakit."

Sasuke masih mencoba untuk mengelak, "Lalu di mana salahnya?"

Karin memutar bola matanya, "Aku tahu kau tidak pikun, Sasuke_-kun_. Bahkan saat liburan musim panas saja kita hanya bertemu seminggu dua kali. Jadi, bagaimana bisa sekarang kau setiap hari menemuiku? Sampai malam pula."

"Karena kau sedang sakit," jawab Sasuke, "dan aku juga tahu kau tidak pikun, ingat kalau kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Dulu kau tidak pernah terlalu mengkhawatirkan tentang itu," sanggah Karin. "Dan, ya, aku sakit, tapi aku tidak suka jika kau sampai mengabaikan keluargamu hanya untuk menemaniku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri selama ini."

Sasuke mulai tidak sabar karena hampir kehilangan kata-kata. Ia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang pasien Karin dan berkata, "Ini semua supaya kau cepat sembuh sehingga aku bisa cepat menagih janjimu untuk mendampingiku sebagai wanita yang sehat. Kau ingat?"

Seharusnya Sasuke tahu bahwa ia tak akan mudah dikalahkan dalam berargumen. Ia menyeringai bangga melihat Karin yang hanya bisa mingkem. Kemudian ia terpikir lagi sampai kapan ia begini. Mau sampai kapan ia menumpang tidur di rumah sahabatnya? Sasuke bahkan belum memikirkan tentang kerja sambilan, sedangkan uangnya sudah semakin menipis.

"_Ji-san_ sedang sibuk tidak, ya?" gumaman Karin terdengar ke telinganya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Karin terlihat ragu, "Mmm, saldoku tinggal sedikit. Aku bingung bagaimana membayar terapiku lagi nanti."

Oh, masalah uang lagi. Sasuke membatin sambil mendesah.

"Apa dia tidak pernah mengunjungimu atau meneleponmu?" tanya Sasuke. Dalam otaknya berpikir orang macam apa yang mengadopsi tetapi mengabaikannya, terlebih anak adopsinya dalam keadaan sakit?

"Terakhir bertemu dengannya sebulan yang lalu dan tiga hari yang lalu dia meneleponku, tapi cuma menanyakan keadaanku sekaligus memberitahu kalau _Ji-san_ akan pergi lagi ke New Jersey untuk beberapa bulan," jawab Karin sendu.

Lihat? Paman macam apa dia?

"Nanti saja deh, di jam-jam segini pasti dia sedang sibuk," kata Karin meletakkan kembali ponselnya di nakas.

"Aku selalu penasaran dengan paman angkatmu," kata Sasuke. "Anehnya aku tidak pernah menemukan satu pun fotonya di apartemenmu, Karin."

Tiba-tiba wajah pucat Karin menjadi bertambah pias, "Sasuke_-kun_ menggeledah rumahku, ya?"

Seketika Sasuke merasa seperti tersangka, "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti maling."

"Jawab aku, Sasuke_-kun_, kau tidak menggeledah kamarku, kan?" tanya Karin tak sabar bercampur ... ketakutan?

Memangnya apa yang dia takutkan? Ada apa di rumahnya? Ada apa di kamarnya?

"Memangnya ada apa di kamarmu?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Lagipula aku bukan orang seperti itu. Kau tentu mengetahuinya."

Karin kelihatan sangat lega, seperti Naruto saat mengetahui kalau Tsunade _Sensei_ absen mengajar. Apa sebegitu takutnya Sasuke menggeledah kamarnya? Dan ini semakin membuat Sasuke penasaran tentang sesuatu yang ada di kamar Karin.

"Memangnya ada apa sih di kamarmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke_-kun_–tak perlu dipikirkan," jawab Karin cepat-cepat, namun tegas.

Dan Sasuke segera tahu kalau ia harus menutup mulutnya dan berhenti bertanya.

"Karena besok kau pulang, kupikir kau juga sudah bisa masuk sekolah," kata Sasuke setelah beberapa lama hening di antara mereka.

"Ya," jawab Karin riang, nampaknya berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Besok ada pelajaran seni dan aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tembikarku supaya tidak ketinggalan dari yang lain."

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Kalau tembikarmu sudah sampai mana, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Karin.

"Baru selesai proses pembakaran," jawab Sasuke.

Karin tertegun, "Wah, sudah sejauh itu, ya. Milikku bahkan bentuknya masih abstrak, huh."

"Aku bisa membantumu," tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak mau," sergah Karin. "Aku mau buat sendiri dari awal sampai akhir. Lagipula aku sudah punya desain sendiri kok, tenang saja."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Baguslah, kalau begitu."

Sore itu Sasuke habiskan dengan mendengarkan ocehan Karin tentang apa saja yang bisa ia ceritakan. Hingga Sasuke menyelesaikan makan malamnya di rumah sakit, ia akhirnya pamit. Dan kembali menumpang tidur di kamar Shikamaru. Sebetulnya saat-saat inilah yang paling Sasuke benci. Kesendiriannya membuatnya selalu memikirkan banyak hal.

Tak terkecuali Sakura.

Di tengah perang dinginnya, entah bagaimana pikiran Sasuke tentang Sakura malah terjadi lebih sering. Semakin lama acara-saling-menghindar yang mereka lakukan malah menambah intensitas pemikirannya tentang Sakura. Sesungguhnya kalau ditilik lebih dalam, Sakuralah yang menghindarinya karena Sasuke tak pernah berusaha menghindari Sakura. Ia melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, namun sekalipun (sejak perkelahiannya dengan Gaara) Sasuke tak pernah melihat gadis itu lagi, selain di kelas.

Esok harinya pun masih sama. Sakura masih memperlakukannya seperti lalat. Menganggapnya tidak ada dan akan cepat-cepat menjauh jika berada di dekatnya, tanpa menatapnya sama sekali. Seperti sekarang ketika Sasuke mewakili kelompoknya untuk bertanya pada diskusi tentang Perang Dunia I dengan mata elang Asuma _Sensei_ yang mengawasi.

Sakura yang bertugas menjadi penyaji kelihatan tidak sabar ketika menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Berusaha untuk secepatnya menyelesaikan jawabannya sekaligus menjelaskan secara rinci dan menyeluruh sehingga Sasuke tak memiliki celah untuk menginterupsi ataupun menyanggah.

Cih, apa-apaan dia? Sasuke membatin dengan tidak senang.

Kenapa kau harus merasa tidak senang? Bukankah bagus karena kau tak perlu menghadapi Sakura beserta air matanya lagi? Hah, bukan begitu, Sasuke?

Tapi, kenapa Sasuke tetap merasa tidak senang?

Entahlah. Mungkin karena ini sedang dalam suasana belajar sehingga terkesan tidak etis jika gadis itu tetap bersikap defensif terhadapnya. Bahasa profesionalnya mungkin 'tidak pantas mencampurkan urusan pribadi ke dalam urusan pekerjaan' (dalam hal ini belajar).

Ya, mungkin seperti itu.

_Kuharap seperti itu._

Kemudian waktu istirahat tiba, Sakura masih berlaku sama. Gadis itu langsung keluar tepat saat bel berbunyi seraya menyeret Tenten bersamanya yang nampaknya kesusahan berjalan. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke berusaha lebih keras dari sebelumnya untuk tidak mengacuhkannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Karin masuk sekolah sejak Sasuke menemukannya pingsan di dalam apartemen. Maka dari itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mengawasinya dari jauh, sementara Karin bercengkrama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang pasti sangat dirindukannya.

"Tak biasanya kau memerhatikan Karin terus ketika kita sedang berkumpul," kata Lee tiba-tiba. "Ah, ya," Lee kelihatan tersadar akan sesuatu, "aku serasa baru melihatnya lagi sekarang, apalagi dengan gaya rambutnya itu."

"Karin_-san_ memang baru masuk sekolah sekarang," kata Sai. "Aku tidak tahu dia sakit apa sampai tidak masuk berminggu-minggu."

Sasuke langsung melirik Sai. Ia mulai waspada dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Jadi, sudah selama itu dia tak masuk?" Lee terkejut. "Hmm, apa teman-teman sekelasmu yang lain tidak ada yang tahu juga alasan Karin tidak masuk? Suigetsu misalnya?"

Sai menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Teman dekatnya pun tidak ada yang tahu. Selain itu, wali kelasku juga tidak pernah membahas tentang itu."

Seketika semua yang berbagi meja dengan Sasuke memasang tampang berpikir, kecuali Chouji yang masih sibuk makan, Sai yang kini berkutat kembali dengan buku gambarnya, dan Shikamaru yang nampak pulas.

"Nah, Sasuke," Kiba bersuara, "aku meragukan kalau kau juga tidak tahu tentang pacarmu sendiri. Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengannya sampai tidak masuk selama itu?"

"Itu ..." Sasuke menjawab bersamaan dengan otaknya yang berpikir keras, "... sudah jelas itu rahasia."

"Eh?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Kau tidak dengar kata-kata Sai tadi? Wali kelasnya yang tidak pernah membahas hal itu berarti sudah pasti kalau Karin tidak mau semua orang tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya."

"Jadi, kau tahu atau tidak sebenarnya?" tanya Lee tidak sabar.

"Tahu," jawab Sasuke. "Tapi aku tidak boleh kasih tahu kalian atau siapapun. Jadi, jangan tanya-tanya lagi."

Kiba mencibir, "Terserahmu sajalah."

"Jangan lupa pulang sekolah kumpul di ruang olahraga, ya!"

Sasuke menoleh mendengar seruan Naruto tak jauh di belakangnya. Rahangnya mengeras segera setelah mengetahui lawan bicara Naruto. Sabaku Gaara yang bahunya kini ditepuk oleh Naruto.

"Ya sudah, aku ke sana, ya!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah meja Sasuke, dan begitu Gaara menangkap tatapan Sasuke, laki-laki itu balik memlemparkan pandangan kebencian yang sama pada Sasuke.

Pandangan benci yang tak dapat diketahui mana yang lebih besar antara satu sama lain.

Naruto nampaknya menyadari bahwa dia telah melemparkan bara api ke dalam serbuk kayu. Dia segera mendorong Gaara menjauh dari pandangan Sasuke, lalu cepat-cepat menghampirinya di meja.

Naruto mengaduh pelan sambil mendorong kepala Sasuke agar beralih pandangan.

"Hai, semua!" sapa Naruto pada yang lain.

"Hai," balas Kiba, "dari mana saja kau?"

"Aku habis dari..."

Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak kembali menatap Sabaku-sialan-Gaara. Pasalnya kini dia tengah menarik Sakura keluar dari kantin sekolah. Apalagi cecurut itu masih sempat-sempatnya menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sasuke tahu Sakura melihatnya menatap mereka, tapi dia memalingkan wajahnya–pura-pura tidak melihat.

Sasuke hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya sebelum tersadar dan akhirnya menggigit rahangnya keras-keras hingga giginya bergemeletuk.

Cih, apa-apaan dia? Belum puas dia berlagak sok pahlawan di depan Sakura? Dan sekarang dia seenaknya menarik-narik Sakura seakan gadis itu miliknya. Brengsek!

Sasuke merasa bahwa sedetik lagi ia akan bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar mereka, tetapi–

"Oi, Sasuke _Teme_!"

–Sasuke terkejut karena Naruto berteriak tepat di telinga kirinya.

"Argh! Bisa tidak sih tidak usah berteriak di telingaku?" sembur Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Itu tidak penting!" seru Naruto tidak sabar. "Kau-Sasuke, sepertinya yang kau katakan itu benar!"

Sasuke masih memasang tampang _bete_-nya, "Apa?"

"Itu-itu-tentang Gaara yang kaukira menyukai Sakura_-chan_ sepertinya benar!" tukas Naruto bertambah tidak sabar.

Memang benar, bodoh! Sasuke membatin kesal.

"Ya ampun! Sainganku bertambah!" Naruto meratap.

"Apa? Jadi, kau masih mengincarnya sampai sekarang?" tanya Kiba tak percaya. "Terus Hinata bagaimana?"

Naruto menjawab (masih dengan tampang melasnya), "Bagaimana apanya? Aku memang tidak ada apa-apa dengan dia. Huwaaa! _Teme_, bagaimana ini?" dan kembali meratap sekaligus merengek pada Sasuke yang jadi tambah _ilfeel_.

Sial, kau tidak membantuku sama sekali, _Dobe_! Sasuke membatin dengan gusar.

"Lepaskan aku, _Dobe_," Sasuke mendesis berbahaya. Sungguh, ia tak bisa mengendalikan suaranya karena amarah yang meletup-letup di dadanya.

Kemudian Sasuke bangkit. Ia segera menghampiri meja Karin dan langsung menariknya pergi dari sana. Ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Karin dan terus menariknya sampai ke tujuan yang tak ia sendiri duga. Atap sekolah.

"Sasuke_-kun_, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Karin setelah mereka sampai.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Karin meraih bahunya, lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Nampaknya dia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang marah. Karin terus melakukannya sampai beberapa lama–sampai Sasuke merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Karin menghela napas, "Apa yang membuatmu marah?"

Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia katakan yang alasan yang sebenarnya, sedangkan ia sendiri pun bingung dengan apa yang sebetulnya membuatnya marah.

Sabaku Gaara-kah?

Atau Sakura yang pergi bersamanya?

"Kalau tidak mau bilang juga tidak apa-apa," kata Karin tersenyum. "Tapi, sekarang marahmu sudah reda, kan?"

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke, mengambil tangan Karin yang mengusapnya, lalu mengenggamnya lembut.

**-xx-**

Sakura memandang pemandangan kota di bawah sana. Angin berhembus menyejukkan. Di saat-saat seperti ini membuatnya kembali teringat Sasuke. Waktu yang dulu mereka habiskan bersama di tempat ini. Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah semua itu bisa kembali terulang suatu saat, dan secepatnya ia membuang pertanyaan itu jauh-jauh dari benaknya.

Sakura tidak seharusnya berharap seperti itu.

Kemudian ia baru ingat bahwa ada orang lain di sampingnya yang seharusnya lebih pantas ia pikirkan. Sakura mulai membuka percakapan, "Ada perlu apa sampai membawaku ke sini?"

"Aku senang berada di sini," jawab Gaara.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sakura, sedikit berharap bahwa Gaara memiliki topik pembicaraan.

"Ah," Gaara tampak tersadar, "sore ini mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ada festival makanan di Tokyo," jawab Gaara. "Aku tahu makanmu cukup banyak, makanya kupikir kau akan senang jika kuajak ke sana."

Tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan. Sakura segera berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya sepulang sekolah dan tetiba ia langsung teringat bahwa hari ini orang tuanya pulang ke Jepang.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut," kata Sakura penuh penyesalan. "Aku akan menjemput orang tuaku di bandara sore ini, maaf."

Gaara nampak maklum, "Kalau begitu, mungkin besok atau lusa kita bisa pergi karena festival itu berlangsung selama tiga hari. Itu pun kalau kau ada waktu."

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya, akan kuusahakan."

"Sepertinya bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Ayo kembali ke kelas," kata Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan pelan, sementara Gaara menyejajarkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Namun hal yang paling tidak Sakura inginkan terjadi. Di hadapannya, laki-laki rambut hitam kebiruan bersama gadis rambut merah.

Sasuke dan Karin.

Sakura menelan ludah, berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata hitam itu. Tapi–sungguh–sialnya, ia terlambat. Seharusnya ia segera menyadari bahwa akan sulit melepaskan diri dari tatapan itu. Sakura tahu ia ceroboh.

Sasuke, yang sebelumnya agak terkejut, masih menatapnya. Semakin lama, Sakura menyadari, semakin dalam tatapan itu. Seakan berusaha menerobos pikirannya dan memporak-porandakannya. Sial, ini tak bisa dibiarkan, batin Sakura.

Kini Sakura merasakan genggaman Gaara–yang entah kapan terjadinya–semakin menguat. Dan Sakura tak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak ketika Gaara segera menarik dirinya bersamanya menjauhi Sasuke. Sakura masih tetap diam, mengikuti ke mana Gaara menariknya. Perasaannya masih campur aduk, berantakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura_-san_?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri saat itu, "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa."

Di perjalanan itu, Sakura berkali-kali menarik dan menghela napasnya kuat. Bersamaan pula dengan ingatan percakapan antara dirinya dan orang tuanya di telepon kemarin malam.

"Besok jangan lupa jemput kami di bandara jam empat sore. Ah, aku sangat merindukanmu, Saku_-chan_!" suara riang Ibunya terdengar.

"Aku juga, _Kaa-san_, sangat-sangat-sangat merindukan kalian! Aku tidak sabar untuk besok, _Kaa-san_!"

"Aku juga sama tidak sabarnya sepertimu, Saku_-chan_!" kata Ibunya sambil tertawa. "Oh ya, kau dan Sasuke baik-baik saja, kan? Ah, aku jadi kangen juga dengan menantuku itu, hahaha!"

Senyum Sakura memudar. Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana? Sakura membatin pilu.

"A-aku dan Sasuke_-kun_ baik-baik saja kok, tak perlu mencemaskan kami," jawab Sakura riang. Sakura tak bisa mengambil pilihan mengecewakan orang tuanya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Ah, baguslah," ucap Ibunya. "Aku yakin keluarga menantuku memperlakukanmu dengan baik, hihihi!"

"Ya, _Kaa-san_ benar sekali," jawab Sakura masih dengan senyumnya. "Mereka sangat baik kepadaku, aku jadi betah tinggal di sana."

"Bagus sekali, kalau begitu!" timpal Ibunya senang. "Jadi, kalau kalian sudah lulus SMA nanti, aku akan sangat tenang jika kau kutinggalkan menetap di rumah mertuamu."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Ah, ya, aku bawa beberapa oleh-oleh untukmu, Sasuke, dan keluarganya," kata Ibunya lagi. Sakura bisa mendengar suara 'gresek-gresek' di sana. Mungkin suara plastik. "Jadi, usahakan kau bersama Sasuke saat menjemput kami nanti, ya."

"Apa?" Sakura kaget.

"Loh, kenapa? Ada yang salah kalau kau datang bersama suamimu, hm?" tanya Ibunya seakan menyadari keanehan Sakura. "Orang-orang paling hanya menganggap kalian sepasang kekasih saja. Ya, kalau kalian bertemu teman sekolahmu, bilang saja kalian sedang menjemput seseorang secara bersamaan. Beres, kan?"

Bukan itu masalahnya! Sakura membatin frustrasi.

"Y-ya, akan kuusahakan datang bersama Sasuke_-kun_," jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Sayangnya, sampai pulang sekolah tiba, Sakura belum memiliki rencana apapun untuk ini. Ia tidak yakin akan membawa Sasuke ke bandara, sedangkan berada di hadapannya saja ia tak sanggup. Sakura bingung.

"Tenten_-chan_, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sakura mencoba meminta pendapat Tenten.

"Ini terlalu rumit, Sakura_-chan_," kata Tenten yang kelihatan sama putus asanya. "Aku tidak berani macam-macam kalau sudah berhubungan dengan orang tua."

Sakura mengerang, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau membuat orang tuaku sedih di hari kepulangan mereka."

"Aku tahu itu, aku tahu, tapi ..." Tenten nampak berpikir keras. "Sepertinya untuk sekarang kau harus benar-benar membawa Sasuke, Sakura_-chan_."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku tahu ini pasti sangat menyebalkan untukmu, tapi ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan," kata Tenten. "Kau harus bisa mengesampingkan egomu untuk sementara ini."

Sakura tahu ia tak ada pilihan lain. Maka dari itu, di sinilah Sakura. Di ujung tangga, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke (setelah usaha yang cukup keras) untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

"Orang tuaku pulang hari ini," kata Sakura. "Mereka tidak tahu apapun sehingga mereka masih menganggap kita pasangan."

Sakura memberi jeda beberepa detik. Ia sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka ini–begitupun denganku, tapi aku memintamu untuk ..." Sakura mengepalkan telapak tangannya, "... untuk bersandiwara sampai waktu yang tepat bagi kita memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya."

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke sekarang. Sedari awal, bagian tubuh Sasuke yang ia lihat hanyalah badan tegapnya. Ia tak ingin mengambil risiko lagi dengan memandang wajah–apalagi matanya.

"Aku mengerti," Sasuke menjawab. "Aku yang akan membereskan semuanya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ia sendiri sebetulnya takut sandiwara ini akan membawa kekacauan baru dalam hidupnya.


	15. Infold and Over

**Warning: AU, super duper OOC, alur lambat, SasuKarin-GaaSaku, super duper aneh, karakterisasi buruk, author suka gak konsisten sama alur dan jumlah chapter, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

**BAB 15**

**Terkuak dan Berakhir**

Sakura berdiri terdiam sendirian di bawah pohon sakura di tepi jalan. Sesekali memeriksa arlojinya dengan gusar. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu di sini, tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan muncul. Angin dingin berhembus terasa memecut setiap inci kulitnya, ia segera membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan _sweater_ serta mengenakannya.

Satu setengah jam lagi orang tuanya akan sampai di Jepang. Sementara ia bahkan baru mempunyai rencana yang masih setengah matang, di tambah lagi ia juga tak tahu bagaimana rencana yang Sasuke persiapkan untuk ini. Sakura kuatir, tentu saja. Apalagi Sakura juga yakin bahwa orang tua Sasuke tak akan menyetujui rencana gila mereka untuk bersandiwara di depan orang tua Sakura.

Sakura mengepalkan telapak tangannya, menggigit bibirnya keras. Tidak, ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Sakura tidak bisa melakukan ini. Toh, cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terbongkar. Akhirnya, tepat ketika sosok Sasuke telah tiba bersama motornya, Sakura telah memutuskan.

"Kita tidak usah bersandiwara di depan mereka," kata Sakura pada Sasuke yang tengah melepas helm-nya.

Sasuke mendongak setelah melepas helm-nya, lalu dia memandang Sakura. "Memangnya siapa yang mau bersandiwara? Sudah kubilang aku yang akan menyelesaikannya."

Sakura mendengus sinis, "Kau pikir siapa yang akan kau hadapi nanti? Mereka orang tuaku, dan kau–kita–akan membuat mereka kecewa setelah ini."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya datar. "Hal itu tak akan bisa dihindari."

Sakura benar-benar tak bisa percaya ini. Sasuke mengatakannya dengan begitu ringan. Apa yang dia pikirkan sih sebenarnya?

"Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang membuatmu bisa berbicara se-enteng itu," kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu cepat, "Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk mengerti."

Ugh, sekarang Sakura benar-benar harus menahan dirinya agar tidak berbuat tindakan brutal terhadap laki-laki ini. Dan Sakura juga harus menurunkan kejengkelan sedikit ketika telepon dari Ibunya masuk, Sakura mengangkatnya dengan perasaan waswas. "Halo, ada apa, _Kaa-san_?"

"Ah, Sakura_-chan_," kata Ibunya. Sakura menduga Ibunya tengah berada di keramaian, tapi apa di pesawat bisa seramai itu? Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia juga mendengar Ibunya seolah berbicara dengan orang lain, mungkin Ayahnya, "Kau mau bicara dengannya? ... Oh, ya sudah. Halo, Sakura?"

Sakura segera menjawab saat menyadari Ibunya telah kembali kepadanya, "Iya, _Kaa-san_, aku di sini."

"Ah, di sini sangat ramai–banyak orang yang protes. Huh, bukankah seharusnya mereka _complain_ pada cuaca saja," kata Ibunya menggerutu. "Aku cuma mau beritahu kalau kau dan Sasuke tak perlu menjemput kami hari ini."

Sakura mengertukan keningnya dalam, "Ada apa memang, _Kaa-san_? Tidak ada yang tidak beres, kan? Kalian baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Oh, hahaha, tentu kami baik-baik saja, Sakura_-chan_," kata Ibunya terdengar menenangkan. "Cuaca buruk membuat penerbangan di tunda sampai besok–sebenarnya bukan ditunda juga sih, tapi pesawat kami harus transit sementara waktu karena cuaca buruk."

Sakura segera mendongak menatap langit yang ia baru sadari agak mendung. Ia berpikir mungkin di sana keadaannya lebih buruk dari ini. "Jadi, kalian di mana sekarang?"

"Kami di ... ini di mana, _anata_? (Ibunya terdengar bicara dengan Ayahnya lagi) Kim–Gim-po? ... Oh, yah, Gimpo. Kami sedang di bandara Gimpo, Sakura _-chan_."

"Di mana itu?" tanya Sakura. Ia sekilas melirik Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya datar, namun matanya berkilat penuh perhatian.

"Di Korea Selatan ... Iya, kan, _anata_? ... Ya, di Korea Selatan," jawabnya.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Sakura, "lalu kalian akan tidur di mana malam ini?"

"Mungkin pihak penerbangan akan memberi kami sebuah kamar penginapan untuk semalam. Jadi, tenang saja, ya," kata Ibunya. "Ah, ya, besok kami akan terbang lagi jam delapan–itu pun kalau cuaca memungkinkan. Kalau dikira-kira dari sini ke Jepang mungkin tak akan makan waktu lama. Jadi, kau bisa, kan absen sekolah dulu untuk menjemput kami?"

"Oh, tentu saja, _Kaa-san_, aku bisa kok," jawab Sakura.

Kemudian setelah salam perpisahan singkat, telepon ditutup. Sakura masih mendapati Sasuke memandangnya seperti tadi. Sakura menyelipkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku roknya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mulai bertanya.

"Hari ini kau bisa bernapas lega karena orang tuaku akan pulang besok," kata Sakura mengangkat bahu.

Namun Sasuke tak menunjukan raut kelegaan sama sekali. Tepat setelahnya, Sakura merasakan kepalanya dingin dan basah, lalu ia baru menyadarinya ketika air berjatuhan semakin lama semakin deras.

"Cepat naik!" seru Sasuke menarik dirinya menuju motornya. Dia memakai helm-nya secepat yang dia bisa saat Sakura mulai naik.

Sakura mengenakan tudung _sweater_-nya dengan susah payah ketika Sasuke mengemudikan motornya dengan cepat. Sakura tahu mantelnya tipis itu tak akan berarti apa-apa jika berada di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Ia merapatkan bagian depan _sweater_-nya karena dinginnya air dan angin benar-benar menusuk seluruh tulang-tulang di tubuhnya. Mencegah keras dirinya sendiri agar tak merapat pada tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura mendengar seperti Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jelas karena suara hujan dan deru angin mengalahkannya. Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura tertarik–tidak, ditarik sehingga dirinya harus bersandar pada punggung Sasuke. Sakura terpaksa tetap berada pada posisinya sekarang sebab Sasuke menahan tangannya di pinggangnya. Sakura berharap mereka cepat sampai ke tempat berteduh agar ia bisa mengambil jarak mereka lagi.

Akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah halte. Dia cepat-cepat turun sekaligus menarik Sakura turun dari sana juga. Sakura segera duduk di bangku sambil mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam tasnya dan mengusapkannya ke permukaan wajahnya yang basah kuyup dengan tangan yang menggigil. Tak ada waktu untuknya mengomentari tempat berteduh mereka saat ini.

Sakura melepas _sweater_-nya yang sama basah kuyupnya. Meremasnya kuat-kuat dan keluar air yang cukup banyak dari sana. Pantaslah baju seragamnya ikut basah. Kemudian mencoba menjemurnya di salah satu palang dari tiang-tiang halte. Selagi ia mengelap tangan dan kakinya dengan tisu, ia segera sadar bahwa dirinya tak sendirian.

Sasuke terlihat mengelap helm-nya. Sakura tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia masih mengurusi helm-nya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri benar-benar basah kuyup di seluruh tubuh.

"Hey, kau, urus badanmu dulu," kata Sakura agak menahan kesal. "Helm tidak akan sakit kalau kehujanan."

"Hn, cerewet," ujarnya yang seketika membuat Sakura bersumpah untuk tidak bicara padanya lagi.

Dengan kesal Sakura melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti _sweater_-nya pada kaus kakinya. Ia menggigil lagi ketika angin yang _super_ dingin berhembus ke kaki telanjangnya. Tiba-tiba sepasang kaus kaki berwarna mencolok berada di hadapannya.

"Pakai," perintah Sasuke. Sakura memandangnya enggan yang sepertinya Sasuke artikan sebagai penolakan karena menduga bahwa benda tersebut sangat jorok. "Ini baru dicuci."

Merasa dalam situasi terpojok (antara ingin menolak dan ancaman hipotermia), akhirnya Sakura menerimanya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa itu adalah kaus kaki sepak bola. Yah, cukup hangat, apalagi panjangnya hingga mencapai setengah pahanya. Dan Sakura yakin ia mendengar Sasuke menahan tawanya yang dikamuflasekan dengan batuk-batuk pelan. Oh, nampaknya ia benar-benar kelihatan konyol. Agak sebal juga, tetapi Sakura memilih mengabaikannya sekaligus berusaha membalas budi dengan menawari Sasuke tisu miliknya. Ia berkata, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Pakaianmu basah total, Sasuke," Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menambahkan embel-embel _–kun_.

"Berbaliklah," suruh Sasuke padanya setelah menerima beberapa lembar tisu. "Tetap seperti itu sampai aku bilang selesai."

"Untuk apa? Kau mau ganti baju di tempat seperti ini?" Sakura belum mau membalikkan badannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Sasuke. "Kalau aku tidak melakukannya sekarang, kau akan terus mencerewetiku seperti nenek tua."

"Apa katamu?" Sakura mulai sewot.

"Sudah cepat balik badan!"

"Dasar tukang perintah!"

Sakura mendengar Sasuke mendengus ketika ia berbalik memunggunginya. Sakura mulai merepet pelan selagi menunggu Sasuke. Omong-omong, sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengatainya cerewet? Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang mengatainya cerewet? Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa begitu padahal. Atau apakah dirinya memang sangat cerewet tanpa disadari?

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura segera mendengar Sasuke telah selesai dan ia boleh berbalik kembali, lalu mendapati Sasuke telah mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda. Kaos seragam sepak bola berwarna biru dengan garis hitam.

"Hei, kau yakin tidak ada orang yang melihatmu tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Di tengah hujan deras begini, siapa yang mau keluar?" kata Sasuke. "Lagipula tidak masalah kalau ada yang lihat. Aku, kan laki-laki."

"Terserah padamu saja, Tuan," Sakura mengatakannya dengan dengusan samar.

"Nih, pakai ini juga," Sasuke menyerahkan jaket hitamnya pada Sakura. "Bajumu juga basah, kan."

"Kau juga kedinginan, kan? Untuk dirimu sendiri saja," kata Sakura.

"Pakaianku kering

Tak punya alasan lain untuk menolak, Sakura–lagi-lagi–menerima pertolongan Sasuke. Kemudian hening di antara mereka, hanya suara hujan dan angin yang terdengar. Sakura sudah merasa tak semenggigil sebelumnya. Ia akui jaket dan kaus kaki Sasuke cukup membantu. Ia tak percaya bahwa saat ini Sasuke ada bersamanya, dan Sakura duduk di sampingnya dengan aroma tubuh cowok itu yang menggelitik penciumannya. Ini sedikit mustahil, tetapi benar-benar terjadi. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tak suka. Beberapa hari ini ia berusaha melupakan Sasuke dengan menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya dengan teman-temannya. Namun kejadian hari ini malah seakan membuat usahanya sia-sia. Dan seharusnya Sakura memang tidak boleh menyukainya, tetapi ia tak merasa benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Kalau Sakura diizinkan memilih, ia lebih suka jika perjodohan mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Kalau seperti itu, pasti semuanya tidak akan jadi sesulit ini.

"Kau dan si merah itu ... sudah sejauh mana?"

Sakura cepat menoleh setelah mendengarnya keluar dari mulut laki-laki di sampingnya. "Apa?"

"Si cecurut merah brengsek itu," Sasuke mengulangi maksudnya dengan lebih keras, "dan kau."

Sakura segera menyadari ini, sejenak agak tercengang mendengar julukan kurang ajar tadi, lalu memandang Sasuke sinis, "Gaara tidak brengsek! Dan apa maksudmu dengan sejauh mana?" Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan penekanan di dua kata terakhir.

Sasuke mendengus, "Dia kelihatan sangat menyukaimu. Jadi, apa kalian sudah meresmikan hubungan?"

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya di jaket Sasuke, "Kami tidak pacaran, kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Begitu?" tanya Sasuke, nada suaranya berubah.

"Terserah kau mau berpikir apa, aku tak peduli," tukas Sakura acuh tak acuh.

Ia beralih kembali ke Sasuke yang kini terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah datar lagi, lalu dia bicara lagi, "Orang tuaku ... bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Sakura bersyukur Sasuke tak meneruskan bahasan tentang Gaara lagi, "Mereka baik-baik saja–itu yang terlihat dari luar. Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang ini sejak lama, Ibumu menjadi lebih pendiam sejak kau pergi. Dia pasti sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak berkata lagi.

**-xx-**

Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya di luar pagar pemakaman umum, dekat sebuah pohon kamboja. Ia terdiam sejenak, memandangi sebuah foto yang menjadi kenangan terakhirnya bersama sahabat yang kini telah terbaring di pusaranya. Kakashi keluar dari mobilnya bersama sebuah payung hitam menaunginya dari tetesan air hujan dan sebuket bunga lili putih di tangan kirinya. Ini pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun Kakashi tidak mengunjunginya.

Kakashi tidak tahu ia harus terkejut atau tidak ketika melihat sosok lain berada di sana. Di makam yang ia tuju, seorang laki-laki bergeming memandangi makam itu. Meskipun air hujan menjatuhinya, dia tidak nampak kedinginan, seakan tubuhnya telah mati rasa. Dan Kakashi sudah tahu, laki-laki yang dikenalnya itu memang telah kehilangan perasaannya sejak pusara itu dibuat.

"Obito."

Kakashi hanya memanggilnya tanpa melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mendekat. Pria yang dipanggilnya tidak merespon, entah mendengarnya atau tidak. Sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, saat terakhir kali Kakashi mengunjungi makam ini, saat yang sama dengan peringatan tiga tahun kematian Rin.

Kakashi maju mendekat ketika Obito berkata, "Sudah enam tahun, ya."

"Dan kau masih belum bisa merelakannya," balas Kakashi.

"Kau tahu itu tak akan pernah terjadi," kata Obito.

Kakashi meletakkan bunga itu di atas nisan, lalu berujar, "Rin tidak akan pernah tenang jika kau terus–"

"Dia tidak akan tenang sebelum kebenarannya terkuak, Kakashi."

Kakashi menoleh dan berkata dengan tenang, "Aku yakin Sasuke tidak sengaja. Itu hanya kecelakaan, dia bahkan masih dua belas tahun saat itu."

Obito berlutut, ia mengusap nisan Rin, lalu tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Anak dua belas tahun menyetir mobil. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kakashi?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Matahari hampir tenggelam, kini Obito balik menatap Kakashi dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Itulah yang akan aku cari jawabannya," kata Obito.

Kakashi tersentak, ketenangannya menghilang, "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan sebetulnya, Obito?"

Obito bangkit, menyisiri rambutnya yang basah dengan jemarinya sambil menjawab, "Tak perlu tahu. Kau cukup menonton saja."

Kakashi semakin waspada. Ia tahu bahwa perubahan sikap Obito selama ini bukan semata-mata hanya karena kepergian Rin, tetapi ada rencana tersembunyi di dalamnya. Dan Kakashi menyesal baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Jadi, benar kau merencanakan sesuatu?" Kakashi tahu pertanyaannya ini pasti tidak akan mendapat jawaban yang seharusnya dari Obito.

"Menurutmu?" Obito melemparnya pertanyaan retoris.

Kakashi tertegun, tetapi sebelum ia berkata lagi, Obito telah pergi meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman. Meninggalkannya dengan berjuta spekulasi mengerikan.

**-xx-**

Sakura bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ingatan tentang kepulangan orang tuanya benar-benar berhasil mengusik tidurnya. Ia sejenak mengalami keraguan, namun segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Kemudian ia keluar dari selimutnya, mencuci muka, lalu bersiap ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sekaligus berpikir mungkin inilah saatnya memberitahu orang tua Sasuke.

Mikoto telah berkutat dengan beberapa lembar roti ketika Sakura sampai di dapur. Sakura menghampirinya.

"_Ohayou_, _Kaa-san_."

"_Ohayou_, Sakura_-chan_."

"Bisa kubantu?"

Mikoto meletakkan dua tumpuk roti ke atas wajan yang berisi mentega cair. "Tak perlu, kau duduk saja. Aku sudah lama tidak membuat sarapan untuk kalian."

"Baiklah," Sakura manggut-manggut. "Apa Ayah sudah bangun?"

"Sudah, mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun."

Sakura memutuskan menunggu kedua mertu–mantan mertuanya bersiap-siap sebelum ia mengatakan rencananya dengan Sasuke. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga mereka selesai melahap sarapan mereka dan Sakura siap bicara.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian, _Tou-san, Kaa-san_."

Seharusnya Sakura tak boleh memanggil mereka seperti itu lagi setelah ia berpikir mereka telah menjadi mantan mertua.

Mereka berdua menatap Sakura beberapa detik, lalu Fugaku berkata, "Silakan, Sakura."

Sakura berdeham singkat, lalu, "Hari ini orang tuaku pulang," Sakura memberi jeda untuk melihat reaksi kedua lawan bicaranya. Namun Sakura tidak tahu mengapa mereka tidak kelihatan terkejut. Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku dan Sasuke akan bilang yang sejujurnya kepada mereka."

"Kizashi dan Mebuki sudah mengabari kami," Mikoto akhirnya bicara. "Sakura_-chan_, apakah mungkin, dengan kepulangan mereka, kau dan Sasuke_-kun_ bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian kembali?"

Sakura tertegun. Sakura tak menyangka Mikoto akan memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Yeah, Sakura pernah berpikir untuk menjadikan orang tuanya sebagai senjata agar Sasuke kembali ke sisinya, tetapi setelah memikirkannya kembali ditambah pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke kemarin, nampaknya semuanya sia-sia saja.

"I-itu ..." Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku dan Sasuke sudah membicarakan ini kemarin dan ... kami tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Sudah, Mikoto," suara berat Fugaku mengagetkan Sakura. "Biarkan mereka melakukan apapun. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur lagi."

"_Tou-sa_–saya rasa tidak berhak lagi memanggil Anda begitu," Sakura menunuduk. "Maafkan saya, Fugaku_-san_, Mikoto_-san_."

"Sakura_-chan_ ..." Mikoto memandangnya sedih.

"Dia benar, Mikoto," kata Fugaku, wajahnya semakin mengeras di bawah rambut gelapnya. "Dia sudah tidak punya hak lagi di rumah ini setelah beraninya mempermainkan kita."

Sakura menggeleng kuat di tengah perasaan cemasnya, "Tidak, saya tidak pernah bermaksud begitu, Fugaku_-san_!"

"Lakukan sesuka hati kalian. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi," kata-kata terakhir yang Fugaku lemparkan padanya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sakura ingin menghentikannya, tapi ia segera merasa tidak berhak. Fugaku benar, secara tidak sadar ia dan Sasuke telah mempermainkan mereka.

Pagi hari tersuram untuk kesekian kalinya. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain melewatinya dengan lapang dada. Ia sudah cukup lelah, Sakura ingin melepaskan semuanya. Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Tenten bahwa ia tidak akan masuk sekolah. Peduli setan dengan kecurigaan teman-temannya atas absennya Sakura dan Sasuke secara bersamaan untuk kedua kalinya. Sakura bertekad untuk mengakhiri semuanya hari ini juga. Jujur pada orang tuanya, lalu keluar dari kediaman Uchiha, dan semuanya selesai.

* * *

**A/N**

Maaf, saya menelantarkan fanfic ini T_T Saya gak mau beralasan deh. Saya cuma pengen _readers/reviewers_ memaafkan kelalaian saya T_T dan semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^^


End file.
